Dragon saga
by Kin-Ryu Chikara
Summary: Tsunade has a adopted brother. he is the prince of a dragon country, and he is comming to Konoha.What will happen when he meets his destiny? Rated M to be sure. Pairins will be TemariOC later
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Chikara.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over the hidden village of the Leaf when the ANBU guards patrolling the huge gates saw a lone figure walking towards the gates. When the person came closer, the guards only saw a tall person with a dark-golden cloak over black clothes. They could not sense anything from the mystery person.

"Hey! Stop there. You need to identify yourself before entering Konoha. Hokage-sama's orders." One of the guards yelled to the approaching figure. The figure stopped right in front of the two guards, and they felt him looking at them, but something was of.

"Which one of you can be spared?" a harsh voice came out from under the golden hood. The coldness in the voice was enough to make the two guards back away.

_Meanwhile:_

"You two have no missions at the moment, so I suggest you train hard." Tsunade, or Godaime hokage-sama, said to the two people in front of her; Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi.

They and the pink haired girl behind the Hokage had returned from a mission and she was about to dismiss them when: "Oy, Tsunade-baa-chan. Where is Ero-Senin?" A vein popped out on her forehead, but she calmed her self. "He's on a mission. Why?" she asked the blonde genin in front of her. Naruto looked a little embarrassed before answering: "I was hoping he could help me gain control over my chakra. I don't think I can do it alone, and I don't think Kakashi-sensei can help either." Tsunade looked at the boy sitting in front of her desk, and sighed: "I wish my brother was here. He could have helped you a lot."

Kakashi looked confused. "Your brother? Didn't he die at a young age?"

"My biological brother yes, but I consider Chikara to be as family also. He's about seventeen now, but I haven't seen him in two or three years."

"Why haven't you spoken of him yet, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, concerned for her soon to be sensei. Tsunade looked say when she said: "He, I and Shizune were very good friends. Are good friends. He was a Leaf Genin. He was about twelve when I meet him. He had left Konoha to go train himself because of who he was. He was the heir to a powerful clan, and needed to train himself outside Konoha, in the country where his family lived. We meet in a village and befriended. But two or three years ago, he had to leave. I don't know why, but I haven't seen him since. Shizune and I thought he was dead since he held our retreat in a battle, but didn't catch up to us." The Hokage said sadly, a tear falling from the corner of her eyes. "But anyway, you two are dismissed. Sakura. It's time to…" She was cut short at a knock on the door. "Enter" she said annoyed. More work probably.

"Tsunade-sama! Come quick. Two ANBU have spotted a possible threat, and are requesting your presence." Shizune said hurriedly.

"Wanna come?" Tsunade asked all four in the office.

"Sure. Could be fun!" came the answer from the hyper little blond ninja.

"Let's go then." Sakura said, and started walking towards the door.

_By the gates:_

"You won't be getting into this village without a fight" one of the ANBU screamed and threw jutsu after jutsu at the man who had approached them. The man straightened his neck to look at the jutsus, and moved out of the way, without as much as the slightest effort.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" the guard behind him said, and a big ball of fire came towards the man. The only problem was a wall of water suddenly appearing in front of the ball, making it useless.

'This doesn't seem good' the ANBU thought as the man didn't move from his spot at all. Then he sensed the hokage come, and was relived beyond belief. This man was really creeping him out.

"There they are" Tsunade said as they saw two ANBU fighting a tall man in a golden cloak. Something seemed very familiar with this person, but she couldn't quite place it.

"What? That guy must be really strong, if he can withstand the attacks from two ANBU" Kakashi said besides her, making Naruto shake with excitement. Sakura was also exited, but also a little afraid. "what if this guy is dangerous? What then?" she asked herself

Shizune also saw something familiar about him, but couldn't remember what.

They landed by the two ANBU in front of the man. Tsunade took a step forward, asking: "What is your business in Konoha, and what's your name?"

The man was silent, but he looked at Tsunade, and then at Shizune. He probably was a little confused. Tsunade lost her patience. "I asked you a question" she growled angrily, "Do you dare confront the hokage of Konoha?"

"Hokage you say?" the man replied with a voice clearly not used in a long while. It was hoarse and had a faint tone of wildness to it. "So you don't recognise me then, Tsunade-onesan?"

Naruto whirled between Tsunade, who was gawking at the man, and the man. "Onesan? You two are siblings?"

The man laughed a hoarse laugh, and said: "No, not by blood. But you did call me "brother" once. Did you forget, Tsunade-sama? I'll introduce myself then" As he said that, he took of the hood to reveal dark brown hair, brown eyes with a hint of gold to then, and a pretty handsome face, "Hello. My name is Chikara!"

Silence. The ANBU watched me in awe as they recognised the name, but then they remembered why I was hated in the Leaf, and their fear was very obvious. Suddenly a fist appeared, trying to hit me in the head. I quickly dodged. It was Tsunade who was attacking, and she was so mad that she was shaking.

"How dare you! Chikara-ototo has been dead for the last three years, and you come here, violating his memory by using his name. I'll show you not to steal that name." With that she rushed forward again, driving me back. I saw that the kids who had arrived along with her was stunned, but the Jounin that was with them also looked like he was about to attack, but he remained still. However, Shizune was doing the opposite, and joined Tsunade in the attack. The ANBU looked too scared to do anything but stand there gawking.

Suddenly a female jounin and three genin appeared, one girl who clearly was part of the Hyuuga clan (I recognised the eyes) and two guys, one part of the Inuzuka clan, the other from the bug clan; Aburame. The female asked the male Jounin why Tsunade was fighting me. He simply replied that I was impersonating Chikara. The female Jounin flared with anger. "Kakashi, lets fight too. I want to see this guy go down. Chikara deserves better. He was after all part of the Ryu-ichizoku."

"I agree Kurenai. Let's go." The male said, and they both rushed towards me.

BANG I had took a hit from Tsunade, and she still has that monstrous strength. I flew way back, and found myself in a genjutsu. I was wrapped in branches, and could not move.

_The newly arrived Genin named Hyuuga Hinata turned to Naruto_

"Na…Naruto-kun…what's going on? W-why are they fighting? Who is this Chikara?"

"I don't know, other that he died three years ago, and Tsunade-ba-chan really cared for him, and she doesn't want anyone to dishonour his name." Naruto replied, along with a nod from Sakura. "Still, that guy is really strong. To be able to last this long against Hokage-sama is really impressive, but I guess you have to be strong to try to impersonate yourself as the man who Tsunade-sama called her brother."

"B…brother? Th…that Chikara person was Hokage-sama's brother?" Hinata asked

"Apparently they were really good friends, but not related by blood." Sakura said while watching the fight. "So good friends that they called each other brother and sister. It's not that uncommon in the ninja world. Many get really close during missions and form bonds stronger than friendship. Tsunade-sama and Chikara-san are another example of that."

I was not enjoying myself. Fighting the legendary Tsunade was not funny. 'Damn, I think I have a concussion. Better stop this now.' "Tsunade-onesan, I don't want to fight you. Please stop this."

"A mere impostor like you can't harm me. Now stand still and let me give you your punishment."

"Punishment? That sounds like the first time we met. If I tell you about that, will it prove that I am Chikara then?"

Tsunade stopped, and smirked: "Yeah, if you can tell me exactly how I came to know Chikara, and why I call him "little-brother", then I will acknowledge that you are him."

"Easy." I said, and straightened up. And was hit by a Katon attack from Kakashi. Then I was inside another genjutsu. "Stop. We'll let him explain himself for now. Release him Kurenai" Tsunade said. I slumped down to the ground from the combination of the two jutsus but managed to speak clearly anyway. "Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I had been away from Konoha for almost two years, and one day I heard the sounds of fighting while I was travelling. I decided to check tings out, and found you and Shizune fighting some ninjas. I decided to watch a while. When I saw one was in your blind spot, ready to kill, I moved in and disabled him. You two took down the rest.

When the group of ninjas was destroyed, you walked calmly up to me and punched me so hard I thought my skull was going to split in two, and yelled at me: "We could have taken down those guys ourselves. Stay away from us!" With that you walked over to Shizune, leaving me with a huge headache, and a loss of movement for two days. When I recovered I left. I then went to a village not far away, and stayed there a couple of days. The day I was going to leave, I was doing some shopping, preparing to leave for the Ryu-kuni. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and the next thing I knew, you were lying on the ground in front of me, looking like you feel from the sky. Ha ha ha, that was the start of a long friendship. I even brought you two to Ryu-kuni with me. But three years ago, we were attacked, and I told you to run away, while I played the part of decoy. I succeeded in killing the attackers, but the last one was prepared, and had rigged his body with exploding tags, and I was nearly killed in the explosion. I woke up later in a cabin, my arms and legs unusable for weeks. A newly married couple on their honeymoon found me, and took care of me. That is why you didn't find me. When I was healthy enough, I searched for you, but couldn't find you. I then went to Ryu-kuni and trained even harder. I accepted my place, and learned to wield the eight elements, and in time I will become the person told about in the Ryu-legends. The one who not only wields the elements, but are the elements. I know you two were always fascinated about those legends." I grinned, and continued, ". I have been trough a lot in these three years, but now I have learned all I can be thought by my family. I have surpassed them in ways they never would have believed was possible, if they didn't think I was going to be the golden dragon." After a slight moment of silence, I asked: "Do you believe me now, Tsunade-onesan?"

Silence.

_Tsunade's POV_

'is this guy really little brother? It would really be great to see him again, and I always wondered how he could die so easily. After all, he was nearly as good as me.'

"Tsunade-sama" I looked at who spoke. It was Shizune. "What do you think? All he said was correct. And what he said also explains why we didn't find his body, and you have to admit that he resembles Chikara a lot."

I looked at her, before I turned to the guy standing before me, and asked: "If you are Chikara, explain why you don't look like you did three years ago. I can't believe you have changed so much in appearance naturally."

He looked at me, and said: "That's because I have taken the first steps towards become the golden dragon. You know the legend. When the heir to the golden dragon's power claims his heritage, the Ryu changes, both physically and mentally. What you're seeing is simply the result, although I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet."

I was puzzled. "Noticed what?"

"You hit me all those times, but I am still standing. How many other people can do that?"

'That's it. He has to be, but I have one last question. If he answers right, then there is no doubt about who he is.'

I started to quote a saying that only Chikara, me and Shizune knew. "When the golden dragon appears…"

"the heavens and the grounds will call out in happiness, and when the golden fighter dies, he will be judged, and he will receive his judgement." Chikara finished. It was at that moment that both I and Shizune recognised our long lost friend.

"It really is you, Chikara-ototo, isn't it?" I said, and without hesitating I ran over and gave him a crushing hug.

"Tsunade…-onesan! I can't breathe" Chikara choked out. Smiling, I decided to let him breath by releasing my hug a bit.

_Kurenai's POV_

'Wow. It really is him. He is alive after all, and he has returned. Hum, he has grown up into a handsome guy. I imagine that he has or will have quite the number of girls after him.'

"Kakashi. Do you understand what this means?" I ask standing next to him, with the genins close enough to hear his answer.

"Yes, I do. The fact that Chikara has returned means that we won't have to be so scared about Orochimaru anymore." Kakashi said happily, covering his Sharingan again.

"What? Is that guy really that strong, Kakashi-sensei? And why is baa-chan hugging him like that?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto" I say kindly, "Think of it this way. If Chikara was here when the sound invaded, then there is a big possibility that the Third would be alive, and that Orochimaru would be dead."

Sakura, Kiba and Naruto stared at me in disbelief, while Hinata looked at Chikara with her Byakugan: "I can see something inside him. But I don't know what it is, but it is very powerful and it seems to be part of who Chikara-san is." She said, strangely without stuttering.

"What? I never knew anything was inside Chikara, and Hyuuga Hiashi used his Byakugan on Chikara many years ago. Something must have changed." Kakashi said a little worried.

_Chikara's POV_

"Eh, Tsunade-onesan? Mind letting me go now? I can't breathe well." I asked a little hesitantly

She let me go, but held my shoulder and stared at me with tears in her eyes. "I thought I never would see you again. When we didn't find you back then, I was so broken up, I couldn't do anything for several weeks, except gamble." She said, clearly on the verge of crying.

"Hah, you always were a sucker for gambling. Don't tell me you lost all your money?" I laughed

"Hey. I'm better than you." She said pouting a little bit.

"That's because I don't gamble. I find it…"

"…boring. Yes I know. You said so all the time." Tsunade finished what I was going to say with a huge grin on her lips. "But why don't you tell us more about what happened to you at my place? Say for dinner tonight. You guys can come too if you want" she said, turning to the two Jounin and five Genin standing there. The Hyuuga girl immediately began to play with her thumbs, saying something like: "I'll be happy to come" The rest nodded also.

"Great. Then you guys come to the Hokage house at 6.30. Okay?" Tsunade asked, and received nods in return. "Well then. You guys should return to what you were doing before. I and Shizune need to heal our friend here." With that everyone left, Tsunade dragging me to a big house. "That's the Hokage house? That's almost as big as my family's palace." I said with wonder in my voice. The house was huge, and looked really expensive.

"Yeah, it is. I guess Konoha wants its Hokage to feel like royalty." Tsunade answered

"Hey. Royalty isn't all that good." I answered, earning laughs from my two friends.

"When we have healed you, we need to get you register as a Konoha ninja again. And then we have some business in Konoha to do." Tsunade said in a professional fashion.

"Geez, can't wait until I become the Kin-Ryu. Then I won't need healing."

Shizune looked puzzled. "Kin-ryu? What's that?"

"My title and my true strength. I haven't become the dragon yet, but I will soon. But not yet."

"Why not?" Tsunade replied as we made our way to her office, "Is there some negative effect to the Kin-ryu?"

"No, except that I am not mature enough yet. I need to grow more and deem myself worthy. Becoming the Kin-Ryu is a huge responsibility. I have to show I can handle the power."

We had been sitting in Tsunade's office for some time, and she finished her work.

"There. You are now a ninja of Konoha again. You're still only a Genin, but there is a Chuunin exam starting in two days. Participate in that. If you pass, and become a Chuunin, then you should take the Jounin exam. If you become a Jounin, we're going to rearrange the current Genin teams, and let you take one of them under your wing. Is that okay little brother?" Tsunade asked while staring at me

"Yeah, that's affirmative. Only one question though. My team for the Genin exam. Who will that be, and also who will be my team if I become a Jounin?" I asked giving Tsunade a serious look.

"That remains to be decided. You'll get a chance to meet them tonight. Shizune, while I and Chikara do a little shopping, could you ask the remaining rookie nine to the dinner also?" Tsunade said

"What? I can't come with you? Why?" Shizune said, clearly disappointed

"Chikara and I have a lot of catching up to do. I want to talk to him alone for a while. You two will have plenty of time to get reacquainted later." Tsunade said as she rose from her desk, and grabbed my arm. "Come along Chikara-ototo. We're going shopping. You need a lot of things now that your back."

"Starting with a place to stay. I don't have a place here you know. The Roy-family doesn't have a house in Konoha." I said as-a-mater-of-factly

"No, you have at least a temporary place here. When you get settled in a bit more, then we will find you an apartment. Okay?" Tsunade asked with a voice that said: end of discussion.

I nodded and let my big sister take me to Konoha to by me what ever she meant I needed.

_In a Konoha clothes shop_

"Why do you want to have at least a golden piece of clothing on you, little brother?" Tsunade asked me when I was done picking out my new clothes: some black pants, black shirts, blue jackets, red and golden cloaks.

"Actually, that has a lot to do with Kin-ryu. Kin-ryu is the golden dragon, and I have taken a liking to the golden colour. Of course, when on a mission I will use a technique that I have learned from Yugure, the dark dragon. That jutsu makes me able to absorb light, so I will be completely black. But back to business, now we have bought weapons, clothing, scrolls, and other equipment. Do I need anything else? Oh yeah. I need a blindfold that doesn't touch my eyes." As I picked out a suiting blindfold and Tsunade paid for it all, she looked at me curiously. "Why the blindfold? And no, I don't think you need anything else."

"The blindfold is to train my eyes, and also to heighten my senses." I said simply

"Your eyes?" Tsunade blinked a few times, trying to remember if there was anything special with my eyes.

"Ha ha ha. You don't know, but my family has some bloodline limits. One of theme is a special eye that is almost like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, only I can't copy techniques, or see a person's tenketsu, and I don't see as good as the Byakugan. But I can see a person's chakra level, and capacity, plus some things that I don't want to talk about. But I can read people's thoughts though. But I try not to, so don't worry. I respect people's privacy, but if you have something to say to me that you don't want the people to hear, just give me a sign, and think it. After I activate my eyes though. You'll be able to see that they are active because my eyes turn slightly gold. If I have a blindfold on, I have them activated also. Most of the time at least. Okay? That answers your question?" I said with a little wink.

"Yeah, that sums it up. Just don't read my thought too often okay?" Tsunade said, giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

With that we went back to the Hokage building, laughing.

_Later that night, at dinner._

"So, you're a prince, and you command dragons, have a bloodline limit, and can transform into a golden dragon?" Shikamaru asked. Every one of the rookie nine and their teachers was at the dinner, plus a team lead by a Jounin called Gai. I had just explained about my abilities, and that I had left Konoha to train with my family. Also present were members of Konoha's council of elders, and the head of Konoha's strongest clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Yes, you got it almost right. I can transform into Kin-ryu, the golden dragon, only not yet. I still need to grow stronger and deem myself worthy for that" I explained as calmly and clearly I could.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up, and walked up to me. "Please stand up. I have something to say to you" he said, making his daughter flinch and Tsunade a little anxious.

I stood up, and suddenly Hiashi bowed to me, making every one else in the room gasp in surprise. "You represent the most powerful clan that has ever lived in Konoha. You have spoken about great powers here, and you could live in your own country for the rest of your life if you wanted, yet you come back to Konoha. That shows that you care for this village, and that we can trust you. I also hope that the past between my clan and yours can be forgotten." Hiashi said still in his bow.

"Leader of Konoha's noble family, please stand up. I'm not here as a representative from the dragon country. I'm here as Chikara, a Konoha ninja. However, what ever wronging's happened between my clan and yours in the past, I don't know about, but your actions now show that the two clans can become friends once again." I said in a serious tone, while giving a smile to the man in front of me. As Hiashi stood up, Tsunade came up to me, and said: "As were in the serious corner right now, let's continue with that. As the Hokage of the hidden village of Leaf, I ask you Chikara of the Ryu-ichizoku. Can we trust that you will fight for us, and will you remain faithful to Konoha?"

"I will fight for Konoha, and will remain faithful. However, I can not promise to remain here for the rest of my life. When the time comes, I will have no choice but to step up and take my rightful place as the king of dragon country. But until that day, I will fight for Konoha." I said with a slight bow to both Tsunade and Hiashi.

"Good. I'm happy that you're back. Now since we're finished with eating and explaining and the formalities are over with, I suggest that we move into the living room and relax a bit." Tsunade said to everyone in the room, receiving nods and yells from a certain blonde ninja.

_Later that night. Chikara's POV_

"So, Chikara-sama. You're a Genin here in Konoha. Are you going to participate in the Chuunin exam in two days?" a young pink haired girl named Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm going to participate. But I won't use my full power. I will train in this exam."

"Train? And what team are you with?" The blonde boy named Naruto said

"What team I'll be on is a secret, and I'm gonna train my eyes. I have special eyes that resemble the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I'm going to train my eye sight by wearing a blindfold. But don't ask what kind of abilities my eyes have. That's a secret." I said to the genins in front of me. Besides Sakura and Naruto almost every Genin who was at dinner was sitting in front of me, except two boys named Shino and Kiba who had to go home. The rest was listening to me tell stories and sorts. When the rest left I had gotten a lot of new friends.

_On top of the Hokage building after everyone had left._

"So Chikara. Did you make many friends?" Shizune asked, making Tsunade look at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I think so, although they are a little young, but they are mature for their age. But some of them has experienced things in their past that is really bad, and that has changed them. I think that some of them need to change. Take Hinata and Neji for example. Hinata is so shy and is always nervous about failing. She has great potential, but she has a huge enemy. Herself. She needs to learn to be more confident. And Neji. His hatred for the main house has made him into an emotionless shell. He needs to experience love and genuine kindness."

A lot of time passed in silence before Tsunade spoke: "That's my little brother. You may look different, and have all these new responsibilities and powers, but you didn't manage to change the fact that you care very much about the people around you, and that you will do a lot to help the people you care about when they need it. That will be good if you become a Jounin. Then you will be able to help at least three of those Genins, right?"

Shizune laughed and said: "Hah, I bet that if Chikara becomes a Jounin, all of the Genin will want to be on his team." With that she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly which made both of them laugh loudly.

_At the meeting place for team seven the next day. Chikara's POV_

"Chikara-sama. Why are you here?" Sakura asked while she ran up to me, after spotting me walking towards the bridge. When she reached me, I could see she had a slight blush on her cheeks. 'What? She blushes when she sees me? Hm…' I thought to myself before I answered her. "I'm going to fill the last spot on your team."

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "So we can participate in this exam after all?"

At that moment, Kakashi appeared. "Yo" he stated as the smoke cleared.

"You're lat… wait. You're on time Kakashi-sensei." Both Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, apparently shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't be late when we have so important things as a Chuunin exam to discus. Also we have a new team member." He said giving me a smile. I simply nodded with a little smile.

"Yeah! I can't wait. Now we will pass for sure." Naruto yelled, exited about having someone strong on the team

"But sensei isn't this a bit short notice? I mean we have to work as a team, but we don't know each other that well." Sakura asked a little worried

"Well…in missions as a Chuunin you have to work with people that you don't know. So think of this as practise for that." Kakashi said, but then I shot in: "however, Sakura is right. I think we should do some teambuilding exercise. Or do you have something else in mind, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi looked like he thought for a moment, before he said: "No, let's do some teambuilding. Eh, how do we do that?" he asked while scratching his neck with a grin plastered on his face. Naruto and Sakura fell down, while a huge sweat drop appeared on my head.

_Later same day at Naruto's favourite ramenshop. Chikara's POV_

"So, are you guys confident about the exam tomorrow?" I asked Naruto and Sakura who was busy eating after a long day

"YeahmunchI think we will be okay. I just hope that no one interferes with the exam like last time. But if Orochimaru appears again I…" Naruto said with a lot of ramen in his mouth.

"If Orochimaru appears then you and Sakura will go straight towards the tower and sound the alarm. You two don't have a chance against him. Sorry, but that's reality." I said harshly, making Naruto stop eating and Sakura to look at me with her mouth open.

"So you would let us escape and fight Orochimaru alone, just to ensure our safety?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, I would. Is there a problem in that?" I answered before finishing my ramen

"But you would die." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

I turned to Sakura and patted her head. "Don't worry, little Sakura. My friends are quite safe when I'm around. You will make it trough this test. Now I suggest that we go home, and sleep. We'll need it tomorrow."

A thoughtful silence.

"Do you do this all the time?" Sakura asked with a blush.

I blinked in surprise. "Do what?" I asked

"Try to be a big brother for everyone." She answered.

I blinked a few times, before I laughed heartily. "Am I being a big brother to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining. It's nice to have a good friend who can give nice advice." Sakura said. Naruto had started and stopped eating again and were listening intently, but with a confused frown.

"You don't have any siblings?" I asked

"No, I'm alone with my mom and dad." Sakura said with a sad look on her face

I looked at her, and saw that she was indeed lonely, though not as lonely as poor Naruto.

"Sakura, loneliness is a hell, but if you think you are lonely, then look at Naruto. He doesn't have anyone to call a family. He doesn't have a mother or a father. He needs good friends, friends like you and me."

Sakura looked at Naruto and after some thought she leaned over and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry Naruto. I just hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. Chikara is right. You're lonelier than me, right?"

Naruto looked shocked, before he rubbed Sakura's back, and said: "Sakura-chan, I don't think that I need Chikara's brotherly advice more than you, but he is a friend to us both, and I have more friends now, so I could say I have a big family now."

At that I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed so loud that both of Naruto and Sakura jumped by the sound. "Naruto. You seem like you have matured quite a bit." I laughed heartily

"Heh heh. Yeah, I guess." He said while scratching his head. "But can I ask you a personal question, Chikara?"

"Hm, yeah. Ask away" I said and finished my ramen.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" came the question. I nearly choked on my food. Naruto also looked speechless. Sakura had asked before him.

I looked into the pink haired girls face and saw she was serious. "No, I don't. I live alone, just like Naruto."

"My question, my question." Naruto said enthusiastic and continued: "Sometimes, can I use your guestroom? It gets lonely in my apartment." The question wasn't quite as enthusiastic.

"You mean like a sleepover? Oh, can I too? When my parents leave the town for some business I don't sleep well, since the apartment is so lonely." Sakura asked as well.

I gave it some thought before I said: "I guess there is nothing wrong with my friends coming to live with me sometimes. It probably would be nice. Yeah, I have nothing against it. You can borrow the guestroom sometimes." I said, and patted both of their heads. They gave me two huge grins, and we all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chuunin exam begins.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "Hello, my name is Chikara"

* * *

_The next day, in front of the ninja academy_

"Chikara! Hurry up or we'll be late for the exam." Sakura yelled at me, and rushed to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards where Naruto was waiting. Everyone was looking at the blind Genin, and wondered if he was going to participate in the exam. That is, everyone except the Genin who knew I was going to wear the blindfold to train my eyes. They just chuckled. Shino and Kiba wondered what was so funny. "Hey? What's so funny? Chikara is blind. How can that be funny? Poor Naruto and Sakura who has to baby-sit a blind man." Kiba asked Hinata who was standing next to him, giggling softly.

"I also would like to hear the answer to that." Shino said

"Both of you will be very surprised. Just you wait." Hinata said, still giggling, before she went over to me to deliver a message from her father Hiashi.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other wondering what that was about.

_On the way to the first exam_

"Hey. Blind bastard. Stop right there!" someone called after me, making Sakura stiffen. Naruto was angry that someone would refer to me as "blind bastard".

"Chikara? What should we do? Continue walking?" Sakura asked. She was holding my hand, leading me as if I actually were blind. Just to make appearance. To answer her, I let go of her arm and turned to the voice. "What do you want? Come here so I now where you are. Only a coward hides from a blind man." I said to the room. A mist ninja came up to me, and poked my chest saying: "How the hell can you be a ninja if you can't see. I guess you don't even know what village I'm from, right?" he asked, grinning to his team mates.

"H…hey! Lea…leave Chikara-san alone." Hinata said, stepping up to the mist ninja, blocking his path to me. I wondered why she would put herself in a situation like that. I made a signal to Naruto and Sakura so that they retreated a little, pretending to be scared.

"Fine. I'll just beat you up then little girl" the mist ninja said, and raised a fist to hit Hinata. His fist stopped in midair. "It's not nice to ignore someone. You were going to fight me, right? Well then. I just stopped your fist, but I didn't see it. That shows how I can be a ninja without sight. Now, turn around and go to your team, if you value your arm that is." I said in a calm voice. The mist nin was clearly scared at my abilities, and walked away.

"Hinata." I said to the girl in front of me

"Eh, ye…yes? What is it?" the girl was stuttering a lot, and I noticed a blush on her cheeks. I figured it was because of Naruto seeing that she was brave enough to help me.

"Thanks for your help" I said and gave her a big smile. I then held out my hand to let Sakura take it. Surprising enough it was grabbed but by Hinata. "What? Hinata? Is something wrong? I look silly when I do that, right?" I said with a sweat drop in the back of my head.

"No, I just figured that I help you around for now. Let Sakura relax." She answered, again with a slight blush

"Well thank you. That's very nice of you." I said and let her escort me to where the rest of the leaf Genin I knew were sitting.

"Yo Chikara." Kiba said when Hinata lead me to a seat next to Ino. "Have you always been blind?" he asked with wonder in his eyes, wonder that I was blind at the dinner and wonder at why Hinata was acting like she was.

"Blind? I'm not blind. I see just as well as anyone in this room. I just see in a different way. When I need to, I can use my chakra to increase my senses, but when I'm moving around like now, I need a guide. If I didn't have a guide, I would make a complete fool of my self." I said with a smirk on my face.

POOF Suddenly a Jounin and some Chuunin appeared in the room, asking everyone to be quiet.

"I am Morino Ibiki. I'm your first examiner. This will be a written test. Come forward, and pick a number, and take a seat." He barked, making several Genin flinch.

"Hm, we are being separated. Hinata, can you lead me to the number box, and then to the seat I pick?" I asked the girl next to me.

"yeah, no problem." She said, and we stood up, and went to the line that had formed. When it was our turn, Hinata drew first, then she let me draw, and led me to my seat. By some coincidence I ended up next to Gaara from the Sand. He was participating again with his siblings Kankurou and Temari. He looked at me and said: "you're a friend of Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

"Gaara of the desert, right?" I asked. "What do you want with Naruto?"

"He is my friend. He showed me that you can have an existence not based on mindless killing. Because of him I now devote myself to those that are important to me. People like my siblings, Naruto and his friends. Those of them that don't hate me that is." Gaara replied, making me quite shocked. "I never thought I would hear the famous Gaara say those words. But to answer you question, yes. I am a friend of Naruto's. And if you want, I'm sure we could become friends too." I said with a smile. Gaara looked at me, and said: "There is something about you. You make me relax, and make me trust you. Do you have that affect on everyone you meet?"

"Pretty much. You could say that it is easy to trust me. Probably because I devote myself to my friends. You saw that girl leading me here?" I replied.

"Which one? The pink haired one or the blue haired one?" Gaara asked

"Both. I have only known them for a couple of days, yet they completely trust me. They would trust me with their life even." I said chuckling. "Not that I mind. I have never had many genuine friends, so if a friend of mine trusts me so much that they would lay their lives in my hands, I become happy. My dream here in life is to help my friends live a happy and fulfilling life. That's one of the reasons people find me so trustworthy. Hm, looks like the exam is going to start. Good luck Gaara." I said, also with a smile

"th…thanks. You too." He said, slightly hesitant about what I meant.

"I will now explain the rules.

1: there are 10 questions. 9 of them are in front of you. You're going to answer them. For every question you get right, you get one point. The team must have a certain amount of points to pass. But for those that passed the last Chuunin exam with me, it's not the same. The last question will be different.

2: those that get caught cheating will lose 2 points for the team. Now, begin." Ibiki barked, making everyone start their test. I was still pretending to be blind, so I used my fingers to feel for the paper. When I found it, I turned it over, and used my fingers to stroke the question, as to feel the letters. When I had read the first question, I wrote the answer. I was wondering if all were as easy. Apparently not all thought that the questions were easy.

It took some time before I could read all questions and even more time because the first question was easiest, and it took some time before I had the answers I needed. Then I realised what Ibiki had said, and I understood that this was an info gathering exercise. So I used my eyes to see what other people wrote, and suddenly I felt sand on my hand. I looked over at Gaara and I saw that he had an eye of sand hovering in front of me. He was reading my answers, and suddenly he moved my hand as to write answers for me. 'So, Gaara of the Desert is helping me. Well, it would be rude to refuse.' I thought and let Gaara guide my hand to write the answers. It was about thirty minutes into the exam. So I figured I check up on my friends. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan, Tenten and Lee used some sort of mirror trick, Ino and Chouji was also doing well, Sakura had apparently been taken over by Ino, and she had almost all answers down. Naruto was struggling. I decided to offer my help, and made some seals.

_Naruto's POV_

'This is total bull. I have only managed one question, and that was because Chikara spoke of the answer at the dinner with Tsunade-baa-chan. What should I do? Ibiki said the final question was different this time.'

Suddenly I felt something beside me. I looked over, and saw Gaara's third eye. Also a second later I could see a miniature Chikara on my paper. "Don't worry Naruto. This is a jutsu I have. I'm finished with my test, and Gaara is trying to help you also. If you look at your hand, he has put sand on it, and intends to move it, and write the answer for you. However, I think its best that you learn to gather info yourself. Look around you. Don't move your head to much. Try not to move your eyes too. Just shift your focus from one place to another. See if you can find someone that you can spy on, and copy from. Oh yeah, don't answer me with your voice. Just think. With this jutsu, only you can hear me." The mini-Chikara said.

I looked around, and saw one that was a little open with his test, and I could see some of his answers, so I started writing them down. I then had to find four answers. Suddenly my hand moved, and wrote down the last questions. "You should thank Gaara afterwards." Mini-Chikara said, "He just gave you the four last questions. Well, bye." And with that, mini-Chikara vanished.

After the test time passed, Chuunin came and collected our tests.

Ibiki barked: "okay, now the easy part is done. For the final question, you and your team will be called down here and will answer this question: If you receive a mission with only 20 chance of success, what do you do? But before we call you down, here are the rules:

1: if you chose to answer and your answer is wrong, then you can never again take this exam. If you chose to answer and answer correctly, then you pass, and will go with you're team mates to that room over there" he said pointing to a door,

"if you chose to not take the question, then you fail you're team, and must try again next year. Decide now." Ibiki used his skills as an interrogator to scare as many as possible.

I already had the answer, and I were now concentrating on my eyes. They told me that Naruto and Sakura had the same answer as me. Then I focused on the rest of my Genin friends. Gaara were bored. He had the right answer also. That went for his siblings also. Neji, Tenten and Lee also had it figured out. The ones that had doubts were Hinata, Ino and Kiba.

All three of them were looking at me. I formed the seals and spoke to Ino: "Ino. This is Chikara speaking. Only you can hear me. If you want the answer, then think 'yes'. Don't say anything, just think." I said. I needed to hurry, since Hinata were slowly raising her hand. The reply from Ino was immediate: 'yes. Please tell me.'

"The answer is to take the mission. If you can't risk you're life, then you're not cut out to be a ninja. But now I must leave, before Hinata gives up." With that I vanished into my favourite Hyuuga. "Hinata, lower your hand. This is Chikara. I can give you the answer if you like. Just think 'yes' if you want the answer. If not, then know that I'm proud that you got all other answers correct."

Hinata thought for a while, before replying: 'I…I think I would like to hear the answer. Please'

"The answer is to take the mission. If you are not prepared to die for Konoha and your friends, then you aren't worthy of being a ninja. And I already know you have made that choice at least once. So just feel secure in yourself, okay?"

'th…Thank you Chikara-sama.' She thought with a blush. Ibiki obviously wondered why she was blushing when nobody spoke to her.

"I will leave now. Kiba also needs help. Oh, I think it's a little too formal of you to call me 'Chikara-sama'. But we can talk about that later, if you would be my guide to the second exam grounds. Well, talk to you later."

I decided to not enter Kiba's mind. Instead I made a little voice in his head that said: "Kiba. Don't give up. Hinata has the right answer. Don't worry. Have faith in her. …faith in her…" Kiba jumped as he heard the voice, and I grinned as I let the voice fade away. The result of my little helping was a massive headache.

Ibiki then began to call down people. First Hinata, Kiba and Shino. "Correct answer. Pass. Go to that room please.

Many teams were called down, some failed, and some passed. Then it was my turn. "Excuse me" I said as I stood up. "I'm blind, so I could need some help down these stairs."

Ibiki stared at me in awe. "How the hell did you pass the written part when you can't see?"

I waited for a Chuunin to come and said: "I used my fingers. Even ordinary ink leaves enough trace to be felt by a finger. That's how."

Ibiki blinked a few times before cheeking my name. 'Chikara eh? What? From Ryu-kuni? Wow. I need to talk to him afterwards.'

When I arrived next to my team mates, he asked in a low growl: "Okay. What's the answer?"

I smiled and said: "there are three people here. Who should give the answer on behalf of the team?"

Ibiki smiled: "You're a smart one. Why not answer, and I will judged if your team had the same answer."

"The answer is to take the mission." Before Ibiki could ask why I said: "because if you're not prepared to die for the village, then you don't deserve to be a ninja of the leaf."

Ibiki scanned Sakura and Naruto's faces and smiled: "Pass. Please go to the room." Then in a slightly lower voice: "I would want to talk to you later, Chikara-sama."

I just gave a shrug and let Sakura guide me to the waiting room.

_In the waiting room_

"I wonder if Naruto's group will pass." Shino wondered out loud to his two companions.

"Yeah, they will. After all, they have two really smart people in their group." Kiba answered

"Yeah, I suppose." Shino asked, as usual without any emotion in his voice.

"Kiba-kun is right…Shino-kun. Chikara-sam…Chikara-san came into my mind, and gave me the answer. He stopped me from giving up." Hinata said, correcting the fact that she had nearly referred to me as 'Chikara-sama'

"What? Then perhaps it was he who stopped me then." Kiba said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't he come into my mind then?" Shino sounded a little hurt.

"Because, you already had the answer. And that jutsu gives me a hell of a headache. I don't want to use it more than necessary." I answered, making them jump.

Sakura and Naruto laughed a little at this, while Kiba glared at us.

"So you can talk to people in their minds? How?" Shino asked

"it's part of my families bloodline limit. I will tell you about it later, but now we have a listener." I said, and mentioned to a grass nin standing pretty close, and listening.

He saw he was caught and walked up to us. "You! Blind dude. How are your fighting abilities? And what's this bloodline of yours called. I have never heard of a mind talk jutsu."

I looked at him, or at least in the general direction he was in. Sakura noticed this, and asked: "Chikara? You don't know were he is?"

"No. I stopped use chakra to increase my senses when we passed. I truly am blind as a bat now." I said with a smile. I had deactivated my eyes when Sakura took my arm and lead me here. Probably a bad thing to do.

"So, you don't mind if I attack you then?" the grass nin said, but then a female spoke: "But I do. There will be no fighting here. And you will do as I say, since I am the examiner for the second exam. I will formally introduce myself when Ibiki comes with the last team."

'she has a nice voice' I thought, and planed on activate my eyes to see who it was, but I could sense that she came over to us.

"Hello. What have we here then? A blind Genin? That's a first. Perhaps you should go home, little one. Sight is the most important thing in a battle. Just ask the Hyuuga's here." She said mockingly. This made my friends angry. Actually Hinata was the first to speak. "Chikara-san…"

"Can speak for himself" the examiner said, interrupting the shy Hyuuga.

"Indeed, but it is also rude to interrupt someone who is talking. You should know better, Anko-san!" I said with a dangerous edge to my voice.

"How…How do you know my name?" Anko said, with a slight hint of fear on her voice.

"humph" I just said, and started taking of my blindfold. My Genin friends were shocked, and when Anko stepped back in fear, they began to wonder what she saw. "I know because of my family's bloodline ability. I can read minds. Now, if you have nothing else to say, please go away, and let me and my friends in peace." I said dryly, before replacing the blindfold.

Anko however did not move. "Can you please tell me your name, and the name of those eyes?" she asked, ever so sweetly

I turned my back towards her and said: "Sorry, but that information is currently stated as S-class classified information. You will probably hear the name soon." With that, I fell silent, trying to meditate. Anko stood there for a while, apparently deep in thought, before she walked away.

"Um… Chikara-sama. Why did you act so harsh towards the examiner?" Hinata asked timidly while playing with her thumbs.

I shook my head, and remained silent.

"Hey. Hinata-sama spoke to you. Answer!" Neji said, walking up to me angrily.

Sakura also were angry that I didn't answer, and she was about to say something when I smirked and said: "I have my reasons for keeping my identity a secret. Also Hinata, didn't I say not to call me 'Chikara-sama'? It's too formal."

At that moment Ibiki came in with the last team. "Now, congrats to everyone in this room about passing. But the fun doesn't stop here. Now you will receive a map, and you are to make your way to the area that is encircled. You have 20 minutes. Those that are late will fail the test." Anko said

"I will list some teams that will have to stay behind. Team 7 of Konoha, team 8 of Konoha, team 10 of Konoha and the team from Sand." Ibiki said, making Anko look at him question. "Everyone else. You have 20 minutes. Go!"

"So, what did Chikara do to you guys in the exam? I saw you flinch for a moment when he turned his focus on you." Ibiki said

No one wanted to answer, or so it seamed

Then Gaara stepped forward and said: "I don't know what he did to the others, but to me he just spoke friendly, only trying to be a friend. Is there something wrong about that?"

Ibiki turned to the Konoha Genin and repeated his question. I then stepped forward and said: "I won't explain everything here, since it is S-class classified information, but I can tell you this." I said to both Ibiki and Anko at once. "My name is Chikara of the Ryu-ichizoku. My family has a bloodline limit. One of the abilities is the ability to read a persons mind. We have a jutsu that enables the user to enter a persons mind and speak freely to that person. I used this ability to help my friends with their answers. Also, to answer your next question, Anko: No, I'm not blind. Another bloodline ability that my family possesses is an eye similar to the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It can see chakra, jutsu, slow down an enemy's movements, see through things, and if I focus hard enough I can learn taijutsu from the user. For example, I am the only non-Hyuuga able to use the Jyuuken. I can see the chakra circulation system. Again only if I focus enough. The reason I wear my blindfold is training. When I can see through the blindfold perfectly, then my sight without it also is better. Also it creates the illusion that I'm weak. Many Genin in this exam is now underestimating me, and I can use that to my advantage." I said.

Ibiki and Anko stared at me in awe. Ibiki gathered his head first and said in disbelief: "So you have the abilities of the Sharingan and the Byakugan? And you used those eyes of yours in the exam?"

"Yes and no. I don't have all the abilities of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I can't copy ninjutsu or genjutsu, but I can learn taijutsu twice as fast with my eye as without. I also like the Sharingan have hypnosis abilities, and like the Byakugan I can see chakra levels. In fact, when I have the eye activated I can see chakra all around me. Strong and weak. But that is quite enough. You don't need to know anymore about my eyes. Just know that they are called 'golden eyes'. Now was there any more you wanted?" I was beginning to lose patience. The 20 minutes was soon up.

"Just one last question." Anko said. "During this exam. Did you use them all the time?"

"No, not all the time. I used them we came into the room to see the chakra levels, and I used them to get the last three questions, and to help my friends."

"Alright, now we better be of. Or we will be late." Anko said and we left.

_Before the forest of death_

"So, everyone has signed their forms and every team has got a scroll. Now, let the second exam begin." Anko said cheerfully.

With that everyone went into the forest. We would have three days to get the heaven scroll before the Chuunin and Jounin teams were sent out to stop those that weren't good enough. The rules had changed slightly since. Now instead of simply get the scroll and get to the tower, now we might encounter Chuunins and Jounins.

"You two. We need to hurry. I don't want to fight Gaara and his siblings." I said to Naruto and Sakura who after all were on my team.

"Gaara is approaching?" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Bingo. And I don't want to fight him. If we fight him here, then the demon inside him might get released again, and this whole situation will be troublesome." I said and made some kage bunshin. "You three go and follow Team 8. Interfere only if Gaara shows up. You two go follow team 10. Same rules. You two go follow team Neji. Same rules." I said and sent the bunshins out. Naruto looked at me. He probably was impressed by my kage bunshin. I then removed my blind fold, and activated my eyes. "Sakura. How long can you keep going with twice the speed we use now?" I asked as serious as ever

"What? Twice the speed we move at now? Is that necessary to do that? But I think I can go on for a couple of hours at least." Sakura looked at me, clearly not wanting to run as fast as I proposed. Naruto didn't bother with the running. He knew his stamina was superior to Sakura, and close to mine.

'Only a couple of hours. Jeez. I guess I have to increase her stamina when this exam is over. But if she gets tired, either I or Naruto can simply give her a piggyback ride.'

"Okay. Let's increase the speed we move at. I want this stupid mission to end soon. Let's go find that scroll and get to the tower. The only thing that should slow us down is if our friends get into trouble and need help. Okay?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

They both nodded and increased their speed. I used my eyes to try and find some team's nearby. "Ah, the training has paid of I see." I said after some time. Both Naruto and Sakura looked at me. "What do you mean? Can you see something?" Naruto asked while running besides me, staring at my golden eyes.

"No, not yet. At least not anything I didn't expect. I can see the chakra of the forest, and things like that, but I can't see any teams, but I smell one." I told the blonde Genin

"Smell?" Naruto and Sakura both smelled into the air. "I don't smell anything"

"That's because you two have normal senses. We of the dragon clan always have had heightened senses, and the training I put myself trough also improves my smell, hearing, taste and feeling. Not just my sight. I can smell that a team came through here about ten minutes before us. Let's catch up to them." I said and moved faster again.

"Wait." Sakura said. "So by playing blind, you get the ability to fight without using you're eyes?"

"Yes. That gives me an advantage over people who rely on their eyes. For instance, in the mist that you two experienced when you fought that Zabuza guy. In that situation I would just put on my blind fold, and go with hearing and smell. It would be good for you two to also train your senses. But now we have our team. Let's see what scroll they have."

We had found the team resting, and it probably was a good thing, since Sakura was seriously tired. I used my eyes to see who had the scroll and what scroll it was.

"They have the scroll we need. Now here's the plan. Naruto create three kage bunshin, and let two of them transform into me and Sakura. Let the bunshin start the fight, and distract the team. While the bunshin do that, you stay and guard Sakura. I will fetch the scroll and when I signal, you follow me, and let the bunshin fight a little more. Be careful so that they don't get hit. When they figure out what happened, we will be long gone."

Naruto nodded, but Sakura was about to protest when I shook my head and said: "Sakura, you are too tired to fight. Rest here, and climb onto Naruto's back when my signal comes. I don't think you are weak; you just have little stamina, and need to rest. Don't argue. Now let's go."

Naruto made the bunshins and started the fight. I crept up to the one with the scroll, and tapped a spot on his spine. He went limp, and I took the scroll, all in a matter of seconds. As I retreated, I confirmed that it was the right scroll, and sent the signal to Naruto and Sakura. Soon after they appeared besides me, Sakura resting on Naruto's back. He didn't seem to object. I could see a blush on his face too, but I didn't say anything.

"Naruto. You see what can be accomplished with a good plan? We got the scroll and didn't have to fight. A ninja should always try not to fight. Fighting is the last solution, but an extremely important one. Now, we are about an hour away from the tower if we move even faster than we do now. Let's go." I said and we speed on. After a while I said: "Sakura. I'm going to deactivate my eyes. You have to look out for genjutsu. Okay?"

She nodded and started looking around more, still riding on Naruto's back. "Chikara, we are in a Genjutsu now. I think I can cancel it out. KAI!" she yelled and said, "Okay, I cancelled it. Can you two do it also?"

Both Naruto and I nodded and cancelled the genjutsu and continued. I created some kage bunshin and sent them to distract the followers.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chuunin exam continues.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The Chuunin exam begins"

* * *

_The tower in the middle of the forest of death_

About an hour and half after we had obtained the last scroll, Naruto, Sakura and I had passed, and were in the waiting area. We had spoken to Iruka, and were now seated in the waiting area, having left everyone in dust. We weren't the first team though. The sand siblings were first, but we weren't long after.

"Chikara-san. You have become serious in this exam, right?" Gaara asked me, making Temari and Kankurou wonder. 'Chikara-san?' they thought and stared at me

"No, I haven't, but I was tired of being blind. So I used my eyes. I didn't become serious though. We didn't even fight. Just a simple diversion and then we had the scroll." I replied boringly.

"So you had luck like us, and the first team you meet had the scroll you were after?" Temari asked. Like most girls I talked to, she had a slight blush on her cheeks. It was kind of annoying.

"No, we passed two teams before reaching the one with the scroll we needed. Naruto and Sakura didn't know, but I could smell them, and used my eyes to see their scroll. When I saw that they had the same scroll as us, I just kept quiet. No need to fight when you don't have too." I said, noting the slight intake of breath from the girl in front of me. As I heard her thoughts, I almost laughed. 'He could see that without physical contact. I hope he doesn't sense nervousness as easy. Then again probably he does. What should I do? Perhaps I should ask Sakura. They seem to get along fine…'

I mentally shock my head and sighed: 'girls.' And I turned away towards the entrance when another team came in.

_  
The third day of the Chuunin exam_

Konoha's team 8 came in about two days after us. I was relived as I didn't have to keep up the bunshin tailing them. But there were still two teams I had to watch.

"So guys. How was your trip?" I asked with a grin as they approached us. Shino just shrugged, and sat down besides Naruto. Kiba was talking to Akamaru.

"We had a little hard time getting the scroll. Our ambush didn't work, so we had a tough fight. But we won anyway. How about you?" Hinata replied, shyly playing with her index fingers.

Naruto pouted at first but then he said: "It was really amazing Hinata-chan. We got the scroll without fighting. I created a diversion with kage bunshin, and Chikara took the scroll without the enemy noticing. We didn't even get seen by the enemy, just my kage bunshin. It was really amazing." Hinata looked at me curiously. 'How did he do that?'

I pretended I didn't hear that, and looked at the ceiling, but then Kiba spoke up. "How did you do that?"

"Silent killing. It's something a ninja should know how to perform. It allows the ninja to move without a sound, and kill or immobilise his opponent silently. I snuck up to the one with the scroll and made him faint by touching a spot on his neck. Then I took the scroll and got away. Simple really." I said with a slight grin. "Now let's go get some food. Yes, I'm sure they have ramen, Naruto." I said, halting the question the blonde boy was about to ask, making him pout and the rest of us laughing at him.

The food was pretty good, and Anko even came over to congratulate us on passing. She sat down and ate with us also, wanting to hear about how we handled the exam. When we had explained, she shook her head and said: "For some reason I have the feeling that you could kill all in this room without us even knowing it."

I shrugged and said: "Probably, but I wouldn't worry about that. I don't harm friends."

Sakura, who sat next to me, said: "that's Chikara for you. He cares a lot for his friends." making me snort in reply. "Eh, Sakura-chan. He only just told us that" Naruto said and quickly dodged a chop stick flying towards him. Anko chuckled: "Sakura needs to practise her throwing techniques. But good reflexes Naruto." Naruto looked proud, but Sakura looked angry and sad. I kept my mouth shut tight.

_  
Two days later_

Tsunade was standing in front of all the Genin teams that had passed. She had explained about this exam being a matter of choosing Chuunins, but also shows the power a village had. She was now talking about how she was proud of us all, and that the fact that there had to be a preliminary showed that many powerful people was here now. Then the examiner stepped up, a man named Genma. He looked around and said: "The drawing for the matches has started. The first match will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankurou. The rest of you, move up to the second level."

As I walked past Naruto I ruffled his hair and said: "Good luck. Do your best."

He grinned and focused on his opponent again. Kankurou didn't look so good. I don't know what he was thinking, but he looked like he was about to give up. Temari looked really worried for her little brother, and Gaara had his unreadable expression on. I decided to talk to them, and said "see you in a little while" to Sakura, and walked up to Gaara and Temari. Gaara actually smiled at me, while Temari blushed again. I resisted the temptation of reading her mind.

"So, why is Kankurou so nervous? He looks like he's about to faint." I asked, while looking down on the two before me.

"He's scared because he has to fight the one who beat me. He knows he can't win." Gaara said, making Temari nod. "Yeah, he should give up to stop himself getting hurt." She said sadly.

I didn't reply but watched the match begin. Naruto used a kage bunshin to start. He then was about to engage Kankurou, but stopped. "So, one of you is a puppet. Heh, I guess I just have to use the Rasengan then." As he said that he began forming his attack.

"What? That attack…" I said and immediately activated my eyes to see the attack better and perhaps to learn it. Naruto then created another kage bunshin and that one also made a Rasengan. Moments later, Kankurou were defeated.

"Wow, that attack was extreme. Rasengan was it? What is it?" Temari asked me. Gaara also wondered.

"The Rasengan is an attack that requires extreme control over ones chakra. It is able to penetrate Gaara's sphere of sand easily. Much more easily than the Chidori that Sasuke used. But I don't know anything else except that it was developed by the Yondaime Hokage."

A couple of matches later it was Temari's turn. She was against a Grass ninja, who was defeated, relatively fast by her fan.

Gaara also won his match fast. He was against Tenten, who gave up when she saw she couldn't get past his defences.

Lee had to go against Ino, and he beat her as gently he could.

Sakura lost to Neji, although he didn't create any serious damage on her.

Kiba fought a grass ninja and won

Chouji lost to a grass ninja

Shino fought a stone ninja, and won.

Hinata had real trouble with her stone ninja, but managed to defeat him by using her chakra to puncture his lungs.

Then it was my turn. I had to fight a huge ninja from the Stone. When the fight began, he made stones come at me, but I dodged then. Suddenly I felt him behind me. He was really fast for someone so big. Suddenly I was enclosed in a sphere of mud, only my head showing.

"Heh. Look at you. Give up, or else I'm going to crush every bone in your body." He said, laughing at me, but he shut up when I smiled.

"Go ahead. Crush me if you want." I said with a smile. When they heard that both Naruto and Sakura yelled: "No, give up Chikara."

"Well, I warned you. Now it's too late." He said and formed some seals. Then I felt the pressure. One by one my bones started to break, and I allowed my self to scream. The stone ninja looked pleased, and the examiner was about to stop the fight, but then I started to laugh. "Is that all you can do? You only broke five bones. Pathetic" I said, making the stone ninja angry and he increased the pressure.

"What is Chikara doing? Gaara, it looks like your new friend has gone crazy." Temari said

"My new friend? You weren't complaining about talking to him a moment ago. But anyway, I don't think he has showed us his strength yet."

Temari managed to blush and frown at the same time, and she was about to say something but her attention was brought back to the fight again.

"What's going on? How? How did you stop my attack?" the stone ninja said

"I haven't stopped it. I simply refuse to be stuck here anymore." I said calmly, and then I gathered chakra and said: "Ryupou: power sphere" and the sphere of mud was ripped to shreds around me. In the middle of a field of light, I stood, with arms and legs in odd angles.

"Hm, I can't fight in this state." I said and five kage bunshin appeared besides me. Each took hold of a body part and pulled. A real nasty breaking sound was heard, and my face contracted with pain. Then the clones repositioned my bones and began healing and bandaging.

"You see, when a bone is out of place, it has to be repositioned for it to heal properly. Now I can move again. Do you want to continue this fight, then be my guest." I said, and took out six kunai, and some shuriken.

"Give up? So far you haven't given me a reason. Now, shut up and attack." The stone ninja said, gritting his teeth.

"Very well. You asked for it. Supersonic shuriken." I yelled and suddenly he had three shuriken sticking out of each of his arms.

"Supersonic kunai" I yelled, and he had six kunai in his chest. I then brought out more kunai and shuriken. "If you don't give up now, I will kill you. Which is it?" I asked, putting more and more killer intent into each word. My opponent shivered and said: "You win. I give up."

I smiled, but realised the fight had taken its toll. Breaking and healing bones like that was bad and very chakra consuming. I was a short on breath, but managed to not fall down exhausted by pure stubbornness.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed. Now everyone draw a number, and we will put up the matching for the tournament in a month." Tsunade said to those of us that passed.

Everyone drew and the matching was:

Me against Lee

Temari against Naruto

Neji against the grass ninja who beat Chouji

Gaara against Kiba

Shino against Hinata

After the matches were decided, we all went our separate ways. I went to get something to eat, before I was stopped by Shizune and some medics. They insisted I go to the hospital. I could do nothing to change their minds. I spent the next two days in the hospital.

_  
Konoha hospital. The day of my release_

"Come in. No need to knock. I know your there. Six people." I said, and heard the door to my room open. In came Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"So, what brings you guys here today?" I asked

"Well, visit of course. Why else?" Tenten said, and gave me a bouquet of flowers. Hinata also handed me one.

"Thank you, but I will be going home in a couple of hours. But why not stick around and later we can go out for dinner. Hospital food really sucks." Everyone laughed but then I saw something. Neji's forehead protector had slipped a bit, revealing… something.

"Neji. What's that on your forehead?" I asked, making said Hyuuga flinch. "Show me" I commanded. He hesitated a bit, but showed it anyway.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. "This is the cursed seal of the Hyuuga family. Every branch member has it."

"Don't say anything else. I know what it does. It seals away the Byakugan when you die, right? And also helps keep the branch house in line?" My questions didn't really need answering, but Neji nodded anyway.

I then stood up and said: "every branch…" my voice trailed of, and they didn't catch the last bit of what I said. I walked over to the closet and took out my clothes, and got dressed, mumbling to myself. "Neji, how is it to live with that seal on your head?" I asked

"It's hell. We are always afraid of getting it activated, and that fear results in hate for the main house. It's a vicious circle that never stops."

"Alright. I have heard enough." I said and took out a scroll and wrote something on it. 'Damn, they are just asking for a war between the main and branch house. What will that do to…?' I thought. "Hinata, take this to your father. And I'm sorry you guys, but I have to cancel that dinner invitation. I have something I need to talk to Hokage-sama about." With that I left six very puzzled kids.

"Hey Hinata. Open that scroll and see what he wants with your dad." Kiba said

"No Kiba-kun. That's not right. We can't do that. I'll go and give this to father right away." Hinata said, and she took of to Hyuuga mansion with Neji trailing behind.

_  
The Hyuuga mansion, later same day._

"So Chikara-sama. Why have you asked for this meeting with us, the elders of the Hyuuga family and Hiashi, the head of the family?"

I was sitting in a meeting room full of Hyuuga's. I had seen enough of the hatred that split the Hyuuga.

"I am going to assume that you know who I am, and what rank I have. I may only be a Genin here in Konoha, but I still am the third highest ranked person in Ryu-kuni. I suggest that you listen to what I am here to say." I said with authority.

Hiashi looked at me and asked: "So what do you want with us?"

I took my time, and looked around and focused on every person present. "I now have two friends from the Hyuuga family, Hyuuga Hinata of the main house, and Hyuuga Neji of the branch house, and I am tired of the hate between those two houses. I am here to mend that."

Everyone looked confused at each other. "And how are you going to do that?" an old Hyuuga asked. Meanwhile, Hinata's little sister Hanabi had listened and were now running to get Hinata and Neji.

"Hinata-onesan. Come quick. A Genin is here and is having a meeting with father and the council." Hanabi told Hinata, and they went to get Neji. The three of them arrived outside the meeting room a couple of minutes later, only to be meet with a yell. They sat outside the meeting room and activated their Byakugan. Hinata and Neji gasped when they saw me.

"WHAT? You would have us remove the ancient tradition of use the cursed seal on the members of the branch house?" the three kids looked at each other with wonder in their eyes. Hinata leaned in to Hanabi and whispered: "Hasn't father tried to remove that rule for a long time?" Hanabi just nodded and was about to say something when I continued

"I don't see why not. As far as I can tell the reason for the cursed seal to exist in the first place is to make sure the Byakugan remain in the family. The members of the branch house receive the seal because they're duty is to protect the main house. The reason that the cursed seal is also used to evoke death is because the head family wanted control. This resulted in the hate between the main and the branch house. And so the main house didn't trust the branch house and thought they had to use the seal to protect themselves. And so the circle has kept spinning for many years."

"You can save yourself the effort. Hiashi-sama here has tried to remove the cursed seal for many years." Someone said.

Anger flashed inside me and some of my clan's special chakra showed, drawing intense killer intent with it. "It looks like you guys think you have a choice in this mater. Let me state this clearly: YOU-DO-NOT!" I said angrily. "I'm here to mend the hate between the man and branch house. As I was saying, the hate between the two houses comes from two tings: firstly the fact that the main house is prioritised, and that the branch house is the one who has to make the sacrifices.

Secondly the cursed seal. The branch house members hate the main house because the fact that a main house member only have to use a hand seal and extreme pain is experienced. I have the answer to both those problems."

After a short break where everyone was watching me expectantly, I said: "Hiashi, bring in the three kids that are listening. Two of them are the reason I bother try with helping this pathetic clan." Hiashi rose, (ignoring the insult to the Hyuuga clan) clearly confused. When he opened the door, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji simply stared up at him. He didn't know what to do. Be mad or not. Then I spoke again: "Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi. Come here." They walked up to me, all of them a little nervously.

They bowed to me and to the council and finally to their father/uncle when he sat down again. Hinata and Neji apparently were amused by my clothes. I was wearing a white kimono with a golden dragon on the back. On the front were the names of every dragon I could summon, which is every dragon there is. I also had a katana laid behind me. Its sheath was golden.

"Neji, show us your seal." I said. When he looked shocked at me, I smiled in return. He hesitantly removed his forehead protector, and shoved the seal.

"This seal is the cursed seal, right?" a confirmative mumble came from the council.

"And this seal is impossible to remove, right?" another confirmed mumble.

"Here are the answers I propose for this family:

The main and branch house is no more. The cursed seal is to be forgotten, and never used again. There will only be Hyuuga. And the Hyuuga family is to be lead by a head chosen by a council that is made up of the strongest and wisest of the Hyuuga. I propose an election every two years or so to chose new members of the council. The head of the Hyuuga is chosen and sits for life. However, the details I leave up to you to decide, but with this way there will be equal rites for everyone in the family."

The council seemed to like what I said except one who said: "What about the seal? We have the seal so that the secret about the Byakugan stays inside the Hyuuga family."

"I know about that. I only said 'no cursed seal'." I replied almost bored

Hiashi looked at me and asked: "What do you mean?"

"You don't get it? You should be damn thankful towards me and my family. I have spoken to my father the King, and he has agreed to help. I will explain and then summon my father to help me. You see, we in the Ryu-ichizoku have a similar problem, only much bigger than yours. The abilities of the Byakugan is dwarfed by the eyes my family has and the abilities our blood caries. To stop these secrets from being used against us, we made a seal. The heavenly seal. That seal works that it is placed on a person, and when that person dies, all abilities, all jutsus, all bloodline limit and everything that person knows or has experienced, gets sealed away. The seal works with the soul of the person. If that person is captured by an enemy, and the enemy is going to find out the secrets without killing the person, everything gets sealed away also, and is forever lost. However for the seal to work before a person is dead, the soul needs to acknowledge the danger and activate the seal that way. This seal don't do anything other to the person. At all. It only seals away the secrets. It is also passed down from a generation to another. But it is important to use it on a newborn anyway, since the seal passed down from parent to child is weaker. I propose to give the Hyuuga a gift. The scroll with the heavenly seal on it. That is why I will summon my father shortly. That will be his gift. My gift will be this." I said and stood up next to Neji.

"Neji, face me" I commanded. He did so and I formed a lot of seals, and laid my hand on his forehead. "Ryupou: curse remover" with that a golden light appeared under my hand, and shone trough Neji's body. He didn't scream, since it didn't hurt, but he was scared. Then the light went out and Neji slumped to the floor, panting heavily. "What did you do to him?" Hinata asked as she helped him on his feet. Hanabi glared at me, a long with the council.

"That technique. It removes the cursed seal. The more difficult version is even able to remove Orochimaru's cursed seal. Just take a look." I said as I pointed to Neji's forehead. The seal was gone.

"What? That is impossible. That seal can newer be removed." Hiashi said, although he was happy for his nephew.

"It can't. Not without holy chakra anyway. I happen to posses that. You can try to activate his seal if you don't believe me." I said boringly. Neji looked at me in disbelief. Hiashi didn't want to, but an older council member did, and used the seal for the activation. Nothing happened. Neji visibly relaxed, as did Hiashi.

"See. The seal is completely gone. Now, summon every Hyuuga to the biggest place of the estate. I will remove the seal form the former branch members, and my father will place the heavenly seal on everyone afterwards."

"What? Everyone?" Hiashi asked

"Yes. As of now there is no main and branch house. The only difference between different Hyuuga members now is their power and knowledge. Everyone of will get the seal. Don't worry. It's not dangerous. "I said to Hanabi, "I have the heavenly seal my self. It doesn't show, except on the person's birthday. Then it appears. So, what do you say? Do you accept these gifts, or am I wasting my time?" I asked

The council looked at each other for a while, and then Hiashi said: "can we think about it a little? I would like to ask my daughters to, if they would be willing to bear that seal."

"Of course. Call me when you decide." I said, and walked out.

A little later Hinata came out and fetched me. They had reached a decision.

"We accept. This will help everyone in this family. We will become one family, instead of two. Please, while we gather the rest of the Hyuuga, you call your father." Hiashi said happily. Neji also looked extremely happy.

"Alright. Then it's settled. No longer Hyuuga main or branch house, just Hyuuga, bound together by the Byakugan and the heavenly seal. I think we should call the Hokage for this as well." I said.

_  
Later same day. Hyuuga mansion. Chikara POV._

"Today the hate between the Hyuuga main house and branch house will be no more" I said to the people in front of me. When I saw their expecting faces, I started to explain. Everything I had told the council, I told the rest of the Hyuuga clan. At least almost everything. When I was done, Hiashi stepped up and said: "I will continue my role as head of the clan, and we will keep the council also. In two mounts we will hold an election, to choose a new council."

Father then stepped forward and said: "Now everyone. Those that have the cursed seal go to Chikara, and he will remove it. Everyone else come to me, and I will give you the heavenly seal. Once those of you that has removed the cursed seal, come to me also."

"We would appreciate that you give your name, so that we can cheek if we have everyone." I said and prepared myself for a long day.

Several hours later, I stood in front of a newly reunited Hyuuga family who all had a seal shining on their heads. The seal would disappear tomorrow though. My father and I had been working for hours, removing and placing seals. We had received a list with the names of all the members of the Hyuuga, and all of them now had the heavenly seal on their foreheads, and all of them looked happy. Well, most of them anyway. "You did good, son." My father said, he was also tired. We had used a great deal of chakra, and both of us were drained a lot. In a fight, we would lose against a Genin now.

Hiashi stepped forward and said, both to me and dad, and to the rest of the Hyuuga: "Now we the Hyuuga are united once again. Never again shall the cursed seal divide us. Together we are strong, and we owe it to this young man. He showed us, and nudged us in the right direction. No, more than nudge. He brought us here, out of the past and into the future. We all owe Chikara-sama greatly for this." When he finished, everyone cheered and my father stepped forward and said: "It was a pleasure. Now I have to go, but I hope that the Hyuuga and the Ryu will continue the friendship that Chikara, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji has started. Now, everyone. Goodbye." With that father left in a cloud of white smoke.

I also took my leave shortly afterwards. "Jeez, if having meetings like that is daily basis for a King, I'm not sure if I can handle it." I said out loud. I was really tired. Politics are not a walk in the park.

"Oh, you'll be able to handle it. I have faith in you." Some one said behind me.

"Tsunade-onesan? You left also? I thought you would stay behind to celebrate. This is the first time I have seen you pass up an opportunity for sake. Are you sick?" I asked, turning around to face the woman I referred to as big sister. Along with her was Sakura. "Ah Sakura-san. What are you doing here?"

"Chikara-san. I came to fetch Hokage-sama. Shizune said she has some work to do. And just now I heard that you single-handedly changed the Hyuuga. That's amazing." Sakura said to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

I shrugged and said: "I didn't do it alone. If the Hyuuga didn't already want to change, then I could have done little. So don't make it sound so great."

Tsunade looked at me and said: "Don't act so modest, little brother. You came up with the perfect answer to the Hyuuga situation. I would never have thought about that."

I just shrugged and continued to walk home to my apartment. I needed my rest, since I had training to do next day. "Hey you two. I'm heading home to sleep. The training starts tomorrow and I need my sleep."

Tsunade nodded her head, but before I could jump towards home, someone took my arm. I turned to look down at Sakura. "Sakura-san? What is it?" I asked

"Can I stay the night in your guestroom? My parents are out of town, and it's so lonely back home." She asked with her ultimate begging style: puppy eyes no jutsu. I sighed and looked at Tsunade for help. She grinned and stuck her tongue out at me, thinking: 'you're on your own kid'

I sighed. There is no way to resist that jutsu. Not without killing your hearth any way. "Alright. But I don't like you asking me at the last minute. Ask a little earlier in the day next time." I said and ruffled her hair. Tsunade said good night and left for the Hokage building, while Sakura and I went to my apartment.

Once inside I felt something, and directed chakra to my nose and smelled a familiar sent. "Naruto is here. Jeez, another 'last-minute' guest." I said making Sakura laugh before she yelled: "Oy, Naruto. Where are you?"

The blonde boy appeared from the guest room and stared at Sakura. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked. Before anything could be said, I walked to the kitchen and said: "You two can talk tomorrow. Since there only are two bedrooms in this apartment, and Naruto already has one, I think Sakura should sleep in my room. Now, both of you. Go to bed." My tone stated that I didn't want any discussion.

They nodded and went to bed. I made myself some food, and left for the apartment roof. Once there I ate, and used a jutsu to make a bed of leaves, and a roof. I laid down and slept soundly until the sun came up and woke me. I then headed down and made breakfast for my two guests. After a while Sakura came into the kitchen and asked where I had slept. I simply pointed to the roof, and used the jutsu again, this time making the leaf bed appear besides the couch. When she saw it, she blushed and said: "So Naruto and I made you sleep on the roof on some flimsy bed of leaves?" She said with a sad look on her face. I simply shook my head and went back to cooking, smiling at her concern.

_  
A month later at the arena where the Chuunin exam was taking place._

"Well, start the first match, Chikara vs. Rock Lee." The examiner said

"I know you did a real good thing to the Hyuuga family and Neji has become a lot happier after that, and I am grateful. But I won't hold back. And I don't want you to either." Lee said

"Very well. If you want me to be serious, then I suggest that you take of your weights right away." I said, and strangely Lee did so. "Okay. Now I'm ready. Let's go" he said and was instantly behind me, and hit me on the head. His eyes widened as his hand sunk into my head, but he couldn't pull it out. I appeared behind him, and said: "Sorry Lee, but I don't want a long fight. So I asked you to take of your weights so I had time to make this. It's a replacement of mud as you have guessed, but the mud instantly traps everything inside it. So you lost before you could even begin." With that I hit his neck, and he was out.

"Winner Chikara" the examiner said, and I picked up Lee and appeared beside Gai. He jumped from surprise, both in my sudden appearance, and also from my quick victory. "Lee will be alright. He only felt the need for a little nap. He'll wake up soon." I said, and walked down to the waiting room. I didn't need his eventual rambling.

"Amazing. Chikara knocked Lee out with a single punch. No one has ever done that before." Neji said, and Gaara nodded in agreement. "Even I had a hard time against him. Chikara must be extremely strong. I can't wait to fight him."

Then it was time for Naruto against Temari.

"Go nicely on me will you? I am a girl you know." Temari said

"I won't fall for that. I'm not that stupid. Let's just fight." Naruto said and prepared the kage bunshin.

After a while, Naruto laid on the ground in front of Temari, panting with several cuts on him.

"I can't believe my brother lost to you. You can't be serious now. Uhh" Temari said as she felt a kunai pressed towards her throat.

"You're right. I wasn't serious, but I am now. Move and you're dead. Give up or I cut your throat." In front of Temari, the kage bunshin she saw vanished, and she recognised the one behind her as the real Naruto.

"Fine. You win. I give up." She said with a sigh.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." The examiner yelled and many on the stands cheered.

_  
On the stands_

"That was a really good strategy Naruto came up with. He has really grown." Shikamaru said, and Kakashi nodded in reply.

"Yes, Chikara really has had a positive influence on the loud boy. But now is the next match. Let's just watch it."

_  
In the arena_

Neji was preparing to face of against a grass ninja. The fight was really fast, Neji struck his enemy three times, and the grass ninja fell down, making Neji the winner.

Gaara against Kiba also was pretty boring, Kiba not having the speed to get past Gaara's defence, and Gaara simply knocked Kiba unconscious with a miniature hand of sand.

Then it was Hinata against Shino. Hinata looked really sad since she had to fight her friend, and he also looked a little sad. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I will win. Please give up before I hurt you." Shino said. In the waiting room I shook my head and sighed. "When will people stop underestimating Hinata? She is strong enough to take Shino down, if she finds the courage." I said and Neji turned towards me with a frown and said: "True. Hinata-sama is much stronger than I thought. But is it enough in this fight? I mean, Shino has his bugs, and he doesn't have the same type of chakra pipes a normal person has."

"It doesn't mater. Hinata has grown since you two fought, so there really isn't anything to worry about. Now just shut up and watch the fight." I said sternly.

In the fight, Shino had attacked Hinata and found that she knew the kaiten. Before he knew it, he was attacked. Soon he had to fall back. "How did you get so strong, Hinata? Last time we fought, you didn't have that movement. You must have doubled your speed. How did you do that in a month?" Shino asked, but suddenly he had a fist in his stomach and doubled over in pain. Before he could react, Hinata had placed a fist on his neck and he was out.

"See? I told you Hinata was stronger. She beat Shino. I wonder how she would do against you Neji." I said, making Neji frown. Naruto looked at Neji and laughed.

"We will now draw the next match. The first match of the semi-finals is: Chikara vs. Hyuuga Neji." The examiner announced. I and Neji looked at each other, and laughed before we jumped down to the arena. From the stands I could hear: "Do your best Neji." And "show him that Hyuuga is best" and things like that. But some were rooting for me also, but I didn't hear what they said, since the others were louder.

"Now I will show you how strong I am. I who have inherited the Hyuuga bloodline stronger than any other." Neji said as he was slipping into the Hyuuga fighting stance

"Still being bold I see. How will you cope with a person that doesn't have the Hyuuga bloodline, but is able to use the Jyuuken anyway?" I asked, making Neji and many others gasp as I also slipped into the Hyuuga fighting stance, with my eyes activated, brown and golden clashing. Neji didn't really know what to do, but he attacked none the less, thinking I was bluffing. His eyes widened when he felt three hits, all just like the hits from a Hyuuga attack. "You see Neji? I'm not bluffing. I know the Jyuuken style, and I will not lose so easily. Now stop toying and be serious." I said to the dumb folded Hyuuga in front of me.

"How do you know the Jyuuken? Your not a Hyuuga." He asked while trying to asses the damage I had inflicted.

"You're right. I'm not a Hyuuga, but I have this eye you see. My family's eye. It is almost like the Sharingan, only I can't copy jutsus, but I can learn taijutsu by watching closely. I have to practise it of course, but I have used this month to perfect it. Now I can rival a Hyuuga with the Hyuuga's own special fighting style. Not that I have anything against the Hyuuga, quite the opposite, but I think this style is pretty good, so I decided to use it. Now quit babbling and fight. I already have five ways to beat you. Move." I said commandingly.

Neji just stood there, before he jumped backwards. I looked at him and said: "So, you choose way three then. Fine" at that I vanished and Neji looked furiously for me. Then the public gasped and Neji couldn't understand it. He saw nothing suspicious, but he didn't see me either. Suddenly he felt like sinking, and when he looked at the ground he saw chakra flowing around him. "What is this? I can't move" he said looking wildly around him.

"This is the earth prison. It traps a person and blocks movement. It is almost the same type of attack as the trap I pulled on Lee. Now you are finished, without unnecessary injuries." I said, appearing next to him, and knocking him out.

"Winner Chikara. Next match will be Gaara vs. Naruto" the examiner announced.

"Oh crap. Those two. This can become dangerous for everyone in the crowd." I said as I appeared in the waiting room. Hinata was the only there and she looked at me wondering what I meant. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you all the details but let's just say that both of them have enough power within them to destroy this village. Luckily they both cannot bring all that power out yet, but if one of them tries, I have to stop them. If I can." That last part I mumbled so she didn't hear it.

"They are that strong? How can that be?" Hinata always thought that Naruto were strong, but not that strong.

"I told you. I can't tell you all the details. Actually I can't tell you any more. Let's just watch the fight." I said, trying not to sound impatient.

Down in the arena, Naruto and Gaara had thrown some attacks at each other, and Gaara was sealing himself in that sphere of his. Naruto didn't want to wait for his opponent to do something, so he created three kage bunshin and made them create a Rasengan each. The bunshins jumped at the sand sphere and unleashed their Rasengan at the same time. Moments later Gaara lay on the ground panting heavily. "Uzumaki Naruto, I cannot defeat you without unleashing the Shukaku." Gaara said, making me tense up. Hinata looked at me, and saw I was preparing to jump into the fight when Gaara spoke again: "But I won't do it. Too many innocent people would die, so I will lose this time. I give up!"

Naruto looked surprised, but nodded and helped Gaara up again.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto. Now we must draw for the last match before the final. If Chikara and Hyuuga Hinata would come down here please?" the examiner said

When the three people stood in front of him he said: "Since we have three people left, we will draw over who will fight Hyuuga Hinata. Can you draw Gaara?" he asked. Gaara had begun walking towards the waiting room, but turned and nodded, and reached his hand into the box the examiner carried. He pulled out a note and read the name. "Chikara" he said and showed it to the examiner. "Alright, the next match will be Hyuuga Hinata vs. Chikara." The examiner said and Naruto and Gaara walked up to the waiting room.

"Hinata, don't hold back because we are friends. In a fight we have to fight with our greatest efforts to survive." I said. Hinata looked sad, but nodded.

"Alright, begin!" the examiner said. Hinata activated her Byakugan and slipped into her fighting stance, which were slightly different from the normal Hyuuga stance.

"What is that? You have your own style?" I asked

"Yes. I developed it on my own, with the help of Shino-kun and Kiba-kun." She answered. "It's called…"

"Please, don't tell me what it's called yet." I said and waved a hand in frot of my face. "In a fight you have to keep your secrets safe. If I knew the name of your style, I might figure out more than you want. Now show me." I said and threw a shuriken at her. She deflected it with chakra that looked like a needle sticking out of her hand. I then threw another and formed some seals. "Kage shuriken no jutsu" I yelled and suddenly fifty shuriken flew towards her. Everyone was being deflected. Then more appeared, so many that they completely surrounded her. A minute later she stood there with a lot of shuriken lying on the ground around her.

_  
On the stands_

"Is that really Hinata?" Hanabi asked her father who sat next to her. He didn't answer, instead he looked at the girl he had thought weak. He saw that she had potential, but not with normal Hyuuga techniques. "I know now why she always was weaker than you, Hanabi" he said. "She needs her own style. Her personality doesn't mix with the Hyuuga style, she just needs to find her own." Hiashi said, looking in awe as his daughter deflected hundreds of shuriken

_  
Back in the fight_

"I see. That is an absolute defence you have there. And I also see why you didn't use it against Shino. He knows it already so he thought you would use it, but you surprised him by using Hyuuga techniques. Good strategy. Now let's start this match for real." I said and disappeared. I appeared on her left and threw a shuriken. She deflected it, but I was on her right and threw another. She deflected that too, but I continued to move and throw. Suddenly the attack stopped and Hinata looked confused.

"Why did you stop attacking?" she yelled, not knowing where I was. Well, more asked loudly, but anyway she was heard by everyone.

"Look around you." I said and revealed my plan. The shuriken I had thrown lay around her, and every one of them was melting. She was surrounded by molten metal, and I appeared in front of her again. "Ninpou: metal sphere" I said and the metal stretched and made a sphere around her. The only opening was in front of me. "This is another jutsu meant for trapping the enemy. I can make the sphere collapse around you, crushing you with it. Please give up. This situation is hopeless." I said, and after she saw that I was right she gave up.

"Winner Chikara. We will go on to the final match right away, unless Chikara needs a break." The examiner said as I melted the sphere to let Hinata out.

"Five minutes would be nice." I said, and the examiner nodded.

After five minutes, Naruto and I stood face to face, ready to fight. In the stands Hinata, Neji and Gaara had sat down together. "Who do you think will win, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked

"I don't know. I have been beaten by them both, and both are so strong. Chikara is strong, but he also is a good strategist, while Naruto is strong and is good at figuring out what to do in a fight. It could be a draw."

"I don't know about that. I know that they both are strong, but Naruto has something that Chikara doesn't. I think Naruto will win." Gaara said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Final match. Both fighters are ready, begin." The examiner yelled. Naruto started right away with kage bunshin and tried his Uzumaki Naruto rendan. But I dodged and destroyed the bunshins with some kunai. Naruto himself found that he had a fist in his stomach and that he didn't like the feeling of it.

"Chikara. I'm sorry but I don't want a long match. I'm ending it here." Naruto said and made a Rasengan, and attacked me. He hit me, and I flew into the wall, making a huge dent.

Naruto almost popped his eyes out when I stood up, and walked towards him, although limping horribly. "Sorry Naruto, but you have to do better. I have two ways of beating you. I will choose way two." I said and stormed towards him. He used kage bunshin and they attacked me. Suddenly Naruto was grabbed behind and thrown hard into the ground. When he lay there, mud flowed over him, and he only had time to get away before he was trapped.

"It looks like I can't beat you like this." He said, and red chakra surrounded him.

"No, Naruto. Don't use that chakra." I said, but too late. He had brought out some of the Kyuubi chakra. It was now surrounding him, and also moving and attacking me.

"Sorry Chikara, but you lose here. But don't worry. I can control this chakra. It doesn't take over my brain or anything. But now let's fight." Naruto said and launched what looked like hands of that chakra. I dodged a few, but was grabbed and slammed against the floor. When another fist came down towards me, I used my own chakra to get out, and I started fighting the red chakra with Jyuuken attacks. The air around me was now filled with red and blue chakra.

_  
On the stands_

"Kakashi, is this alright. Naruto fighting with the Kyuubi's chakra?" Asuma asked his fellow Jounin.

"Yes, he can control it. The one I'm worried about is Chikara. He's facing something greater than he knows." Kakashi answered, before spotting Hinata walking up to him

"Kakashi-sensei. What is that chakra. Chikara said that Naruto-kun has some amazing power, but that he can't use it. Is that chakra that power?" Hinata asked

"Yes, that is the power Chikara spoke of, and if you are worried about Naruto, don't. The one in danger now is Chikara." Kakashi said. Hinata nodded and sat down on a empty seat.

"Gaara. What should we do? Is Naruto losing control?" Kankurou asked his little brother, but Gaara just shook his head.

"Naruto is in perfect control. We are just going to sit here and watch." Gaara said and his two siblings nodded and didn't say anything against the younger boy.

'I hope Naruto uses that chakra better than he did in his fight against me. If he doesn't he will lose.' Neji thought to himself, referring to when Naruto beat him in the last exam.

"Sakura. What's up with Naruto. What is that power?" Ino asked, but Sakura was staring wide eyed at her team-mate. She was in no condition to answer questions.

"I'm amazed at that boy. No one should be able to deflect that chakra like Chikara does. I can't, Neji can't, yet that boy does it with his own chakra just as if he was fighting real hands. How much power does that dragon clan have?" Hiashi said, mostly to himself but his youngest daughter heard and said: "that dragon clan? What about Uzumaki Naruto? How much power does he have?" she asked, but her father was silent.

Then a change happened down in the fight.

_  
Back to the fight_

Naruto had gotten past my defences and had grabbed me again. But before he could slam me into the ground, I destroyed the chakra hand holding me and I jumped back, launching fire, ice and water jutsu at the same time, and using the kage shuriken much more than in my fight against Hinata. Naruto had taken some damage also, but he was healed by the Kyuubi chakra. I looked at him and saw an opening. I rushed and got in close with Naruto and punched so hard he flew across the arena and was stuck halfway through the wall. When he climbed out, he was hurt, but as always he was healing fast.

"Sorry Chikara, but you can't beat me. Any damage you inflict is healed right away." Naruto said smiling

"Naruto. Never laugh at your opponent before he is beaten. You are wrong, I have eight ways of beating you, but I can't use them here. If I use them, I put all these people at risk, and I can't do that. I can't jeopardise people's security by fighting when it's not really necessary. I can't beat you without my most powerful jutsu, so I give up. You win." I said soberly.

"Chikara has given up. Winner of this tournament is Uzumaki Naruto!" the examiner announced. The crowd was silent, before huge cheers erupted and it seemed that everyone was happy for the blonde boy.

I smiled as I watched him jump up and down, enjoying the cheers. I started walking towards the hospital, since I was seriously wounded, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "You did the right decision in that situation." The examiner said to me quietly before he yelled: "Will everyone that was part of the third exam come down here?"

"Are you serious? I have to get to the hospital." I asked. The examiner just shrugged and I sweatdropped.

When all the Genin came down, Tsunade stepped forward and said: "Congratulation Naruto. And the rest of you Genins also. As you know it's not the win in this match that decides if you become Chuunin. You all still have the chance, even if you lost your match. Come back here in two days to hear who has become Chuunin. Those that aren't here, is disqualified and will still be Genin. You are dismissed."

Two days later, everyone was present again. Tsunade stepped forward again and said: "We will now announce who has become Chuunin. Those whose name is called, step forward. The rest is still Genin and must try again another time. The new Chuunins are:

Hyuuga Neji

Aburame Shino

Gaara of the desert

Ryu Chikara

Kusa Shibafu (the grass ninja Neji beat)

The rest is still Genin. I hope our new Chuunins will work hard, and be a positive asset to their village. The Chuunins must report to their superior as fast as possible. Now you are dismissed."

I could hear Naruto complain before Temari told him that perhaps he wasn't ready to be Chuunin yet, and he shut up after that. I walked with Neji and Shino to the Hokage tower, and when we arrived, we was meet by each our Jounin sensei. We were sworn in, and received the Chuunin vest. "Now you three be good Chuunin, and work hard. And in case some of you want to try, there is a Jounin exam in two months. I can take registrations now." Tsunade said. Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai looked at each other and said: "Is that wise. They just became Chuunin. The record for graduating to Jounin after becoming Chuunin is half a year. Two months seem a little soon." Kurenai said to the older woman.

"I know that it may seem like that. But if they feel they can do it, I see no reason why not letting them try. So, do you want to try?"

Neji looked like he wanted, but was unsure, but Shino shook his head. "I am in no hurry. I will serve some time as a Chuunin before becoming Jounin." He said

"What does this exam involve?" Neji asked

"I can't tell you, but think of it as a harder version of the Chuunin exam." Tsunade answered while locking her fingers together and resting her elbows on her desk.

"I will take the exam." I said, making the Jounins of the room spin around and look at me.

"You do understand that you could get killed in this exam?" Kakashi said.

"Are you so hungry for power and rank?" Kurenai asked

"Hungry for power and rank? If I was that, I would live in my own country, and continue being the prince. Instead I am here, and the reason I want to become Jounin is simple. As a Jounin I can help this village better by taking more difficult missions, and also by forming and training young ninjas so that they become strong and in time also an asset to this village. That is my reason. And I am not afraid of death either. Sign me up." I said and turned to leave.

"Wait, we aren't done. We still need to discuss missions. Since you will take the exam, you need to train and study. I would feel better if a elite Jounin watched over you, like Ebisu. Then you two(Neji and Shino) will begin with missions the day after tomorrow. I have a feeling your friends will hold a party for you guys, to celebrate your promotion. Now get out of here." Tsunade said and took out a paper and wrote down my name on it.

Kakashi stayed behind, and he grabbed my shoulder, making me sit down in a chair. The others looked curious, but left the room anyways.

When the door shut behind the others, Kakashi turned to Tsunade and said: "I don't know Chikara as good as you do, but based on what I saw in this exam I don't think he is ready to take another."

"That is because I held back. If I went all out, I would have won my matches twice as fast, but I would also hurt my friends more. I would also make Naruto bring more of the Kyuubi out, and that would have been a disaster. He would be in danger of hurting innocents, and the villagers would be reminded that he has the Kyuubi and they would hate him more if they got confirmation about he being able to use the demons chakra. So I held back, despite the fact that I was almost killed. So don't worry about me." I told the older man, but he didn't seem satisfied.

"It doesn't mater anymore. Chikara has entered the exam, and that's final. Now get out of here. I want to finish my work, so that I can come to the party. I really need to relax." Tsunade said with a sigh and both Kakashi and I left as quietly we could.

When we came out of the Hokage building, Kakashi turned to me and said: "I still don't think you are ready, but I make you a deal. If you can take my bells from me before I reach the party place, I will acknowledge that you can become a Jounin at this exam. I will then help you, along with Ebisu. Deal?" Kakashi said

"And what if I don't get the bells?" I asked

"Then I will think of something nasty" Kakashi said sadistically

"Deal. Now get a move on." I said, and Kakashi took out two bells and hung them in his belt. He then revealed his Sharingan and took of.

_  
At the entrance of the party building_

"I hope Chikara comes soon. We should get this party started." Ino said, and continued to look for me. She and Sakura had stood there for about five minutes. Then suddenly Kakashi landed in front of them.

"Yo" he said and cowered his Sharingan. I then landed behind him and he turned to me and grinned. "I guess I win" he said

"You win? What do you mean?" Sakura said

"Chikara and I had a bet. If he could take my bells before I reached this place, I would acknowledge that Chikara can become Jounin in the next Jounin exam. But he lost so now I have to think of something nasty to him." Kakashi said and grinned, before he saw my grin.

"I don't think so. You see, I have the bells. You have a couple of stones on strings, with a jutsu on them" I said, and held out two bells. Kakashi's eye widened and he looked at the bells in his belt. Smoke came from them and he held two stones.

"I win" I said and walked past him into the building, leaving a dumbstruck Jounin.

The party was fun, and especially when Tsunade hit Jiraiya so hard that he flew out through a window. He didn't walk straight for two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The new Genin teams.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The Chuunin exam continues"

* * *

_Two months later. Chikara POV_

"So those of you that stand in front of me have passed the Jounin exam, and are now officially Jounins of your respective villages. Congratulations." Tsunade said and the Jounins behind her gave their applause. Kakashi was still in a state of shock about his newest student becoming Jounin after being a Chuunin for two months. I was really tired after all the fighting, but also extremely happy. 'Now I am a Jounin. But I can't rest. I have to continue training and becoming stronger and better. And in six months, I will have to go home again. But I can't think about that now.' I was thinking happily

--

"Now you have to go to your kage and good luck with being a Jounin." Tsunade said and motioned for me to follow her. The rest of Konoha's Jounins present followed as well. When we were in her office, Tsunade turned around and gave me a crushing hug. "I thought you would die, but as usual you surprise me. And now you are a Jounin. I'm so proud." She said, still hugging the air out of my body. When she saw my purple face, she let go, and I almost fell to the floor, trying to get my breath back. She went to her desk and picked up my Jounin vest. I took of the Chuunin one and put on the Jounin. Tsunade looked like she was about to cry from pride, but pulled herself together. She sat down behind her desk and motioned for us Jounins to sit down on the chairs in front of it. "Now that we have our new Jounin, we have to discus some serious matters. Firstly I must inform you Chikara that you now don't have much freedom when it comes to dressing, even it you are a royalty. You have to wear a Jounin vest like that one, but the rest is thankfully up to you." Tsunade said almost laughing at my expression.

'serious matters she said' every Jounin except Gai thought. He was thinking of how he could get me to wear green spandex.

--

"The other matter is our Genins. Our Genin teams have been pretty unorganised for about two months now. With Sasuke gone, and Shikamaru, Shino and Neji Chuunin, we don't have a whole Genin team any more. Not from their age group anyway. It happens that their age group is the one that most needs to be as whole as possible. I guess you five already know that?" Tsunade asked us with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, we know. But what do you suggest we do about it? We can't take away Shikamaru, Shino and Neji's promotions to make the teams whole again." Asuma said, cigarette threatening to fly out of his mouth.

"I suggest we make new teams. It will take some work from the Genins to become accustomed with working with new team-mates, but as I see it is the only way to balance the teams again." Kakashi said, and Kurenai nodded her agreement.

"That is a good idea. We will have to make the teams as balanced as possible though. And I suggest that we have out newest Jounin take one of the new teams." Tsunade said, smirking at me.

"What? Right of the bat like that?" I asked, but Gai laid a hand on my shoulder and said: "You are ready. Heck, if I wasn't so strong I am I would ask you to train me. You really are a paragon of the power of youth." I sweat dropped in response.

"Also, I became an instructor for team 8 right after I became a Jounin. As much I hate to admit it, you are a more capable teacher than me. You already have started training Naruto and Sakura into becoming stronger and better." Kurenai said and she added with a playful tone: "Actually I think you have made progress with those two faster than Kakashi did."

Kakashi scowled when he heard this. "I trained them and he just continued with what I started" he said, a little pissed at being called a bad teacher.

"Back to the matter at hand. I have a proposition for the new teams." Tsunade said.

--

"My proposition for the new team 7 is:

Uzumaki Naruto

Harona Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

And Chikara as the Jounin instructor.

--

My proposition for the new team 8 is:

Inuzuka Kiba

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Chouji

Asuma as Jounin instructor

--

The last team will be

Tenten

Lee

Gai

Kurenai

The two Jounin will share the instruction job, but they will also have missions.

--

Kakashi will go back to having regular missions, but I would appreciate it if you would be able to cover for Chikara if he is on a mission. The same applies for the rest of you also. I think that cooperation between the teams is good. If Asuma is sick or something, Kurenai or Kakashi is substitute for a while. You get the idea. Is all this alright or do you have objections?" Tsunade took a deep breath from all the talking.

--

I didn't have any objection but Kurenai had. "Do you think it is wise to place Hinata on the same team as Naruto. She does have a serious crush on him. Won't that be a hindrance for her?" no one looked surprised by the question

Tsunade looked at me. "What? I don't know Hinata that well yet, but if we look at her mission profile to see if she has done missions with Naruto." I said, slightly bored. I also was on the verge of falling asleep due to exhaustion.

Tsunade took out a folder from a cabinet and looked into it. "She has finished two missions with Naruto. Both failed, but according to their reports that was because Naruto messed up on the first mission and on the second it was because the criminal they were chasing got captured before they could. It doesn't seem like her crush is a problem, but if it is it's up to Chikara to find a solution. Now if there is no other objections, go home. I will talk to the Genins tomorrow, and introduce the new teams then. Come here at 9 o clock sharp and get to know your team. You are dismissed. Everyone was about to go before I said: "I have something to announce. Please sit down." I said, and waited until everyone was sitting comfortably.

"In six months I have to go back to my country. The reason is because of a transformation I will undergo, and I want it to happen on the sacred grounds that I have trained in before. Think of it as a sort of baptism. I would also like if you guys would accompany me on this trip, as my friends." I explained

"What transformation?" Kakashi asked

"Tsunade knows about it. It's written about in legends in my country. After this transformation I will take another step towards becoming who I am destined to become. But it will be explained in due time." I answered, mater of factly.

"Why should we come? Is there some sort of thing you need your friends to do?"

"No, except to be my support. This transformation will be very hard to do, and I need all the motivation and support I can get. Also look at it as a chance to unwind and have some fun. This transformation hasn't taken place in about five hundred years, not since the last guy was able to accept the golden dragon's power. This transformation is really rare since the golden dragon is much stronger than the other dragons my clan summons, and the golden dragon don't unite with a person not chosen by it. But when a worthy person is chosen, a great festival takes place when the transformation happens. So it is a great time to have fun."

Tsunade looked like she was thinking a bit but Gai said: "Wow. That sounds great. I'm in if I don't have any missions. It should be a great time to spread word about the power of youth" The rest said similar things, minus the youth thing. After that we left, and went to each of our apartments, preparing for the next day.

--

_Next day, on top of the Hokage building. Chikara's POV_

"So you see why we have divided you into new teams. I'm sorry if you are unhappy with them, but you just have to bear with it. Learn to trust each other and to fight together. Now go to your team-mates and wait until a Jounin comes to pick you up. There is a new Jounin that will be team 7's instructor. Now, good luck and work hard. You have three days without missions, use them to get to know each other and work on your teamwork." Tsunade said, and ignored the blonde Genin who still didn't understand why they needed a new team-mate, but deep down he was glad it was Hinata, since he liked Hinata and she also had some pretty good moves.

--

"Who do you think will be our Jounin this time Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He, Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the roof and waiting for me. I was observing how they interacted on their own. Hinata was indeed blushing, but she stood with Naruto anyhow, and Sakura didn't look down upon Naruto as much anymore. Naruto still focused on Sakura for the most part, but he also talked to Hinata.

'This is good. We can develop a good teamwork here' I thought and appeared in front of them. They looked at me, but didn't recognise me, since I wore a cloak over my Jounin vest, and hood over my head.

"You are late." Naruto said, and Sakura nodded. Hinata actually frowned at their lack of manners and asked: "Are you our Jounin instructor?"

I laughed and took of my hood. Their eyes widened when they saw it was me. "Yes, I am your Jounin instructor, and No, I am not late. I was told to come here at 9 o clock. Now it's 8.59. But go home now. Meet me on top of Yondaime's head in one hour. Bring ninja equipment." I said and I was gone. My three students looked after me with curiosity, but went home and got their things anyway.

_--_

_The Hyuuga mansion_

"Hinata. What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting to go to." Hiashi said as he found his oldest daughter in her room, packing her things.

"Um Good day father. I was at the meeting, and all the Genin from my class got rearranged into new teams. Neji-nii-san's two former team-mates also got a new team. I have a new teacher now. He wanted us to get our ninja equipment." Hinata explained.

"New teacher? Who is it, and why didn't I hear about it. I'm supposed to know who your teacher is." Hiashi sounded angry, but not at Hinata. He was angry at this new teacher, who ever it was.

"It's Chikara-san, and I thought that he told you. But I have to go now. I'm already late." Hinata said and was about to walk away.

"I will accompany you. I want to talk to Chikara-san." Hiashi said, making his daughter tense up

_--_

_The Haruno residence_

"Sakura? I thought you had a meeting?" Sakura's mother asked

"I was at the meeting. We were arranged into new teams, and I have a new teacher now. One that is actually on time. He wanted us to get our ninja equipment and meet up to train I think. So I have to leave now. Bye" Sakura yelled and took of towards the Hokage monument

_--_

_Naruto and Iruka_

"Iruka-sensei. I have a new team now. Tsunade-baa-chan rearranged every team and I am now on team with Sakura-chan and Hinata. We have a new teacher too. It's Chikara. I'm so excited. Now I'm sure to get many good missions." Naruto rambled on while he was packing. He had bumped into Iruka on his way home and he was now fascinated in Naruto's story.

"So you have a new teacher. How come I haven't heard that name before? Can I come and see him? I want to talk to him about something." Iruka said. Obviously Naruto didn't mind.

_--_

_On top of the Hokage monument_

I was sitting in silence, waiting for my three students to arrive. Sakura was the first one.

"Hello Sakura. Have you seen Naruto and Hinata?" I asked

"No. They're not here yet?" Sakura said

"There Hinata comes now. Ah, Hiashi wanted to talk to me. I probably should have told him about me being Hinata's new sensei. This is going to be troublesome." I said, and Sakura wondered what I was talking about.

--

"So you are the one who will take care of my daughter from now on. Why didn't I know this?" Hiashi asked, clearly angry at the lack of information.

"I have been a Jounin for a day, and it was decided yesterday that I was going to be Hinata's teacher. I would have told you, but since I came straight from the Jounin exam, I was really tired, so I went home and slept instead. Now you know, and you don't have to worry about your daughter. I will train her good. And I won't train her in techniques that doesn't suit her. She has found her own style, and I will help her develop that. So you don't have anything to say in the mater." I said, annoyed with the older mans attempt to patronise me.

"I don't have a say in the mater? I am her father, and even though you have helped my clan beyond measurement, it doesn't give you the right to…" Hiashi began before I interrupted him

"I didn't say that I could decide over Hinata because of what I did for the Hyuuga clan, but I am her teacher, and if you followed her fight in the Chuunin exam, you know that she has her own style. A style no other Hyuuga has, and you can't teach her how to do it better. You have tried to teach her the regular Hyuuga style right? And she doesn't master it right? That is because it does not suit her. When something doesn't suit you, you have to try something else. She did that, and has her own way of fighting. I can help her, but you can not. I'm sorry, but the decision has been made. Do you question my ability to make your daughter a stronger and better ninja?" I said, and the three people before me flinched at my tone of words.

"No, somehow I don't, but I would feel better if I knew for sure that you are good enough to train Hinata." Hiashi said

"Fine. Accompany us to our training then. That is if Naruto and Iruka can hurry up and get here." That last bit I said so loudly that the two of them heard it.

"You hear him Naruto. I told you it wasn't a good idea to sneak up on your new sensei." Iruka said, and dragged the protesting kid out from a bush. "I'm sorry Chikara-sama, Hiashi-sama." The Chuunin said blushing.

"Do you want something Iruka?" I asked before Hiashi could open his mouth.

"I just wanted to meet Naruto's new teacher. I was wondering if he got a good teacher" Iruka said, and I sweat dropped.

"Well, now you have meet me. I will take care of Naruto now. If you want to see my skill, you have to accompany us to our training area. But I have to ask the two of you, Iruka-san, Hiashi-san, not to interfere. This is my team now, and I supervise the training. Got it? If you try to help, you will just be in the way. Now we must be of." I said and started walking.

Sakura ran up to me, but stopped when she saw my expression.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he reached her. Hinata also wanted to know. The two older men was walking behind me, but in front of the kids.

"Chikara's face. It was filled with suppressed anger." Sakura said, slightly shaking

"Anger? What did we do?" Naruto asked

"No, we didn't do anything, but father and Iruka-sensei did. They came along and interrupted his training. They also placed questions on Chikara-sensei's ability to train us. I think that is why Chikara-sensei is angry." Hinata explained. And she was absolutely right.

'Damn. Those two has slowed us down. I have to make this training much smaller than I wanted.' I thought and yelled behind me: "Alright. We are going to start with a speed test. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura. Your mission is to catch up to me, and hit me. Start!" As soon as I was finished, they increased their speed, while Iruka and Hiashi looked surprised.

'He's going to start training right now?' Iruka thought.

Hiashi was thinking similar thoughts

--

"This is too simple" Naruto said and gave a swing at the Jounin in front of him. Poof, Chikara was gone and Naruto found himself trapped in a genjutsu who made his head spin around and around. He was saved by Sakura. She had fallen to a trap and was angry at herself for being able to fall for something so simple. Hinata was close to the actual me, and she tried to hit me on the head. Seconds before her fist connected, I vanished and a log replaced me. When her fist connected the log exploded and she was stuck in a genjutsu. A genjutsu that showed her the last few seconds over and over.

--

"So, no one of you could catch me. But you were close, so I give you credit there. With a bit training, there is a big possibility that I will get caught. Now for the next exercise." I said and looked proudly at my three students that stood in front of me, panting. I took out three leaves, and placed a leaf on each of their foreheads.

"This exercise is to sharpen your chakra control, and to heighten your concentration. What you are going to do is focus your chakra on this leaf, and make it stick to your forehead. Then you are going to walk around, but you have to see where you go. Still you have to keep the leaf in place. This forces you to focus on more than one thing at a time." I said

--

They waited for more instructions, but when none came, they started doing the exercise. Naruto had some difficulties, but Hinata and Sakura managed pretty fast. Soon the two of them were running around, fighting and deflecting kunai while still having the correct amount of chakra focused on their leaf. After a little while, and some help, Naruto joined them and he was able to move almost as freely as the two girls, but he lost his leaf a lot more than the two girls. After even more practise, I stopped them and said: "Now for something different. You are to have your leaf on your forehead, but now you are to complete the tree climbing exercise. I assume all of you have completed it?" I asked, and they all nodded. They started walking up and down a tree. I was surprised to see that Naruto was doing well. He still didn't have the same control and he wasn't able to mold chakra as good at the two girls, but he was doing well with what he had. He was also steadily improving. After several hours later, they all lay on the ground, panting.

"Good. That is enough training for today. As I told you, this sharpens your control and focus. Now I will tell you why this is useful. When you are in a fight, you have to focus on your enemy, but you also have to focus on your chakra and what you are doing. When you have mastered this exercise, you will find it much easier to do a jutsu while moving around or watching your opponent. This gives you an edge. Basically this exercise divides your brain or rather your focus, into parts that can work individually, while you still have control and chose what to do yourself. One part of your focus is on chakra, one is on movement, and one is on the enemy and so on, depending on how skilled you are. We will continue this training every day, and for the next week or so this is all we are going to do. When I think we are good enough, we will start other training, while still having our leaf on our forehead. But for now we concentrate on control, focus and chakra capacity." I said, and grinned at them. For a strange reason, even Naruto understood and he was amazed.

"Wow Chikara-sensei. You really are good at teaching." He said, and Hinata nodded with him. Sakura was smiling happily, glad to be improving.

--

"That was a really good training exercise Chikara. I don't have any doubt that you can teach my daughter a great number of things. Pleas accept my apology and join us for dinner tonight." Hiashi said, shame written over his face. Iruka was staring wide eyed at me and said: "That was so simple yet so complicated. The logic is amazing. How come I never heard of this kind of training? I didn't even know you could divide your focus." The Chuunin mumbled something before he said: "Naruto, I hope you are happy with your new teacher. Oh, look at the time. I have to go. Please accept my apology Chikara-sensei."

I nodded and he was of. When we began to walk back to the village, I saw that my students were really tired. Naruto was walking awkwardly, Hinata was having trouble with her balance and Sakura was close to collapse.

--

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" I said and created two clones. One of them picked up Hinata as softly it could, while the other picked up Naruto and placed him on its shoulders. I picked up Sakura and said: "I think you guys have deserved a ride home. Rest good for the night so that you are fresh tomorrow. Also Hiashi, I have to decline on the dinner offer. I already have plans. Sorry, but in case you wonder, apology accepted."

Hiashi nodded and we disappeared.

--

_Next day at the Hyuuga mansion_

"She is still tired. Can she train so soon?" Hiashi asked me, while watching the sleeping form of his daughter.

"Sakura and Naruto are also tired, but if they train now, and tomorrow and so on, their recovery will increase. There is a reason I am so strict as I am. I'll go and wake her up." I said, and as he nodded, I walked up to her door and knocked softly. Hinata moved a bit before sleeping on. I knocked again, and her eyes flew up.

"Who is it?" her voice was a tired squeak.

"Chikara. It's time for training. But if you are feeling too tired, then you can stay here." I answered from behind the door.

"Wait, I'll be right out. I just have to get dressed and grab something to eat. Please don't go away." She said, jumping out of bed.

--

"See? She wants to train, and when we get to the training area, I will give her some of food developed by my people." I said to Hiashi. He raised an eyebrow and asked: "Food? But she said she was going to grab something on her own."

"Yes, I know. But this food is different. It satisfies hunger, and restores chakra much better than other food. I want Hinata to eat at least one meal of this each day. I can bring the recipes to your chef if you like." I said and took out some scrolls from my backpack. "Here. This is copies of the recipes. Enjoy."

_--_

_Later at the Haruno residence_

"Sakura is still in bed? Go wake her up. Tell here that I'm here to see her." I told Sakura's mom

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura stood yawning in front of me. Her mother was preparing a breakfast for her, and she was raising her eyebrows at the recipe I had given her.

"This kind of food gives you back all your chakra much faster than normal. It can also help you heal. I want you to eat a meal of this every day. At least." I explained and watched as the pink-haired girl in front of me ate as if she never had seen food before.

--

_Even later at Naruto's apartment_

"Naruto, do you eat anything but ramen?" I asked in horror as I saw nothing but instant ramen in the boy's fridge.

"Nope. Ramen rules." He replied happily

"Jeez, you need more varied food. You'll die if you just eat one type of food. Here, let me cook you something" I said, and made him some food. A little later the blonde had a breakfast unlike he ever had before

"Hey. This isn't bad. I never knew you could cook sensei." Naruto said, his mouth full of food

"Oy, Naruto. It's not polite to talk with food in your mouth. Swallow before you speak. Okay? Now from now on I will ignore what ever you say when you have food in your mouth.

So what did you say?" I couldn't help but smile at his expression, but he swallowed and said: "This was really good. I never knew you could cook sensei" he repeated

"Well, you have to learn how some time. But finish up so we can train." I said jokingly

--

_The training field_

"Okay, now everyone is here, refreshed and ready? Let's continue our training. Today I think I will join you." I said and placed a leaf on my own forehead. The three kids in front of me looked curiously at me.

"The first exercise is a game of tag. The rules are that the one who has the tag has to track down the others. If you are found, you can try to escape or fight. In a fight, all jutsu are forbidden and you are only to use these blunted kunai." I said and handed out some kunai that never could cause damage. "If you are 'killed' you have the tag, but have to remain stationary for five minutes. The area for this exercise is this forest. We will meet up here again in two hours. Now let's see. Naruto has the tag. Begin!" I said and we were of.

--

Two hours later we were done. All of us were slightly panting; I had forgotten just how hard it was to hold the leaf in place, while moving and fighting. All in all I managed pretty good, being tagged three times, once by each kid.

"Good. Now let's take five and have lunch." I said and walked over to a bench and table, where a basket stood, filled with food.

--

We ate in silence before I finished and leaned back, looking up at the sky.

"Now we have run around enough, let's do the tree climbing exercise now. Start of standing, and go up and down as fast and controlled as you can." I said and walked over to my own tree. As I walked up and down several times, I saw that Hinata and Sakura were doing fine, but Naruto had some trouble with a bird and its nest. I shook my head and whistled. The bird flew of, and I told Naruto to choose a different tree. After about half an hour I called everyone to me again. "Alright, time to try something new. I know Naruto has completed the water walking, but have you two done that?" I asked Hinata and Sakura. Hinata nodded but Sakura shook her head, and I explained the theory. As we walked to the nearest river, Naruto asked me: "What will I do then? I can walk on water already. I want to learn a jutsu."

"You will try to walk on water anyway. It's much more difficult when focusing on keeping the leaf to your forehead, but before you put on the leaf, I want you to help me explain everything Sakura. First all of you will try to walk without the leaf, and then when you have mastered that, you will do the same with the leaf." I said, both sternly and softly.

Naruto pouted, but then his expression softened and he jumped up and down. "You mean I can be a teacher? I can teach Sakura-chan how to walk on water?" he exclaimed.

"You can help me, but can I ask you something?" I replied

"Yeah, sure." He grinned, waiting for me to continue

"Why do you call Sakura 'chan' but not Hinata? Is there a difference between them?" I asked.

Naruto thought for a while and made sure that the two of them was out of earshot before he said: "I think it's because I always liked Sakura, but I haven't always liked Hinata. I thought Hinata was dark, timid and a weird person, but now I understand her more. She is strong, brave and a nice girl. After her fight with Neji, I got a lot of respect for her, and she even stood up to you and fought you. I think I like Hinata almost as much as Sakura-chan now." It was clear that Naruto wasn't good with words, but neither am I, but I understood him anyway.

"Naruto, I think that if you like Hinata almost as much as Sakura, that you should call her Hinata-chan. I think she would like that. That would also help the teamwork, since you then show that you like and respect both of them, and that you treat them as equals. But that is just my opinion." I said, trying to sound as wise I could, but I didn't succeed much since I have almost no experience with girls either.

"That sounds like a great idea. It's settled. I will call Hinata 'Hinata-chan' from now on. But sensei, what will you call her then?"

"Me? I will use her name of course. Just as I call all of you by your name. I may throw in 'kun' and 'chan' but at a daily basis I think I will refer to you as Naruto, Sakura and Hinata." I said truthfully.

Naruto seemed strangely quiet and the girls caught up to us before he blurted out: "Chikara-sensei. Do you have someone precious? Like a girlfriend I mean."

I looked shocked into his eyes, and saw that his reason for asking was curiosity and he also wanted to get advice on girls, so he needed to know I had any experience. Hinata blushed and looked at me, curious for the answer, but Sakura hit the blonde boy on the head, saying "That's not something you just ask your sensei."

"Sakura, that's quite alright. It fits into my and Naruto's conversation just now. And I have no objections to answer. The answer is no, I don't have a girlfriend, but I have many precious people, people like my friends here in Konoha, you three and my family back in my home country. I know it sounds like a huge cliché, but its true. However, I had someone I loved as a girlfriend before, but she is dead now. And I don't want to talk about her. Not even Tsunade knows about her." I said, a sad look sweeping over my face, but I returned to my serious self when we came to the river. "But enough of that. We are here to train now. I want you to walk on the water. Now I have already explained the basics. Now observe. Naruto!" I said and Naruto and I both walked out onto the water. "Now this is difficult to see for Sakura, but Hinata should be able to see it easily with the Byakugan. Hinata, activate it and look at my chakra flow and Naruto's." I commanded. Hinata did as I said and looked at our feet where the chakra kept us afloat.

"But Chikara-sensei. Why do you use less chakra than Naruto-kun? I thought you had to use more chakra the heavier you are." Hinata said, and she certainly had logic on her side. Naruto and Sakura looked puzzled

"What Hinata sees is the difference in chakra usage between me and Naruto. I use less chakra, because I know how to use it better and to mold it better, but Naruto uses more since he doesn't mold it as much. This way I use less chakra to stand on the water, and has more to spare. But don't worry, after you master this, the molding will come naturally. Now, Hinata, Sakura. Try to walk on the water." I said, and they did try. The only problem was that while Hinata walked easily out on to the water, Sakura fell right in.

--

Several hours later, and a lot of explaining from me, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura stood on the water, a little unsteady at first, but she got better fast. "Great. Now all of us know how to walk on water. After a break, I want to try walking on water with a leaf on our forehead. For now take a break while I go practise something." I said and walked away a bit.

--

"What do you think he is doing?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head and said: "Hinata-chan. Why don't you use your Byakugan to see?"

Hinata almost choke on the water she was drinking.

"Hinata-chan? Eh, why did you call me that, Naruto-kun?" she asked while playing with her fingers

"I don't know, but I like the sound of it." Naruto said, and shrugged. Hinata looked like she was about to say something, but she activated her eye and looked at me instead.

"He has a sphere in his hand. It looks like its made from water, but I can't see anything else." She said

--

Moments later I let the sphere fall and walked back to the three kids. "Alright, now walk on the water while doing the leaf exercise." I said, and did so myself. It was harder even for me who had done it many times, but for the three Genin it was close to impossible. But after a while, Sakura was able to stay on the surface for about three seconds before falling. Hinata managed two, while Naruto had trouble with a whole second.

--

Many weeks went by and we completed several missions, most boring ones, and we also trained well and hard. All three of them had perfected the water-walk and they had also perfected the leaf training so much that they didn't think about it any more. I had modified the training, placing the leaf on different body parts and also using several leafs at once, and all three of them now focused almost perfectly. Their fighting style had improved as a result of the training and I had started working on their individual fighting styles. I had spent long hours watching them spar and fight, using my eyes to see the style that suited them best. Hinata already had her own style and I helped her develop it more. Sakura and Naruto didn't have a personal style, but I developed one for Sakura.

--

Hinata's special style combined her natural flexibility and her chakra control. She actually shapes her chakra into thin needles that stands out from her hands.

The style I developed for Sakura makes use of her natural talent in genjutsu, as well as her stubbornness and the strength she learned from Tsunade. She was pretty happy with it, since it is her own. The only other person able to use it is me, and I don't use it as I stick with my own style.

--

Naruto's tactic in battle was to rush in there and fight with as much power as possible. But during a fight I showed him that it was a stupid way to fight, and I began teaching him my own style, the one I had developed during my travels with Tsunade. That style consisted of high speed, high power and a lot of stamina. It didn't exactly suit Naruto perfectly, but I figured that as he grew and practised the style, he would grow into it, and learn to use it better himself. It was a hard task for me also, since I had to in a sense break him down and rebuild him as a ninja. First I had to teach him the basics, but since he learned fast when he tried he got those relatively fast. I also had to teach him not to be so loud all the time. After that I taught him how to respond to an enemy, and how to assess the situation. Planning I had Shikamaru teach him through playing shougi. I also made Sakura and Hinata go through similar training, but in the beginning I focused mostly on Naruto since he actually needed most work.

--

When he had learned to counter and plan during a fight, I started teaching him how to increase his speed, strength and chakra potential. Since he constantly was training his control and concentration, I didn't introduce another exercise for that. While he was training that, I began focusing on Hinata and Sakura. I found that they had low confidence in themselves, so I helped them slowly build that up. Also I helped them with their styles as usual. I had decided not to teach Naruto a new jutsu before he mastered the rest of my fighting style, but I taught Hinata and Sakura a couple of useful ones. This of course was over several months, but their strength and skill increased faster than I thought.

After five months, Naruto had mastered my style so much that he could fight equally with Kakashi when Kakashi wasn't using his Sharingan. Hinata could easily rival Neji, and had far surpassed her little sister. Sakura was well above Ino.

--

One day Tsunade called me into her office and as I sat down she said: "I don't know why I'm surprised, but you have done the impossible. You have trained your team very well. All of them are above regular Chuunin now, but I have spoke to them, and they don't want to take the next Chuunin exam. They say that they need more experience. So I'm thinking of giving them a little bit experience with visiting our allies in Sand. I have a mission for you. The mission is to go to the Sand and sign a treaty with them. Do you accept?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't have much choice. Also that would give me a good opportunity to ask if Gaara, Temari and Kankurou want to come with us to Ryu-kuni." I said

"You want them to accompany us?" Tsunade asked, a little surprised.

"Of course. I told you, I want all my friends there. Those three are my friends also, and I want all my friends to be there, since that moment will be the biggest of my life. And probably the last." The last bit was a murmur, but judging from Tsunade's facial expression, she heard every word.

"What do you mean? Last moment?" she asked worriedly, but I just shook my head, and said: "Well I'm off to inform my cute little team." I said and left.

In the office, Tsunade looked in horror at the door. "He never talks like that unless he is under a lot of stress. What exactly is going to happen in that ceremony?" she asked herself

--

"We have a mission to the Sand. We leave tomorrow. Be ready by 8 o clock. Okay?" I asked my team, and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, now if you would just follow me, we need to go shopping." I said and walked towards Konoha.

"What do we need to buy?" Naruto asked

"Heavier weights. Those that you have on now are to light. Don't worry, it's my treat." I said. Inspired by Gai and Lee, I had started wearing weights about a month into the training, and Naruto, Hinata and Sakura had also started about that time. First they had used little weight, but now they wore almost the same extra weight as their own bodyweight. Unlike Lee who only wore weights on his legs, we wore weights on our legs, arms, torso and head. Although the weights on our heads were small.

The one to cope with the weights worst in the beginning was Hinata, since she had to depend on her flexibility, and the weights slowed that down. That is why Hinata wears fewer weights than the other two, but she also was able to cope faster than the two others, simply because she had to. She was accustomed to her weights in half the time than Naruto. Sakura took a little longer. I was improving a lot slower than I would if I trained myself instead of training my three little kids, but I never thought about that actually.

--

"Jeez, now I feel really heavy again. And we leave tomorrow? That puts me in a disadvantage in a fight. I need about three days to get accustomed." Naruto said as he walked. He looked like he had a huge weight on his shoulders, and of course it was true. Sakura and Hinata gave their reply as they also felt the increased weight. I wasn't too high in my horse ether since I had now twenty more kilos on different parts of my body, but I couldn't help but smile at Naruto's change. In five months had the loud and clumsy boy vanished and had been replaced by a strong kid who showed massive potential and willpower. He was now the strongest Genin in Konoha. It made me proud to think I had helped him on his way.

--

_Next day at the Konoha gates_

"Everyone ready?" I asked, and looked at the tired faces in front of me. We had worked a lot to get accustomed to the new weights. The way we did that was to run around Konoha for several times, and after we did that, we played tag within a small area for many hours, all to increase our speed. We had stopped after I was satisfied with the improvement, about 3 in the morning.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said as enthusiastically he could, but the effect was rather spoiled by a loud yawn from Sakura.

As we walked on, I couldn't suppress the chuckles and Sakura frowned at me.

--

"So you are going to undergo a change in a month's time, and want us to be there?" Gaara asked, when I had told him and his two siblings what I had told my friends back in Konoha.

"Yes, I would like that. This change is…difficult and I would be glad if my friends were there to support me. And since I look at the three of you as friends, it felt natural to ask. But if you don't want I understand…" I was about to turn around but Temari stopped me and said:

"Sure we'll come." She then smiled and turned to frown at her brothers. "Right" she said with treat in her voice. Kankurou nodded scared and intrigued while Gaara said: "I would have gone even without you staring at me like that. But Chikara, tell me more about that change of yours."

"Perhaps we should go and sit down. This will take some time to explain" I replied, a little sadly

_--_

_Later same day in Gaara's apartment_

"I guess I should start with the basics. In my country, Ryu-kuni, the people are different than in other countries. We have the dragon's powers. A dragon is a powerful being. Each dragon is ancient and has chosen its element long ago. Each of the eight normal dragons controls one element, fire, water and so on.

A person from Ryu-kuni has a dragon that he or she can summon. Each person only has one dragon to summon, except me. I am special in that I can summon all eight dragons. And that comes from the fact that I am chosen to inherit the power of the golden dragon, the greatest dragon of them all.

He controls all the elements, and has one of his own, called the holy element. The golden dragon, Kin-Ryu, chooses a person to unite with, and the last one was roughly five hundred years ago. So when the newborn son of the royal couple showed he was chosen, everyone looked forward to the day that comes in a month's time. The day when I unite with Kin-Ryu and become the golden dragon. I will get all the golden dragon has, and that day will be known as a national holiday. The reason is because the legends and history say I will be the one to bring peace and prosperity to my country. You see, Ryu-kuni is constantly at war with other countries that threaten to invade the shinobi lands. You know of these countries as uncharted, and no self-respecting ninja would go there. Those countries try to take over, but are stopped by the Ryu-kuni, and our power. But it is a hopeless fight, both sides are equal in strength, so we live in a tense peace, sometimes short battles happen to test each other, but mostly it is as quiet as before a huge storm. The legends say that the Kin-Ryu will change that. In short, I am supposed to stop a war that has been going on for thousands of years. And to do this I will unite with the golden dragon and everyone becomes happy. Except me." I finished with sorrow in my eyes, but no question came.

Everyone was silent and I continued: "When I unite with the dragon, I will have a series of test, and difficult decisions, and I even risk losing myself. That is why I want my friends there, to support me and be my motivation to go through with it. The reward is great, but the price is perhaps even greater. I won't know for sure before I actually meet the golden dragon. But one thing is sure: I will have to do this with or without my friends."

--

A long silence, suddenly broken by Naruto's quiet murmur: "If you are going to end a war that has been for thousands of years, you need friends by your side. Friends that are willing to fight alongside you. I don't know about the rest of you, but I will fight. I will train hard and will fight alongside my sensei and friend in that war." I looked at the boy and said: "You do realise that this is not your war?"

"That doesn't matter." Gaara said. "All that matters is that friends stay by each others side, and I can say this: I will also fight."

The others nodded in reply and I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek. Hopefully no one noticed.

"Thank you, but for now I just want you to be there when I transform." I said and the six people in the room nodded.

_--_

_A month later, in the sacred area that the transformation was going to take place._

We had arrived in Ryu-kuni two days ago, and the time was soon to come. I was in my room and was preparing to die. I looked into my mirror and said: "The 'great' Chikara is going to die, to let the even greater Kin-Ryu be reborn. I just hope mom and dad haven't told my friends. I don't think they would let me do this if they knew."

--

"What's going to happen to Chikara-sensei down there?" Hinata asked the older woman standing besides her. The rest of my friends also paid close attention to what the queen of dragons answered.

"I don't know, but I think he will just gain power. I don't know anything else. Since I didn't grow up here, I don't know all the legends and history." My mother answered while locking down to the holy grounds that I would come out shortly.

"You're not originally part of the Ryu-ichizoku?" Tenten asked. She had thought that a clan so old didn't take in outside blood.

"No, I'm not. I'm not from any noble family. Actually I come from a normal ninja family. So you girls still have a shot at capturing Chikara." All the female ninja around her blushed.

--

Then the doors opened and I walked out onto the plain where I would soon be fulfilling my destiny. I raised my hands to signal silence from all my friends who had come to see this.

"This is the day that our legends come true. Chikara will die and Kin-Ryu will be reborn."


	5. Chapter 5

The Kin-Ryu is born.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The new Genin teams"

* * *

The doors opened and I walked out, prepared to meet my destiny. I stopped in the middle of the plain and turned to my friends who had come with me to this place. I raised my hands to signal silence, even though it wasn't necessary.

"This is the day the Our legends come true. Chikara will die and Kin-Ryu will be reborn."

--

The silence was, well silent. No one spoke. I took the chance to explain a bit. I had some time before the transformation would forcefully begin. "When I start this transformation, the golden dragon and I will merge. The result will be a warrior who is the embodiment of the golden dragon. That embodiment has always been called 'Kin-Ryu' Why do I say that I will die? Because I probably will. It may seem like the best gift to receive, the power of the Kin-Ryu, but it has consequence. One of those consequences is that I will change, both physically and mentally. My soul will also be affected. But do not worry, because even if I am changed by the golden dragon, I will also be my self. I will have the same memories, and I will be pretty much the same guy. But I will let the golden dragon explain it himself. Thank you for coming here, my friends." I said and formed the summon seals. Eight huge dragons appeared around me and looked at me, all of them knew what I was going to go through.

--

_The Konoha and Suna ninja. (seen through Hinata's eyes)_

"What did he say? He's going to die? We can't let him do that." Temari said to her two brothers, and Naruto who stood besides them again. They nodded and prepared to jump down to stop what ever Chikara was going to do. But then the eight dragons appeared, each in a colour of its own. The dragons looked at Chikara with a mixture of happiness, anxiety, anticipation and concern.

Temari turned to Naruto and said: "What was that?"

I looked at Naruto who said: "He summoned his dragons."

"There is one for each element, and the dragons colour represents the element." I finished for him. He grinned at me, making me blush.

"Very good Hinata-sama." A voice said behind me and I turned to face the King of dragons. He walked over to his wife and looked proudly at his son. When seeing that smile, Naruto broke down and almost yelled: "What? Your son just said he would die, and you smile about it? What are you?"

I decided to back Naruto-kun up. "Naruto-kun is right. Why does a kind and loving person like Chikara have to die?"

The king looked at both of us and said: "I don't know why people like him die, but Chikara will not. He just said so because that is how he sees it. He thinks the Kin-Ryu is going to take over his mind. He is wrong, but now it's beginning. Nothing can stop the transformation now." His confident smile made me relax and I trusted the man who had helped save the Hyuuga clan. Then Chikara spoke again.

"Everyone. I hope you will stay safe. Now that I have my dragons here, I will begin the transformation." With that something strange happened. Chikara was glowing. Both I and Neji used the Byakugan and Kakashi used the Sharingan, if only to see a little better.

--

_Chikara and the Kin-Ryu_

As I began to glow, I could feel the pain come. I knew it. I wouldn't get trough this without extreme pain, just to test if I was ready. My friends all gasped. I was emitting a golden light, filled with power. Then the light turned into a huge dragon, bigger than the dragons encircling it. The golden dragon roared and looked around it. Then it looked down at me with a look of happiness on its face.

It turned to the people watching and said: "Hello. I am the leader of the dragons, Kin-Ryu. I am here to fulfil Chikara's destiny. But first I will explain a bit about what he and you are going to experience. Firstly it is wrong what Chikara said. He was told he would die, as it would make him able to only listen to himself and make the decision himself. What will happen to Chikara when I start this, is that he will experience extreme pain, to see if he is worthy. If he passes, he's body will be changed. His body will be better than new. He will also have the bloodline limit of the Kin-ryu, but I wont tell you about that, expect that he will be able to learn techniques much faster, and that his senses will have improved greatly. Anything else I leave at you to hear from him. Now, let's start this**."**

--

The dragon was finished with his explanation, and my torture. He then roared and said: "Chikara has proven himself worthy. I will now begin the transformation that will give birth to Chikara Kin-Ryu." Then the golden dragon and I were enclosed in a golden light. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful light. I was in serious pain as my body was being reshaped. In order for the union, my entire body would have to be broken down and rebuilt. I was glad I didn't have to do that part.

--

After about ten minutes of (to my friends) nothing happening except a light show, I suddenly screamed in pure agony. Everyone looked at each other with huge question marks on their faces. They had heard screams of pain before, but the scream I emitted sounded as if my entire body was being ripped to shreds, one cell by another. Hinata and Neji locked like they were close to throwing up. Tenten saw this and asked: "Neji, what's wrong? I mean we all heard the scream, but no one else looks like you two. Why?"

Neji looked at her and said in a weak voice, just barley loud enough to be heard by everyone. "His body…it's being ripped apart. Every last cell is currently being destroyed and remade in the same time. It must be excruciating." Hinata could take no longer and deactivated her Byakugan. She didn't want to see anymore. Tsunade on the other hand could not remove her eyes from me. "His body's cells are being destroyed and remade? What fo…" her voice trailed of as another scream came. Now even Gaara looked upset. He muttered to Temari and Kankurou: "How? How does he endure it. It must be so painful." Kankurou nodded in reply, while Temari looked like she was about to faint.

"What the? Can it be? Neji, how does Chikara's chakra circulation system look?" Tsunade yelled

Neji looked at the Hokage and looked at Chikara again. "What? His chakra pipes are different now than they were a minute ago. They look weird, bigger and stronger than normal. Is it to handle more chakra?" he asked Tsunade, but the golden dragon roared and a deeper colour of gold surrounded me. Now only Neji saw me, and he stared in horror as my body started changing much faster. I grew a little in height, but my muscles also grew. My teeth grew into more of fangs of a dragon, and my eyes changed. The pupils became slits, like Naruto when he is under the influence of Kyuubi, but my eyes were still brown, but had a hint of gold in them. My hair also grew slightly and seemed like it was constant in wind. I could feel every part of my body renewed. Everything was different, but I still had my self, my memories, feelings, jutsu. Although I figured that was because the dragon wasn't finished yet. "The first part of Chikara's transformation is finished. He has gone trough intense changes. Now Chikara, comes the time for our union. We will merge now!" the golden dragon said, (the last bit he roared) and the golden light intensified again. The other dragons also roared, but theirs was almost drowned by the golden ones. My friends looked really scared, before Naruto remembered something I said during the Chuunin exam. "Hey, everyone. I just remembered something Chikara said to me in the Chuunin exam."

Sakura turned to him, eager to hear something that could cheer her up. "Well, let's hear it then? What did he say?"

--

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky, now dotted with stars. "He said that even if he would die, he would protect his friends, and if he ever lost control he would sooner let the heavenly seal take away his power and life before hurting his friends."

Amazing what those simple words can do to a person when they need comfort. Everyone relaxed, except Neji, who hadn't listened and was watching Chikara, only now he couldn't open his mouth to describe what he saw. In the middle of the circle of golden light, stood my new body. On its right stood my soul, og its left stood the dragon. The dragon and Chikara's soul were doing something. Then something weird happened. They both entered the body.

_--_

_Neji's POV_

"What the…? I saw two souls go into the body, but now I only see one. Chikara is back, but where is the dragon?"

"Neji-nii-san? What do you see? I don't want to use my Byakugan again." Hinata asked me, looking past her, I could see that everyone looked at me and wanted to know what was happening.

"I just now saw that Chikara's body and soul had separated, and the dragon and Chikara's soul did something, and entered Chikara's body together, but now I only see Chikara's soul."

Hinata looked disturbed by that, and activated her Byakugan too. She then gasped and fell backwards. "What? That's…that's not." She said and she turned to Tsunade and the royal couple standing next to here. "Can two souls combine with each other?" she asked pleadingly. Tsunade looked dumb folded. "I really don't know Hinata." Was the answer. The king and queen just shook their heads, they didn't know anything either.

_--_

_Inside the golden circle_

"Chikara. What happens now is based on you. If you have the strength, then we can combine our souls, and become one. This requires a lot of training from you. In the short amount of time before I am ready, you will have to master this move." It told me of the technique and I started practising, finding it both easy and hard to learn. When the dragon was ready, I had been finished with the technique for a while. We then entered my body again, and performed the technique. The last ting that happened before we both activated was that the dragon said: "Chikara. You will not merge with me completely. We will be one. You will have my powers, memories, knowledge and techniques at your disposal, as well as your own."

"How will I change?" I asked sceptical.

"You will se afterwards." The dragon replied and we merged. It was a strange feeling. One I can't explain. Suddenly it was over.

The golden dragon still hung over me, but it was slowly vanishing. The dragon stretched upwards. He looked at the other dragons and said: "Kin-Ryu Chikara has been born." Then he was gone, his entire essence merged with my own.

"We are now one being" I said and it was all over.

_--_

_Meanwhile with the people watching_

"Jeez. How long is this going to take? I didn't bring any ramen either. I'm hungry." Naruto wined. Tsunade hit him on the head, making him flinch.

"Look. The light is diminishing. Is it over?" Kakashi said, making Shikamaru stand up, almost visibly excited. Everyone saw that the light was getting weaker, and then it vanished. The eight dragons still stood there, with the golden one in the middle. Then the golden one raised itself to full height, and vanished. The remaining dragons looked down onto Chikara. Only this Chikara was so different. His clothes had been the colours of his clan, the colours of every dragon. But the clothes he wore now were not even golden. They looked like they were made of light.

"He looks so different. But still there is no doubt that it is him, right Kakashi, Neji?" Tsunade said, indicating that she had the suspicion of a genjutsu.

"He doesn't have a genjutsu on him. It really is him. But he looks really different. Should we go down and say 'Hi'?" Kakashi replied

"Yes, let's go. I can't wait to see how he has changed." The king of dragons said, and everyone jumped down.

--

"Hello everyone. How are you?" I asked, noting that my voice seemed deeper, but not much.

"Chikara-sama. I can sense that you have changed greatly. How are you feeling?" Kori asked. I looked up at her and said: "I feel like I have been thorough the most demanding and changing training exercise ever. But I also feel like I have a long way left. My bloodline limit needs activation for instance, and I need to practice using this body. Also there is something about my dragon part needs to grow. But right now I feel like eating, and sleeping. And to comfort some friends, who looks like they were a little shook up from my screams."

--

Naruto ran up to me and pointed at me, yelling: "A little shook up? Poor Hinata and Neji almost threw up." Neji frowned when Naruto referred to him as 'poor'

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I wasn't having a blast either. That was something I never want to do again. But I am back now. Let's go and eat. We can talk there." I said mentioning that we head for the palace. The dragons said good bye and left.

When we started walking, Hinata and Neji discovered they couldn't move. I came up to them and said: "We need to talk. We'll catch up. Let's sit down, okay?"

They both nodded, and sat down in front of me.

They both gasped as they saw my face. They were the first ones, since it was so dark. Hinata blushed madly, while Neji looked amazed. "What?" I asked, but they both shook their heads. "Jeez. Anyhow, I want to talk to you about what you saw. What did you see anyway?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

They looked at each other and Neji said: "I don't know how much Hinata-sama saw, but I saw your body being ripped apart, and then put back together. I also saw your soul and the dragon merge into your body."

Hinata looked at me and said: "I also saw that your body was being ripped apart. I couldn't watch after that, and didn't see anything else."

"I see. I'm sorry you two had to see that, but let me show you something that will hopefully remove those images." I said with sorrow in my voice, before my face lit up, and both of my friends gasped, and then their facial expressions turned from surprise to happiness and awe. 'I seem to inspire a lot of awe lately.'

_--_

_At the dragon palace. Chikara POV_

"Jeez, where are Chikara, Hinata-chan and Neji? I want to eat." Naruto said, crossing his hands angrily, making my dad laugh at the silly boy in front of him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure they will be here soon. Chikara is mostly…" my dad began, but was interrupted by a poof and there I was, with Hinata and Neji by my sides. "Sorry we were late, but these two saw something horrible today, and I had to talk to them. Now let's eat." Chikara said before Naruto could yell at him. Everyone sat down, and ate. I was busy talking and answering questions and had barley finished my food when dad stood up and announced: "I'm sure all here are anxious to see the power of this new and improved Chikara. Why don't we hold a little match? Chikara against my guards. Eight of the best we have. It will be difficult for even you, since you would lose to four of them before. Well, will you accept?" dad said while grinning broadly.

"Of course he will. Chikara-san is the strongest I know. He will not back down. Right?" Sakura said surprising everyone, but once I came over my surprise I smiled and said, "Sure. Why not?"

--

So there I was, about to fight for the first time, and I hadn't even went trough the training I needed to completely control my body. The elite guards laughed at me and said: "Even though you are Kin-Ryu we will not hold back. You will not have an easy victory here.

I looked at my hand and said: "Both my chakra control and my movements are bad. I need to train this body before I reach my true potential. But I won't give you guys a simple fight either." And the fight began.

--

Two guards rushed at me, while the rest prepared several jutsus. I began a simple taijutsu fight with the two, but when I beat them back, I was hit by several jutsu, and was knocked backwards. I almost crashed into the throne, but managed to jump to the ceiling and stick to it, doing seals. "Ryupou, rain of a thousand attacks." I yelled and jumped towards the guards. I then launched what looked like needles of light. Every guard was hit, but they became confused. "Hah, this attack doesn't do damage" one said.

"Oh yes it does. ACTIVATE" I yelled as I landed and jumped again. The light needles began to shine brightly and soon yells of pain were heard. One by one the guards fell down, until the attack stopped. Everyone watching was dumbstruck. I had stopped my attack, and it looked like I was struggling to keep attached to the roof.

"Chikara-san? What is wrong?" Kurenai yelled, but I didn't hear. Suddenly my chakra stopped, and I fell towards the floor. Four of the guards were up and launched attacks towards the falling body. They all connected, and a huge cloud of smoke came as I crashed into the floor. The smoke cleared, and I stood there with bones sticking out of my body where the attacks had hit. I looked at my body and did something that made everyone scared, and a little sick. I broke back my bones. The sand siblings looked interested. "A guy who can do that as easy as that, is truly strong" Kankurou said, making Temari and Gaara nod.

"I'm in trouble. I can't risk any more damage. Sorry, but this match is over." I said, and began spinning. The guards just smirked and spread out. Suddenly strings of chakra shoot out from my spinning form, and grasped the guards. I stopped spinning and said: "Come" and pulled in every guard. Once they came into range, everyone of them felt something hit them, and then they only saw blackness.

"I win" I said as the last guard landed hard on the floor.

_--_

_Two days after my transformation, in a training field._

"What do you want?" I asked the person who was watching me train. I turned around to find a messenger. She swallowed and said: "The king wishes to learn about your progress."

"Tell the king that I will tell him myself in two-three days. Now leave. I need my peace." I said to the messenger, but before she left I said: "You should go to the hospital. That foot doesn't look good. I guess that was one of my traps. I'm sorry."

The messengers jaw dropped and she said: "Yeah, you set quite a few traps. I will go to the hospital after I deliver your message."

--

_In the palace_

"So, he wants to be left in peace, and will come back in a couple of days. That sounds like my son alright." The king said after the messenger had left.

"But he hasn't eaten in two days. He must be really weak by now. He always does that, making me worry." The queen said. Then someone stepped forward. "I can bring him some food if you like?" Kurenai said with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Could you do that? But watch out for traps. He usually puts up a lot around his training area." the queen said, making Kurenai nod.

"Um, Kurenai-san? Maybe you shouldn't go alone. It could be dangerous." Kakashi said, making Kurenai glare at him. He sweat dropped and backed away.

_--_

_On the training field._

"So, my movements are back to normal, but I can still become much faster. My chakra control is better than it was before. Great, this training is really working…Who's there?" I yelled the last part, and vanished, reappearing next to Kurenai, making her jump. "It's dangerous here, and I need to train alone. Normally I would appreciate the company, but not today. You have to leave this place." I said and started walking towards the centre of the field.

"But I brought you food, and I won't leave before I see you eat it." Kurenai said commandingly.

I looked at the basket she was carrying, and said: "Fine. I'll eat, but then you must leave, ok?"

She nodded and walked over to me.

--

_Three days later, on the training field._

'Finally. I have more or less complete control over my human body. My chakra control is much better than before, and my movements. I can coordinate my body parts perfectly again, and my strength, agility and speed have increased and I have refined those attributes to perfection. I feel great. Much better than before I was reborn. I am now worthy of the name Kin-Ryu. I think I will start to use it also. Kin-Ryu Chikara. It doesn't sound bad either. Hum, better get back to my friends and let them know of this.'

_--_

_The palace. Chikara's POV_

"I hope Chikara is done soon. I'm tired of waiting." Naruto said

"What? You complain? We have been receiving very good training here. We should be grateful." Sakura said before she hit him on the head.

"Hey, you two. Stop fighting. Chikara has returned. He's in the throne room." Neji said, and stood up, walking towards the throne room, deactivating his Byakugan as he did.

--

"So, your training was a success? You have mastered…" the king began, but was interrupted by someone entering the room in a hurry. It was my friends, and they blushed as they realised that they had interrupted the king. Said king was pretty pissed. "Now people have rushed in here without knocking ever since Chikara came back. I demand respect." He yelled.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, talking to my friends like that?" I said, my voice hardening, dripping with killer intent.

The king froze and looked at me. "You disrespect me? Even though you have the golden dragon's power, you are still my subordinate. You are below my rank. I'll fight you to prove it." With that he jumped at me, but hit nothing but air. Then he felt fists hit all over his body, crushing many bones.

"I don't have the golden dragon's power. I am the golden dragon. I am no longer your son. I am Kin-Ryu Chikara, and I am above even you. If you attack me, or my friends, then I will use a jutsu on you. This jutsu makes the victim experience extreme pain, for as long as the user wants. It is a jutsu that I will use for punishment on those that hurt my loved ones. Now I suggest you go to the hospital. The only reason you can still stand is because I didn't crush any bones that enables you to stand. Now go. We will continue this conversation when you come back." I said dangerously, walking towards the stunned ninjas that couldn't believe I fought my dad to defend them.

"So, this country doesn't have an heir to the throne then?" the king asked through gritted teeth.

"I haven't decided yet. By the way you act all of a sudden, I would say no. If you don't accept my friends, I owe you nothing. I already am a ninja of the Leaf, and if I don't have a good reason, I will not leave the leaf either." I said with a neutral tone.

Some medics came and was going to take the king to the hospital. But he stopped them, telling them to heal him there, so he could continue this conversation.

"So you would rather live in the hidden village of Leaf than in your home country? Why should I let you? It is important that we have an heir. This country's position is to keep the uncharted country's power away, and to do that we need a strong leader. If I die, and your mother die, and you don't step up to the throne, then what do you think will happen? I'll tell you. The uncharted country's will invade and destroy the countries we wowed to protect." The king said furiously at me.

Silence.

"What do you mean by no heir? Are you a idiot, or hasn't mother told you?" I asked.

"Told me? Told me what?" the king said, turning to his wife

"You haven't noticed, but I have my eyes activated. I am currently reading mom's thoughts, and I have a sister. She is about three years younger than me. Right mom?" I said to my mom, who blushed and said: "Yes, her name is Kibo. I didn't say anything since it would make everything with Chikara difficult. I have raised her, and she has become truly strong, but I didn't say anything because of the rules. The rules say that the two heirs have to fight each other, and I didn't want my daughter to fight my son. She isn't the Kin-Ryu like you. She only commands two dragons, like me. She commands fire and ice."

"Father, if you haven't understood yet, I will tell you. Your wife had a second child three years after me. She is also the heir, along with me. The ancient rules say that the strongest heir will take the throne. The problem is that I am no longer your son by blood, yet I still am the heir. The rules say that I have to fight my sister to see who takes the throne. But I serve a ninja village, and would preferably stay there. Also I am the Kin-Ryu so I will very likely win. That creates a dilemma, a dilemma mom wanted me to avoid."

The king looked shocked, but looked at his wife. "So I have a daughter and I have never met her. Only because you didn't want our son to fight our daughter. I'm disappointed. Who is this girl? I want to meet her." He said bitterly

--

I tensed up, and my eyes whirled around, taking in the whole room. Then I spotted her. I vanished, and reappeared besides the girl. My mother gasped and I laid my hand on the girls shivering head. I crouched before her and said: "So, you are Kibo? Nice to meet you, I am Chikara." I smiled at her, but she looked confused and said in a low voice: "how did you know? Mom has taught me how to block our mind reading ability. Not even his majesty could read my mind."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "I don't have the same ability as our family. I can assume that mother has taught you about me, and what my destiny is?" I said and she nodded

"Were you there?" I asked a little more seriously, receiving another nod.

"So you should know that I am different now. I don't have the same abilities as you, so I can read you. But enough of me, what about you? Why are you dressed as a guard?" I said, monitoring at her clothes.

"It was mom's idea. That way I could stay close to her, and I could learn things. I wouldn't be so lonely either." Kibo said a little hesitantly.

"Ah, I understand. You haven't got the treatment you deserve though. The dragon princess deserves better than this." I said, and began walking towards our parents, while I kept a hand on her shoulder, making her follow by my side.

"You! I know you. I thought you were an orphan." The king said as his daughter stood in front of him, blushing with all the attention she got.

"I said she was so that you wouldn't ask any questions. Also that enabled her to learn from you, since you have taught her a lot over the years."

"I see. Yes, I have taught her a lot. More than Chikara. So what now? I have a daughter connected to me by blood, and a son not connected to me by blood." He said and sat down on the throne, with his head in his hands. Mom didn't know either, so I spoke. "I probably have an answer to that. This country needs a strong leader, but it also needs a leader that is part of its people. I think that it would be best for Ryu-kuni that Kibo was the heir. I sense potential in her, and she is part of the royal family. She actually has this family's blood flowing in her veins, and I don't. From before I was born, I was destined to start a new family, while other keep this one going. Ryu-kuni is a country ruled by people that can control dragons, and can control elements. But I don't fit under that anymore. I am a dragon, and in a sense I am the elements. I don't have the blood necessary for the techniques a ruler of Ryu-kuni needs to use. When we look at those facts, I am unable to become the king. I am past a king now, since this country's power is its dragons, and I am one of them now. However, Kibo has received wrong training." At that everyone looked at me wondering. Kibo pouted a little bit. 'How dares he insult mom' she thought but was cut of as I continued: "Mother is a strong woman, and a wise one also, but she is not part of this family originally. She doesn't know all the ruler has to know, and Kibo has to learn that. She also needs to learn to fight better."

The king was silent before he spoke: "You speak wisdom as always. By the way, I am sorry that I yelled at your friends. It was wrong of me, and no. I don't have anything against them. They mean a lot to you, so they are most welcome here." He said, making my friends relax. They had been tense for a while. Now they sat down on the chairs that were arranged in the room. All of them were listening intently; they wanted to know if their friend had to leave them in the future.

"But what do we do about this heir situation. Our country has been accustomed to the thought about you being the next king, and…" the king began

"It does not matter what they are expecting. I will not become king. I will continue as a Jounin of Konoha. But give me two days to train my little sister here, and another two to teach her everything she needs to know. When those four days are over, you will announce that I have a sister, and that the rules say that she has to fight me to see who will be the heir." I said, and turned to Kibo: "Kibo, are you ready for the most intense and toughest training in your life?"

She looked a little uncertain, and she looked over at mom. Mom walked up to her only daughter and hugged her, saying: "you know. I always said that it was a big chance that Chikara would either decline the role of king, or that he would be unable to become king when he became the golden dragon. That's why I have prepared you for this, and haven't you always been willing to become the queen? Or did you joke all those times you said that you would become as great a queen as your father is king?"

Kibo instantly looked happier and hugged mom back. "Yes, I can do this. But I really don't know how to, and I don't know this person who you say are my brother. I can see some resemblance, but he looks much more like a dragon than I thought. His teeth for instance. They are fangs, not normal ones like mine and yours. But if you say he is my big brother, then I believe you. How soon can we begin training?" she said, turning towards me.

Then I heard laughter behind me. It was my friends. "hey. What's so funny?" Kibo yelled, making Naruto laugh even more, so much that he fell of his chair.

"Hey. Answer her. This is really annoying." I yelled, and then someone laughed behind me also. I turned to see both mother and father rolling on the floor also. Both Kibo and I had a look of annoyance on our faces, making everyone around laugh so hard they had to clutch their stomachs. Then it dawned on me. The resemblance between me and my little sister. We have the same way of speaking, and the same way of acting and the same temper. I looked at her, and she looked at me, and we both began to laugh also. After a while the laughter died away, except the occasional giggle. The king looked at his two children and said: "if I didn't trust what your mother said, I would have known for sure that the two of you are siblings now. Such resemblance in two people who has known each other for less than an hour. Now Kibo. You can trust that young man with your life. I would, and you have to receive training if you are to be the heir. Chikara, you have your four days. On the fifth you two have to fight. Sorry but that's reality."

--

_The training field the next day._

"Wow Chikara. Your sister has real potential. And this is good training for us too." Naruto said when he took a break. I had allowed my friends to come train with Kibo and me. They had been training together under my supervision, and everyone had grown quite a bit.

"Yeah, she is my little sister after all. Now, how about a test everyone? Go to each of your trees, and wait for my signal. When I say so, you are to go to the top as fast as possible. "I said, and everyone lined up. Kibo, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten and Lee. I gave the signal, and they were of. But something was wrong. None of them was doing any good. Everyone fell down right away, except Kibo. She knew what happened and was able to cope with it. I had put extra weight on them, making them about twice as heavy as they were used to. This way they had to train harder.

_--_

_A couple of hours later_

"So how many have made it? Kibo, Naruto, Shino, Sakura and Neji? Hm, alright. The rest of you keep trying. Those of you that make it, come over here." I said, and waved them over.

Those that made it to the top had to work even harder while I also trained. By the end of first training day, everyone had made it to the top, and was exhausted. They all fell asleep right away from exhaustion, and I had to carry them back to their rooms. 'They will train hard tomorrow also' I thought as I tucked Naruto in, and did the same to the others also; accept Shino and Neji, who tried to act cool.

_--_

_Four days later, at the arena_

"I have recently learned that I have a daughter. Her name is Kibo, and there is no doubt that she is my and my wife's daughter. I am very happy, since my son lives in exile, and I have missed having a child to be a father to. But there also rises a problem. The rules say that when the royal couple has two children, they must fight to see who will be the heir. That fight will take place now, so if everyone will cheer for our two heirs, Chikara and Kibo!" the king said to the crowd as I and Kibo walked out onto the arena.

"Nii-san. Don't hold back on me, okay?" she said to me, making me smile

"Kibo-imoto. Fight your best, okay?" I said, not answering her request

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but then we arrived at the middle of the arena.

Father walked up and said: "The rules are: 1. No killing. 2. One of you lose by either giving up, or gets knocked unconscious. 3. No using big jutsus that will affect the public also. Now good luck, and have a good fight."

With that both of us slipped into a fighting stance. On the stands, my friends wondered why I was even bothering. "Chikara is going to win. He is Kin-Ryu after all. Why bother to fight?" Ino said, but Sakura shook her head. "He's planning to do something, but I don't know what. We just have to wait and see."

Kibo rushed towards me, and started fighting. I also started my plan. I dodged and countered, making it look like I was serious, when I in reality wasn't. I was going to let her win, but not easily. 'She has to prove herself to me before I lose' I thought to myself.

--

_Almost an hour later_

"You are really strong sis. You also have the potential to grow stronger. Now show me your strongest jutsu." I said to her, while breathing loudly. 'She really is worthy of this role. She would have fought evenly with the old me. I have no bad feelings letting her become the heir. I will let this jutsu hit me, and fall asleep. What amazes me is that she soaks up knowledge like a sponge. It will be fun to she how she grows over the years' I thought, watching her prepare her finishing move.

"Ryupou: Destruction ray" she yelled and shoot a huge yellow ray at me. I stared in awe. 'That's one of mine. She uses it? I only developed it, I never taught it to anyone.' I thought before I was hit, and a yell of pain came. When the smoke cleared, the public gasped. I laid there in the middle of a huge hole in the ground, unconscious. Father walked up to me, and confirmed that I was out, before standing up, walking up to Kibo and lifting her up on his shoulders. "Behold the new heir. She has defeated Chikara. Ryu Kibo will become queen after I and my wife are dead.

--

_The next day at the hospital_

"I think I hit nii-san too hard. Mother doesn't understand it. He never has been out this long before. What if I really hurt him?" Kibo said, sitting by my bed, worry clear in her face. The people around my bed gave the princess a huge smile and said: "Chikara will be alright. I'm amazed you actually beat him. And with his own jutsu also" Naruto said

"His jutsu? I thought that was moms." Kibo asked

"No, Chikara developed that one on his own. And you mastered it. You should be real proud. I know he is also." Tsunade said, and walked over to my side, cheeking on how I was. 'He doesn't have any serious damage. Did he let her win?' Tsunade thought

"Oh, he's about to wake up. He's power is returning, and his chakra is flowing nicely." Tsunade said and took a step back suddenly my eyes fluttered and opened. I looked around the room and saw that I was in the hospital. "So, I take it that I lost the fight?" I asked, with false sadness.

"Yes, you did. I am now officially your superior." Kibo said grinning at me.

"Heh, I have to get used to that idea, but there's nothing I can do about that now. Your position is permanent. And congrats on mastering the destruction ray. It was really hard to develop." I said with a smile

"Yeah, it was hard to master also. But now we should get going. We have to be in the throne room as fast as possible." My sweet little sister said and stood up. Apparently she has inherited her family's sadistic point on being injured.

_--_

_In the throne room_

I was helped inside by Naruto and Neji. Then I stood in front of my mother and father, who looked weirdly at me and Kibo.

"From now on, Chikara is no longer prince of Ryu-kuni, and Kibo is princess. Now Chikara, I have to ask. Did you let your little sister win?" father asked

"You could say that I did, since I didn't use any of my Kin-Ryu powers, but I used my Ryu-ichizoku powers for the last time. I now am truly the golden dragon. But I didn't hold back any of my Ryu-ichizoku powers. She is without a doubt powerful enough to be the queen, but sis. You have a long way to go. Train and study well, okay? Become stronger and wiser so that I can become even more proud of you when we meet again." I said

"What? You're leaving?" she asked grabbing my arm.

"Yes, I'm going home. I also am going to take some of my money with me. I'm going to by a bigger apartment for my self." I said towards mother, who was the one who had my money.

"Alright son. How much are you going to take with you?" she asked

"I will be taking about half, and the rest is going to Kibo, as a graduation present. You have graduated my four day school." I said and gave my little sister a hug.

"So you'll be leaving. I was hoping you would stay for a while, but I guess it can't be helped. Be a good dragon out there." The king said with a smirk

I didn't bother to answer, but walked out. But I stopped.

"Oh, before I forget." I said and walked back to Kibo, doing hand seals as I walked. I bit my thumb and put my hand against the floor. "Summoning no jutsu" I said and a red dragon appeared under me. It held a big scroll in its claws.

I took the scroll; spread it out in front of Kibo. She looked at it, interest and curiosity playing across her face.

"This is my summoning contract. I want you to sign this. When you have, you can summon me." I said and Kibo squeaked in glee. After she was done, she looked at me while I rolled the scroll up again.

"Can I summon you any time I want now?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, you can't. You can try any time you want, but if I am busy then I won't come. So sometimes I will come and sometimes I won't. But don't worry. If you really need my help, just put a lot of chakra in the summoning and I will come, okay? Just don't summon me too often. Try to use the other dragons instead." I explained and Kibo nodded and gave me another hug.

"Well then, I must be off." I said again and left.

A couple of hours later I and my friends had packed, and were moving towards home. I found that none of my old clothes fit, so I had to use some clothes from the Ryu-kuni, which I didn't like. "Jeez, I had forgot how annoying this type of clothes was. I can't wait to get some real clothes once we get back home." I said annoyingly, making everyone laugh at me.

--

_Two weeks later in Konoha. Chikara's new apartment_

"So are you happy with your new place, Chikara?" Tsunade asked. I was holding a party to celebrate my new place. Tsunade and Jiraiya were quite drunk and Jiraiya was constantly getting hit in the head by girls in the room because he was staring at them.

"Yeah, this place is perfect for me. But I think we need to keep the sake away from Jiraiya for the rest of the evening. I have never seen one man with so many bumps on his head."


	6. Chapter 6

The Kin-Ryu begins his work.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The Kin-Ryu is born"

* * *

_At the training field of team 7_

"Ugh, I don't think I want to hold another party for a while." I said, not feeling well after last night. "Anyway, let's continue the training. As this is the first training session with you guys alone after I was reborn, I think we should take it a bit easy. Let's start with the advanced leaf training, okay?" I said and picked up several leafs. The advanced leaf training had been Hinata's idea. I'd take many leafs, and use my chakra to make some of them lighter, some heavier. And then I throw them at the three kids, and they keep the leafs where ever they landed on their body.

After a while I said: "Okay, now for something new. As you three probably know already, I have changed greatly, and that goes for my training as well. Now for the new training method. I want Hinata to attack Sakura, Sakura to attack Naruto and Naruto to attack Hinata. At first don't use to much power, and only blunted kunai." I said soberly

"Eh, Chikara-sensei. Why are we going to attack each other like that?" Sakura asked

"Easy, it helps improve three things: attacking, reading your enemy and surroundings, and defending. Now let's give it a try. Here, let me demonstrate." I said and created two bunshin, and we started fighting. It looked like a battle royal, but Naruto, Hinata and Sakura saw the use and started fighting too. But then Naruto stopped and his jaw fell open, only to receive a huge punch from Sakura. He then asked for a break and asked me: "Sensei, you created kage bunshin right? Why didn't it go away just now? I clearly saw all three of you get hit, but none of the bunshin disappeared."

"I can understand your wonder Naruto, and perhaps it is time I thought you all a new move. Come here." I said and sat down. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura sat down in front of me, as they always did when I was going to teach a technique. "You all know the bunshin no jutsu, right?" I asked and as they nodded they formed the seals and now there were six of each kid in front of me. "Good and all of you know the kage bunshin?" this time it was merely a statement, since Naruto had known it since before he became a Genin, and I had taught it to Sakura and Hinata my self. "This is a variation to the kage bunshin. The seals are the same; the difference is that the new version is much more difficult. You basically take the chakra needed to make two kage bunshin and cram it into one. The problem is balance. For it to work you have to fuse the chakra together perfectly, and it will take a lot of work, but when you get it, you can make a kage bunshin that can take as much damage as you before it disappears, giving you the edge in a fight. Now the down side besides the control part is the chakra part. This version of the kage bunshin is twice as chakra costly as the normal one, and you need to be careful with it. Okay, now start trying." I ended my explanation, and I watched proudly as my students tried to master the technique. I wasn't surprised when it was Hinata who did it first. Although Sakura was slightly better at chakra control, Hinata was better at learning new ways to use chakra. Sakura came in second with Naruto close behind. When they all had mastered it, I saw that it was almost five in the morning and I decided that the next day would be recovery day.

_--_

_The next day, Chikara's apartment_

"Come in Tsunade-onesan." I yelled, before said person could knock.

"Chikara, even if your senses have increased so much, and you can tell who your visitor is before he or she can knock, I still think it is best to wait until said person knocks to say anything. It really is getting on my nerves with ANBU coming and wondering if you are psychic." Tsunade said annoyed, but I could see she was slightly amused also.

"I'll try. Now is there a reason I have such fine company today?" I said a little sarcastically, and Tsunade noticed frowning, "I can't help it. I am the most beautiful woman in Konoha you know."

I laughed and said: "that may be right, but don't let it go to your head, or someone prettier will come, and show you."

"Humph, fine then. Actually I came to talk to you about a certain situation involving three Sand ninjas. Gaara in particular. The Kazekage sent me a letter, telling me that Shukaku has been intensifying its effort to take over Gaara's mind. I was going to ask Jiraiya to seal it up, but I figured you would be just as suited for the job as him, right Kin-Ryu-kun?" the nickname was new, she had begun using it after we came back from Ryu-kuni, but it didn't bother me much.

"So you want me to go to the Sand and seal the Shukaku?" I said staring at the floor.

"No, only half correct. Gaara is on his way here now, along with Temari and Kankurou. They should be here in about two days. Until then you can research the seal you need to. Jiraiya will be helping, but I have ordered him to stay away from the actual sealing." Tsunade said, and eyed me curiously

"What is it Chikara?" she asked when she saw my facial expression. I didn't like the sound of what she said, so I probably didn't look to happy.

"Nothing. I just hope Gaara is alright. Well, I should check up on that sealing jutsu then." I said and stood up. "Until those three arrive, I need complete access to the Hokage scrolls." Tsunade nodded and walked with me to the Hokage tower.

_--_

_Two days later_

"So you have arrived. About time. How are you feeling Gaara?" Tsunade asked, looking worriedly at the boy in front of her. He was very pale, and his breathing was shallow.

"I'm currently fighting the Shukaku with everything I got, but I will soon lose. Is Chikara ready to seal this thing?" Gaara replied. Temari asked: "Where is he by the way?"

Tsunade looked at Temari and wondered: 'is she just worried for Gaara or is she actually anxious to see Chikara? I guess I will find out later.' Tsunade looked at the girl and said: "he's inside the Hokage building. Let's go get him."

_--_

_Inside the scroll room_

"Chikara-san, you have been in here for two days. Don't you think you need some rest before Gaara gets here? You have to fight the Shukaku after all. You can't do it if you are tired, and you have mastered the sealing jutsu already." Jiraiya said. He had also been inside the scroll room for two days, but he didn't have to fight a demon afterwards.

"To late for that now. Tsunade is outside the door, waiting for me to say 'enter'" as I said that Tsunade opened the door and said: "Are you ready Chikara?" outside the door stood Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. But before I could say anything Jiraiya stepped forward and said: "No he isn't. He has been reading that scroll for two days now. He needs some rest before…"

"No I don't. I'm fine Jiraiya. Besides can't you see that Gaara is close to losing against the Shukaku? If we don't move soon, he will lose and that won't be pretty. Now let's go." I said, and got up, weary from studying the scroll so much. They all noticed, but I just walked on.

"Where are we going Chikara-san?" Temari asked, walking besides me.

"We are going to the training field farthest away from the village. I don't want the village to be in danger." I replied

"Village in danger? What are you talking about?" Kankurou asked

"I will explain once we get there."

_--_

_The training field_

"Okay, this is what is going to happen. Gaara is going to transform completely, and then go to sleep, so that the Shukaku comes forth. I will then fight it, alone." I said, empathising 'alone'

"When I have weakened it, I will seal it inside Gaara. But you guys need to stay away. The battle that will rage here is going to be huge. Jiraiya, I want you to summon Gamabunta, and have him protect you. When I have sealed Shukaku you can move in. I will most likely be hurt, and Gaara will also need a visit to the hospital."

--

"What's going on? We are supposed to train here. Why are you here Chikara-sama?" Hiashi said, walking up to us with Hinata and Neji besides him.

"This is your training field Hiashi-sama?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, but it's already taken. Why did that boy fall over?" Hiashi asked

"Shit, Gaara. Can you do your part?" I asked, and he nodded in reply, and he started walking slowly to the opposite side of the field, ready to transform.

"Hiashi, you need to let me use this area now. Gaara has a demon inside him, but its seal is bad, and it's trying to take over. I need to seal it properly and need this area." I said, and started preparing for the fight. Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta, and everyone hopped onto his back. Jiraiya explained everything to Gamabunta, who actually seemed a little afraid.

"Father, what is this Shukaku thing?" Hinata asked

"It is a demon with extreme chakra. It is also very evil, and will try to kill us. But Chikara-sama and Gamabunta here will protect us." Hiashi said. 'Hopefully' he added to himself.

--

"Gaara, whenever you are ready." I yelled and activated my eyes. Gaara nodded and transformed. He then formed a seal and said: "Forced sleep jutsu" and he was gone into dreamland. I however didn't have the luxury as the Shukaku came out and it was thrilled.

"Yahoo. Now I just have to kill a little guy and a toad and I can do what I want." It screamed. Everyone was frightened, but then I rushed at it, saying: "You just have to bring it then." And the battle began.

--

The demon launched chakra ball after chakra ball after me, and I was forced to take some hits. But I had gotten several hits in to, including a nicely placed Rasengan in the demons gut. (Jiraiya had taught me the Rasengan earlier) I was currently trying to beat the demon away from my friends when it grabbed me with sand and pinned me to the ground, almost crushing me. As the pain and weariness increased, I found myself getting hit a lot, and I had already sustained massive damage. Not that I was stopping, and I noticed that the demon was losing strength. That only meant that I was winning.

"Chikara is getting hit too many times. When Shukaku is like that, it can crush everything in its claws, yet Chikara lets himself get grabbed by those things a lot. Why isn't he fighting seriously?" Temari said worriedly, not for her little brother, but for the guy who was trying to save him.

"Position yourself in Chikara's shoes. Try fighting after reading a scroll and practising a seal for two days without break, then you know why he is getting hit so much." Jiraiya said, and Tsunade flinched.

"You mean he didn't take breaks? Why didn't you tell him to take breaks?" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya, and she was about to hit him, when I was hit by a very large attack, and landed on top of Gamabunta. As I was shaking and tried desperately to stand up, Gamabunta said: "Chikara-san, say the word and I jump in to help you."

"Thanks but you have to protect my friends, remember?" I said, and managed to stand. Tsunade looked like she was about to rush towards me and heal me before I continued: "And besides, I have the power of the Kin-ketto. I won't be defeated so easily." With that I jumped up over Shukaku's head, and unleashed a couple of fire jutsus. All Gamabunta could do was shake his head softly, careful not to make the people on his head dizzy.

--

"You. Why are you so strong? And why are you fighting me. If we joined forces, we would be unstoppable." Shukaku said, trying to make me stop my assault so it could get a break.

"That won't work. I don't have to cooperate with you, since your vessel is a friend of mine, and I am going to give him a present. You are going down Shukaku." I yelled and started attacking much more, my chakra flaring and hitting Shukaku time and time again.

--

After about an hour after the Shukaku was released, the people on Gamabunta saw that the demon was falling back. Its attacks were now just puffs of air, and it was apparent its chakra was soon running out. It was then that Chikara vanished for a second and appeared on its head. He yelled: "Time to say good bye Shukaku. You'll never be able to take over Gaara any more. Shiki Fuujin!" as I yelled the name of the technique I was going to use, the technique that the Forth Hokage made to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, Tsunade gasped and said: "No, not that technique. He'll…" she was cut short by a hand on her shoulder. It was Hiashi.

"I also know that technique, but Chikara is special. He knows what he's doing. Have faith in him." He said, unusually soft for the stern head of the Hyuuga clan.

--

"This is a forbidden jutsu that summons the death god, and allows me to seal you away for good. The Shiki Fuujin. Demonic soul seal. Now go and pay your contribute to society by giving Gaara your chakra." I said, and I started to pull the Shukaku's soul and placing it inside Gaara's navel. Suddenly sand attacked me. It was at that moment that Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Father, I can see something behind Chikara-sensei. Also I see something being pulled out of the huge sand body and placed into Gaara's navel.

"No, Hinata-san. Deactivate your Byakugan right now." Jiraiya said, and she stared at him for a moment before doing as he asked.

"Jiraiya-sama is right. If you look at what's behind Chikara, there is a possibility that you will die." Hiashi said sternly.

On top of the Shukaku, I was almost done sealing the demon. I was really glad I had completed the leaf training, so that I could focus on sealing the demon, while defending myself from the sand with my chakra. "This is it. You have lost Shukaku. Fuujin!" I yelled as the last of the demon went into Gaara's navel, and I sealed it. The Shukaku no longer was any threat. Not even the Akatsuki could get their hands on Shukaku now. The sand started to crumble, and suddenly both I and Gaara fell to the ground. I caught Gaara before he hit the ground, and then I turned to the death god who still was behind me. "So, is this when I am supposed to give my soul to you?" I asked, but I was surprised when he shook his head, and said in a bone chilling voice: "No. I will not devour your soul. You are the Kin-Ryu, and I have nowhere enough power to devour you. So I have nothing I can do to you, but I have a request."

"Name it, but be warned. I know what you speak of, and basically I am your superior. I will not meddle in your business, but if you ask me to give you a offering as a replacement for my soul, you are sadly mistaken." I said dangerously.

"I wasn't going to ask you that either, knowing you it would be pointless to ask something like that. But I know that you will encounter and fight that Orochimaru freak. I have a request, and that is that when you are about to fight him, summon me, and let me eat his soul. That bastard deserves to suffer in my stomach. Because of him, three Hokage's is there also, suffering because of his deeds. Will you heed my wish?" the death god asked

"Yes I will. When I am close to beating Orochimaru, I will summon you and let you devour him. But is there a better way to summon you than this jutsu? It's kind of annoying to use." I answered with half a smile

"There is. Here, sign this." He said and gave me a summoning scroll. "With this you will be able to summon me at all times. But I won't demand anything from you, only that I can take the life of the one you are fighting." I nodded and signed the scroll.

"I will be off then." The death god said, and vanished. As he went, I collapsed on the ground.

--

"What was that? Chikara spoke with the death god?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya, but just gawked at my unconscious form.

"That is the only explanation I can come up with." Hiashi said, and his voice shook slightly when he continued: "But who is Chikara exactly. The death god doesn't have any power over him. Does that mean he is immortal?"

"No, he isn't, but even as the death god doesn't have any power over him, Chikara is still able to take damage, and he will probably die sometime. What I think he meant was that Chikara's soul is so powerful that it exceeds the death god, but Chikara's body is still mortal." Jiraiya said.

Temari, Kankurou and Hinata didn't understand a lot, but they understood that Chikara had used a dangerous technique, and that it involved the death god. They also understood that Chikara was very powerful, but not immortal.

"We can discuss this later. We need to bring Gaara and Chikara to the hospital, before they die." Tsunade broke in, and Gamabunta lifted the two unconscious bodies of the ground and went in the direction of Konoha hospital.

_--_

_Later in the waiting room for Konoha hospital intensive care unit 6._

Four people sat waiting outside the operating room Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru and Naruto. The last two were playing shougi. Temari was twiddling her fingers, while Kankurou watched his sister with curiosity.

"It's pointless to be so fidgety" Shikamaru said suddenly, making Temari look up surprised. "That's what you said to me when Chouji was in operation, right? Sacrifices are an inevitable part of missions, right? Yet here you sit, just as fidgety as I was."

"Don't be such a smart ass, Shikamaru. Now make a move." Naruto said impatiently.

At that moment, the sign turned to green and the doors opened. Tsunade stepped out, soaked in sweat. As soon as she stepped out of the operating room, she was assaulted with questions, most coming from the upset girl.

"Calm down. I will answer; just give me time to sit down. I'm beat." Tsunade said and sat down on a bench. She looked up at the four faces and sighed. "It's alright. He will live. He was on the verge of death, and it is no wonder. Fighting the Shukaku on his own and sealing it inside Gaara again. That is really amazing. The fourth's technique usually requires the user to die, but Chikara lived. I am starting to wonder if he can die, since he suffered from more injuries than I have ever seen on a body. But he succeeded in his mission, and now Gaara can sleep as much as he wants. The Shukaku won't take over. You two also don't have to be afraid of Shukaku any more. That seal can't be broken. It ties the demon to its vessel. When the vessel, in this case Gaara, dies, the demon dies also. Chikara made the right decision here. Now Gaara can with enough training access Shukaku's chakra, but the Shukaku cannot reach Gaara." Tsunade explained. Everyone visibly relaxed.

"So when can we visit?" Temari asked

"Chikara? You can't visit him. At least not yet. Gaara can have visitors any time you want, but Chikara's condition is still to serious. He may live, but we still don't know if he will be able to move. His spine was crushed and a lot of damage could prove to be permanent. But you should not worry. Come, let's go see Gaara okay?" Tsunade stood up. Naruto looked towards the door again, and saw that the sign had turned red again.

--

"Gaara is sleeping. I never thought I'd see the day. But he is sleeping peacefully. Perhaps now he will be accepted in Suna." Temari said and Kankurou nodded in reply.

"He's totally fine. He just needs sleep, and he will be better than new" Tsunade said before leaving.

--

Temari, Kankurou and Naruto stayed there for several days, playing shougi, or just talking. One day Gaara woke up, and actually had a happy expression on his face. "Temari, Kankurou, Naruto. I can sleep now. It feels so good, and it all because of Chikara. Where is he? I need to thank him." Gaara said enthusiastically, but stopped at his sister's expression.

"What's wrong Temari? Has something happened to Chikara?"

"Normally when someone uses the technique that Chikara used, the user sacrifices himself." a voice from the door said. It was Tsunade, and she cheeked up on Gaara before continuing: "But Chikara didn't just have to use a technique that ensures death, but he also had to fight Shukaku and weaken it before sealing it. The damage done to Chikara by Shukaku is unbelievable. Yet Chikara is still alive, but his condition is serious. Last time I cheeked he was in danger of becoming paralysed for life. But if you feel up to it, let's go and visit him."

"Can we? Really, can we visit Chikara-sensei?" Naruto said, not really believing the woman in front of him.

"Yeah, if we go now. You up for it Gaara?" she asked, but Gaara were already out of bed, and on his way to the door. "Hey. Hurry up. I want to see the guy who saved my life." Gaara said.

--

"He doesn't look alright" Naruto said loudly as he stood in front of my bed and looked at me. He couldn't see the injuries, but I was cowered in bandages, but all of them were soaked in blood. Golden blood.

"That's because he isn't alright. He's nearly dead, and keep your voice down." Tsunade hissed at the loudmouth in front of her.

Then Temari did something that surprised everyone. She sat down besides my bed and took my hand. "I heard that if someone keeps the injured company, then the healing is much faster." She said, and then she noticed the looks everyone gave her, and she blushed wildly.

Tsunade laughed and took out some papers and checked something. Then she gasped and stepped backwards.

"What is it, Tsunade-baa-chan? Something wron…" Naruto said, but he also gasped and took some steps backwards. Gaara and Kankurou followed suit. Temari, who had been staring at the scared people, now turned to me. Her facial colour drained but for some reason she didn't let go of my hand. She just stared as the golden light rose from my body and started sweeping over my entire body, from toe to head. Each body part was cowered by golden light, and suddenly the bandages burned away to reveal many wounds, all healing at an exceptional rate.

A low murmur was heard from me.

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked Temari

"He said something like 'Ryupou: golden healing'" came the answer

--

A good ten minutes later the light diminished, and Tsunade walked up to me, and started her check-up. After five minutes she gasped again, and took out a knife, took my hand and cut it. Temari became furious and was about to attack the foolish woman when she saw my hand. Inside the wound she saw something that looked like golden light again, only it had the shape of golden liquid. The three others also saw it and Naruto asked the question every one of them had in their minds. "What is that inside Chikara-sensei's wound?"

Tsunade looked at them and said: "His blood. Remember, he's the Kin-Ryu now. He's not completely human anymore."

"I'm not human at all anymore." I said, and I smiled a little at the sharp intakes of breath I heard. I opened my eyes only to meet five different faces who were staring at me really closely. They realised they were a bit close, and backed away a little. Temari still held on to my hand though.

"What do you mean by 'not human at all'" Tsunade asked

"Don't be afraid. I really thought I told you. I'm not human anymore because I am the golden dragon now. That is why the Shiki Fuujin didn't kill me. My body is very much mortal, but my soul isn't, and the death god has no power over it, since my soul's power exceeds the death god, and in the process I was able to save a friend, and gain a new summon. A summon unlike all others. But even if I am so powerful, I still am your friend, and I am neither a monster nor an animal. I still have my soul and mind. Being a dragon is not being something bad. I don't see much difference between being a human and being a dragon, but how am I to know? I have been a dragon for my whole life. But enough of that. I know the seal was successful, and now I want to know how you are feeling, Gaara." I asked the red haired boy in front of me

Gaara looked at me and at my wound that was closing fast. "So I take it that that golden liquid is your blood, but what was that golden light just now?" he asked

I simply answered: "Yes, this liquid is my blood. It is a testimony that I am not a human anymore, merely in the shape of a human, but when I think about it I don't think it would be wise to tell that to anyone. People tend to fear what they don't understand. I want you five to keep quiet about what has been said here in this room. I will choose who to tell my self. As for that light, it is simple. That light was my healing chakra. Here I will show you." I said and formed a couple of seals. My hand was cowered in that golden light. I placed my hand on the wound Tsunade had given me, and it instantly was healed.

"Amazing. That healing chakra is better than my own." Tsunade said as she studied the chakra.

"Indeed, but only when working together with my blood. When I heal another person, this chakra is as effective as yours. But now I have answered your question. Now answer mine." I demanded, turning to Gaara.

"I feel better than I have felt in my whole life. I have slept peacefully for days, and I don't have to struggle with the Shukaku anymore. The only bad side is that I don't think that I have an automatic defence anymore." Gaara said

"That's true. You don't. But with a little training, you can compensate for that. I want you to train together with Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto will be a good training partner, and Jiraiya will teach you how to use the Shukaku's power without any negative effects. Both you and Naruto will become stronger as a result of this. Now, Tsunade. I feel fine, but could you check me anyhow. That was the first time I used that healing jutsu, so I'm not really sure if I missed something."

Some tense minutes later: "I don't understand this. Not an hour ago you were in danger of being paralyzed for the rest of your life, but now your perfectly fine. Actually you could go home now if you wanted. But I would rather keep you here until tomorrow, just to be safe." Tsunade sounded puzzled.

I sighed and said: "Okay. If you think it's necessary. But I really don't like the food here."

_--_

_The next day in a hospital room_

"So what exactly did happen after you sealed the Shukaku?" Hiashi demanded. He and Hinata had come to visit as soon as Tsunade would let them.

"I had a discussion with the death god. We agreed on that I would summon him when I am about to kill Orochimaru, and let the snake bastard be eaten by the death god. Nothing much else. Why?" I said, not wanting to explain everything.

"I…I used the Byakugan and saw something. I think it was the death god, and now I can't forget that image. Why, and can you help, Chikara-sensei?" Hinata asked, and I noted that she was slipping into her shy self again. I thought she had gotten that behind her.

"Come here" I simply said and turned on my eyes. She walked up by my bed, and I put a hand on her head, and her expression became blank. After a while, I released her and said: "Now you should be able to forget what you saw. The reason why you couldn't forget on your own was that the image was too intense. When you look at death, it leaves an imprint on your person. But don't think about it, and everything will be fine."

She looked like she was on the brink of tears when a knock came on the door and a nurse came in. "Here's your food Chikara-sama." She said, and I groaned. "I seriously have to get out of here. The injuries are gone, but this food…it's killing me." I said with disgust as I looked at the soup and dry bread, making Hiashi and Hinata laugh loudly.

_--_

_A couple of days later_

'Finally I can actually sleep in my own bed.' I thought as I unlocked my door and walked in. If you had looked closely at me, you would have seen that I tensed up for about half a second before I went to the kitchen and had something to drink.

"You don't have to hide. Come out Sakura." I said, and heard her gasp. "Don't tell me. Your parents are out of town again?" I asked when she opened the door to the guest room.

"Yeah, and I thought that you would be away on your mission for a while. So I didn't ask. But that was wrong. Sorry." She said, and started to walk out. I shook my head, a little amused at the girl walking towards the exit.

"Don't worry, you can stay. I don't mind." I said and immediately was grabbed by the pink haired girl as she hugged me tightly. "But I'm sure this isn't a normal student/teacher relationship." I said and we chuckled as I made some food.

--

"Where were you? I don't remember you getting a mission, but you disappeared all of a sudden." Sakura asked after finishing her dinner.

"I had a mission, but right now I can't say anything about it. It's an S-rank classified mission right now. But it was successful, and I am back now. But just how long have you been here? I only left about three or four days ago, right?" I asked

"Chikara-sensei. I think you have to look at the date today. You disappeared almost two weeks ago." Sakura said, and she tried in vain to hold back her giggles when she saw my face.

"That many days ago? Hm, I have to talk to Tsunade about that. But anyways, what did my three cute students do while I was away?" I asked, and I laughed at the blush on her face. Sakura always blushes when I call them 'my cute students'

"We trained our fighting styles using kage bunshin. I need your help; there is something wrong when I deliver the crushing moon." Sakura said

The crushing moon is a technique Sakura thought up on her own. She uses a genjutsu to create a landscape with a beautiful full moon in it, and then the victim sees the moon come at them, and they get crushed under it. In reality it is Sakura who uses the genjutsu to make her victim think her fist is a full moon, and she delivers a huge blow.

"What's the problem?" I asked, getting serious as I always did when teaching was to be done.

"Right before I hit my enemy, the genjutsu gets really hard to control and most of the times it fails right before I attack." Sakura explained

"I'll look at it tomorrow. Okay?" I asked, returning to my relaxed, more humours state.

Sakura looked like she was about to say something, but a knock on the door stopped her.

"Not good. You go to the guest room right now." I commanded as I looked at the door with my eyes activated. Sakura didn't object and she went into the guest room but she didn't shut the door, instead just keeping it open a creak, listening to the angry voices.

--

I opened the door and a bunch of angry villagers stared back at me. "What is it? I'm eating dinner." I said angry, knowing full well what they were her for.

One man stepped up, apparently the leader and said: "It's about that Kyuubi-brat. You keep training him, and making him stronger. And now another demon has come to this village, and it was unleashed almost two weeks ago. We have a feeling you are protecting that bastard also."

I looked at him for a while, before I said: "That 'Kyuubi-brat' is a ninja from Konoha, and he has helped protect this village. Actually you should all be apologising to him. He is the only one standing between the Kyuubi and this village. He has live his entire life being hated, and I think it is time to stop. He is not the demon, he is the demon's prison, and if anyone tries to say anything else, they are nothing but fools. Also this new demon is sealed away too. I was the one who did it personally, and he is not under my protection. He can protect himself, and unlike Naruto he doesn't hesitate to defend himself. Just a little warning." With that my eyes twinkled, and the villagers stepped backwards.

"What the hell do you mean? That brat is protecting the village? Why is he always in trouble then, pulling pranks and always being loud?" someone asked

"If you would stop trying to find something wrong with the poor boy you would see that he has changed. He works hard now, and stays out of trouble. Also he only did those things to be noticed, and get attention. But now I won't bother with you people anymore. My dinner is getting cold." I said as I turned to walk into my apartment, but I stopped and said: "And if you try something to Naruto or his team-mates I will personally show you that the Kyuubi could be nice compared to me. Do not give me another reason to get angry at you." With that I shut the door and went to sit down on my couch before I realised what I had said, and who was listening. 'Shit, she must have heard everything' I thought and ran to the guest room and threw the door open, only to find Sakura leaned against it. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. I stared at the girl who lay on the floor in front of my feet, staring up at me with huge question marks in her eyes. "What was that those people were talking about, and what does the Kyuubi have to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked as I helped her up. 'Shit, what do I do now then?'

"I cannot say without Naruto's permission. I will ask him if he wants to explain tomorrow, but until then and if he doesn't want to tell you, I want you to keep quiet about what you heard today. Okay?" I asked, staring straight into Sakura's green eyes. She looked really puzzled, but nodded. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Sakura also sat down, but she looked worried at me. I was troubled, and it apparently showed. When I realised Sakura was looking at me, I bit my thumb and said: "Perhaps it will work now. Summoning no jutsu" I said and formed the seals, and placed my hand on the ground. Out came Kori, the ice dragon. But instead of being as huge as usual, she was about the height as a large dog, and a little longer.

"Chikara-sama. You perfected the summoning. I'm so glad." She said, trying to rub sleep out of her eyes.

"Kori, were you sleeping?" I asked, slightly amused at the dragon who tried to hide the fact that I woke her up. I laughed, and Sakura giggled.

"I have to sleep also, love." The dragon replied, a little annoyed

"Yeah, I know. But I have something I want you to do. Sakura here is one of three Genins I am teacher for. She needs help with a technique, and I thought you could help her. I will be busy the rest of the night, so I thought you two could go and practise." I said, and I could see the surprise in Sakura's eyes. Kori nodded and she walked towards the door.

"Go Sakura. Kori can help you a lot. And I have a report to write." I said, and walked towards my bedroom to write the report on sealing the Shukaku.

--

'Finally, the report is finished. Now I need to go to Tsunade-onesan.' I thought about an hour of two after Sakura left with Kori.

As I walked up to the Hokage building, I wondered how Tsunade would take the news that I messed up and said to much about Naruto.

When I knocked on her office door, and no answer came, I smiled as I sensed her hearth beating calmly inside. She was sleeping again. I didn't want to stand in the hallway so I opened the door and walked in. I was close to laughing my ass of. Tsunade lay on her desk, drooling over some papers. I walked over and gently shook her awake, only to dodge a fist.

"Tsunade-onesan, I have to talk to you. We may have a problem, named Sakura." Tsunade looked at me curiously, and yawned. "Then you better explain then"

--

"So you got angry and said too much. Now Sakura suspects there is a connection between Naruto and Kyuubi, but she doesn't know what. I honestly don't know what we should do if Naruto decides not to tell her." Tsunade said.

"I will talk to him tomorrow and advice him to tell his team-mates. They will support him. I'm sure of it." I said, and Tsunade nodded in response.

"Chikara-ototo, I am glad you have changed. Instead of being serious all the time, you actually mess around and joke, and make life for those close to you fun, but you have your flaws. The fact that you let your anger get to you like that shows that even you, the Kin-Ryu, is able of mistakes. But now I need some sleep. I wish there was a method of making this work go faster, so that I could have some spare time." Tsunade said, sighing as she looked at all the work in front of her.

"How should you do that?" I asked, wanting to help my friend and 'big-sister'.

"If only there was two Godaime Hokage, the work would be completed in half the time. But I can't use kage bunshin, since I need to know what I have done." Tsunade said, looking tired and sad at the same time.

"Go home and rest, Tsunade-onesan. I will think of something. Now I better be of, or my guest will start to worry about me." I said and left the tired Hokage.

_--_

_The next day_

'Argh, of course I couldn't sleep thinking up a new variety of the kage bunshin. Jeez, now I won't be able to train correctly, but if Naruto decides to tell Hinata and Sakura, then it probably won't matter much.' I thought as I rose from my bed when the alarm clock rang. I had been awake all night, thinking and experimenting with the kage bunshin for Tsunade.

When I came into the kitchen, I saw that Sakura was about to make breakfast.

"Good morning sensei. I'll make breakfast today." Sakura said cheerfully. I nodded and sat down by the table, falling half asleep.

"Chikara-sensei. Hey, wake up. I didn't make you breakfast just so it could get cold. Hey!" Sakura half yelled and shook me. I jumped and looked around.

"What were you doing last night? I heard noise from your room, and I also heard you say something about kage bunshin?" Sakura asked as I started eating my bacon and eggs.

"Tsunade is having trouble getting all her work done, so I decided to create a new jutsu for her birthday, which is soon. I'm close but there and some difficulties with the jutsu yet. I am trying to make a kage bunshin that can gather information and the user gets that information when the bunshin disappears. The problem is what information to transfer. Right now, all the bunshin experiences are being sent to the user, and if the technique is used over a longer period of time, the amount of information will overwhelm the user. So the part I'm struggling to figure out is how to filter out what the user receives and not. I just hope I have got it by next week." I explained

"Hokage-sama's birthday is next week?" Sakura asked, and I nodded. "How old…" she began

"Don't ask me. I'm sworn to secrecy. I will not answer any questions about her age." I said, and Sakura frowned at me, annoyed that I didn't even let her finish.

_--_

_Later at team 7's training field_

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." I said to the blonde Genin when I and Sakura came to the training field. "Sakura and Hinata, you two train like you did when I was gone. Come along Naruto."

"What is it, Chikara-sensei?" Naruto asked walking behind me with his hands behind his head.

I walked up to a bench and said: "Sit down Naruto. This is serious." I said and gestured to the bench. When he sat down I began:

"Firstly, I am sorry. I have said too much and Sakura now suspects there is a connection between you and Kyuubi. She doesn't know what though, and before you say anything, I want to finish." I said, stopping the boy as he was opening his mouth.

"Last night I came home after sealing the Shukaku inside Gaara, and spending almost two weeks in hospital. I'm sure Gaara has told you, right?" I asked and Naruto nodded.

"When I came home, I found Sakura in my apartment. She said her parents were out of town, and she had slept in my guest room. Then there was a knock on my door and I told Sakura to go into the guest room. She did, but she had the door open a little bit so she heard everything. The ones to visit were some angry villagers. They were angry at me for continuing to train you, and also they suspected that I protected both you and Gaara, since there was a rumour in the village about another demon in Konoha. I then became angry and said that you were the only thing standing between the Kyuubi and Konoha. I also said that I felt they should apologise to you. In short I answered their accusing and defended you, and I said your name also. Sakura heard your name and Kyuubi, and when I chased off the villagers, she wanted me to explain. I didn't but I think it is time to tell your friends. At least Sakura and Hinata. I know you are afraid of them thinking you are a monster, but they know you too well for that. I think that if they knew, they would support you and not hate you. Just look at the fact that neither I nor Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi or Iruka hates you. We all accept you for who you are. Now I won't decide for you, but perhaps it is time." I said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You stood up for me, when you just could have sent those people away. Why?" Naruto said, almost getting emotional.

"Naruto, even if most people of the village don't think so, I know that you are a hero, if not by choice, but by fate. Nevertheless you put up with the hate, and you have never tried to unleash Kyuubi to take revenge on the village. You are the prison keeping that monster sealed away, and I have to admit I admire you for it. You and Gaara both deserve respect and friendship, not hate. That is why I stood up for you, knowing what you have been through. Also I think it is about time the village stopped treating you like that. But that is just my opinion." I said, shrugging as I said the last bit

I looked at Naruto and saw tears in his eyes. "Eh, Naruto? Is everything alright?" I asked, not sure what to do if he started crying.

He suddenly jumped up and gave me a crushing hug, crying out something like: "You sound like Iruka-sensei." But I didn't catch anything else. All I could do was pat his back and hope no one was looking.

After a while, he released me, but still looked at me with teary eyes. I was clutching my throat since Naruto had been close to crushing it, but I manage to cough out: "So, what are you going to do? Stand there and look at me all day?"

He seemed to pull himself together, and shook his head. "I'm going to tell Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan. Everything." He said, empathising everything.

--

"So, what did you guys talk about for so long?" Sakura asked as Naruto and I entered the training field again.

"Can you two sit down please? I have something to tell you all." Naruto said soberly.

The two girls looked at each other and sat down on the ground. I also sat down, after making sure no one was around to eavesdrop.

"You two know of the Kyuubi and the Forth Hokage, right?" Naruto began

The girls nodded and Sakura said: "The forth was the hero who saved us from the nine tailed demon Kyuubi."

"Correct, but unlike the books say, the Kyuubi wasn't killed. It was sealed inside a newborn boy. That boy became the Kyuubi's prison, and the forth died making sure that the demon would never threaten the village again by using a seal technique that never can be removed." Naruto said and Hinata turned to me.

I was sitting against a tree with my arms crossed, deep in thought when I heard Hinata's question: "That seal technique. Was it the same you used on the Shukaku?" she asked

"Yes it was. The seal is the same, the demons are different and the boys the demons are sealed inside are different. The fate of the sealer is also different, but other than that the situation with the prison for the Kyuubi and the Shukaku is entirely the same. But please continue Naruto" I said, and he nodded.

--

"The boy that the Kyuubi was sealed inside, was an orphan, most likely his parents was killed by the Kyuubi. That orphan was me. I am the Kyuubi's prison, and that is the reason the village hates me. They don't see me as the one who holds back the power of the Kyuubi, but they see me as the demon itself. That is why the kids were told not to play with me, and I always was alone. The Third Hokage put out a law, saying it was forbidden to speak of me and the Kyuubi. I never had anyone to acknowledge me before Iruka-sensei. Everyone else doesn't see Uzumaki Naruto, they just see the demon who killed all those people." Naruto explained with his head down.

The shock was evident in the two girl's faces. Then Hinata asked: "Can the Kyuubi do something to you?" she had asked nicely and there was no trace of hostility in her voice, but Naruto winced. He had expected a scolding, but when only friendly words came, he was surprised to say the least. The Sakura asked: "I read about the Kyuubi last night, and it stood that it was a demon with almost limitless chakra. Can you access that chakra?" Sakura also sounded perfectly fine, and I suspected she knew as soon as Naruto began talking.

"Shall I answer for you Naruto?" I asked, but he shook his head and said: "That's fine sensei. I can handle it. The seal the fourth placed on me allows the Kyuubi's chakra to mix with my own, but keeps the Kyuubi in place. It can't escape or take over my body, but I can use some of its chakra. As far as I know I can use more and more of its chakra the stronger my body becomes. You can easily see if I use his chakra, since it is red, blood red."

I shook my head and everyone stared at me. "What?" Naruto said curiously.

--

"Sorry Naruto, but what you just said isn't quite right. The Kyuubi can't take over your body permanently, but it can temporary. When you use his chakra, but only use as much chakra as you can handle, Kyuubi can't do anything but provide the chakra. But if the situation calls for stronger means, you get more chakra from the fox, but you change slightly at first. Haven't you noticed that if you are using a lot of his chakra, you get fangs, and your eyes become red with slits? Slits almost like mine." I said and pointed to my eyes, which also had slits. "But my eyes are dragon eyes, not fox eyes that you get." I continued. "When that happens, some of the Kyuubi influence you, and your senses grow. The Kyuubi also aids you movements, but nothing more. You could say it is you blood line ability. Later when you have completely mastered the fighting style, I want you to train yourself in activating that ability.

But the real difference is when you get as much chakra that it cowers your body and takes the shape of a fox. When that happens, the Kyuubi has a high influence over you, and takes over the chakra control. You still control where you go, and which enemy to attack, but the Kyuubi controls a lot also, like how much chakra you put into an attack. The problem in that situation is that the Kyuubi brings out so much chakra it hurts your body, but since it has been sealed inside you for fourteen years now, it has been influenced by you. If it still were out in the world, it still would be evil, but not so much anymore. Ever since it was sealed inside you it has been influenced by your good nature, slowly turning it less evil than before. Also it has understood that it will never leave your body, so it has apparently decided to protect you and help you when you fight. I'm not that nervous about Naruto using the Kyuubi chakra, but I would like you to learn to use it better. That would require training I can't provide, since dragon training, which is my style, and the type of training required to control demon chakra is entirely different. That is why I have arranged with Jiraiya and Gaara that the three of you train together, so that Naruto and Gaara can use their demons to the extent that they won't have to fear the Akatsuki. Even if the demons now are forever sealed inside the boys, the Akatsuki doesn't know that, and they will try to get the demons for themselves. To counter that, Naruto and Gaara have to learn to use their demons and their abilities freely." I finished and looked at the three Genins in front of me. They looked slightly puzzled, but the Hinata said: "All I care about is that Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry. I don't see you any differently now that I know the truth."

Sakura nodded in agreement and said: "If anything I respect you more now that I know you have been protecting the leaf all this time, and I am glad you told us. Now you must work hard and learn to use you 'bloodline ability' okay?"

Naruto looked extremely happy and said something like "thank you"

--

_Later at my apartment_

"So sensei, I can learn to use those eyes all the time?" Naruto asked while we were eating dinner. I had invited him, Sakura and Hinata over for dinner, and he was currently eating his fifth bowl of ramen.

"I don't know for sure, but I guess so. I wouldn't recommend it though, since having it activated all the time would mean you are in fight mode all the time, and that is never smart. Even a shinobi needs his rest, and peace. If I am to advice you on that Kyuubi eye of yours, it would be to activate it when you need it, and sometimes during training. That way you keep it a secret and a triumph card, and also you'll have plenty of practises with it. Remember this you three; always keep your strongest moves and jutsus a secret from everyone but your team-mates. It is always important to have at least one triumph card. Naruto's triumph card is Kyuubi, and that card alone divides into many, the chakra, the Kyuubi eye, the fox form, and so on.

Sakura's triumph card is her medical skills, and the fact that she is much stronger than she appears.

Hinata has the Byakugan, and her own fighting style that is unique.

Of course I didn't mention everything now, but it is also important to make new triumph cards as you grow and become stronger." I said, and they nodded, mentally writing down what I had said.

"Then sensei, tell us one of your triumph cards." Naruto said. Hinata and Sakura leaned closer to hear what I said.

"One is my eyes; one is my speed and strength. Usually those two don't mix well; usually high speed is gotten by compensation by having less strength. That is what most people think, so when I show high strength, people think I am slow and visa versa. But one of my best triumph cards is my ability to bring out the best in my friends and allies, but suppress the same abilities in my enemies. In other words, I make people on my side fight better than they thought they could, but people against me is scared and can't use their full potential as good. But enough talk about that, let's finish diner and you three can help me perfect the new kage bunshin." With that we ate and began brain-storming.

--

_The next week, at Tsunade's birthday party_

"Wow, a poker set. Thanks Kakashi." Tsunade exclaimed. She had been busy unpacking her gifts for the last hour, most were alcohol or gambling related.

"To Tsunade-baa-chan. From Naruto" she read out loud, making everyone laugh at her nickname. Naruto didn't show much respect for his superior, but she doesn't seem to mind too much. "Wow, a water boiler. Let me guess, to make ramen?" she asked, and the blonde boy rubbed his head, while his team-mates sweat dropped.

"To Tsunade-sama. From Sakura and Hinata" was the next one. The girls gave her a new coat which instead of having 'gambling' written on the back had 'Hokage-sama' written.

"To Tsunade-onesan. From Chikara" she read next, and unpacked a scroll.

"What is this?" she asked and everyone looked at me.

"That is the scroll with the Infomeshon kage bunshin. It is a new jutsu I have developed just for you. It enables you to make bunshin who can gather information and send the information to you. In short it enables you to learn what the bunshin has learned. I figured you could use it to make your work go faster. But be warned, this jutsu is dispelled if you try to make more than one bunshin with the Infomeshon ability, and you can't use it too long, but it should make the Hokage job a lot easier." I explained. Tsunade was very happy and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Shizune mumbled: "Now she will use that jutsu to do her work, while she is in the warm springs, drinking sake."

"No Shizune, she won't. The user can't drink alcohol while using this jutsu. It Tsunade-onesan does, the bunshin disappears and she has to wait until the alcohol is burned out before creating a new one." I said, and everyone laughed at Tsunade's disappointed look.

_--_

_Next day at team 7's training field_

"This is a really hard technique. Just what am I doing wrong?" Tsunade asked, panting hard from chakra exhaustion.

"Try to focus on the mind connection. The problem lies there." I said and watched my big sister try hard to get the Infomeshon kage bunshin right.

--

Three hours later

"There. You got it. Now you finally mastered it, Tsunade." I said proudly as Tsunade got the jutsu right for the third time.

"Finally. Now I need a drink." Tsunade said, and I rolled my eyes at the comment.

--

_Three days later at the Konoha gates_

"So, we'll be away for some time. Probably several years. You have to stay safe for me alright? I want to return and find all my friends still alive." Naruto said. He, Gaara and Jiraiya was leaving to train together, and they would not come back until either Naruto masters the Kyuubi chakra completely, or three years pass.

"Now remember Jiraiya. Maximum three years. I don't want Naruto gone longer than that." Tsunade said commandingly to the white haired man, who backed away slightly. She then turned to Naruto and said: "Take care now, and you keep safe also." 'After all, you are going to be the Hokage one day.' She thought before giving him a big hug. Sakura and Hinata also hugged the boy, and I ruffled his hair. The three of them turned and walked away, waving as the left.

"So team 7 has broken up again." I said, and Sakura nodded before she turned to me.

"Chikara-sensei, I have asked Tsunade-sama to train me to be a medical ninja. I'm sorry but I will leave also. But at least I will stay in the village." She said slightly nervous. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said: "Sakura, why are you nervous? I can't stop you from doing what you want. Also I think it is a great idea. Work hard and become a great medic."

"Um, Chikara-sensei? I don't have any plans for special training, but could you train me for the next three years?" Hinata asked, and her disappointment was clear when I shook my head.

"Sorry but no. I can train you for the next two years, but after that I will leave also. For one year I will train in solitude, to become stronger and in more control of my powers. But until I leave, I can train you." I said, and she became happy again.

"Then it's settled. I'm training Sakura for three years, Chikara's training Hinata for two and himself for one and then team 7 will be reunited." Tsunade said, looking after the three who just left. I nodded and said: "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat. My treat."


	7. Chapter 7

Training commences.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The Kin-Ryu begins his work"

* * *

"Hinata, move your left foot about three centimetres left. Good, there you have it. I see no immediate weakness in that defensive stance." I said and looked proudly at the young woman in front of me. 'Almost two years have passed since Naruto left, and Hinata has grown a lot. She has matured a lot too. How old is she now, fifteen? Her hair is longer than it used to be, and if I weren't her sensei, I would probably say she has become real beautiful, but I don't think that's appropriate. Anyway, she has far surpassed Neji. I don't think anyone saw that coming.' I thought amusingly.

Me myself also has changed, the dragon becoming more apparent in my looks. Now my eyes are much more gold but I don't have my eyes activated all the time, it just looks almost like it.

"Okay, I'm ready. Give me all you got sensei." Hinata said confidently. I mentally rolled my eyes and thought: 'if I do that you'll be turned into dust.' But I attacked nevertheless, and she defended nicely, but didn't manage to counterattack. "It seems we have to work on some speed Hinata. But that will be tomorrow" I said and started to attack again.

_--_

_Later at the Ichiraku ramen stand_

"That was a good training session, but tomorrow we need to improve on your speed young lady." I said sternly to the young Hyuuga besides me. "You have been far too easy on yourself with the weight training, so now you have to catch up"

"Wow Chikara-sensei. You really do push poor Hinata to her limits, right?" came a voice from behind. I turned to greet Sakura. Sakura had spent these almost two years training with Tsunade, but she had kept in contact with both me and Hinata. Just like Hinata, Sakura has grown into a beautiful young woman, and she has matured a lot in personality also, probably seeing more death than Hinata. Being a medical ninja is tough, but Sakura is a tough girl, and she's every bit as cheery as before. She walked up to us, gave both me and Hinata a hug and sat down, ordering her food. I always wondered why Sakura had started hugging me and Hinata when she saw us, but I newer bothered to ask. I figured it had something to do with the Chuunin exam they took. Both of them passed in their first try after Naruto went. When they passed, I had a talk with Tsunade and she said that since two of the three Genins from my team now are Chuunin, we would not go back to be student-sensei. Instead when Naruto returns, we will form a team of equal shinobi, with me as leader, not teacher. But they haven't stopped calling me 'sensei' even after I asked them to. Now I don't even bother, and I will probably be called that the rest of my life. Well it could be worse nick-names I guess. At least they show me respect that way.

"So Sakura. How's your training going?" I ask and she snorts irritated. She asked me to call her 'Sakura-chan' since we now are a team and not student-teacher, but I said that when she stops calling me 'sensei' I will start calling her 'Sakura-chan'. The same agreement was made between Hinata and me. I smirk at the pink-haired girl as she swallows, and says: "I am close to clearing the twentieth level, but it's really hard. It will be worth it though. When I do that I will be a fully trained medical ninja." The pride is evident.

"Ah, tell me when you clear it okay? We have to celebrate when little Sakura becomes a real medic ninja." I say, and Hinata agrees. Sakura blush and mumbles that I don't have to do that, making me laugh.

--

When we are finished with our meal, Hinata goes home to train a bit with Hiashi and Neji, and I walk towards my apartment also, but Sakura runs after me and stops me.

"Chikara-sensei, I have to talk to you about something." She says seriously, and I nod, and point at a bench. "Let's talk there then."

--

"My parents have decided to move into another village. They got a job offer there, and have already sold the house. Without consulting with me." Sakura said bitterly. I chuckle slightly, knowing that parents can be a big nuisance sometimes. "What?" Sakura ask, glaring at me. I just shake my head and say "Parents."

She looks at me weirdly before continuing: "Anyway, I can't leave Konoha, and Tsunade-sama already offered to have a room prepared for me at her mansion." Sakura said sadly

"Yeah and? I don't see a problem?" I state

"I don't want to live with Tsunade-sama. I spent enough time around her as it is. If I live with her too, I fear we will start to run on each others nerves." The young woman besides me explains and I have to compliment her on her logic.

"So where are you going to stay then?" I ask and she turns to me and asks:

"I was thinking, can I move into your guestroom? I'll promise to do my chare of things, and I'll even help pay the rent."

I shake my head and she grabs my hand, turns on her pleading eyes, and says: "Pretty please?"

I roll my eyes and say: "Sakura, you mistook my headshake. I don't have anything against you living with me, but I have something against you helping with the rent. You can stay with me for free if you want. But have you asked your parents about permission. You still are under age you know."

"They said that as long as I have a permanent place to stay, and continue to train under Tsunade, they won't worry about where I stay. So can I move in then?" I have to admit she looks extremely cute looking at me like that.

"Yeah, just tell me when you are moving, and I'll help with the luggage. But I think you have forgotten something." I reply smiling

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?" she asks puzzled

"I'm leaving Konoha in a month." I state casually and her head drop.

"That means I have to look for a new place to stay then. Well thanks anyway Chikara-san." She replies sadly. 'Chikara-san.' She dropped the sensei. I wonder why, but I guess I have to keep my end of the deal' I think to my self, but as Sakura stands up to walk away, I hold her back. "Sakura-chan, don't worry. I will only be gone about a year, and I won't sell my apartment. I will continue to pay rent for it anyway, and as I said I won't mind you live there one bit. I only meant that you would have to live alone for a year."

Sakura blinks puzzled, first at the 'chan' which is the first time I use with her name, and then with the news. When they sink in she hugs me and says: "Thank you so much. You really mean it right?" as I nod she hugs me again and jumps to her feet. "I'll go home and prepare for the move. I'll come get you when I'm ready, okay?" I nod again, and she runs of, waving. I gently shake my head at her enthusiasm, and make my way to the lock smith. 'Sakura will need a key'

--

"Hey Chikara-san. I'm here. Can you come help me?" Sakura yelled as she walked up to my door and rang the door bell.

"Eh, Sakura-chan. No one's in there you know." I said behind her. She whirled around and gawked at me. "What, I was just out shopping. We need more food when you are going to live here." I then pulled out a little box and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked

"Open it and see." I say simply and she gasps: "A key. So soon. Woho, I have a key to your apartment."

"Nope, you have a key to our apartment. And it will be yours for a whole year." I answer as I unlock the door and put the groceries in the kitchen.

--

Sakura settled right in since she already was used to stay at my place often, and soon I also got used to having her around all the time. But time passed by fast and soon I had to leave.

"So, you two have to train hard now. I want to come home to two very strong young women, okay?" I said, and both Hinata and Sakura looked at each other sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong? I won't be gone that long. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said, trying to make them a little less sad about me leaving.

"Chikara-ototo, you better stay safe, or I am personally gonna, I'm gonna." Tsunade tried to say something, but gave up and gave me a crushing hug instead.

"I know, but I won't be able to stay safe the whole time. I'm going to train you know, and I have to train with my life on the line. If not, then I won't improve. But now I should really be off." I said and as Tsunade released me, Sakura hugged me to, crying softly. It took almost two hours to say goodbye, every one of my friends who wanted to say good bye would either come back for a second hug, or hand shake. 'Jeez, perhaps I should have made my departure secret, like Naruto. But it's nice knowing that people care.' "Okay, now I really have to be off." I said as Hinata released her hug, and I immediately turned and started walking. "Take care everyone. See you in a year." I yelled and waved. Then I disappeared.

"Now we are on our own. But hopefully he will keep his promise and stay in the Fire country, in case someone attacks us." Tsunade said as she watched the strongest ninja in Konoha leave.

_--_

_Two weeks later, Tsunade's office. Sakura's POV_

"So Sakura, you have cleared the final level. Congratulations. You have also graduated my 'school'. What are you thinking about doing now then?" Tsunade asked me. Not one hour ago I managed to clear the medical nin training. 'Hell yeah' inner Sakura yelled

"I was thinking about training together with Hinata again. I want to see how much she has grown, training one on one with Chikara for two years." I answered, ignoring the shouts from my own inner self.

"That would be smart. She probably has improved a lot, and I want the two of you to learn from each other. Now I must get back to work. You may go." Tsunade-sensei said and I bowed and left the office.

--

Outside of the Hokage tower, I started to look for Hinata. I didn't find her but I found Neji.

"Hey Neji. You know where I can find Hinata?" I asked and watched as the boy startled out of something. He apparently had been deep in thought.

"Oh hi Sakura. Hinata-sama is at the Hyuuga mansion right now, but she will be of to her training area soon. It's by a waterfall in the northern area. You can't miss it." He said, and returned to his thoughtful self. I decided to leave him alone. As I walked away, I passed Tenten. She didn't even see me, but ran past me and up to Neji, who was startled again.

I shook my head and walked to the northern area to find Hinata. It took a longer time than I thought, but I found a waterfall and saw Hinata in the middle of it. She was practising something with her chakra, and was completely absorbed in her exercise. I shouted to my friend to get her attention. When she saw me she walked up to me and asked: "why are you here Sakura-san? Finished with the medical training?"

I nodded and said: "Yeah, so I thought it would be a good idea to find you so we could practise again. When Naruto and Chikara come back, we have to work together as a team again. Besides, good friends should train together, right Hinata?"

"Hai." The Hyuuga heiress said and turned and walked out on the water again. She waved me over and said: "Let's spar."

I grinned and slipped into a fighting stance. It was the same one that Chikara had created for me, but Hinata had a new one. She held a hand between her eyes, and the other was slightly bellow. Her feet were a shoulder length apart, and she looked like she was in total control.

--

About two hours later, I lay on the grass next to the water, panting. Hinata had won, and she had made me do a lot of chakra exercises. Exercises Chikara had thought her. They had almost drained me of all my chakra. Hinata looked tired also, but not as much as me. She had really improved a lot.

"Wow, those exercises really did a number on me. I think I need to get home to sleep." I said tiredly and started to stand up.

"I'll help you home. You live in Chikara's apartment, right?" Hinata said and took my arm across her shoulders.

I nodded and we walked towards Konoha together.

_--_

_Somewhere in the shinobi lands. Naruto POV_

"Phew. Can we take a break? I'm beat." I asked Ero-Senin. He shook his head and said: "You need more stamina, and more control. Continue. I don't see Gaara complaining."

"That's because he's gritting his teeth to stop himself shouting at you." I yelled to the white haired man. He chuckled and motioned for me to continue. I grumbled but got back up on the rock, and started to mold chakra again. Ero-Senin had told us to stand on a rock all day and mold chakra. I didn't see the point, but did what he said. After all he had taught me a lot, and some awesome jutsu.

"Alright, now both of you form the Rasengan." Ero-Senin said loudly. Gaara and I formed the ball of chakra, and our teacher nodded saying: "Good, now form another in the other hand."

Gaara managed to make another Rasengan in his other hand, but I had some more difficulties, but I managed to do it also.

"Good, you both got it, but both need to work on your control a bit." Ero-Senin said

Gaara and I grumped in reply and we continued with our exercises. The difficulty had increased over time, and was now galloping forward. Each day was tougher than the last. Ero-Senin was pushing us, but we grew. I'm a lot better now then before I left. 'I can't wait to get back and show everyone how much I have improved, and then I will have Chikara-sensei teach me a new jutsu. It's going to be awesome' I thought to myself and chuckled a bit.

_--_

_Somewhere in a mountain range. Chikara POV_

"So, you have come to help me train?" I asked the ninja in front of me. He was wearing a black cloak, and had a mask on his face. He had a single katana on his back, but no other visible weapons.

"Yes Master. I realise I am more powerful than you now, but I also realise that you haven't grown yet. You haven't even got your wings, right?" the ninja said. The reason he called me 'Master' is because I'm the Kin-Ryu and he is one the people sworn service to the golden dragon.

"Cymer I know how strong you are and I accept your offer to help me train. Training will mostly be fighting. This to force me to grow and evolve. This will increase my fighting techniques, and I will perfect my fighting. I want you to fight me seriously, but not at your full power yet. I want you to fight with so much power that you constantly keep above mine, and as I grow, use more power. When you reach your limit, I will be as strong as you. Is that alright with you?" I asked the ninja in front of me. He nodded.

"I will help you in any way I can, and even though you are weaker than me I do not regret swearing the oath to be in your service. If I can help you get stronger, and help you grow into a good dragon, then I will do it. What shall we start with?" Cymer asked, faithfulness in his voice, and resolve coming from his very being.

I smiled and said: "We will fight, but don't use to big jutsus. We don't want to kill each other, and we don't want to hurt each other too badly. We will fight now."

Both of us slipped into similar fighting stances, and we began fighting.

--

Normally a ninja battle only last about an hour with active fighting because of the chakra burning, but my fights with Cymer lasted for three days at a time. Then we would eat and rest for about five hours, before continuing fighting for three days again. My stamina was developing with explosive rate. My fighting style was slowly perfected and mastered to its full potential. My power was growing, and all in all I was growing fast. But I never came close to beating Cymer. He was faster than me and stronger. Our techniques were equal though, and my knowledge was superior. But since we were fighting one on one that didn't help much. I was struggling to keep up every day.

"Master, why don't we train a bit slower? You'll die if we don't slow down." Cymer said gravely

"Nopant continue topant attack me.pant" I managed to pant out, before I had to block several punches.

And so the days passed, me struggling just to keep alive under the relentless assault from my training partner.

_--_

_A month after Chikara meets Cymer. Chikara POV_

"Master, your chakra is increasing. Why?" Cymer asked a little puzzled

"It's happening. My wings are ready. They'll come out soon." I answered before continuing to fight. Suddenly a great pain shoot through my back, and I collapsed. Cymer stared in awe as two huge, black wings came out from my back. They looked unmistakably like dragon wings. Slowly they turned from black to golden. When they were golden, I felt my chakra running trough my wings. They were strong, and I slowly got a grip on how to move them. I slowly beat them trough the air, pushing air before them.

"Master, is it true that your power increased now? Have you grown closer to the fully grown dragon?" Cymer asked curiously.

"Yes, that is true. I only have ten months to achieve my full growth though, so we need to continue training." I said the last bit a little more sternly than the first.

--

_Three months later. Chikara POV_

"Now I have the dragon wings, tail, right and left hand. Soon the time for the complete transformation will take place. Three more months I guess." I said to Cymer. He nodded and said: "And even without the transformation, your power has grown a lot. Shall we continue?"

I nodded and we resumed the apparently endless fight.

--

"What is that noise, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her friend in front of her. They along with some ANBU had left Konoha for some business in Suna. On their way back, they heard a rumble from some mountains.

"I don't know, but if I didn't know better I'd say it was someone fighting. We have to go take a look. If this is an enemy training to attack us, we can eliminate him now." Tsunade answered, and they made their way towards the mountains the rumbling was coming from.

--

"Wow. All this damage to the surroundings, and only two fighters? Who are they?" Shizune asked. They had crept closer to the fight, and were now watching as Cymer beat me back again and again. They didn't recognise me since I looked bizarre, with a dragon's tail, wings, and arms.

"I have no idea, but I don't think they are evil. Their chakra is kind enough." Tsunade replied, not taking her eyes of the fight.

--

"Master, let's take a break. We are both tired and we have some company." Cymer said, and pointed to the rock ledge where my two friends were hiding.

"I know you are there. Tsunade-onesan, you can come out now." I said, and she jumped down in front of me.

"Chikara? Why did you become like this?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"A part of growing into a full grown Kin-Ryu. Understand that when I was reborn, I was reborn a dragon cub. Now I am almost fully grown. I just need about three months of hard work. When that happens, I can transform in my dragon shape at any time. But you should already know this." I said sternly.

Cymer looked at Tsunade before offering his hand and said: "You must be Master's older sister. It's an honour to meet you. I am Cymer, Master Chikara's servant."

"No." I just said. Simple but effective

"What do you mean? He just said…" Shizune began

"He's not my servant. He is my friend and training partner. In the future he will continue as that, but he will also be a teacher for my children and friends if they want. But servant? I have no need for a servant, and the only reason I let him call me 'Master' is because he wants to." I explained, not really surprising anyone.

"So, this dragon transformation, does it have any advantages besides making you look intimidating?" Shizune asked. I was about to answer when Cymer did for me.

"Master can utilize 100 of his Kin-Ryu power in his complete dragon shape. So in a sense he is stronger when he is a dragon, compared to when he is a human." He explained and Shizune nodded to show she understood.

"So, how much training have you done then?" Tsunade asked me.

"Well, Cymer and I fight each other. He is stronger than me right now, so he can beat me back. When I become stronger than him, I will have to use weights to slow me down. We usually fight for three days, rest five hours, and fight for three days again. The amount of stamina built in this kind of training is unbelievable, but so is the stress caused to the body. I don't think this kind of training suits anyone else. To anyone without my healing and stamina, training like this is suicide." I explained in a bored fashion.

"But now you must leave. Master and I have to rest and then we have to resume training. I recognise the fact that you are friends of his, but Master has given me an order not to let anyone interrupt the training, other than perhaps his own daughter. I believe he would have stopped…" Cymer began before Shizune interrupted: "Daughter? Chikara has a daughter?"

I laughed and said:"Yeah, but only an adoptive daughter. I'll tell you about her later. Right now Cymer is right. I need to rest and then continue training. I will be back in about four months. I'll explain everything then."

Tsunade looked like she was about to ask more, but Shizune nodded and started walking away. Tsunade sighed, and followed suit. "See you in four months then. Don't make me wait." She yelled sternly at me before leaving. I smiled and waved, before I lay down on the ground and slept.

_--_

_Some weeks later in Konoha. Hinata POV_

I walked down a street in the village, thinking about what to do. Sakura was away on a medic nin mission and I didn't have anything to do. I decided I was hungry and went to Naruto-kun's favourite ramen shop. Since he had been away for almost two soon three years, the place had suffered a great loss in income. 'Naruto-kun is probably the best customer Ichiraku ramen has.' I thought to myself and laughed softly.

--

Later I was back in the same situation, only I wasn't hungry anymore. Just bored. 'Perhaps I should train on some jutsu. Or perhaps I should find Neji-nii-san. If we spared then he will se how much stronger I am, and perhaps acknowledge me.' I then decided to find Neji-nii-san.

I found Tenten, and asked her: "Good day Tenten-san. Do you know where Neji-nii-san is?"

"No, sorry Hinata-san. I don't, but I think he has a mission. Why?" Tenten replied softly

"I just wanted to spar with him. I'm bored." I said sadly and looked at the ground.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't the two of us go out to shopping? I'm sure we could get Ino to join us, and Sakura too." Tenten said enthusiastically

"No, Sakura-san is on a mission, but I don't think Ino-san is busy. And shopping would be great." I replied and we made our way to find Ino. She was actually walking towards us.

"Ino-san." I said, making her stop in front of me. "Do you want to come shop with me and Tenten-san?" I asked, a little nervous.

Her face lit up and said: "Yeah, great. I was so bored. You have saved my day. Oh by the way, drop the formality. We are all friends here." Ino replied and I giggled softly, and nodded an 'okay'

--

After going home and picking up money, we walked towards some shops full of interesting clothes. Suddenly Ino turned to me and said: "Hinata, you need some prettier clothes. If you want Naruto to fall in love with you, you have to make him see you as an attractive woman, not the stuttering girl you were before. Right Tenten?" I blushed madly at what she said. 'How do Ino know I like Naruto-kun?' I asked myself

Tenten nodded and said: "And I need a new style too. I just remembered that your sensei is pretty good looking Hinata. Perhaps I should give Neji up, and go for Chikara instead?" when she said that, she blushed and I looked at her in wonder. Sure, he is good looking and a great guy, but he is much older than us. Ino was apparently thinking the same thing. "Eh, Tenten. Don't you think he is a bit old? I mean, he is an adult. Probably in his thirties, although he's looks is very good." She said

Tenten looked at her and asked "Thirties? Why do you think he is that old?"

"Well, he is so strong, and mature and wise and all that, and I know he can't be any older than forty. He looks to good for that." Ino replied

"Um, I think he is twenty." I said thoughtfully

"Twenty? Why do you think he's that young?" Ino asked

"Well, when he came here he was seventeen. He told us when we asked him. But I don't know when his birthday is, so he could be twenty, or twenty-one. Anyway, that's still at least three years difference in age, Tenten." I replied and Ino looked at our brown haired companion.

"I don't care much. Three years isn't all that, and I think he's hot. Now, let's get some new threads that will help us get our dates." Tenten said, a little hurriedly and with a blush on her cheeks as we entered the shop.

_--_

_Almost three moths later. Tsunade POV_

Knock Knock

I raised my head when I heard someone knock on my office door. "Enter" I said and Shizune opened the door. "Tsunade-sama. I need you to come with me for a bit. Some ANBU found a little girl walking towards Konoha. They intended to ignore her, but she found them and asked for them to bring her here. She's been asking about Chikara a lot, and she seems to know him a great deal."

I wondered what this meant, but decided: "Does she pose a threat?" I asked. Shizune shook her head. "No, she doesn't. From what the ANBU told me, she could have killed him, but didn't. She apparently just wants to see Chikara."

"Bring her to me then." I said, and Shizune nodded before she left. 'Who can that be? A little girl, besting ANBU?' I thought to myself

--

About half an hour later, Shizune came back, and she had a little girl with her. Also some ANBU followed. The girl had dark hair that reached a little below her neck; brown eyes that simply radiated kindness and innocence, but also sadness and pain. She was cute, with silky skin, not pale, not tanned. She held herself in a way that said she knew she was skilled, but not overconfident. She couldn't be any older than eleven or twelve. She looked like she was a little confused at first, then she became unreadable when she saw that Chikara wasn't in the room. As Shizune told her to sit down, I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my desk.

"Hello, I'm the Godaime Hokage. Who are you?" I asked kindly. The girl looked a little surprised, but then she became unreadable again.

"Where is daddy?" she just asked

"Daddy? Who's that dear?" Shizune asked softly

"I won't tell you with so many people here." The girl said. I sighed and told the ANBU to give their report. When they had, I dismissed them and told the girl: "Now there is only the three of us. Now why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Okay. My name is Ryu Mujaki, but if daddy has told you about me he probably has called me 'Namida-chan'. That's his nickname for me. I'm twelve years old, and my family is dead. Daddy is my adoptive dad. He found me one day six years ago. My family had been slaughtered, and he took care of me. We settled down in a village up north. He adopted me and taught me a lot, but three years ago, he told me he had some business to do, and I had to move in with an old couple who took care of me. But they died a few months ago, so I came here looking for daddy. He said he probably was going to stay here." Mujaki said.

"So, what's his name? I can't find him for you without a name." I said solemnly.

"Chikara" came the simple reply.

"What? I'm sorry, but I can't believe that without some kind of papers to say that you're not lying." I said surprised.

Mujaki nodded and pulled out some papers from a bag she had on her shoulders. "Here." She said and gave them to me. It was her birth certificate, and adoption papers and other documents, all confirming her story.

"Wow, you really are his daughter. I never even knew he had one." I said and handed the papers to Shizune, who read with wide eyes.

"So, where is he? I really miss him, and would appreciate it if I could see him as soon as possible." Mujaki said. She suddenly looked sad for no apparent reason.

"Sorry, but that won't happen for about a month. He is on a training trip. He said he would be gone a year, and next month he should be back." I said, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl when she hung her head at the news. "But since you are his daughter, why don't you live with me until he gets back. When I think about it, I'm like your aunt." I continued. Mujaki raised her head and stared at me puzzled. "Aunt?" she asked

"Yeah, Chikara is my little brother. Not by blood, but by spirit." I replied as I had done many times before to other people. That wasn't exactly true, but close enough.

"You're Tsunade-sama?" Mujaki asked

"Yeah. He told you about me?" I asked amused, and she nodded. "Yes, and from what daddy told me about you, I know I can trust you." She said with a big smile on her face. 'What a cute kid.' I thought to myself before standing up and starting to arrange things, like a citizenship in Konoha.

_--_

_Over one and a half month later. Tsunade POV_

"Tsunade-sama. When is Chikara-sensei going to come back?" Hinata asked me.

"Yeah, Tsunade-baa-chan. Poor Mujaki is getting more and more depressed each day." Naruto said. He had returned from his training trip a little while ago, and when he had been introduced to his sensei's daughter, he had taken a liking to the little girl. Not in the sexual way, which was what a certain pervert had thought, but in a friendly way. Together with the rest of team 7, he had befriended the little girl, and they had become close very fast. When Chikara's arrival date came, but he didn't show up, Mujaki was sad, and her sadness increased with each passing day. Two days ago she had stopped eating. If Chikara didn't come back soon, he would come back to a funeral.

"I don't know. He was supposed to come back three weeks ago. I don't know what happened." I answered truthfully. I was worried about the little girl, but more worried about Chikara. He was usually very punctual.

Sakura sighed and said: "We just have to wait, and hope for the best. But we should try to get Mujaki to eat. If she dies of starvation, then Chikara-sensei won't be happy."

I nodded in agreement. 'Little brother. Please get back soon. Your family needs you here.' I thought, referring to myself, since I missed my friend, team 7, who missed him as a friend and mentor and his daughter, who missed him as a father. Also I heard that a certain sand kunoichi, who was currently living in Konoha as a ambassador for Suna, and some leaf females as well were missing Chikara, and had hoped and tried to get him on a date for a long time. That thought amused me endlessly. Chikara being the new Sasuke in the way that he had a fan club of girls after him. But even with all those people waiting for him, he was absent.


	8. Chapter 8

The dragon and the eight tails.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "Training commences"

* * *

_Tsunade's office. Tsunade POV_

"Tsunade-sama. We have a situation. The eight tailed demon is coming towards Konoha, and it's going to attack." Shizune panted as she rushed inside the Hokage-office.

"What, we have to do something. Get Gaara and Naruto Now. We need their power." I said, and ran to my wardrobe, changing into my war outfit.

--

"We have to go now. We can't wait until it comes any closer. We have to try and fight it." I said to the people in front of me. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were the only ones from team 7 since Chikara wasn't back yet. Gaara and Temari also were going to help, and several of the Jounin was coming along also, including Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Anko.

"We'll fight to." Someone said behind me and I turned to watch Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino standing behind me. I nodded and said: "Alright, let's get going. We don't have any time left. I just hope the ANBU can come fast enough." With that we were off to face the demon who was threatening our existence.

--

"Tsunade-baa-chan. I can't use more than two-ninths of Kyuubi's power. And he's telling me that this eight tailed bear is almost as strong as him when he's at full power. We're in serious trouble." Naruto yelled frantically to me, and I was amazed. He could talk to Kyuubi and Kyuubi was helping him.

"We don't have a choice. Let's just hope Jiraya has found Chikara. If not, we're dead." I yelled back.

"I'll help, aunt Tsunade." Mujaki said as she appeared beside us. Knowing her stubbornness I just said: "Okay, but stay back. If you die, your dad would kill me." I was very serious, and everyone knew that.

_--_

_About an hour later. Still Tsunade's POV_

"This isn't working. We can't do a thing to that darn thing. What should we do? Even Gaara at his most powerful was beat easy." Kakashi yelled at me, and I had to agree. We had stopped the demon and began fighting it, but even when Naruto and Gaara brought out as much chakra from their demons they could, it didn't matter. The eight tails was too strong.

"Right now we are dead anyway. Let's just die with our honour." I yelled back and we attacked again. Then one of the tails swooped down on me and I understood it was time for my death. But it never came. Instead I saw a man in a black coat stand before me with the tail in his hands. Hands glowing with golden chakra.

"Chikara!" I yelled and everyone still conscious turned and watched our only hope arrive just in time to save me.

"Yo big sister. Miss me?" he asked over his shoulder.

"This is not the time for jokes. We have to beat this thing back, so we can think of a way to defeat it." I yelled at him, but he just turned, and said: "don't worry. When I say so, grab everyone and run for it." I stared in disbelief, but then I nodded and stood up. I ran over to Naruto and yelled: "When Chikara gives his signal, we grab everyone, and run back towards Konoha. Got it? Use kage bunshin to grab as many people as you can." Naruto nodded and I turned to Chikara.

"Tsunade. Go now." He yelled and waves of power came from his body, knocking the demon back. I grabbed Shizune and Kakashi, while some of my clones grabbed dead ANBU members, and some knocked out people. Naruto and his clones grabbed everyone else that couldn't walk and we made our retreat. Only after running for about fifteen minutes, did I notice that Chikara wasn't following.

"Where is Chikara-sensei?" Hinata yelled as she was running next to me. She was carrying Mujaki, who was unconscious.

"What? He didn't follow?" Naruto yelled but I didn't have an answer for any of them. 'What is your plan Chikara?'

_--_

_Back in the fight. Chikara POV_

'I know this is going to be a difficult battle. The eight tails are close to rivalling Kyuubi, and Naruto can't use all the Kyuubi chakra yet. But now I have the chance to test my training' I thought as I dodged attack after attack. I had to use a lot of my dragon chakra to be able to cause damage to the demon. I speed up and used my new fighting style to beat the shit out of the demon. But suddenly I was grabbed by some tails, and smashed into the ground. I groaned as the demon roared and continued to beat me into a pulp.

_--_

_Back to the retreating ninjas. Tsunade POV_

"Any suggestions?" I asked as we stood and watched the demon swing Chikara around in the air again, only to smash him into the ground. We had sent those that were too injured to do anything to the hospital. Beside me stood Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Neji, Lee, Genma, Aoba and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and said: "When Chikara left a year ago, he was the strongest in Konoha. Now he has been training for a year, so it is only logical to assume he is stronger now, and when he is thrown around like that I don't think we can do anything to help."

I had to admit he was right, but I didn't have to like it.

As I turned to the remaining Jounin Hinata suddenly gasped and Neji stiffened. They had their Byakugan activated. "What" I asked and turned to look at what the demon was doing to Chikara. I gasped as well. It had used five of its tails to crucify Chikara. And it was using the remaining tails as well as its claws to torture Chikara.

"It's cutting Chikara open. His stomach is completely exposed now. How horrible." Neji stated weakly. If the two Hyuuga's were a little weaker of hearth, I think they would have thrown up. Then their eyes widened, and Hinata passed out. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what just happe…" I began but Neji bent over and puked. The rest of us stared and I said: "I won't make you tell us. I think its best we don't know."

_--_

_Back to Chikara_

'Argh, this hurts like hell. How could I let him get me like that? Arghhh, why does he cut me like that? I have to pull myself together' as those thoughts raced trough my head, the demon continued to cut me and torture me. Then it stopped and I opened my eyes in wonder. I saw an evil look on the demon's face and it grabbed my intestines. It pulled out some and squeezed. I nearly passed out from pain. 'No, fight it Chikara. You have to beat this thing, if not then all your training is for nothing, and all your loved ones will die. Get a grip' I said to myself, and managed to created some bunshins that attacked the tails and the demon had to release me. As soon as I landed I hid and pushed my intestines back in place. I then used the best healing jutsu I knew on myself, but I couldn't heal completely. 'This is bad. So much damage still. At least it's only my muscles that are damaged now, not my intestines. I will have to fight at full power with a stomach ache.' I thought, and powered up to my maximum. 'No, this isn't enough. My full power in my normal state is too weak. I have to transform, but I think the first level should do.' I thought, and wings sprouted from my back. Golden dragon wings. Then I stepped out and faced the demon again. It apparently noted the difference in me, both power ways and how I appeared.

--

Now my eyes shone with golden light, and my fangs were half an inch long. My face was twisted in anger. My muscles were bigger, and my hair was pointier than before. And the most noticeable change was my wings, huge and golden as they were.

"You made me mad. Now die." I said and launched many attacks, each more powerful than the previous. The demon screamed in pain, and I made several kage bunshin again. They attacked with all they got, while I started preparing my new attack. Then suddenly Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, Neji (with Hinata over his shoulder), Kurenai with a girl in her hands, Asuma, Anko, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru and Jiraiya came. The girl in Kurenai's hands looked strangely familiar, but I didn't have time to see who it was. They landed just as I made a Rasengan in my right palm and a Chidori with my left hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" I yelled as I prepared to unleash the new jutsu.

"We want to help. What should we do?" Tsunade yelled back, watching as my bunshins were having a difficult time.

"Just stand back. Fusion." I yelled and brought the two attacks together. The Rasengan and the Chidori fused together, and a new attack was formed. It had all the attack power and it had the abilities of the Rasengan and Chidori. "Chingan" I said and then I tensed up and said: "Ryupou: Chingan" then the blue chakra of the normal Chingan changed to golden chakra.

"What the hell? He developed an attack with the abilities of the Rasengan and the Chidori. How is that possible?" Jiraiya said, and Tsunade was equally confused.

"This attack has the same penetrating ability as the Chidori, and the same destruction ability as the Rasengan." I said to the two, and turned to Naruto and Sakura. "If I survive this next attack, I want you to learn this. It takes much chakra, but is also devastating beyond imagination." I said and started walking towards the demon. It saw me coming, but also had to deal with the bunshins that were attacking. I then yelled: "You're going down" and charged. The demon counter attacked, hitting me with a bone shattering blow but I continue and yelled: "Chingan" the attack went into the demons body like the Chidori, but as I expanded it, it ate at the demon body like the Rasengan. The demon roared in pain as its body was slowly eaten away by my attack. I then jumped back, letting the attack unfold itself, since the demons body was dead anyway. I then summoned the death god.

"Chikara-sama. Is it time to defeat Orochimaru now?" the death god asked, but I shook my head. "No, but you have to eat that soul. The eight tails is dead, and you have to deal with its soul. Now!" I half yelled. Death nodded and flew over to the decreasing body of a demon. "Let's eat." He said and pulled something from the limp body, and slurped it up as if it was ramen. When he was finished Death turned to me and said: "You look like hell Chikara-sama. I think you have to go to a hospital. Thanks for the meal" with that he disappeared and I collapsed. The demons body was completely destroyed by my attack. Right before I blacked out, I heard running and someone shout.

_--_

_The Konoha hospital later same day. Tsunade's POV_

I had just finished healing Chikara. Even with his amazing healing he had sustained massive injuries, but the scaring was minimal. During the surgery, I had found I had to work really fast, since if I didn't the chakra would start the healing. When I walked out of the operating room, the waiting room seemed strangely empty. Then I remembered it. No one of those that had faced the eight tails had been unharmed. "Tsunade-sama, which room do we put Chikara-sama in?" one of the nurses asked me. I told her I wanted him to have a room alone. She nodded and went to arrange it. I sighed and ran a finger down my arm. It had been broken by a slash from a tail. All in all, we had been extremely lucky. Only five ANBU and two Jounin died. It's a miracle that none of the Chuunins died, but then again, Naruto and Gaara really did more to protect their friends than anyone could have asked. I sighed and started making my rounds.

_--_

_The afternoon two days later. Konoha hospital. Hinata POV_

"EEEKK"

I woke up screaming again. 'The nightmares won't go away. Chikara-sensei getting his insides pulled out. I know he survived, and killed the demon. I have visited him a couple of times, but he hasn't woken up yet. The village learned what happened when Tsunade-sama held a speech. After that those of us that fought against the demon became heroes. We all received thanks in form of gifts and flowers, but no one has been receiving as much attention as Chikara-sensei, the only one of us that has no idea he is viewed as a hero now. Ugh, I better get up. Naruto-kun will be here soon.' I think to myself and start dressing. When I pull my shirt on, I hear a knock on the door. "Hinata-chan? Are you ready?" Naruto asked from behind the door

"Just a moment Naruto-kun" I yell back, and quickly eat some food.

"Let's go" I say as I open the door and we walk together to Chikara's room.

When we arrive, we see that the rows of flowers have grown even more.

Chikara is still out cold.

"He must have been in a more serious state than he showed." Naruto states as he sits down besides the bed. I nod and try to suppress the images that flash in front of my eyes.

"He was almost dead when he launched that attack of his." Sakura said as she walked in and joined us.

--

Several hours later, Sakura stood up and laid a hand on Chikara's head. Her eyes widened and she said happily: "He's waking up." After some tense minutes, Chikara's eyes started to move and slowly open. He looked at us and said weakly: "Hey, I have visitors. How are you guys?"

I immediately started to cry and flung myself around his neck. He was surprised and asked: "What is it Hinata. Is something wrong?" he asked weakly but then he stiffened and said: "Don't tell me you looked when the eight tails pulled out my guts?"

I nodded against his shoulder, and started to cry even more.

Sakura and Naruto looked at me in disbelief. Sakura asked shaking: "It pulled your guts out?"

Chikara nodded

"And Hinata-chan saw it?" Naruto asked, just as shaking

Another nod

A long silence.

"Could you two leave us alone?" Chikara asked Sakura and Naruto. They nodded and cautiously walked out. Before they disappeared Chikara spoke up: "Don't think about it. I am the one who made the mistake. I am the one who let the demon get me, and thus I am the one who let it gut me. Don't think about it, don't imagine it and don't worry. I managed to heal all my intestines, and Tsunade did the rest. I'm fine, but Hinata here will probably need support. Neji too I believe. It can't have been a pretty sight. Now go tell Tsunade I'm awake, but let me and Hinata alone for a while."

When they left, Chikara looked at me and said: "Hinata, I don't want you to hold back. Just cry it all out, okay?" when he said that, I looked at him, and the tears started coming faster and faster. "When I saw it, I just…" I began but he pulled me closer and stroked my back.

"Don't think about it. Just try not to think about it, but if you have to, make sure to think about the fact that I survived, healed myself and killed that bastard demon. Okay?" Chikara said softly while continuing to stroke my back. After a lot of crying and comforting, Tsunade knocked and walked in. "I take it that Hinata has been having nightmares?" she asked, and I nodded softly, still crying into Chikara's shoulder.

Tsunade walked over and patted my head comfortingly, and she said: "Hinata, I have seen many things like that, and I have one advice for you, and that is to cry it out right away, and when you feel like talking about it, talk. Talk as much as you want."

"Tsunade that is almost exactly the same advice I gave her." Chikara said with a smile, and I laughed softly. I felt a lot better, since I knew Chikara was back, and he was alright.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I'm sorry Hinata, but I have to check if Chikara is actually all right." Tsunade said awkwardly.

I sniffed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Tsunade did some tests and then she told Chikara to take of his shirt. He did and I gasped. I had thought he would be full of scars, but he looked fine. Only faint scars were apparent, and Tsunade was happy. "I'm still marvelled by your healing Chikara. I guess I have the Kin-Ryu to thank for the help I had in your surgery, right?" she said, and Chikara nodded in response.

"By the way, what's up with your eyes Chikara? They have changed in this year, or are they active?" Tsunade asked, and pointed to his eyes. They were golden, with seven pupils. Each pupil was a different colour.

"Hah, so you noticed huh? Yes, they have changed. That's because during my training, my Kin-ketto activated. Now my bloodline ability, my Kin-ketto, is shown in the fact that my eyes show the colours of elements. All nine of them. The eight normal ones, and mine, the golden one. But no, they aren't active. When I activate them, they shine with a golden light. The abilities I have haven't changed much, other than the fact that I now control the elements with my eyes." he explained, but then I noticed something.

"But you only have seven pupils. What about the other two elements?" I asked, and he looked surprised for a moment

"You can't see it. The golden in my eyes represent the golden element, and the white in my eye represent the life element. I thought you would figure that out by yourself." He said amused that I didn't realise.

"Oh" I said 'how come I didn't understand that on my own?'

_--_

_Three days later, Konoha hospital. Chikara's POV_

"So Tsunade, when can I go home? That is if I still have a home to go home to." I said, and the last part was directed at Sakura, who blushed and scratched her head.

"What?" I asked. I had meant that remark as a joke

"Eh he, I thought the apartment was a little sad, and about a month after you left, I kinda redecorated. Also you have another house guest." Sakura said to me and blushed wildly

"Another house guest? What do you mean?" I asked confused. The redecorating part I understood perfectly fine, since I had felt it was a bit sad myself. But a new house guest?

"Yes, well, he asked so nicely and his apartment was destroyed a while ago. So I couldn't refuse." Sakura said innocently

"Ah, so Naruto lives with us now. Or should I start looking for a new place to stay?" I asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"No no, I told him it only was until you came back. As a part of the deal, he has to ask you now." Sakura said hurriedly. Apparently she didn't want me to move out.

"I was only joking Sakura. We have plenty of room, and I think Tsunade would be a lot happier to know that Naruto lived with someone instead of living alone." I said and laughed a bit.

"Oh, that reminds me little brother. You have a special visitor. She helped against the eight tails, but when you arrived, she was out cold. She woke when you were out, and she was ordered not to leave her bed, but she snuck in to you anyway. If I'm not mistaken, she has been released now, and will be here soo…" Tsunade was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in" I said, and as the door opened, Shizune was in the door way, but then a brown streak came into the room and attached itself to my throat, sobbing into my neck.

"Namida-chan? Is that you?" I asked. Stupid question really, since I would have recognised her smell anywhere. She nodded and managed to gulp forward something like: "Daddy, I missed you so much". It was rather muffled, so I wasn't sure what she said. I grabbed hold of the crying girl's shoulders and held her at arms length. "Wow, you sure have grown. But I'm afraid you have to tell me what you just said. I didn't hear it to good." I said, while everyone was sweat dropping. Mujaki giggled a bit and said: "I missed you daddy"

I hugged her and said: "I missed you too Namida-chan."

We sat like that for a while, before I said: "Now you have to tell your old dad what you are doing here, and why?" everyone in the room either giggled or chuckled at what I said. Tsunade probably though something like: 'Twenty years old, and he calls himself old. What am I then?'

Mujaki giggled slightly before she said: "You're not old daddy, just weird." She continued to giggle before becoming serious. "The old Macrouskys died, and I came here, looking for you, but you were away, so I decided to live with aunt Tsunade. And you were supposed to come back a long time ago. What happened?" the last bit she yelled, and punched me in the chest. I looked sadly when I said: "I went looking for you. When I came to the village, you were gone. I searched for a long time, but decided I had to go back home. When I was about two days away from Konoha, I meet someone that told me about the eight tails. I ran to join the fight, and here I am. I honestly believed you were gone though. Please don't pull a stunt like that again. I almost had a hearth attack." When she heard that, Mujaki frowned and said: "Hey, you trained me too well to be killed that easily."

We all laughed, and I ruffled my daughter's hair. For the rest of the day after I was released was spent on getting reacquainted with Mujaki. When dinner time came, we went to the Hokage mansion and had diner with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Naruto and Hinata. Both Hinata and Sakura had apparently changed their style of clothes. Hinata was wearing a light blue kimono with silver trees on it, and Sakura was wearing a white kimono with cheery petals on it. Naruto wore a dark almost red orange suit with much more black than before, Lee wore the same jumpsuit, but now he had a green jacket over. Mujaki wore a pink kimono with what was supposed to be chakra running over it. The rest was wearing their usual outfits. Naruto and Hinata looked like they were closer than before he left, and for a minute I could swear I saw love in both their eyes. 'About time' I thought. Mujaki looked at me curiously. I had once given her the ability to read minds, and sometimes she would read mine without knowing it. Kind of Kakashi's Sharingan, always active. I gave her a smile and continued to eat. Then suddenly Tsunade seemed to remember something. A sarcastic smirk came to her face. "Chikara, I have some news for you. It seems you are the new Sasuke." She just said. When she said that, the other girls around the table choked on their food and were coughing violently. Even Mujaki knew what was going on.

"I think you are wrong, big sis. I don't have the Sharingan, I'm not a cold bastard, I don't have a fan club after me and I'm not a traitor who only wants power." I said, and suddenly the coughing increased as the males also joined in. I was the only one not blushing, laughing, giggling or smirking. I was just plain puzzled.

"Actually you are wrong on one point." Tsunade said and her smirk grew. "After you left a fan club formed. Mostly are female ninja of Konoha, but some kunoichi from Suna also joined." She continued and suddenly my jaw hurt as it made contact with the table.

"Why the hell would they make a fan club for me?" I asked and received a 'humph' from my daughter. "Oh, right. Namida-chan, don't say 'hell'" I said and she sweat dropped.

Shizune's eyes glowed with amusement. "Why Chikara-nii-san. The reason is obvious. They think you're hot and want to go out with you. As far as I understand they have been making plans on how to 'capture' you." She said, and something shifted in Kakashi's eye. 'Jealousy. Why did Kakashi become jealous at that?' I asked myself. (And Mujaki who was listening to my thoughts) I shrugged and said: "So? Why would I even want a fan club? I have managed quite well on my own until now."

Then Tsunade, Shizune and Mujaki looked at me with a strange look. "Then what about Kadan?" Tsunade asked.

"Kadan?" Naruto asked, and was about to ask something else when he saw my look. Tsunade also regretted her question when she saw the pure pain and sorrow in my eyes.

"She was my fiancée. We loved each other, and fought together. But she was not as strong as me, but she wanted to be so she could protect me, and not always have me protect her. She trained even harder than me. But one time after we separated from Tsunade and Shizune she was training alone, and attacked by a wild bear pack. By the time I came back, she was mortally wounded. She died in my arms only two hours after I found her." I said with my head hung low. The surprise coming from the people around the table was evident.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tsunade said softly. I shook my head and said: "It's in the past. Don't worry, she was a good person. I'm sure she's not in hell. It there is any justice in death, then she is in heaven and is quite all right. Besides, if I linger on the past, then I won't be able to work properly. My way of the ninja is to protect those that I love, and Kadan wouldn't want me to lose that just because she died."

A long silence followed before Hinata spoke: "Then we should probably tell the fan club to stop their plans in making advances on Chikara-sensei. I don't think it would be appropriate if Tenten-san for instance asked someone still in grief out on a date."

"Eh, Hinata. That was over three years ago. Perhaps it is time I start dating again. I don't know. I never was a widower before almost four years ago. It's a weird situation. What do you think, Namida-chan?" I asked, and she jumped as though I had yelled at her. She looked down to the floor, and didn't say anything. I waited a little while before I said: "Anyway, it doesn't matter much. I won't go on a date with someone I don't like, and when the time comes, I guess I can ask my sweet Kadan."

"EEH?" came a yell from everyone around the table. Tsunade stood up and placed her hands on the table. "How can you ask a dead person about something?" she asked, nearly yelling.

"A jutsu I developed. It allows me to communicate with the after life for a short while. But it won't work with Nawaki and Dan. They have been dead for too long. As I understand I have to search for the person I want to talk to when I open this jutsu and Nawaki and Dan is too far away. I can't hold the jutsu long enough. Sorry." I answered and added: "The jutsu is called: Shindeirumado."

"Why are you apologising? I still have you and everyone here. I miss Nawaki and Dan, but their death is final, and if I were to see them for only a while, I would miss them too much." Tsunade said. Tears were apparent in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama." I said. It was really rare of me to call her that. "Let's not ponder the past. The dessert is about to melt." With that laughter filled the dining room again, and we finished our meal.

_--_

_The next day. Chikara POV_

"Jeez, they were right. These girls are really annoying. How long do I have to hide in this tree?" I asked myself, but was surprised when someone answered.

"If you ask me, you don't have to wait any longer. Why not create some bunshin and created a diversion?" Temari asked. I hadn't been paying attention to anything but the pack of girls on my lawn, so I hadn't even sensed her coming up on me. At least my human part hadn't. The dragon had, but it didn't matter much. She was right behind me, and I slowly turned to face her. "So, why are you here? Sneaking up on people like that." I said. She grinned and replied smartly: "So, I was able to sneak up on you. I'm glad all those hours with stealth training paid of. As for why I'm here, I thought you might need help with your problem." As she said that, she gestured towards the girls, still looking for me.

"I don't have a problem. I know how to make them give up. I'll just tell them about Kadan." I said simply.

"Kadan" the sand shinobi looked puzzled.

"Yes, she was my fiancée, but she died about four years ago. I think that will be enough to stop these love birds in their tracks. Of course, you won't give up as easily, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. When I saw Temari's shocked expression, I laughed and began explaining: "Oh, you see, I have good senses. When you landed here, your hearth rate increased, your breathing became faster and your pupils dilated a little, but most importantly is the fact that your mind is practically screaming out 'will he accept? Does he like me?' and so. You really need to learn how to hold your thoughts for yourself."

Temari looked flushed at first, and then she became sad. "I'm sorry about your fiancée. I won't make a move." She said the last bit mostly to herself. She was about to jump away when I grabbed her wrist. "Wait. I didn't say that. At least you don't follow me around like those do." I said, pointing towards my lawn. "I may not be ready for dating again, but a friendly lunch shouldn't be too bad. Would you care to join me?" I asked. Temari's expression was priceless. She quickly nodded, and I said: "Okay, let's go before we are found." With that we were off to get some food.

--

Later the same day I found myself hiding again. 'Well, this isn't all bad. At least I have a good view to the sunset.' I thought to myself as I watched the sunset spray its beautiful colours and I chuckled amusingly at the fan girls that looked for me. 'I really need to find out what made them so hot for me. It's almost as they are under a spell' I pondered a bit before I returned home.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanabi's new friend.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The dragon and the eight tails"

* * *

_Three months later. Chikara's apartment. Naruto's POV_

"When's daddy coming home? I thought that meeting with aunt Tsunade was going to be short. Where is he? He was supposed to take me to the Genin exam today." Mujaki said angrily. I chuckled and said: "Don't worry. The exam is in…five minutes. We got to get you there. Chikara must have been delayed. Sakura-chan, we need to get her to the academy now." All the while I said or yelled that; Sakura-chan was staring at me, clearly amused.

--

Four minutes later, we rushed into the classroom. Mujaki went first, crashed and tripped on something in her way trough the door. When the noise and dust settled, I saw that she had crashed into Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. "Hey. Watch where you are going!" Hanabi yelled at Mujaki, who blushed and said: "Sorry. Didn't mean anything wrong" the Hyuuga shook her head, and took a seat, waiting for Iruka to announce what he had to say. I and Sakura stood by and watched. Since we both were Chuunin we were to be judges in the exam. I had taken the Chuunin exam shortly after returning to Konoha, and then the first permanent Chuunin team was formed. Me, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Temari and Chikara. Though Chikara had the rank Jounin (but was closer to kage) and Temari also was a Jounin. We would go on difficult missions, S and A rank that required more than one person. Chikara and Temari had gotten together not long after he got back to Konoha. They had now been officially dating for a two months, and were quite happy, should I judge from how they look at each other, and the unspoken words between them. Also the sounds from their room at night are a clear indicator of a happy relationship. Temari had first been awkward with the thought of her boyfriend living with three girls and a boy. Of course one of the girls is his daughter, so she didn't really count, but I have the suspicion that Temari was a bit jealous of Sakura and Hinata. Hinata moved in when some moron tried to kill her at Hyuuga mansion. It was now an S-rank secret that she lived with us. Besides, no one would be stupid enough to try anything on the golden dragon or any of his friends. I was really surprised when Hyuuga Hiashi asked Chikara if Hinata could live with us. Chikara replied by going out and buying a bigger apartment, so we all could fit in comfortably.

"Naruto lets go." Sakura said, and we walked to the room where the final academy exam would take place.

_--_

_Meanwhile at the classroom. Mujaki's POV_

I was feeling guilty at the girl I had run into, and while we waited for our turn, I walked up to her and apologised. She looked at me with the pupil less eyes of the Hyuuga. "Don't worry. Everyone can make an honest mistake. I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. Nice to meet you." She said and offered her hand.

"Kin-Ryu Mujaki." I said and accepted her hand shake. Her eye widened at the sound of the name though.

"Kin-Ryu? You are a relative to Chikara-san? No, you can't be. You don't have the eyes." Hanabi asked puzzled.

"I'm his adoptive daughter. I have the same last name, but I don't actually have his bloodline." I explained and gave her a shrug and a smile.

"A, so desu ka. Then it is even nicer to meet you. Chikara-san is a nice person. Every time he comes over to talk to father, he either gives me a piggy back ride, or let's me sit on his shoulders." Hanabi said happily remembering the kindness the dragon had given her.

"Yeah, he is great that way. Always loving and caring. Except in battle. Have you ever seen him fight?" I asked and when she shook her head I continued: "It can be an awesome sight, but if he really is serious it is down right scary. The way his chakra acts, and just the way he fights is awesome, but the way his eyes look when he's angry is enough to make most people wet themselves." Hanabi smirked and said: "Yeah, I'm not all that surprised. I watched once as he spared with father. Father only ended up teaching Chikara-san the Jyuuken, although he never gave him a lesson."

I laughed as I remembered daddy's ability to learn things very fast. Hanabi and I continued to exchange stories before we were called to the exam room. We agreed to meet up afterwards.

_--_

_After the exam. Naruto POV_

"So, we have passed those that are skilled enough. Can we go home now?" I asked, and Sakura shook her head. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked grinning.

I just shrugged, and started walking home. As I passed the newly made Genin's I saw Mujaki standing with Hanabi and Hiashi. But no Chikara. "Where is he? He missed his daughter's graduation. He better have a good reason." Sakura said angrily. Mujaki looked happy she had passed, but sad that the most important person to her wasn't here to see her.

"Let's go and find him. Starting with Tsunade-baa-chan." I said and we jumped towards the Hokage tower.

Mujaki, Hanabi and Hiashi saw us leave, and jumped after us.

"Are you going to find Chikara-san? We'll help." Hiashi said, totally out of character.

--

"Tsunade-baa-chan. Where is Chikara-sensei? He missed Mujaki-chan's graduation. He better have a good reason." I said, clenching my fist in anger.

Tsunade-baa-chan looked at the five people in front of her. She then lowered her gaze to Mujaki and said sadly: "What about one of the most powerful summons in this world? Is that enough reason?"

"What do you mean? What summon?" Hiashi asked worriedly

"When Chikara was here, a report came in that someone had summoned Manda. Not Orochimaru, but someone else. I had to send Chikara to fight of Manda. That's why he missed your exam Mujaki-chan. I'm sorry, but he should be back now. He probably is very sorry for missing your graduation, but it really isn't his fault. Blame the bastard that summoned that huge snake instead." Tsunade said soberly

Mujaki looked sad, but then a look of understanding came to her face. "So he wanted to come, but had to go on a mission. I understand now. Let's go back home and wait for him." She said, but then a knock came to the door. Chikara opened it and peered in. "I'm here to make my report Tsunade-onesan." He said. He wore a black cloak and had his hood on as well. He walked towards the desk, nodding to everyone present, and giving a small wave. But no one noticed that since we were busy watching how he walked. It was as if someone had switched his leg with a leg of wood, and something was wrong with his arm as well.

"Tsunade-sama, mission complete. I defeated Manda, and the summoner. It was a sound Jounin. I gave his body to the ANBU. Now I would like to go home and rest." Chikara said. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked out. Everyone exchanged glances and Hiashi asked what everyone thought: "What was with his body. It seamed he was suffering from heavy damage. But wouldn't he go to the hospital if he was?"

Everyone thought for a moment, but shrugged, thinking that Chikara could take care of himself. I, Sakura, Mujaki and Hanabi headed home. Hanabi wanted to visit, and Hiashi didn't have any objections.

--

"What is this?" I asked as I stood and watched Chikara's sleeping form. He had obviously arrived a long while before us, and was now sleeping in his bed. The thing that was bugging me and Sakura was that he had huge wounds on his body. Sakura didn't know what could have made them, but I did. "He must have been bitten by Manda. Only that bastard snake has fangs big enough to do that." I said and pointed to the wounds. "But we shouldn't worry. The steam rising from the wounds shows that they are healing."

Sakura nodded, and we left the room, allowing Chikara to sleep.

--

I and Sakura sat in the living room and drank some tea. Sakura glared at me as I put in way to much sugar for her taste, but before she could speak a scream was heard from Chikara's room. It was Mujaki.

"Shit, we didn't tell her not to go in there." I said and we ran into his room. There we found Mujaki lying on top of Chikara's stomach, crying into his shoulder. Hanabi stood uncomfortable by and watched, also with some tears in her eyes.

She turned to me and Sakura and asked: "Why aren't his wounds healing? And why isn't he waking up?"

'That's a good question. The steam is gone. The wounds aren't closing anymore. What's going on?' I thought to myself. Sakura apparently reached a decision and walked over to Mujaki. "Mujaki-chan, I will try and heal him, okay?" Sakura asked softly.

A few moments later, Sakura stood up, looking extremely puzzled. The wounds hadn't responded in any way. Sakura left to get Tsunade-baa-chan while I had to try and comfort a little girl who was afraid of losing her adoptive father.

Tsunade arrived, and started her treatment, but received the same result that Sakura had. "What's going on? He's not responding in any way. There's something wrong. Get Hinata. We need…no wait. We already have a Byakugan. Hanabi-san, could you use your Byakugan to look into Chikara's body for me, and tell me what you see." Tsunade asked the little girl with the pale eyes. She nodded and activated her bloodline limit. She looked puzzled and said: "What? His chakra is standing completely still. It's not flowing at all. How is that possible when his hearth is pumping?" Hanabi asked the two medical ninjas in the room.

If it had been humanly possible, their jaws would have shook hands with the floor.

"His chakra flow has stopped. We need to get him to the hospital and have an operation immediately." Tsunade said but was interrupted by a person who rushed past her.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but I can't allow that. Master is all right. He will wake up in about five hours. Give him a little credit." Cymer said. He then began explaining that Chikara had been worse injured when he was training with him, and that he would sleep for five hours, and his chakra would stand still for the first hour or so. Then the healing would start and be done in four hours. Give or take.

"So what you are saying is that stopping his chakra flow for a hour is something Chikara does often?" I asked puzzled. 'Why would he do that?'

"Yes, he does. He does it because of the Hyuuga. If a Hyuuga stooped a normal person's chakra flow, that person would die, but not Chikara. He raises his own limits this way. And before he does stop the flow, he makes sure that the injuries are disinfected and clean. Also when the flow starts again, any bacteria or anything like that inside the wounds, that aren't supposed to be there, gets destroyed. He takes care of himself, so there is no need to worry. Let him sleep." Cymer explained. I wondered why Chikara would train like that, but figured it was because he just wanted to eliminate a weakness.

"Cymer-sama, can I stay here, or does he need to be alone?" Mujaki asked

"Please, stay here if you want. He would probably enjoy the company." Cymer replied

And Mujaki stayed by Chikara's side, along with Hanabi.

An hour later they yelled: "EEP" in perfect unison. Cymer chuckled and said: "Looks like the healing has started." And boy had it ever. When we walked into Chikara's bedroom again, his body was glowing and you didn't need the Byakugan to see the chakra flow. Chikara's chakra pipes clearly showed as they shone like the sun. And a steady hiss of steam came from his wounds. Four hours later Chikara woke up, and was as cheerful as ever. We never talked about that day again.

_--_

_Sometime next week. The Hyuuga mansion. Chikara POV_

"Stop. Who are you, and what do you want?" a Hyuuga guard said, blocking my path into the mansion.

"Leave my guest alone" a voice boomed, and the head of the Hyuuga family, Hiashi, walked towards the gates.

"Hiashi-sama. This person is your guest?" the guard asked.

"Bingo. I'm here to visit my friend Hiashi. You can call me Chikara if you wish." I said to the guard, who dropped his weapon to the ground, while his jaw dislodged itself from his face and said hello to the ground. Hiashi chuckled at the mans reaction.

I laughed also as we walked towards his living room, but before we reached our destination; I was knocked over by a dark streak. When the dust settled, Hanabi was clutching my leg, while I was rubbing my head where it had made a dent in the ground. Hiashi laughed so much he had to support himself onto his knees. Ever since I helped change the Hyuuga, Hiashi has shown some uncharacteristic emotions toward me. First gratitude, then more and more we became friends. Now he probably looks at me as one of his best friends. I would rank him high on my list as well, but since I don't hold favourites, I don't have a 'best friend'. Hiashi had changed even more that the rest of the Hyuuga. Where his image before was to be cold, mean and ruthless, he now was a loving father, just man and a good friend. He also had a strange sense of humour.

And since I now spent a lot more time in the Hyuuga mansion, hunting for the assassin that tried to kill Hinata, or just visiting my friend, I also came on friendly basis with most of the Hyuuga, especially the former branch family. And Hinata's younger sister had started to look at me as part uncle, part horse. A horse with wings and scales, able to fly faster than any other, but who cares about details?

"Uncle Chikara, transform. I want to ride around the village. We can go get Mujaki-chan and have a flight. What do you say?" Hanabi demanded rather than asked. I laughed along with Hiashi. He knew he had always spoiled his youngest daughter, but he wanted to make up for the mistake he did when he stopped loving Hinata. When she didn't show enough potential, Hiashi just showed her away, never accepting her or show her love. After she became Chikara's student, and started really growing, he had realised his mistake, and were trying to make everything up to her. Hanabi was the opposite of Hinata. She received love, praise and acknowledgment. That's why she is a spoiled brat sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Sorry Hanabi, but not this time. I don't feel like flying tonight. But you can sit on my shoulders if you want." I said, and she seemed a little down by the loss of a flight, but cheered up when she was given a chance to sit on my shoulders. For some reason she always liked that.

--

I found myself sitting in Hiashi's dining room with a young girl sitting on my shoulders. Her father coughed to get my attention. "Chikara-san, what are we to do if we find out who is trying to kill Hinata?" he asked, making Hanabi stiffen on my shoulders.

"I will take care of that. Anyone that tries to kill one of my students will end up in a very warm place. I will not tolerate it; my students are my friends and precious people. I protect them. I know, I know. It's a huge cliché, but it true. Now, do you have any clues, since you ask?" I replied.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea of who it is. And it will only take a moment for you with your mind reading ability to make sure." Hiashi said. I nodded and we both rose, and walked out of the room.

"Father, where are we going?" Hanabi asked and startled Hiashi.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here? We are going to arrest the one who tries to kill Hinata. There might be fighting. You should go home." Hiashi said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Ah, don't worry Hiashi. If things get dangerous, I will protect Hanabi. The only problem is if I have to kill the guy. Has Hanabi seen death before?" I asked the worrying father

"Umh, no. I haven't. Why?" Hanabi asked curiously

"I don't want to ruin your childhood too early. If I must kill the guy, I will use a jutsu to transport you back to your room. And don't argue." I said sternly and the young Hyuuga shut her mouth, pouting.

"Aw, that's no fun." She said sourly. Hiashi looked angry

"It's also safe. You are just a little kid. No reason to let you die yet, is there?" I asked jokingly. Then we arrived.

--

"Hello Hiashi-sama. Nice to see you here. And Chikara-sama. With Hanabi-sama too. Why do I have the honour of hosting such important people?" a voice said from the doorway in front of us. An old man emerged bowing to us.

"Assassination attempts have been committed against my oldest daughter. Do you know anything about it, Warui?" Hiashi said, amazingly without any emotion in his voice.

The man named Warui didn't look surprised or scared. As I read is thoughts, I had to bite my lip from laughing loudly. His thoughts: 'Hah, he doesn't have his Byakugan activated. Without it he cannot tell if I'm lying or not. Guess I can make a believable excuse and live trough this.'

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, but I don't know anything about any assassinations. You know I'm retired." Warui said, unknown to him, I could read him and saw right trough the lie.

"Summoning jutsu" I said and did some hands seals. A large dog appeared.

"Chikara-sama. What do you want?" the dog asked. I lifted Hanabi from my shoulders and said: "Take this child back to her room, and stay with her until I say otherwise." The dog nodded and vanished. I turned to Warui.

"I can read minds. Your mind is telling me you lie so much it actually drips of you. I can see your reason, but why don't you tell us. And no lies." I said and appeared behind the old assassin. He gulped, and turned slowly.

"I told you, Chikara-sama, I don't…" he began

"…know anything about any assassination attempt." I finished for him. He almost fell down, nearly wetting himself. Then his fear turned to anger and he snarled: "Why do you even have to ask? That weakling doesn't deserve to be part of the Hyuuga clan. I must kill her to prove that only the strong can be part of our clan."

Now had been a good time for the bastard to shut up, but not only was he a bastard, he was also an idiot, so he just continued his snarling. "She's got everything laid down to her on a sliver platter. Never has she needed to work for something. For the most of her life she followed that demon around, watching him and playing with her fingers. Then she got the best ninja in the leaf to train her, and here he is now, watching out for his 'friend'. That brat never worked for anything in her life. She doesn't deserve all that she gets."

Hiashi was about to attack, when I stopped him.

"So you think that Hinata doesn't deserve anything? That she is a waste of space? That she is weak?" I asked growling.

Warui snorted and said: "But of course. She is so weak she couldn't even beat a filthy branch…"

A sickening crushing sound was heard and the poor fool never got to finish his ranting. I had moved so fast, it appeared as if I was in two places at the same time. One standing with his fist clenched, the other standing with his fist trough both lungs of the idiot insulting his friend.

The man feel down, dead even before the afterimage faded. Hisashi snorted and said: "I know he deserved that, and I would have done it my self soon enough, but I think it would have been smart to ask him if he hired someone or someone hired him."

I looked at him and said: "I'm not a fool. I read his mind. He has hired two assassins, but no one hired him. He acted alone. So now we only have two assassins to worry about."

"That shouldn't be too difficult for you my friend." Hiashi said and smiled. I looked at him and sighed. "Wonder what problems lie in the future for little miss Hinata." I said mostly to myself. Hisashi nodded though. He was wondering the same thing.

--

We walked back to Hiashi's living room in silence, and after I washed my hands we sat down.

"So, why do you look so grim my friend?" Hiashi asked.

"I just wonder how many still think that way about Hinata." I said, and Hiashi nodded thoughtfully.

I was about to reply when Hanabi came running into the room. "Hey, why did I have to leave?" she asked while sitting down beside me.

"Because I killed the guy we spoke with." I said simply. Hanabi looked at me in disbelief.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he deserved it." I said, and Hiashi nodded.

"But what did he do?" Hanabi asked, turning to her father.

"He tried to kill Hinata." Hiashi said. Hanabi gasped.

"Someone tried to kill Hinata-onesan? Is she alright?" Hanabi asked frantically.

"Yes, she is quite alright. She is in a safe place now." I chuckled and Hiashi joined me when Hanabi visibly relaxed and slumped down on a pillow.

"Where is she?" Hanabi asked. I looked at her and just out of curiosity I read her thoughts.

'Maybe that's why Mujaki has been so distant lately. She knew. Oh, she is so dead.' Hanabi thought angrily. I chuckled inwardly.

"Sorry, but until I find and stop these two assassins, Hinata's current position is an S-rank secret." I said amused and Hanabi looked down.

"Well, I better go. I have some things to take care of. See you later." I said and left. When I got home, I saw my houseguests sit in the living room, drinking tea.

I decided to leave them alone for now and went to my room and sat down in front of my desk.

I picked up a letter I got from Ryu-kuni. Kibo had written me a letter. I was surprised, but happy. As I opened it, I wondered what she wanted.

--

"Dear brother.

How are you? We are fine, but mom and dad miss you terrible, and I kind of miss you too. Can I come visit you soon? I would love to see Konoha.

Dad has been training me ever since you left, and I have learned a lot. Did you know that Ryo-kuni is over a thousand years old?

Anyway, mom said that I should send you a letter if I wanted to visit. Dad said I could go if you came and picked me up. I really hope you get this letter and let me come and visit you.

Well, see you later then.

Love Kibo-chan."

--

I shook my head after reading the letter. 'Kibo, you aren't supposed to sign with the –chan yourself. But a visit would be good. I'll talk with Tsunade about it though.' I thought and vanished in a poof of smoke.

I appeared in Tsunade's office, only to see her sleeping. I shook my head and woke her up.

"Tsunade-onesan. I have to speak with you." I said and she grudgingly opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You must be the most irresponsible Hokage ever. What if something serious happened?" I said.

"Then you would have been able to deal with it." Tsunade said with a big grin before stretching.

"You've got a point. But anyway, I got a letter from my little sister, Kibo. She wants to come visit us, and I thought it would be best to tell you, since you are the Hokage and all." I explained. Tsunade nodded and took out some papers.

"Do you know how long she wants to stay?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, she didn't say."

"Okay, I'll just give her a temporary citizenship here in Konoha then." Tsunade said and started writing.

"Citizenship? I thought she only needed permission to come to Konoha, not a temporary citizenship." I said, rather puzzled. Tsunade smiled at me.

"It will make it easier for Kibo-san to stay here. No ANBU to stop and question her all the time for instance. When are you picking her up?" Tsunade asked, continuing to write.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I was thinking of picking her up right away, but it looks like I have a mission, so after that?" I said and Tsunade nodded.

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother try keep things from you. You just read me when ever you like, don't you?" she said, poking my chest with her pen.

I shook my head. "No, no. I don't read your thoughts. I just saw the mission scroll and you happened to have written my name on it." I said. Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, if you say so. Well, I better give you the mission right away then. It is a A-rank assassination mission. Your target is the leader of a bunch of bandits. The bandits are former ninja and samurai and are terrorizing nearby villages. The mission is to kill the leader, but off the record…if you were to go a bit dragon and accidentally kill the rest of the bandits, the mission wouldn't be looked upon as a failure." Tsunade explained and pointed out where the bandits were expected to be.

"So, in other words, the mission say only kill the leader, but you say kill them all?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at my older sister. She nodded.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Can you do it?" she asked.

"Off course. I'll be going then. See you later Tsunade-onesan." I said and vanished.

'Those poor bastards. They don't know what is going to hit them. But they deserve it, going around killing everyone, raping all the women of the villages. Wonder why I didn't tell Chikara that?' Tsunade thought as she laid her head down on her desk and started sleeping again.

--

I reappeared in my room, and started packing my equipment. After I was done, I went into the living room and saw Sakura sit there, sipping some tea.

"Hello Sakura. Good morning." I said. She smiled and returned the greeting.

"Listen, Sakura. I have a mission. Can you tell Naruto and Hinata? I will be gone for a couple of days. Okay?" I asked.

"What mission?" Sakura asked curiously.

"A-rank assassination. Oh, and tell Temari for me also. I am in a bit off a hurry, so I'll see you when I get back." I said and vanished again. Sakura sighed and continued to sip her tea.

--

Three days later I found the group of bandits. But what I saw when I found them nearly froze my blood. I saw the bandits, but along with them were several hostages, some women, some children, none men. All of the hostages looked beat up and had only shreds of clothing on them. I didn't need to turn on my eyes to see some of the tings done to these people. But I activated my eyes anyway and what I saw in the minds of the hostages was horrible. Even the children had been sexually abused, either raped or forced to watch. Some had experienced both.

Anger welled up in me faster than I have ever felt before.

'No wonder Tsunade-onesan wanted me to go. She knew about this, and wanted me to deal out the proper punishment. These bandits are going down.' I thought and started to change into my dragon form.

The bandits and the hostages heard and felt the transformation trough a fierce growl and the shaking of the ground. When they looked for the source of the sound they saw a golden a little smaller than a horse in height but twice as long with its serpent tail.

The wings and scales gleamed in the sun and the eyes shone like the sun. The dragon started walking towards the camp, and the people in it was frozen in fear. The killing intent was so strong that none of the people it was meant to affect, meaning the bandits, could move. The hostages were paralyzed because they thought the dragon was with the bandits.

--

Once I reached the camp, I looked around, noting the position of the hostages and the bandits.

I didn't even say a thing when I attacked, only a loud growl could be heard, and of course the screams of the bandits I slaughtered. Some of them I left alive with a limb torn of, while others I killed instantly. The ones I left alive I had planned to eat alive, but decided against it. I didn't want to have a stomach ache, so I burned them alive instead. After I was done killing all the bandits, I cut the hostages lose and started healing their wounds.

"What are you?" one of them asked. Then I saw the looks of fear I got from them, although the ones I had healed didn't look so scared.

"I am Kin-Ryu Chikara. I am a dragon from Konoha, sent to help you. You don't have anything to fear from me. I mean no harm. Now that I have punished the fools who did this to you, my objective now is to heal you. And I suggest that all of you get some rest after I have healed you, and I will find some food." I said and returned to heal the former hostages. They seemed to trust me, at least a bit, and formed a cue to be healed. I had to heal a big variety of injuries, and some abortions. I figured the women wouldn't want children with the rapists. Seven hours later I was done healing the women and children and after I made sure they had blankets and were asleep I left to hunt for food. Not once did I return to my human shape, but stayed a dragon. I returned about half an hour later with enough food and had to wake up several of the people I was guarding since they had nightmares.

I then used a jutsu to send everyone of the group into a dreamless sleep and started cooking the deer I had caught.

--

A while later I laid in a protecting half circle around the fire while the people I had saved sat leaned up against me.

'Only eleven people, six grownups and five children. How many were killed by those bastards?' I thought as I counted the former hostages. The children had all eaten and fallen asleep except one little girl who sat and watched my swishing tail. I had made myself about twenty meters long and my tail was at least ten meters, so the girl had a lot to look at. I inwardly smiled as I watched the fascinated look the girl had. Then I flickered my tail and lowered the tip towards the girl. She reached up and touched it. I wrapped the tip around her hand as gently I could. The girl stiffened but I released her hand and wrapped the tail around her waist before lifting her into the air and placed her before my head. She looked a bit scared, but relaxed when I laid my head down on the ground. The girl looked at me with wondering eyes.

"What do you want Ryu-san?" she asked.

"Just wanted to know what was so fascinating." I stated.

"Your tail. It moves so funny." The girl said and giggled. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but I think you should go to sleep now. You have a big day tomorrow." I said and lifted her back to her friends. The girl lay down and snuggled up against my scaled cowered belly. I used chakra to make the scales as warm and comfortable as possible. I stayed awake to keep guard, but nothing happened except one boy who cried for his parents in his sleep.

--

The next day I made some more food and after everyone had eaten, I started walking towards the nearest town. One of the women walked next to me. I understood she had been appointed the task of spokes woman for the group. Some of them were absolutely terrified of me, but that is understandable, so the only ones walking next to me were this woman, her name was Mira I think, and two brave children, one of them the girl who had been fascinated with my tail.

"Ryu-san, where are you taking us?" Mira asked. I had told them my name, but they insisted on calling me 'Ryu-san'.

"There is a town nearby. I thought I would lead you there. I can not help you much in rebuilding your lives, and you will be safe in that town." I replied, not looking at the woman. She stopped and started talking with the rest of the group. I didn't bother to stop right away, but after a good twenty meters I lay down and rested.

Twenty minutes later they all walked up to me. I was surprised that not only Mira came, mostly because fear was still evident in many faces.

"Ryu-san…" someone began

"We wish you to take us to Konoha." Mira finished. I looked around at the faces around me and yawned. I could feel the fear rising a little bit when they saw my teeth, but it feel again when I closed my mouth.

"You are sure of this?" I asked and Mira nodded.

"We feel we will be more safe in Konoha, and as you said, we have to rebuild our lives. Why not in Konoha?" she said and I nodded.

"Very well. If you wish to live in Konoha, then I am in no position to stop you. If you would just follow me please." I said and turned to walk in the direction I knew Konoha lay. This time however I was surrounded by the people I saved, and not only the three usual ones. Hiding my surprise, I continued walking. To me progress was slow, but the pace was probably fast for the little children and I allowed some of them to hitch a ride on my back, but only the smaller and the still injured ones. The rest had to walk for themselves. "It builds character." I simply said when Mira asked why I didn't let more of them ride on my back. She didn't ask again.

--

We stopped in a clearing in the forest we had been travelling in when the sun set. Once again I left to hunt, and when I came back I prepared my prey. I noted that the children adapted to my presence much more quickly than the women, and now all five children didn't show any signs of fear around me. The women was a bit nervous, but not afraid. Mira was still the person within the group that spent most time with me, but the girl who was so fascinated in my tail also spent a lot of time with me, a lot of it being watching my tail move. She never told me her name, but I didn't ask for it either.

When dinner was consumed, I told everyone to go to sleep, since I wanted to get an early start tomorrow. one of the boys protested, saying that he was a big boy and could stay up late. I told him that when he was as old as me, he could stay up as long as he wanted.

"How old are you then?" he asked.

"Three hundred years old." I replied, which was a lie, since I am several thousand years old. Exactly how old I am I have no idea. But the lie worked and the boy went to sleep with huge eyes of wonder. His mother, after checking that her son was asleep, asked me if I was serious when I answered, and I shook my head.

"No, I am so old I can't remember exactly. But I know I am older than three hundred years." I said. The woman was about to say something, but I waved my tail.

"I only said that to get your son to bed. I didn't mean any harm. Now I suggest you follow his example, since we will start at daybreak tomorrow." I finished and the woman, looking slightly deflated, went to sleep next to her son.

--

True to my word, we set out at sunrise the next day, and there was a lot of yawning on the way. I was deep in conversation with the women, who by now trusted me enough to walk beside me, when I sensed something.

"Oh crap. Gather the kids." I commanded and started taking in the surroundings, trying to find what spiked my senses. I could feel chakra signatures all around us, but they were faint and hidden.

"An ambush. Okay, here is what to do. Huddle together in a tight circle with the kids in the middle. When I tell you, run in that direction. Konoha is over there, and you should not stop until either you get exhausted, get to Konoha or I catch up. Okay?" I asked and Mira nodded. She gave out the instructions and I made a almost full circle around them with my body while I continued to try and pinpoint the exact location of out enemy.

"Dragon!" a voice rang out from the trees. Immediately I had locked on to the speaker but I didn't move.

"Give up those people you escort, and your life will be spared." The voice said. I snorted.

"And what do you plan to do with them if you get them?" I asked loudly. Some of the children flinched at the sound of my voice; the change from sounding human to a loud growl was a bit unnerving.

"We intend to kill them. why should you care? You are after all a dragon, a creature who kills for fun as well." The voice said. I could feel the surrounding shinobi closing in.

"Oh, you have a twisted picture of a dragon. We don't kill for fun. We kill those who deserve it, not others." I responded. The voice snorted.

"Even so, hand over those people now!" it commanded.

"Fine." I said and I could feel the shocked expressions from the people I protected. "If you want them, then fight for them. But first, where are you from? Which shinobi village should I send your remains to?" I asked and the voice laughed.

"We are from the hidden Cloud. Now, if you want to fight, we can always arrange that."

Then several voices called out: "Raiton: sky lightning." And bolts of lightning shot from the sky towards me and the group I protected. I quickly held my wings over them as a shield while I took the lightning full on. When the bolts stopped, I roared and fire erupted from my mouth.

"Katon: dragon mouth blast" I yelled and the fire enveloped the surrounding forest. Some yells of pain came, signifying I at least got two people.

"Now, move!" I said and the group, after giving me a weird look, took off towards Konoha.

"Stop them! Kill the dragon!" the voice ran out, and I nearly laughed. Vanishing in a blur, I reappeared behind a slightly fat Cloud ninja.

"Hum, too fat for my taste. I guess I will just kill you and not eat you." I said. the ninja whirled around but before he could say anything, I killed him with a well placed claw. Then I decided to go hunting.

"Summoning no jutsu" I said and three dragons appeared around me.

"Kaji, Raimei, Kori. We have a little hunting party here. There is about twenty ninja from the hidden Cloud. We are to kill them, but not any of the women and children fleeing towards Konoha. Got it?" I instructed.

"Hai Kin-Ryu-sama." They said and we ran into the forest in four different directions.

A couple of moments later, the group I was protecting heard the yells and moans from dying Cloud ninjas. Then I reappeared in front of them.

"Continue running. We are not safe here." I said and waited until the group, which I happily noted was whole, passed me and I followed. Then one after another, the three summoning dragons appeared beside me. Mira looked behind her and shrieked. She saw one golden dragon (me), a red dragon (Kaji), a yellowish dragon (Raimei) and a light blue dragon (Kori) following them. It took about four seconds before she recognised me and correctly assumed that the other dragons were with me. The other women of the group had similar reactions, and some were faster than Mira, some were slower at recognising me.

--

"Master, what is going on? Why are you protecting these people?" Kori asked me. I didn't look at her, but I told the groups story, about the destruction of their village, the kidnapping, torture and rape. When I was done, Kaji and Raimei nodded.

"I see. And they wanted to live in Konoha. I can understand their logic. Konoha is a safe place, and as good a place to start anew as any." Kaji said.

We didn't speak for a while before Kori appeared to make up her mind.

"Master, can I ask for permission to stay for a bit? It has been such a long time since we last saw you." She asked. I thought for a little while.

"Sure, why not? I would actually like the company. I have friends in Konoha, but none of them are dragons, and I was thinking about staying in dragon shape for a little while, at least a couple of days. Here, lay your wings on mine." I said and the three dragons did. Some of my golden chakra moved from my wings to theirs and into their bodies.

"Now you are linked to me. When I move back into my human shape, you will be dismissed. Until then, you can move free, but I suggest staying close." I said and Kaji, who ran next to me, nodded in thanks. Kori was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"There is no need for gratitude. I will enjoy your company." I said and Raimei chuckled.

"Master didn't even let her start saying thanks. Does he know Kori or what?" he said to Kaji, who chuckled as well.

--

The camp that night was a little strange. Four dragons lying so that they made a protective circle around a small group of women and children, the dragons ranging from fifteen to twenty meters long. Okay, very strange camp then, but the group being protected had never felt so safe. The fire Kaji made in the middle of the camp was good and strong, and no one was cold, except one boy who went to try and lie next to the light blue dragon. He got rather cold and I lifted him to Kaji.

"Kori is the ice dragon, so she is rather cold. Try lying next to Kaji. He is warm enough." I said and the boy tried to nod, but shivered horribly instead.

When everyone of the humans was asleep, the dragons had a quiet conversation.

"Master, do you know when the war will start?" Raimei asked. I shook my head.

"No, not exactly. I know it won't be long though. My sister asked to come visit, and once I have brought these people back to Konoha, I am going to pick up Kibo. I am going to ask her to be my alarm. When the war starts, I want her to send me a letter. Before that letter arrives, Ryu-kuni has to manage on their own. So I won't have any means of knowing when the war starts without Kibo." I said and Kori laid her head down on her front claws.

"I don't like this situation. Even you face serious threat from that war. What should we do?" she asked.

"When I call you, you come and help fight those that I ask you to fight. The rest is up to me. But you are right, the chance of death is very high, even for me. But that doesn't matter right now. Let's just enjoy our time of peace." I said and lay down to sleep. I hadn't caught a moments rest since I found the bandits, and I really needed some sleep.

"I hope you three can manage guard duty, since I think I won't wake up for some time." I said and yawned. Kaji and Raimei looked at each other while Kori gently shook her head.

"Sleep master. We'll guard." She said and I smiled as I fell asleep.

--

When I woke up, I smelled food. I opened my eyes to see a little girl sitting on my nose.

"Finally! He's awake." She yelled and jumped of, running towards her mother.

"Master, you slept right trough the morning. When was the last time you slept?" Kori asked, appearing next to me.

"Almost a week ago. What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Almost noon. Here, have some rabbit." Kaji said and handed me a roasted rabbit. I ate and sighed.

"We are behind schedule. Is everyone ready to move?" I asked and received only nods.

"Good, let's go then. Oh, by the way. Thanks for the food. It felt good." I said and we started walking towards Konoha again.

After two hours of walking, I sent Raimei to Konoha to tell Tsunade about the former hostages coming.

--

Three hours later, ANBU escorts came and accompanied us back to Konoha. The group of former hostages felt a bit awkward with the men in black cloaks and animal masks. I didn't feel bothered, but my three fellow dragons seemed a bit interested in the strange men. After a while, we saw the gates of Konoha.

"Well, inside those gates, my duty towards you will be finished, and you will be on your own. Well, not completely. The Hokage is going to help, but I won't. Sorry but it is reality. If you want, I can check in on you sometimes, or if you have something to ask for you can come see me. But I hope you won't need me anymore." I said and the group nodded sadly. Mira was about to say something when we spotted someone standing in front of the gates.

"Hokage-sama. Good day." I said cheerfully as I approached my older sister.

"Chikara, good to see you. I see you accomplished your mission. I am glad, and I hope those bastards got what they deserved." Tsunade said and I bowed.

"Hai Hokage-sama." I said simply and she smiled in reply. Saying goodbye to the group, I, Kaji, Kori and Raimei walked towards my apartment. The dragons were a bit surprised about the lack of stares we got.

"Um, master? Why is everyone so calm about us? I thought the people in Konoha would be at least a bit surprised at the presence of four dragons." Kaji said.

"They aren't surprised since I walk trough Konoha in dragon shape quite often. They have got used to it. Ah, here we are." I said as we reached the apartment.

"We have to shrink a little before we can go in. Okay?" I asked and we shrunk into dog sized dragons.

--

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Temari sat around the living room table when the door opened and a red, a light blue and a yellow dragon walked in. The four ninjas looked puzzled but when the golden dragon entered as well, the first to react was Temari, who jumped up and rushed towards the golden dragon.

--

"Hello Temari-chan. It's good to see you again." I said when she ran up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my wigs around her and lifted her onto my back.

"Hello everyone. How are you?" I said to the other three people in the apartment.

"You're late. Didn't realise that mission of yours would take so long." Sakura said. I chuckled slightly.

"Nice to see you as well Sakura." I said and she was about to say something when she noticed my grin. She sat down and pouted a bit.

"Sorry, but I can't stay. Where is Namida-chan?" I asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"She is at the Hyuuga mansion. She and Hanabi have become real good friends, and they are almost inseparable now. Why?" Hinata said, and I gently shook my head.

"Oh, I just wondered. She is about to meet her aunt. I only came here to get Temari-chan, and leave again. We are going to pick up my sister. She wants to visit us, and Tsunade-onesan accepted." I explained. Temari, still lying on my back, nuzzling my wings, tightened her grip on me.

"Oh, you should hurry then. She probably is waiting for you now. Now be off with you. I want to see your sister again." Sakura said, rose from her seat and made shooing motions with her hands. I chuckled and walked out. Kaji and Raimei followed but Kori stayed behind. She said she wanted to see Konoha for herself. I didn't object, and we flew towards Ryu-kuni. After turning back into our regular sizes of course.

--

Flying towards Ryu-kuni was a rather boring event. Temari was the only reason I didn't fall asleep on the way.

I had just finished telling her about my latest mission.

"Those bastards. I hope you killed them painfully. But I think you could have been nicer to those poor hostages. It sounded as if you were rather harsh." Temari said, and playfully hit me.

"What? I wasn't…was I?" I said, running the sequence of events over in my head again.

"Oh, I was a bit harsh. Ops." I said and scratched my head. Temari chuckled at me.

"Just make sure to be a bit nicer next time, okay?" she said.

"I hope it won't be a next time." I replied. Temari didn't say anything to that.

--

We landed by the palace after dark, and the guards let us in. Who were they to refuse the golden dragon? Immediately we went to see the king. I had a feeling my sister would be there.

"So, neither of you have any suggestions as to what we should do when the war starts?" the king asked his advisors, who all shook their head.

"No my lord. All our plans were based on Kin-Ryu-sama and his power. Now that he is living in Konoha, all our plans are useless." One advisor said. At that moment, the doors opened and I walked in with Temari on my back and Kaji and Raimei flanking me.

"Hello. How are you, your majesty? I am here to pick up Kibo for her little vacation." I said and bowed to the king. He looked shocked, and the advisors were stunned as well.

"Hello Kin-Ryu-sama. How are you?" the king said hesitantly.

"Oh, I am well. As you see, I can turn into my true dragon form now." I said happily. The king looked at me before he turned to one of his guards.

"Go get my daughter." He commanded and the guard bowed and vanished.

"Kin-Ryu-sama. What do you plan to do with the war brewing?" one of the advisors asked hesitantly.

"I have a plan, but I don't intend to tell it. Plans told without caution tend to become enemy knowledge. But I can tell you that I plan to have someone tell me when the war starts, and then come to fight." I said and the advisors looked at each other.

"You don't trust us?" one of them asked.

"No, I don't." I simply said. At the king's questioning look I sighed.

"I don't know these men personally, and I don't want to read them. I'm not here to lay plans for the war. I'm just here for princess Kibo." I said, and the king nodded.

"Very well. She has been very exited about the prospect of visiting Konoha and her big brother. Just, don't let anything happen to her. Okay?" he said and I nodded.

"I won't. She will be quite safe your majesty." I said. The king and Temari looked a little unnerved at the change in way I spoke to the man who was my father a few years ago.

Then Kibo walked into the throne room along with the guard and the queen. They both looked a little puzzled before they saw the three dragons. Then they separated in expressions. Kibo still looked puzzled, but also a bit afraid. 'Why did father summon three dragons. One of them a…ah. I see.' She thought as she understood who the golden dragon was. The queen had realised right away, and went to give the king of dragons a hug.

"Hello your majesty" I said and stroked the queen's back with one of my wings. She stiffened and pulled away.

"Your majesty? Are you really Chikara?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course. How many golden dragons do you know?" I asked and she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Then why the formality?" she asked.

"Actually I wondered that as well." The king joined in.

"Yeah, why master? I thought you were their superior?" Kaji asked. Raimei nodded. Kibo didn't say anything but she stood in front of me and examined me. I looked at the two dragons before turning back to the king and queen (who had sat down on the thrones) and Kibo, who was still examining me closely.

"That's true, but I don't feel like pulling rank now. I just got back from a difficult mission, and I want to get home and catch some sleep. Are you ready to go?" I asked Kibo. She shook her head.

"No, wait a bit please. I'll go and pack, if it is okay with you?" she said towards her parents. They nodded and she ran towards the doors.

"Kibo, wait. Take Raimei with you. He can help you carry your things." I said and the yellow dragon nodded.

"As you wish master." He said and followed the girl.

I turned back to the people still looking at me closely.

"It seems we have a little while before I leave." I said and laid down.

"Tell me, what plans do you have for the war?" I asked. The king was about to say something when I waved a claw towards the advisors and guards.

"Please, tell them to leave. This should be discussed in private." I said and said people left without order from the king or queen.

"Well, we don't have a plan. That is the problem. All our previous plans were based on you living here." The king said.

"Ah, I see. Well, that goes against my plan. You see, I intend to test Ryu-kuni. How and why I am not going to tell you, but it has something to do with the aftermath of the war. Whatever result the war has. What I intend to tell you is this:

I am going to leave now that Kibo is ready, and return when she wants to go home. Then I will leave again. On this visit, I will give Kibo a mission, a mission you are not to ask her about. When she completes that mission, my judgement over Ryu-kuni will be made. Then I will fight in the war. What you must do is make Ryu-kuni ready for war, and ready to fight. If the war starts before I get here, then you just have to fight and hang on until I get here. Okay?" I explained. The king and queen exchanged glances before the nodded.

"As you wish. I take it this plan of yours is going to save us no mater what." The king said. I didn't reply. Just then Kibo ran in and Raimei followed with a rather large bag on his back.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she yelled and I nodded and stood up.

"Alright then, shall we go?" I asked. Kibo ran up to her parents and gave them a hug before she ran up to me.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said and I nodded.

--

We walked out of the palace accompanied by the king and queen and once outside the gates, the king and queen said goodbye to their daughter again and instructed me to take care of her.

"Of course I will take care of her. who do you think I am? Don't answer." I said and kneeled down in front of Kibo.

"You want me to ride you?" she asked. I nodded and she climbed up with a bit grin on her face.

"Look daddy, I'm riding the golden dragon." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we're off." I said and flew up.

"Take care, and listen to Kin-Ryu-sama!" the queen yelled up to her daughter.

"I will!" Kibo yelled back as she waved.

"Now off to Konoha." I said when Raimei and Kaji came up on my sides. They nodded and we speed of.


	10. Chapter 10

Family visit

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **kawai ** cute, **gaki ** kid/brat, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "Hanabi's new friend"

* * *

Three dragons speed across the sky, one red, one yellow and one golden. On the golden one's neck two people stood. One of them the girlfriend of the golden dragon, the other its younger sister. Temari and Kibo watched the sunset from a rather unique position. Its not often that you get to see the sun set a couple of hundred meters above the ground.

"Hey, Temari-san. Do you see this view often?" Kibo asked. Temari turned to the girl and smiled.

"Not as often as I would like to, but often enough. Why?" she asked and Kibo shrugged.

"I just thought nii-san would take his girlfriend flying sometimes." She said and I resisted chuckling.

"Well, he does. But not always in this way." Temari said and Kibo looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Temari blushed.

"You are too young to hear that Kibo!" I said. Or growled, whatever. Temari blushed even more, Kibo looked confused while Kaji and Raimei nearly fell out of the sky, laughing.

--

After a while of silent flight, Kibo walked down from my neck and onto my nose. She sat down and faced me.

"Hey nii-san. Can I ask something?" she said.

"Yes, as long as it is not about Temari flying." I said and Kibo huffed, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't going to ask about that either. I just want to know what you are going to do with the war." She said and turned a stern glare at me.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when that would come. Well, I am not going to do much actually.

What I have planned is for me and possibly Temari to know. But I have a job for you, my dear sister. After this visit, I want you to go back home, and when the war starts, I want you to summon your fastest dragon, and go to Konoha. When you get there, tell me about the war starting, and I will give you instructions from there. Okay?" I asked. Reluctantly Kibo nodded.

"Okay nii-san. You know best!" she said and smiled at me. I didn't answer.

Then Temari came and sat down beside Kibo.

"So, are you two finished conspiring against me?" she asked and I laughed.

"Yes…yes we are. Except if Kibo has some questions left?" I said playfully. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. When do we reach Konoha? I wanna see my nii-san's home." Kibo said and I laughed.

"Take it easy. We will reach Konoha soon enough. I suggest you two go to sleep, and when you wake up, we will be there." I said and Kibo nodded. She tried to make herself comfortable on my nose, but didn't exactly manage.

"Nii-san, your scales are too hard. How do you expect me to sleep here?" she said irritably and pointed to my nose.

"Um, sorry?" I said and Kibo huffed and crossed her arms.

"Not good enough. Come on, help me." She said angrily.

"Here" Temari said and dug into her backpack. She pulled out a blanket.

"Use this. I knew this would be a long trip, and Chikara's scales are hard, so I came prepared." She said and handed Kino the blanket.

"Thank you!" Kibo said, and laid down. She didn't look to comfortable, but soon enough her breath slowed down, and she was asleep. Temari sat down between my eyes. I chuckled at that and she turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I said. Temari looked at me for a bit before she leaned back and rested between my eyes again. Soon she too was asleep, and I wrapped some chakra around her so she wouldn't be cold.

--

We arrived in Konoha later that night, but since both Kibo and Temari were sound asleep, I gently placed them on the roof and transformed back into my human self. Then I made a Kage Bunshin which picked up Kibo while I picked up Temari and carried them into the apartment, followed closely by Kaji and Raimei. Inside Kori lay in the living room. She lifted her head when we entered and nearly jumped up in delight. I stopped her and nodded my head towards the two sleeping. She nodded, walked in front of me and opened the door to my bedroom. In there I laid down both girls in my bed, tucked them in and left. In the living room, I transformed in a dragon again, although much smaller this time. I and the other three dragons curled up in the living room and fell asleep. If anyone were to look into the living room now, they would see four serpent-looking dragons a little bigger than dogs, curled up close to each other, two of them snoring, and occasionally getting kicked by a leg from the other two.

--

The next morning, I woke up by a little girl screaming and latching herself around my neck. I opened my seven pupiled eyes and looked into the hazel eyes of my daughter.

"Hello Namida-chan. Missed me?" I asked, and she nodded.

"You were gone too long." She said and pouted. I laughed at her and used a wing to snuggle her up to my belly as I laid on my side.

"Hey, your belly is soft." She said and giggled when she poked it.

"Yes, unless I harden it with chakra. But that is no need now." I said and let out a gruff puff of air when she poked me again.

"Funny!" she said. I had enough and transformed back into my human self and pulled her closer.

"Namida-chan, it is early and I came home late. Can we get some more sleep?" I asked. Mujaki pouted but her resistance towards going back to sleep was shattered when she yawned. I laughed, wrapped my arms around her and tried to relax. She hugged me as well and after a while her breath evened out. I studied her face when she was sleeping.

'Sometimes I wonder just how much she can possibly resemble me.' I thought before I returned to sleep as well.

--

The next time I woke it was from Temari gently nudging me with her fan and not so gently breathing into my ear. When I stirred, Mujaki started to wake up as well, but Temari crouched down beside her and sang gently in her ear. Moments later Mujaki was in deep sleep again. I watched fascinated as Temari gently picked Mujaki up and carried her to bed. I sat up and cracked my neck when Temari came back, sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's this? You would rather sleep on the floor with Namida-chan than with me?" Temari asked, faking hurt.

"Of course not, but I didn't want to disturb you. So when we got here, I tucked you in and went to sleep with the dragons. Then Namida-chan came and woke me up and we fell asleep." I explained and Temari pouted.

"I still would have preferred if you slept with me. You'll have to make it up to me you know!" she said and winked her eyebrows suggestively. I had to swallow a sudden lump in my throat, before I grinned.

"Oh, really? Well then, why don't I get started right away?" I said, gently grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned happily and deepened the kiss while I moved my hands from her head to the small of her back.

Needless to say, Temari got repaid, with interest as well.

--

"Yo Tsunade-onesan." I said when I entered her office. She looked up from a scroll and smiled at me.

"Oh, the great and elusive dragon returns. Had a nice trip?" she asked, grinning widely at me as I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"Yeah, it was alright. Always fun to see family again." I said and shrugged. Tsunade lost her grin and looked at me seriously.

"The group you rescued has been given houses to stay and citizenship here in Konoha. Also one of them has requested to become Konoha ninja." She said.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Her name was Mira if I remember correctly." Tsunade said.

"Oh, no wonder. She was the appointed leader of the group and showed good leading qualities. Have you allowed her?" I asked.

"Yes, I figured she was trustworthy enough." Tsunade replied and stood up. She turned and faced the window.

"Chikara, I am worried. Orochimaru are on the move again. I fear he might attack soon." Tsunade said tiredly. I could see she was stressed out about that.

"Also the Akatsuki is still after Naruto. There is just so much that threatens Konoha right now. I wonder what to do?" she continued. I stood up and walked up to her side. We stood and watched Konoha for a while before I sighed and looked at her.

"Tsunade-onesan. I have no doubt that Konoha will survive. You will also live trough this. I won't let you die." I said while I looked into her eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am old Chikara. The old should die to let the young live." She said sadly. I laughed at that.

"Oh, if you are old, then I must be ancient. But I don't like that philosophy. I want you to die from old age, not war."

Just then Naruto came rushing into the office.

"Obasan, we have a problem." He said and waved his hands in the air to empathise his point. Tsunade and I looked at each other, fearing the worst.

"Don't tell me. It's Orochimaru, right?" Tsunade asked and Naruto got a confused look on his face.

"No, its something worse." He said and I stiffened.

'Worse than that snake bastard?' I thought.

"The old man that makes ramen at Ichiraku is sick. You have to make him feel better Obasan." Naruto blurted out. I almost feel down when I remembered that ramen was a huge part of Naruto's life. Tsunade wasn't so forgiving though. She walked up to Naruto and bonked him on his head.

"Baka. I thought we were under attack or something. Don't scare me like that." She roared and Naruto visibly trembled.

"Sorry Obasan, but you have to heal him. Please." He said with begging eyes. I silently laughed.

'Tsunade is sold. There is no way she can withstand that gaze.' I thought and sure enough, twenty minutes later Tsunade sat by the old man's bed and was examining him.

I don't know why I came along, but I did.

Tsunade sighed and stopped her examination.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just the flu." She said, told the old man to take it easy and drink lots of fluids before she started to leave. I followed but Naruto stayed behind.

Outside, Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed again.

"Geez, he made it sound like the man was dying." She said and I chuckled.

"Naruto perhaps thought so, and he thought that his ramen was in danger. You know how much he loves the stuff." I said and we walked together for a bit before I turned to her.

"Tsunade-onesan, you want to come over for dinner?" I asked. She thought for a bit before nodding.

"Sure, that would be lovely, as long as Shizune can come. You don't mind do you?" Tsunade asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course not." I said while I rolled my eyes. Tsunade then was about to leave to get Shizune but stopped and turned around.

"What's for dinner?" she asked suspiciously.

"Ramen?" I tried with an innocent look. Tsunade's jaw almost hit the ground before she realised I was joking.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." I said and vanished with a poof of smoke. Tsunade sighed and vanished in her own poof.

--

A couple of hours later, I and Temari were making dinner, a meat dish with fried rice, vegetables and a good sauce. I was half way trough cutting the meat when something jumped on my back.

"Otosan, what do we have for dinner?" Mujaki asked when she had climbed up and sat herself on my shoulders. I sighed and shook my head gently.

"Why don't you ask Temari-chan?" I said and continued cutting the meat. What my little girl said however made me almost cut of my finger in surprise.

"Okay. What's for dinner okasan?" Mujaki asked. Temari gasped twice, first when Mujaki called her 'mother' and secondly when she saw me rushing to the sink to stop blood from coming onto the meat. A handy medical jutsu later and I reached up and lifted down a very confused Mujaki.

"Namida-chan, do you realise what you called Temari-chan?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Its just that…I didn't think you saw me as your mother." Temari said. Mujaki looked at Temari and smiled.

"Daddy loves you, and I think you are a great person. You cared about me when daddy wasn't here. I don't know how it is to know my real mother, but when I am with you I feel safe, almost like with daddy, but I can tell you things I won't tell him." Mujaki said and Temari smirked at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. I sat Mujaki back on my shoulders again. I was about to say something, but the Mujaki interrupted me.

"And besides, when you two get married Temari will be my mother anyway, right?" she asked. Temari turned a deep crimson and I laughed at that.

"Haha, well yes. That's true. And I think it's great you think of Temari-chan as your mother. Now the three of us are really a family, right?" I asked and Temari smiled while hugging me (and Mujaki's legs).

"Um, daddy? I think the rice is done now." Mujaki said and Temari spun around and rushed to the frying rice with a startled yelp.

--

We got the dinner ready and I put Mujaki to set the table. Just when she was done, Naruto walked in and ruffled her hair.

"So, how are you today Mujaki-chan?" he asked smilingly. Mujaki matched his smile.

"Good, I have a mother now." she said. Naruto, who had been sitting down on a chair, fell out of the chair. Shaking he got up.

"Mujaki-chan, you just don't get mothers. They are not exactly what you buy at the store around the corner." Naruto said and Mujaki pouted.

"Off course not. But okasan is otosan's girlfriend, and I like her. She's always treated me like I was her daughter." Mujaki said sourly.

"Ah…oh! Now I see. Temari-san is your mother. That actually makes sense." Naruto said to himself. Mujaki rolled her eyes at him and they could hear laughing from the kitchen before Temari came in, carrying the rice and vegetables. She looked fondly at Mujaki and kindly at Naruto while putting the food on the table and going back to the kitchen.

Moments later a knock came to the door and Mujaki rushed to get it. Naruto chuckled at the energy she showed.

She came back with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Hey, aunt Tsunade. I have a mom now." Mujaki said excitedly. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, who were grinning madly.

"So, they decided to get married already?" Tsunade asked Naruto. Just then Temari walked in.

"Who decided to get married?" she asked.

"Oh, so you and ototo isn't going to tie the knot. Then who is Mujaki-chan's mother?" Tsunade said.

"Temari of course." Mujaki said happily and gave her surrogate mother a hug. Temari hugged her back and Tsunade chuckled at the scene. Then I walked in and a huge smiled came to my face.

"Ah, you're here. now if Sakura and Hinata could get here also, we could eat." I said and as on cue, both Sakura and Hinata came home and walked into the dining room.

"Oh, are we having guests?" Sakura asked and I nodded before clapping my hands.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold!" I said and we sat down.

We ate mostly in silence, only interrupted by Naruto and Mujaki telling some stories. I grinned when I heard that Mujaki was the only one to have the correct answer to how to deal with a ambush situation.

Then Naruto swallowed loudly and looked at me.

"What are we going to do with Sasuke and Orochimaru?" he asked seriously and Sakura nearly spat out the water she was drinking.

"Naruto!" Tsunade scolded. "Don't bring that up now. We were having such a good time."

Naruto looked really depressed and hung his head. I looked over at Temari, since I had little clue about what was going on. Then I felt a tugging on my shirt. Turning around, I looked at Mujaki, who were sitting next to me, holding my sleeve in her hand and looking up at me with wonder in her eyes.

"Otosan, what are they talking about?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know Namida-chan. But what I do know is that Orochimaru is a missing nin that is very dangerous, and Sasuke is also a missing nin. He is also one of the last Uchiha alive." I said. Mujaki responded by turning to Naruto, and looking at him real sweetly. The so called 'puppy-eyes jutsu', which apparently all girls knew how to do. Naruto squirmed in his chair.

"Can you tell me, Naruto-kun?" Mujaki said, and her sugar-coated voice gave me the urge to laugh loudly. No way could Naruto resist both the puppy-eyes and that voice. Mujaki is way too cute for that.

"Um…" Naruto said and looked desperately at Tsunade, who shook her head, Shizune, who simply smiled and didn't move, Hinata, who also shook her head and Sakura, who were staring down at her plate. When Naruto saw he wasn't getting any help, he sighed and began telling the story.

"Sasuke was a part of my and Sakura's team when we became Genin. He and I were rivals, and we became friends, although we never told each other. He was the genius that got everyone's attention. He was popular, smart, a good ninja and he came from the Uchiha clan, so he had the Sharingan. We used to train together, and push each other further. But Sasuke was obsessed with gaining power. His whole clan was killed by his older brother and he wanted revenge. So he trained all he could, and didn't bother with his friends."

"Then Orochimaru gave Sasuke a cursed seal. That is a seal that gives a lot of power, but corrupts the mind of the bearer, if he or she gives in. Sasuke wanted more power, so he went to Orochimaru, who wanted Sasuke for his body and Sharingan. Naruto and a hand picked team of Genin went after Sasuke, but were nearly killed by the Sound ninjas that escorted Sasuke. Naruto caught up with Sasuke and they fought. Sasuke nearly killed Naruto, but Naruto held back. He didn't want to kill his best friend. The result was that Sasuke knocked Naruto out and escaped to the Sound." Tsunade said sadly.

"I used to think I loved Sasuke-kun, but what I loved was the image he represented, dark, strong and mysteriously. When he left, I was devastated, but I know now that I was a fool. Sasuke did not love me back, and never had." Sakura said, tears sliding down her face.

"I helped in that rescue mission. I and my siblings were sent from Suna to sign the peace treaty and we helped. I saved Shikamaru from a bitch with a flute that used genjutsu. But we couldn't get Sasuke back." Temari said and I shook my head.

"So, what Naruto is wondering is, is there something we can do to save Sasuke. Right?" I asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well, if he left, isn't he a traitor?" I asked and Tsunade slowly shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think that seal on his neck is the reason why he left. As I said, it corrupts the mind. Anko has a similar seal, but unlike Sasuke, she doesn't get chakra from the seal. That alone proves that Orochimaru modified his cursed seal and based on the rather large personality change Sasuke went trough after the seal was placed on him, changes like becoming more aggressive, more secluded and even more obsessed with training, I think that if Orochimaru hadn't given Sasuke the cursed seal, he wouldn't have left or tried to kill Naruto." She said and both Naruto and Sakura brightened up at that moment.

I thought for a while and suddenly I heard Mujaki speak in my mind.

"Are you going to help?" she asked. I was silent for a while and she became impatient.

"Daddy?" she pressed and I mentally sighed.

'Yes, yes I think I will.' I thought and Mujaki nodded smilingly.

"I think I can help. If I remove his cursed seal, he should go back to normal. And I can remove Anko-san's seal as well, using the same jutsu that removed the Hyuuga seal." I said thoughtfully and Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade brightened up even more.

"Really?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, get Anko-san to meet me in the Hokage-tower tomorrow, and I'll remove her seal." I said and Tsunade grinned.

"When are you ever going to stop surprising me ototo?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I don't know. Hopefully I won't. So, have you any idea where Sasuke is?" I asked and Tsunade shook her head.

"No, we don't, but Jiraiya is out searching for clues about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. He will be back sometime next month." Tsunade replied, and I could sense her worry for her former team-mate.

"Well then, we have about a month to train then. I suggest we start a more rigours training regime to prepare." I said, a sadistic smile on my face.

My three students let out a collective groan, receiving laughs from the rest of us.

--

We finished eating, Naruto, Sakura and Mujaki chatting about how they were going to bring Sasuke out of the dark clutches of Orochimaru. Tsunade and Shizune listened and would sometimes give a comment or two.

Temari and I cleared the table, and was in the kitchen, putting away the dishes.

"So, you really think we will be able to bring back Sasuke? Like he was before?" Temari asked.

"No!" I said sadly.

"He won't return to the way he was. From what I heard Tsunade-onesan say, and my knowledge about cursed seals, Sasuke is well aware of everything he has done, but can't stop it. Probably the easiest way to explain would be as if he is two persons, one of them the Sasuke that Naruto and Sakura wish to rescue, the other, the dark and evil Sasuke that was made by the cursed seal and his trauma when his clan was murdered. That Sasuke is the one in control now, and the other probably wants to stop and return here. When I remove his cursed seal, that evil Sasuke will be gone, and the other will be in control, but he will probably suffer from what he has endured. I don't think Orochimaru is a nice teacher, and bad consciousness is a high probability. Any way, Sasuke will be a changed person when he comes back, and he will also be stronger, since Orochimaru has no doubt been training Sasuke as much as he can." I explained and Temari nodded.

"Almost like Gaara and Shukaku then?" she said and I nodded.

Then I felt a tugging on my sleeve again and looked down, to see my daughter with her puppy eyes jutsu on again.

"Daddy, can I have some dessert?" she asked sweetly and Temari giggled.

I instantly gave up and brought out a little ice cream from the fridge.

"Here, enjoy Namida-chan!" I said smilingly. Mujaki hugged me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran out into the dining room again.

"Kawai gaki!" I said and Temari wrapped her hands around me.

"Kawai Ryu!" Temari said and I laughed.

"Pretty Temari!" I said and she pouted.

"I'm not cute?" she asked and I grinned.

"Oh, yes, but I think you are more pretty than cute." I said playfully. Temari blushed slightly and I roared with laughter.

--

We walked into the dining room again, and sat down by Tsunade. She looked at me seriously.

"Ototo, do you think you will be able to save Sasuke?" she asked and I slowly nodded.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama. Chikara is so strong that he can't lose." Shizune said and I smiled on the outside. On the inside I wasn't so optimistic. Even my power isn't limitless, and I knew that very well.

"Anyway, thanks for the dinner. Now I want some sake and a game of cards." Tsunade said and I grinned.

"Sorry, but not in this house. We have a little girl here after all." I said and smiled at Mujaki, who were to busy eating ice cream to notice.

Tsunade made some angry noises, but didn't say anything. Shizune looked horror-struck before the whole room erupted in laughter. Tsunade huffed and started pouting, increasing the laughs.

--

Tsunade and Shizune left after Mujaki fell asleep on Tsunade's lap. I said goodbye to the two medics and went to put Mujaki in bed. I was tucking her in when she started murmuring.

"No, otosan, okasan! Watch out! Behind you!" Mujaki said and started tossing and turning. I sat down on her bed and gathered her in my arms. I held her and whispered soothingly to make her calm down. Eventually she did, and after I tucked her in again, I used my abilities to make sure her dream was peaceful, and not the nightmare she just had.

--

When I was sure she was alright, I went to my own room. Temari was already in bed.

"What took so long?" she asked while propping herself up on her elbow.

"Namida-chan had a nightmare. Something about you and me." I said while I got out of my clothes. Climbing into bed, I sighed happily.

"I missed this bed. And you!" I said and pulled Temari closer. She giggled slightly and nuzzled into my chest.

"I missed you too!" she said and we drifted of to sleep.

--

When we woke up the next morning, I got up and made breakfast while Temari took a shower. When she was done, Mujaki, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata had got up as well. We were sitting around the dining table, sharing plans for the day when someone knocked on the door.

Mujaki opened the door and a Chuunin stood there.

"I have a message from Hokage-sama. She wants to see Chikara-san, Temari-san, Naruto-san, Sakura-san and Hinata-san in her office as soon as possible." The Chuunin said and vanished.

"Wonder what Hokage-sama wants with us." Hinata said while Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure it's not anything bad. Come on, let's go!" Naruto said, got up and went to the door.

--

We went to the Hokage office and were greeted by a hole in the door. I thought I recognised Kakashi's shape.

"Wonder what Kakashi did to make Tsunade so mad." I said, mostly to myself but the others heard as well.

"Probably read his filthy book again." Sakura said and Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, probably." I said and opened what's left of Tsunade's door.

--

Stepping in trough the door, I could see Tsunade's anger, from the pumping vein on her forehead. She softened up when she saw it was us though.

"Ah, you are here. Good. Take a seat everyone." She said and mentioned towards the chairs in the room. We obliged and Tsunade placed her hands on the desk, looking serious at us.

"Anko should arrive soon. Are you ready to remove her seal?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I think. I will see when Anko-san gets here." I said thoughtfully. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

--

A couple of moments later, Anko knocked on the door and Tsunade told her to come in. Anko opened the door and stared puzzled at all the people assembled. She then walked in and stood in front of the Hokage desk.

"Hello Hokage-sama. What do you need me for?" Anko asked politely.

"Hello Anko-san. Not much, unless you want to get rid of that seal on your neck." Tsunade said playfully and Anko's eyes widened.

"But that is impossible. The only way to remove it is to kill Orochimaru." She said. Tsunade chuckled a little at that.

"That is what we thought were the only way. Apparently we were wrong. Chikara thinks he can remove your seal by using the same jutsu he used on the Hyuuga cursed seal. But there is a risk involved." Tsunade said. Anko turned to me.

"What risk?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she really wanted to get rid of that seal.

"If the seal has fastened itself to much on your chakra coils, I might damage them when removing the seal." I said seriously. Anko thought for a while, but Naruto spoke up.

"Will you be able to heal Anko-san if her coils get damaged?" he asked and I slowly nodded.

"Yes, depending on its severity of course, but I think so. Tsunade-onesan will defiantly be able to heal the damage. No doubt. "I said while I grinned at her, and she smiled shyly back.

Anko thought for a little bit before she nodded and walked up to me.

"When can you remove this thing?" she asked with determination in her voice. I stood up and offered my seat to her. she sat down hesitantly, but her look of determination never left her.

"Right now, but are you sure you want to take the risk?" I asked and she nodded. I looked at Tsunade, who nodded.

"Alright, I'll do this now then. When the seal is removed, in the best scenario, you will faint, the worst is that the pain is so overwhelming that I have to knock you out. I must warn you, there will be pain, but not as much as when you got the seal. Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded. I placed a hand on her head and smiled at her.

"I need to see the seal now." I said and Anko took off her brown coat, and showed me her shoulder with the seal on. I studied the seal a bit, activated my eyes, studied the seal a bit more and sighed in relief.

"Good, the seal hasn't fastened itself too hard. I don't think the damage will be bad at all. A couple of days in the hospital with no movement of the shoulder will fix it. Shall we go ahead then?" I asked and Anko nodded. I placed a hand over the seal and it was cowered in my golden chakra. Anko looked puzzled at first, and was about to say something when I closed my eyes. I focused on the seal and wrapped my chakra around it. I saw that it looked like the seal, which was in form of three commas in a circle, had tendrils reaching from the seal to the chakra coils in the shoulder. The tendrils wrapped themselves around the coils and I suspected that in Sasuke's case the tendrils would pump chakra into the coils and use that chakra to twist his mind. But Anko didn't get chakra from the seal so she didn't become brainwashed either.

I realised I hadn't stared removing the seal yet, so I started making my chakra sever the tendrils one after another. It was slow work and I could hear Anko scream in pain. I saw her chakra coils start to loosen up where the tendrils had been wrapped around.

After what seemed a eternity, all off the tendrils were severed and I turned to the seal. I took all the chakra I had injected into Anko's body, and pushed it into the seal. The seal's evil chakra started to be slowly converted from evil to good and eventually the entire supply of evil chakra was converted. In Anko's case it wasn't a lot of chakra, so I let it flow into her body and the seal was gone. I opened my eyes and removed my hand, panting slightly. Anko was out cold, but she had a smile on her face and no black mark on her shoulder. I took her coat and draped it over her shoulders before I took a step back and let out a puff of air.

"It is done. Geez, that took a lot more concentration than I thought, but I took of her seal." I said, turning to Tsunade, who nodded and motioned for the ANBU, which had entered during the seal removal, to pick up Anko and bring her to the hospital.

After the ANBU left, I sat down and Tsunade coughed slightly to get out attention.

"Now that we know that the removal can be done, I want you five to train from now on until Jiraiya comes back. Then I'll issue a S-rank mission to go get Sasuke, remove his seal, and bring him back, alive. But until then, train hard and well, okay?" Tsunade asked and I nodded. Temari also nodded, while Naruto and Sakura jumped up and pumped their fists into the air, both yelling: "SASUKE IS COMING BACK!"

I smiled at their antics and Tsunade smiled as well. I stood up, and turned to the door.

"If that was all, I guess we should start then. It seems my former students are filled with energy, so I just have to burn that away." I said. Tsunade didn't say anything and I left, closely followed by Naruto, Sakura, Temari and Hinata.

--

We went to a training ground and I turned to face them.

"Alright, this is how we do it. I am going to spar with Naruto, Temari with Sakura and Hinata. Don't use deadly jutsus, but don't hold back either. This is the warm up, and we need to get really warm for the next part of today's training." I said, and I had a sadistic grin on my face.

"Told you daddy is a strict teacher." Mujaki's voice came, and I turned to see her and Kibo walking towards us.

"Yeah, I know that. He trained me before he left Ryu-kuni, and I have never felt that sore ever in my life." Kibo said and I grinned.

Turning back to the four people I would train with, I smirked and said in a low tone:  
"On second thought, Temari will spar against Sakura, and Hinata will go against Kibo and Namida-chan. Now, start!" the last bit I yelled and I and Naruto drew a kunai each and charged each other. Temari took out her fan and whipped up a huge storm for Sakura to battle trough, while Hinata vanished and reappeared in front of her two unsuspecting spar mates. She smiled at them and slipped into her fighting stance, Byakugan active.

"Chikara-sensei told me to spar with you two. Let's go!" she said and charged at Kibo. Kibo back flipped away and Mujaki charged at Hinata. She pulled back her hand tried to hit Hinata's left elbow, but hit nothing but air. Kibo saw where Hinata had gone and she called out: "Ryupou: Destruction ray". The ray shot towards Hinata, who dodged to the side and the ray flew towards me.

--

I had my back to it, and was focused on Naruto when I heard the ray close in and just managed to jump into the air before it hit. Naruto also got out of the way, and I grinned at him, before we charged. I allowed Naruto to set the pace, which was pretty fast, almost my full speed in my human form. We clashed and our sparks flew of when our kunai meet. I made sure we were even and that none of us got more damaged than necessary.

Both I and Naruto were panting hard after about ten minutes of fighting, the pace was so fast that if the others had tried to see us, they would have just seen blurs.

--

Sakura and Temari didn't exactly have an even match. Sakura couldn't come close to Temari because of the constant wind that came from Temari's waving of her fan. Then Sakura got an idea and vanished from sight. Temari stopped making wind and wondered where her opponent had gone to. She looked around but saw nothing that indicated that Sakura was around. Temari took a few steps forward and suddenly she felt the ground beneath her move. Quickly jumping up and out of the way, she saw Sakura fly out of the ground and charge at her. Temari wasn't a close-range fighter, so she tried to put some distance between them, but Sakura followed to closely for Temari to use her fan. Then suddenly a clang was heard above Sakura. She was distracted for a moment and looked up to see a blur vanishing, sparks hanging in the air. Temari used that moment of distraction to jump back.

"Grand tornado no jutsu" she called out, and waved her fan back and forward several times.

"Crap!" was all Sakura managed to say before she was caught up in the tornado.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Retrieving the Uchiha.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **kawai ** cute, **gaki ** kid/brat, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon).

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "Family visit"

* * *

Almost one month had passed after I removed Anko's cursed seal. Over that month she had really changed, from the sadistic….sadist to a friendlier and less scary woman. She had show her appreciation by helping us train and shown us a lot of Orochimaru's moves.

--

Jiraiya had returned and delivered the info he had on Orochimaru and Sasuke's movements. Then he had left to catch up on some "rejected research", as he himself had put it, or peeking, as Naruto had translated. Of course, Mujaki heard that, and being a little naïve, she had asked me why Jiraiya went peeking. I had never felt so awkward before, and barely managed to mumble: "I'll tell you when you get older" before I went to beat Jiraiya up, blaming him for my predicament.

--

The day after I beat Jiraiya up, Tsunade called me, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraiya to a meeting, Jiraiya was cowered in bandages from head to toe. When we came to her office, we were ushered in and saw Shikamaru standing next to Tsunade in front of a huge map. A map which showed what I assumed were Orochimaru's hide out.

"Hello everyone. So glad you could make it, on time." Tsunade said, the last bit directed towards Kakashi. He looked a bit awkward but didn't say anything.

"I and Shikamaru have been making plans for the Sasuke-retrieval mission. This is a map of the place Orochimaru is said to be hiding. Sasuke is also observed there." Tsunade said.

"Do we know if the source of this info is reliable?" Temari asked. Tsunade nodded and pointed to the bandaged mummy that was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya was the one to get the info." Tsunade said and Temari glared at the injured man.

"That is why is wanted to know if we could trust the info." She said and I chuckled at that.

"We just have to take that risk." Kakashi said smilingly.

"So what is the plan?" I asked and Shikamaru pointed to the map.

"Half of the team creates a distraction in the west corner of the mansion so that the rest of the team can sneak in, capture Sasuke, immobilise him and Chikara can remove the seal. When that is done, the team extracts with Sasuke and sends up a signal flare and the rest of the team escapes as well."

I thought for a bit and pointed to the map.

"Do we know where the guards are?" I asked and Tsunade nodded a little.

"Yes, some. But not all. We do know where the most regular guards are, but some of them change positions every hour or so." She said and I nodded.

"When do we move?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Two days from now you leave. Until then you rest. No training except some scroll study. Got it?" Tsunade said sternly and Naruto nodded.

"Two days of rest seems fine by me." I said and grinned at Temari, who grinned back.

"Now, get out of here. I will make the mission details and give them to you tomorrow." Tsunade said and made shoo motions. I grabbed Temari and vanished in a poof.

--

Temari and I reappeared in out apartment, and we went to the roof. There I made a bed of leaves and we lay down and relaxed in the sun.

Temari laid her head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat.

"How do you feel about this mission?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I may have to become the dragon to be able to do this." I said and sighed. Temari looked at me and smiled.

"If you have to, then you have to. Don't worry, I have faith in you." She said and I smiled back.

"Thanks."

--

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura made their way towards Ichiraku ramen, chatting about how great it would be to see Sasuke again. They arrived at the ramen stand and sat down at their favourite seats.

"One big pork ramen and one vegetarian ramen please. What do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked after ordering for himself and Hinata.

"Vegetarian sounds nice. I'll take one of those." She said and Ayame, the waitress at the Ichiraku nodded and went to make their orders.

"Do you think that Sasuke will want to come back?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded.

"Of course he will. When Chikara-sensei takes of that seal, Sasuke will be back to normal, only he will be much stronger. And then he will be able to work for Konoha again. So don't worry Sakura-chan." Naruto said and Sakura nodded slightly.

The food arrived and the three of them ate in silence. Naruto had eaten seven bowls by the time Hinata finished her one.

"Um, Naruto-kun, what do you think will happen to our team when Sasuke comes back?" Hinata asked shyly. She was sad, since she thought she would get kicked out of the team once Sasuke came back.

"I don't know. Perhaps Sasuke will come on our team as well. Then we will be a four man team. Won't that be cool?" Naruto asked, mouth full of ramen.

"Yeah, that would be nice. The four of us and Chikara-sensei on missions. We would be unstoppable." Sakura said and Hinata smiled while she gave a nod.

--

Two days went by faster than we wanted, but suddenly I held the mission details scroll in one hand and were rubbing Mujaki's back with the other. She was sobbing into my shoulder, and didn't want to let go.

"Namida-chan, please. I have to go. I promise to be careful." I said and she sniffed a little.

"Promise to come back soon?" she said sadly and I nodded.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry. But aren't you a Genin? You shouldn't be so scared. Both of us have to go on missions that are dangerous. And I don't want to die yet, so this mission won't kill me." I said reassuringly. Mujaki sniffed a bit more and snorted defiantly.

"Dangerous mission? I have only take on boring D ranked ones. The most danger I have been in as a Genin was when that stupid cat started scratching me." She said and I laughed before I stood up and ruffled her hair.

"Trust me, one day you will wish you could do only D ranked ones. But now I have to go. See you in a few days." I said and turned to walk to my waiting team.

"Be careful daddy!" Mujaki called after me. I turned and waved back at her before I took off.

"Don't worry. He is the strongest we have. They will be safe." Tsunade said to her niece, who nodded and wiped off her tears.

--

I caught up to the teams. The first team were Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, me, Temari, Anko and Kakashi. Our job was to wait for the other team to make their distraction and move in to get Sasuke.

The other team was made up of five ANBU, Genma, Aoba and Jiraiya. We all wore pitch black clothes, masks and hoods. None of us wore the Konoha mark, so that even if we were seen, we wouldn't be recognised so easily. I was also prepared to use a invisibility jutsu so that I could turn into my dragon form.

"So, your daughter didn't want to see you leave?" Anko asked as I pulled on my mask.

"Namida-chan is very attached to Chikara-kun." Temari replied and Kakashi snickered for no apparent reason. I looked at him and saw he was reading his perverted book again, and rolled my eyes.

"She is a very cute kid." Aoba said and Genma nodded.

"Resembles her father!" Temari said and I was glad for the mask and the hood.

--

We arrived at Orochimaru's hideout at night, and we spread up. My team positioned ourselves so that we could see our entrance point.

A long, silent wait where I used my eyes to see all the guards. I also saw Orochimaru and Sasuke training.

"Damn, okay. I have to transform." I said softly, and did a long series of hand seals. When I was done, I murmured: "Invisibility no jutsu" and a transparent film flowed up my legs, torso and head, rendering me completely invisible.

I stretched and started the transformation. I grew and my bones cracked and stretched. My wings grew out and my skin shifted to scales. My tail grew out and my hand changed into claws. My eyes changed and got the seven pupils. My head stretched and changed into the dragon, my fangs dripping with saliva. On my back, on top of my spine, spiked plates grew and made my back look like a saw. My tail, just as long as my main body, also had the "saw" on it, but also spikes that stood around my tail in rows, and at the end, my tail had a sharp point that could easily pierce trough metal.

When the transformation was done, I dropped my jutsu and stood there in my dragon shape. This time I was about two and a half metes long and one meter high. My wings were about two and a half meters long and one meter wide.

"Chikara, don't you think it would be wiser to wait to transform?" Kakashi asked but I shook my head.

"No, it isn't. Orochimaru is with Sasuke and I won't be able to remove Sasuke's seal if Orochimaru is close. So I have to beat him back first, and while I do that, the rest of you knock out Sasuke. When I have either beaten Orochimaru or he escapes, I will come back and remove the seal. Then we will leave. That is the plan, okay?" I asked but Anko shook her head.

"No, I am going to help you. It is my duty as Orochimaru's former student. I know him best, and now that his seal is gone, I can fight him much better." She said and I nodded after a slight moment of thought.

"Alright, then I and Anko will fight the snake bastard. Oh, there is our cue. Let's go!" I said and moments later a huge explosion erupted on the other end of the hideout. We saw ninjas jumping towards the cloud of dust that rose towards the sky. Only minimal amounts of guards remained behind, and I saw a third person enter the room Orochimaru and Sasuke was in.

"Kakashi, it looks like you have to fight Kabuto. Can you do that?" I asked and the man nodded.

"Sure. It will be a pleasure." He said and I smiled before my colour changed from golden to the colour of my environment, so that I could blend in completely. Almost like a chameleon. I rushed over to two of the guards, and used my claws to slash huge gashes in their necks. They gurgled slightly in their blood before they died. I caught their bodies before they hit the ground, and flashed a signal to the team. They landed by me as silently as they could and we crept into the hideout.

--

Inside we found virtually no opposition. The few guards that were still inside, Naruto and Hinata killed fast and effortlessly. They were so silent even I had difficult hearing them.

Once we reached the room where our targets were in, I spread one of my wings to signal a stop. Then I formed the seals necessary for me to be able to talk in their minds.

"Okay, listen up! Naruto, make two kage bunshin and have them use Rasengan on that door. Then, once the door is down, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Temari go for Sasuke, while I and Anko goes for Orochimaru and Kakashi goes for Kabuto. Kakashi, I think Tsunade would be pleased to capture Kabuto alive, so do not hesitate to use that jutsu I showed you. That goes for you four after Sasuke as well. That jutsu is guaranteed to work, even against the Sharingan. Only I and Anko should go for the absolute kill. Orochimaru is only returning to Konoha with his head and body in separate bags. If Kabuto becomes to much to handle, kill him Kakashi. But Sasuke must not be killed, and try to keep the injury to a minimum. If you have to, keep him occupied until I come to help. Okay? Everyone understand the plan?" I asked in their minds and they nodded. But Anko had one question.

"How are we going to kill Orochimaru?" she asked. I gave her a evil smirk, which probably looked a lot like how a predator shows its fangs to its prey before strike.

"First we immobilise his body, and then I call the Death God. He wanted to eat Orochimaru's soul, and I intend to let him." I said and Anko mirrored my smirk.

"Sounds good!" she said evilly.

"Let's go then!" I commanded and nodded to Naruto, who formed the seal and two more Naruto's poofed into existence. The two Naruto clones formed a Rasengan each and slammed it into the door at the exact same time. The result was a huge cloud of smoke in which we speed trough.

--

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked up from their documents when the door was blown away, and trough the smoke several black clad ninjas came, along with a huge shadowy shape.

"What the…?" Sasuke said when one of the ninjas jumped at him and threw a roundhouse kick at his head. Sasuke barely managed to dodge, but didn't have time to counterattack when another ninja came and threw a punch. Sasuke dodged again, and the floor shattered upon impact from the fist. Sasuke stared at the damage but sensed another presence behind him. This time the assault was from a Hyuuga, since Sasuke had to dodge a Jyuuken attack. Sasuke

started to charge up a Chidori, but suddenly he felt several impacts on his body and all his chakra was gone. Then he heard a very familiar voice say a jutsu: "Forced sleep no jutsu", and then all Sasuke saw was black and he was fast asleep.

--

Kabuto was faced with a opponent with dark glasses and the ability to read his movements perfectly. Kakashi wore glasses so he could use his Sharingan without compromising his identity.

Kabuto tried to use his chakra scalpels on Kakashi, but it was no use since Kakashi just dodge and struck Kabuto in the arm with a kunai. When Kabuto tried to heal the wound, Kakashi struck him in the other hand and cut of the blood flow.

"How can you move so fast?" Kabuto asked, but Kakashi didn't respond. Instead he pulled out a couple of kunai and thrust them into Kabuto's legs. When Kabuto doubled over in pain, Kakashi charged up a Chidori and thrust it trough Kabuto's chest, completely destroying the hearth. No way would Kabuto be able to heal that, and with a gurgle he managed to say: "Kakashi" before he fell down, dead.

--

Orochimaru saw four of the ninja go after Sasuke and one go after Kabuto. He was about to go help his Sasuke-kun when he heard a call: "Hidden snake sleeves" and a lot of snakes wrapped around his body. He turned his head and saw another ninja with the snakes coming out of the sleeves. He could have sworn he heard a dark chuckle from the ninja, who could be none other than his left behind student.

"Anko!" he just said and she removed her mask and hood.

"Hello Orochimaru!" she said dangerously. Then she drew a kunai and threw at him, but he vanished, the snakes around him dropping harmlessly to the floor.

"What's your plan Anko? To take Sasuke away from me? You can't even stand against me now that I activate your seal." Orochimaru said and did a hand seal. When noting happened to Anko, Orochimaru tried the seal again, but to no use. Anko smirked at him and showed him her shoulder. Orochimaru's jaw dropped when he saw that the seal was gone.

"What? But that seal…it's no way to remove it. That's impossible." He stammered and took a step back. And bumped into something hard with spikes. He whirled around and was meet by a golden dragon, who growled at him. Some drool dripped from the dragon's fangs. When the drool hit the floor, a hissing sound came and the floor got burned. The dragon took one step towards Orochimaru and he took one step back. Suddenly he felt Anko charge and jumped out of the way. Anko hit the dragon, which dissolved into mud.

"Damn, what happened to that dragon?" Orochimaru thought, but soon had the answer. A wing came out of nowhere and struck him in the chest. He flew back and managed to pull out his sword from his mouth before he was forced to dodge another swiped from the wing. He turned in the air and saw a tail come out of a shadow and strike at him. Orochimaru barley had time to block the tail before another wing crashed into his back, nearly severing his spine. Jumping back, Orochimaru prepared to use the dead soul summon, when he remembered he didn't have any sacrifices handy.

"Damn!" he cursed before dodging some thrown shuriken from Anko. Then he heard a voice that made his bones shill, and hairs stand.

"Ryupou: dragon flame no jutsu"

The whole dragon emerged in front of him, its mouth wide open and a ball of fire swirling in it. Before Orochimaru had a chance to react, the ball of fire erupted into a column of white hot fire, scorching Orochimaru and nearly incinerating him. He managed to jump away, only to see one of the ninjas pull his hand from Kabuto's body.

"Kabuto!" he yelled but couldn't do anything before he felt a searing pain in his leg. The dragon had bit down on the leg, completely ripping it of. The searing pain came from the dragon's saliva, which was burning what was left of the leg. Orochimaru yelled in pain and tried to jump away. He lost his balance upon landing and tumbled to the ground. When he tried to get up, Anko was there and jabbed a kunai into his shoulder. She tried to hit him in the other, but he rolled away. He used his sword to keep Anko at bay, but the dragon charged straight towards him. Orochimaru stabbed the sword straight into the dragon's skull. Or at least, that was his plan, but the sword didn't even pierce the scales. Instead the sword got several cracks that went up and down the whole blade. Orochimaru stared at his sword before the dragon lunged at him with its mouth wide open. The dragon's fangs pierced Orochimaru's back though, and punctured his spine. Orochimaru fell limp to the ground, paralyzed. He looked up into the face of Anko, who looked delighted.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me now!" Orochimaru growled out. He knew he would die here, his body completely broken and his sword cracked from the impact with the dragon. Anko shook her head.

"Sorry, but I am not the one to kill you. He is." She said and pointed at the dragon, who stood on his hind legs, his back in a S shape and his mouth slightly open. He suddenly slammed his front feet into the ground and said: "Summoning jutsu: Death God!"

Behind the dragon, the death god materialised with his bone chilling cackle. His eyes focused on Orochimaru and then on the dragon.

"So, is it time for me to eat the snake?" the death god asked and the dragon nodded. The death god cackled again and floated towards Orochimaru, who tried desperately to get away. The death god reached him and stretched out his hand, grabbing Orochimaru's soul and started pulling it out. Orochimaru panicked and tried to call his sword, but the dragon stood on it. He then panicked further, when he saw that half of his soul was outside his body.

"Sasuke-kun! Kabuto! Help me!" Orochimaru yelled, but no answer came. Instead a sound nin came bursting into the room, only to meet his death on the dragon's tail. Just as the sound nin died, Orochimaru's soul was ripped from his body and the death god started slurping it up, almost like he was slurping ramen. Orochimaru's soul gave a terrified scream before the death god finished eating him. When he was done, Orochimaru's body became ash grey and the death god burped happily. He then bowed to the dragon.

"Thank you! Now your promise is complete. If you need my help again, don't hesitate to ask." With that the death god vanished again and the dragon used his claws to separate Orochimaru's head from his body. Anko placed the head in a bag, while the dragon burned the body. They then went over and saw that Kakashi had done the same to Kabuto and that Sasuke was fast asleep. Naruto had Sasuke over his shoulders, and was probably grinning broadly.

"Alright, everybody okay? Then let's go!" Temari said and the ninjas headed out of the hide out. The dragon formed some kage bunshin of himself and sent them to search for any prisoners in the hideout. Once outside, they sent up a flare to signal to the other team, and they left and hid at a designated spot.

The dragon's clones came back, and reported no prisoners in the hideout. The other team arrived moments later. They looked beat up, and one of the ANBU required immediate attention from Sakura.

The dragon commanded his clones to go and destroy the hideout completely. They left and about five minutes later they heard a explosion from the hideout. The dragon gave a signal and the two teams moved out to find a safe spot to hide at and remove Sasuke's seal.

--

We arrived at a cliff, and I gave the signal to stop for the night. Naruto put down Sasuke and I sat down next to him. Genma and Aoba went after some fire wood while Anko, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hinata and Sakura went to find food. Temari remained behind along with Naruto. I started work on Sasuke's seal, and like with Anko, I placed my hand, or rather claw over the seal and sent some chakra into the seal. Unlike with Anko, Sasuke's seal gave him chakra, and the seal's tendrils were much longer, some of them even reaching Sasuke's brain, fastening themselves on the chakra coils in Sasuke's brain.

"This is going to take a while. Temari, can you guard me?" I asked and she nodded. She sat down in front of me and smiled at me. I nodded at her and began. All she could see was my golden chakra move around Sasuke's body. What I saw was that I was moving my chakra along Sasuke's chakra coils, severing all the tendrils. It took a long while, but after about one hour of painstakingly accurate tendril severing, I had removed all the tendrils from his body, and the only ones left were the ones in his brain. I focused hard and started. The tricky part was not to damage the brain, but one hour after I started on Sasuke's brain tendrils, I had them all severed, and I had drawn out all the corrupted chakra. I then focused on the seal and destroyed it with my chakra.

When I was done, I took a couple of steps away from Sasuke and lay down with a tired sigh.

"Sakura, check Sasuke to see if I damaged him in any way." I said tiredly. She nodded and started the check-up. While she did that, Temari and I ate some fish that Kakashi had brought us. When I was done with that, I transformed back into my human form. When the transformation was done, I fell asleep as fast as I could, feeling really tired.

--

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he started to wake up was an ache over his whole body. The other thing was that his thoughts were no longer influenced by the cursed seal on his shoulder.

Then a wave of guilt washed over him. Images of how he had treated his two best friends and how he had tried to kill Naruto. 'What have I done? I…I really tried to kill Naruto? How could I?' he thought but then more recent images bombarded him. Images of his training with Orochimaru. And then, the image of a huge lizard shape sitting by him, doing something to his seal, releasing him from its grasp.

'I have to find them, and apologize. And thank that lizard for helping me.' Sasuke thought and tried to open his eyes.

--

Anko was the one on guard when Sasuke started to stir. She quickly woke up Sakura, Kakashi and me. We watched as Sasuke's eyes started moving and slowly, ever so slowly he opened one of them up. He looked around and saw us. Then the other eye flew up and he tried to sit up, but Sakura stopped him.

"No Sasuke-kun. Don't move yet. You still haven't recovered completely yet!" she said and he obeyed. He looked like he was at a loss for words before he decided and swallowed.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi…I am so sorry for what I put you trough. After Orochimaru put that seal on me…" Sasuke started but Kakashi held up a hand to indicate that he should stop.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You didn't do any real crimes against Konoha, and that seal infected your mind. It wasn't your fault. Really!" Kakashi said and both Naruto and Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

Sasuke was feeling overwhelmed.

'They are willing to forgive me…just like that?' he asked himself.

"Yes, they are!" I said and he nearly jumped out of his good skin.

"Wh…what did you say?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"We are willing to forgive you, mainly because that seal influenced your mind and changed you. Now that the seal is gone, you are back to normal and if my guess is accurate, you are filled with guilt now. Right?" I asked and Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I can't believe I did all that. I…I even tried to kill my best friend." Sasuke stammered out and looked down at the hand that had been trough Naruto's chest. Naruto stood up, walked over to Sasuke and punched him square in the jaw.

"Wake up will you? We saved you, because you are our friend, and what you did wasn't your fault, and we forgive you. Now come on, let's go back and see the old hag and get you reinstated as a Konoha shinobi!" Naruto half yelled at the stunned Sasuke. I smiled at Naruto's way of 'waking' Sasuke up and I stood up.

"Wait Naruto, it's still in the middle of the night. I want to sleep a bit more before we go back, and I am sure Sasuke still feels sore. So let us rest a few hours, okay?" I asked and the blonde nodded.

"Okay, let's rest." He said and went to laid down again. Sasuke lay down also, but Sakura stayed by him to talk with him. I could have sworn I saw a smile on Sasuke's face, a blush on Sakura's and happy thoughts in them both. I smiled at that and laid down next to Temari. Soon I was fast asleep.

--

I woke up to the smell of frying eggs and bacon. I noticed Temari wasn't next to me anymore. I sat up and saw that she, Naruto and Sasuke was cooking breakfast, while the others started removing any signs of a camp. I got up, stretched and started helping with the clean up.

--

A little while later, Temari called us over to eat.

We sat down an enjoyed a rather good meal in silence. When we finished, we cleaned up and gathered in a circle.

"Okay, now that we have eaten and slept, I think we should hurry back to Konoha. Tsunade is waiting to hear the results of the mission, and I am sure Sasuke wants to get his name cleared." I said and the others nodded except Sasuke, who looked down on the ground.

"When we get back, what will happen to me?" he asked and I looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya shook his head but Kakashi took a step forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hokage-sama will have to decided on a punishment for you." He said and Sakura stiffened.

"What punishment?" she asked and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Not execution or removal of ninja status. Since Sasuke was influenced by that seal, he will get less punishment. I won't guess what punishment you will get, but not anything you can't handle." I said to Sasuke, who nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said and we started to move homewards. I was in the front along with Temari, while Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi were on Sasuke's sides. The rest made up the rear. We travelled like that in silence for the most of the trip, only broken by the former team 7 and Hinata having a conversation.

--

We arrived at Konoha, and were greeted by Tsunade, Shizune, Mujaki (who immediately when she saw me, ran towards me and jumped into my arms) and the council of elders.

"Good job everyone. No one is seriously injured?" Tsunade asked and I nodded. Anko walked forward and handed Tsunade the bag with Orochimaru's head inside. She took the head up and her mouth twisted into a snarl.

"The bastard is finally dead. Good job, and Kabuto?" she asked and Kakashi handed her the other bag. She looked inside and pulled out Kabuto's head.

"Well then. And Sasuke's seal…?" Tsunade asked me and I nodded.

"Completely gone." I said and she smiled widely. Stuffing the two heads into the bags, she turned to Sasuke.

"So, are you ready to face the consequences of your actions?" she asked him, and he nodded before bowing.

"Yes, I am Hokage-sama." He said and Tsunade smiled.

"Good. Until I decide a punishment, you are under house arrest. You will not leave Konoha until I say so. You will be guarded by your former team and Hinata-san. That is all." She said and made a shooing motion with her hand. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi left towards the Uchiha estate, while the rest of us remained.

It was about then I noticed Mujaki was pouting.

'Huh? Oh, right.' I thought and smiled at her.

"Hello Namida-chan. How are you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes before hugging me.

"About time you noticed me, daddy. I was beginning to wonder if you were ignoring me on purpose." She said and pouted again. I laughed and stroked her cheek.

"I would never ignore you on purpose Namida-chan. I am sorry." I said apologetically and she hugged me in response.

"It's okay. You are weird, but still my daddy." She said and I grinned.

"As cute as that picture is, we have to interrupt. We have to discuss what will happen to the Uchiha when his punishment is over." One of the elders said and I nodded.

"Any suggestions?" Tsunade asked and looked at us. Mujaki raised her hand.

"Yes, Namida-chan?" Hiashi said.

"Can't daddy train Uchiha-san? He already trains Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan." Mujaki said and the elders started mumbling between each other.

"No, that won't do. I don't know anything about training a Sharingan user. I suggest Kakashi train Sasuke." I said and more mumbling ensured.

"Either way, we have until his punishment is over to decide. I suggest you all go home now. you look tired." Tsunade said and we nodded. Temari took my hand, and I tightened my hold on Mujaki. Then all three of us vanished.

--

Sasuke's punishment was constant D rank missions for six months, alone. He accepted and did all the missions Tsunade gave him. There was a rumour spread that all the worst D ranked missions, Tsunade saved for Sasuke, which was true.

Sasuke started training again, with Kakashi as sensei, and Naruto, Sakura and Hinata as team-mates. I and Kakashi split the duties of leading the team, and took turns on leading the team on missions.

The Rookie nine all forgave Sasuke, some faster than others, and Konoha held no grudges towards him. A lot of the villagers cheered when they heard the Uchiha prodigy was reinstated as a Konoha shinobi.

Sasuke himself tried to be more open to his friends, and started training with Naruto. They grew closer and their teamwork increased significantly over the months. Sasuke was also seen walking Sakura home after training.

Kibo left almost a month after Sasuke was brought back. I flew her home, and she was sad to leave the friends she had made in Konoha, but she missed her home also, so it was a bitter sweet feeling, or so she told me when we arrived in Ryu-kuni.

--

All was well for seven months after the Sasuke retrieval mission, until one day…


	12. Chapter 12

The war, part 1.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Golden dragon speech

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **kawai ** cute, **gaki ** kid/brat, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon), **Dai kamaitachi no jutsu ** great slashing wind technique.

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "Retrieving the Uchiha"

* * *

Kibo was home in bed, when suddenly her father ran into her room, panting. He stopped before her bed and supported himself on his knees, trying to regain his breath. Kibo propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"Father, what is it?" she asked but he held up a hand to show he would tell her.

Finally he straightened and looked straight into her eyes.

"Whatever Chikara told you to do when the war started, you better do. The war has started!" he panted out and Kibo's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked and he nodded.

"Afraid so. We have to do something!" he said and Kibo jumped out of bed, scrambled over to her closet and pulled out the clothes she always had ready for this day. Getting dressed in a hurry, she asked her father to go get her some food and water.

"Why?" he asked and she looked him straight in the eye.

"Because Kin-Ryu-sama said that I was going to go and get him once the war starts, and now it is starting. I have to go get him, or else all is lost." She said and continued to dress.

The king nodded and left to go find her some supplies.

--

Kibo was standing in front of her parents, both of them looking pale and worried.

"Are you sure you will be alright on your own?" her mother asked and she nodded.

"Yes. Chikara entrusted me with this task, and I am going to make it. I have to, or else he won't know if the war has started or not. I have to go!" she said and her father nodded.

"Alright. Here!" he said and handed her a backpack.

"In there you will find food and drink, and stuff to camp with. Please hurry!" he said and Kibo nodded.

"I will." She said and her mother gave her a hug.

"Be careful. Now off you go, and bring back Chikara!" she said with teary eyes. Kibo nodded and started to run towards the fire country and Konoha.

--

Kibo ran as fast as she could, the only thing on her mind was to get back to Konoha as fast as possible. She ran across fields, trough forests, climbed mountains, jumped across ravines, walked over flimsy rope-bridges and sprinted from wild animals and bandits. She only stopped to take some short rests, before resuming the trip.

Still, even when running at her fastest, it took her five almost six days to get to Konoha.

When she got there, she was stopped by the guards at the gates.

"State who you are and your purpose here in Konoha!" the guard said. Kibo was really impatient, but forced herself to remain calm.

"I am Ryu Kibo, and I am here to talk to my brother, Kin-Ryu Chikara. Here's my ID." She said and held out her identification, where it stood that she was the princess of Ryu-kuni. The guard nodded once and raised a hand. Suddenly three ANBU was around Kibo.

"Escort princess Kibo to Hokage-sama please." The guard said and the ANBU nodded. Kibo was about to object, but thought better of it. Tsunade was after all one of the people closest to Chikara.

"Please hurry!" Kibo said. The ANBU looked at her and nodded again. The gates opened and the four of them entered, and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage tower.

--

Tsunade was fast asleep and happily drooling on her paperwork when a sharp knock came on the door. She woke up with a start as the knocking increased to pounding.

"Alright, alright. Come in already." She yelled and Kibo opened the door. The three ANBU behind her vanished, while Kibo entered the door and marched tiredly up to the desk. Tsunade noted that Kibo looked like hell. She was dirty, scratched, her clothes were torn, she was sweating and panting, she looked pale and worried and her eyes was filled with fear and concern.

"Kibo, what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsunade asked wearily. Kibo swallowed and straightened.

"The war has begun. We need Chikara now! Do you know where he is Hokage-sama?" she asked. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What? No…not now!" she said and Kibo looked at her worriedly.

"Huh? What's wrong Hokage-sama?" she asked but Tsunade ignored her and looked out the window.

"I sent Chikara on a mission a week ago. He should have been back last night, so I hope he comes today, but even if he comes today, he will be worn out from the mission. And then, he won't be able to fight as good in the war. Shizune!" Tsunade yelled for Shizune, who rushed into the room.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" she asked worriedly.

"Send ANBU to get me Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya and Hiashi. Hurry!" Tsunade commanded. Shizune nodded and went to execute the order.

"What do you need them for?" Kibo asked.

"I know my little brother, and he would rather fight this war without any of his friends and loved ones to keep them from injury, but I also know that they will want to fight beside him, and probably be a great asset to Ryu-kuni in the war. I also want to help, and until he arrives, I think we should make plans and prepare. Don't you agree?" Tsunade said and Kibo nodded slowly.

"Actually I was hoping you would want to help. That would help immeasurably. But how many do you think will want to help?" Kibo asked and Tsunade started counting on her fingers.

"Well, there is me, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Gaara, Kankurou, Genma and Aoba. Those I am certain would want to help. And of course Chikara." Tsunade said and Kibo sat down.

"That's amazing. Those are the elite of Konoha and Suna, right?" she asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, we are. Ah, there you are!" Tsunade said when the door opened and Shizune walked in, followed by everyone she had called for, and a tired looking Chikara, with Mujaki on his back.

"Chikara!" both Tsunade and Kibo yelled. Kibo jumped up and rushed over to him. She grabbed his jacket and stared into his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

"The war…it's begun. I…I rushed here as fast as I could. We have to get back, so that we can save…save…" she said but Chikara stopped her.

"I know. I know." He said, and Kibo's eyes widened.

"You…you knew?" she asked and her expression turned to anger. Chikara stepped around her and sat down in a chair before Tsunade's desk.

"I knew. This is my test for Ryu-kuni, and my test for you. If you could come here and get me and Ryu-kuni could survive until I get there, then you have passed, and will be able to continue existing. You must understand, the uncharted lands and Ryu-kuni will be fighting with all of their strength. The winner will continue to exist and the looser will be annihilated. Completely. Now the first of the test is complete, and if Ryu-kuni hasn't lost by the time I get there, the uncharted lands will be the looser." Chikara said and Kibo stared at him. The others in the room also stared at Chikara.

"So, you mean that you used this war to determine if Ryu-kuni should be allowed to continue existing?" Tsunade asked and Chikara nodded.

"That is my privilege as Kin-Ryu. But Tsunade-onesan, is there a reason you called all these people here?" Chikara asked and it looked like Tsunade snapped out of a daze.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I know Chikara and Kibo are going to fight in this war, but…" Tsunade began but Temari and Mujaki interrupted her, at the same time no less.

"I'm fighting too!" they said, and looked at each other before they smiled at each other. Chikara looked like he was about to object when Naruto interrupted him.

"I'm also going to fight." He said. Tsunade became angry.

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I know Chikara and Kibo are going to fight in this war, but I also know that most, if not all here want to help as well. Am I right?" she asked and everyone in the room said "Yes Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade smiled at that, and looked into Chikara's eyes.

"Little brother, everyone in this room is a friend of yours, and we want to help you. I know you want to protect us, but we want to protect you too. Let us fight beside you in this war." She said. Chikara looked almost scared.

"But…but…it's a war. It's dangerous!" he said and was about to say something else when Mujaki hugged him.

"But I want to make sure you are safe!" she said

"Me too, and don't you think you are leaving without me." Temari warned. Chikara looked around the room. When he saw all the determined faces, he deflated slightly.

"You all want to help?" he asked and received a collective "yes". It looked like he was deep in thought before he nodded.

"Alright, I would be honoured to fight alongside you all." He said and Tsunade grinned from ear to ear.

"I am going to send a message to Suna and hear if Gaara and Kankurou want to help as well. Until we get the response, I think we should prepare for intense combat. This will be a huge fight." Tsunade said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, now get out of here." Tsunade said smilingly. "Make sure to spend some time with your friends and family, because sadly, in war people die and we might not make it back." She said, not so cheerfully anymore.

"Wait." Chikara said and everyone looked at him. He had his head down and no one saw his eyes.

"We have to assign some tasks. For instance Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi are close quarters fighters, and must fight in the front lines, while Temari and Anko are distance fighters and should be behind the front lines. Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kibo, Gaara, Kankurou, Genma and Aoba are both and should be in the front and middle lines. Tsunade-onesan, Sakura and Shizune are medics and are needed in the field hospital. I would feel much better if Namida-chan helped out in the hospital as well." Chikara said.

"But otosan!" Mujaki protested.

"Actually, he is right Namida-chan. A Genin shouldn't be in the front lines. I agree with all what you just said Chikara, but what about you?" Tsunade asked. Chikara smiled slightly.

"I will be in the middle of the enemy lines." He said with a humourless smiled.

"Also, I want all of you to relay a message to any solider of the Ryu-kuni you meet. Tell them that when I give a signal, everyone have to get behind me." Chikara continued.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, when I give the signal, I am ready to unleash a attack that will kill anyone in front of me, friend and foe." Chikara said sternly.

Silence.

"Okay, everyone know where they are assigned? It will take at least two days before we can leave. We'll meet at the gates in two days. Prepare well." Tsunade broke the silence and one after another the people filed out. Chikara stood up and left with Hiashi and Hinata. Before he left, he turned to Tsunade.

"Thanks sis. This really means a lot for me." He said and closed the door.

--

Once outside Tsunade's office, I turned to Hiashi, who smiled at me.

"So, my friend, you are going to lead us into battle. I admire the fact that you keep your cool and perspective even when the people you assign to the front lines mean a lot to you." He said and I smiled back.

"It's not really that difficult. I am confident in my friends and their abilities. You all are good fighters, and four of you I have trained myself. I know your capabilities. But I am worried. War is war. But I can't let personal feelings get in the way. Not when so many lives are at stake. I may have used this war as a test for Ryu-kuni, but I don't have to like it." I said. in truth I felt a little guilty at taking such a risk, but if Ryu-kuni only depended on me, then it would grow weak.

"Ha ha, thanks for your praise. But as always, you are right." Hiashi laughed. I looked at him before laughing myself.

We then separated to go get our stuff.

--

I, Temari and Mujaki went to our favourite ninja store together. There we bought a lot of shuriken, kunai, explosive tags, smoke bombs, solider pills, I bought Mujaki a katana while Temari got her fan reinforced. I also bought war clothes for both Mujaki and Temari. The war clothes were formfitting pants with light but strong armour sewn into the fabric, formfitting pullovers with sewn in armour everywhere except over the joints. Over the joints, pieces of armour were outside the fabric, war boots made up of strong durable leather and strong gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands. Mujaki's outfit was dark blue, while Temari's was dark green. The outfits had two weapon punches on each leg and three equipment bags on the hips.

"Thanks daddy!" Mujaki said after I bought her the outfit and I smiled when I saw her look at all her new equipment with what looked like hunger in her eyes.

'I guess she has that from me.' I thought and she looked at me weirdly.

"I have what from you?" she asked me. I shook my head and grabbed my bag with my purchases.

"Nothing, nothing." I said and walked away.

Temari caught up with me and whispered in my ear: "Thank you, but don't think that I am going to owe you for long. I am paying you back tonight, after Namida-chan is asleep."

I grinned at her when she said that, and she grinned back.

"I'm looking forward to it." I whispered back.

--

That night, Temari and I made a very good dinner, and the two of us, together with Mujaki, Kibo, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke enjoyed eating together.

We were silent for the most part, no one knew what to say exactly. Finally it was Sasuke that broke the silence.

"So, who are we fighting in this war?" he asked. I blinked a few times before I took another bite.

When I had finished chewing, I folded my hands.

"We are fighting the uncharted lands. You have heard of them?" I asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Orochimaru told me about them, and to never go there." He said.

"Yes, he would have. The uncharted lands are strong, and they don't like foreigners. I am going to explain how they look when we travel, so that everyone knows who their enemies are." I said and silence lowered itself again.

--

The next day, I and Temari sat on the Hokage monument. Temari seemed really nervous about something. I couldn't blame her, since we were going to a war the next day.

"Temari-chan, don't worry. Please, try to relax, okay?" I asked and she turned to look at me. A lone tear went down her face.

"Last night I had a terrible nightmare. You died in the war, and I was left behind." She said and I looked at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry Temari-chan. That was just a nightmare. Just remember that I will always love you, no mater what." I said and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and nodded against my chest, before tightening her grip on me.

"I don't want to lose you, ever!" she said and I smiled at that.

"I don't want to lose you either." I said, lifted her chin up and gave her a deep kiss. She melted into the kiss and started to really relax.

--

Just before dinner was done the night before departure, I snuck out f the apartment and on to the Hokage monument. I stood atop the Yondaime's head and stared out over Konoha.

'I am going to miss this place. I just hope that my friends will be alright, even when I…' I thought but Naruto interrupted my thoughts when he landed behind me.

"Come on sensei, Temari said the food was ready. She said that if you didn't come now, she would find a way to make you pay and she seemed serious." Naruto said and I chuckled.

"Alright Naruto. I'm coming." I said and we vanished.

--

When dinner was eaten, I made several Kage Bunshin and sent them around Konoha to invite all of my friends to my apartment. They obeyed, and about twenty minutes later, people started to come. An hour after I sent my clones to get my friends, a lot of people were in the apartment, or rather the roof, since I decided it was too little space inside. All the people were:

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba with Akamaru on his head, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Genma, Aoba, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kibo, Mujaki, Hanabi, Hiashi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and of course Temari.

I looked around at the confused faces and cleared my voice.

"Listen, everyone! I have called you here to give you all something." I said and held up a bag.

"I am playing Santa Claus today. When I call your name, please come forth, okay?" I asked and everyone nodded, looking excited.

"First, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon." I said. They walked forward and stood in front of me. I reached into the bag and pulled out three pairs of goggles with a golden dragon mark right between the lenses. They started star-eyed at them and thanked me thoroughly before putting them on. I smiled at them when I saw that.

"Genma, Aoba, Anko, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi please." I said. They walked forward and I pulled out seven packages. Inside each package there was some kunai, shuriken, training weights, and some other stuff Jounins took on mission. All had the same golden dragon mark.

They thanked me; Anko and Kurenai even hugged me, and walked back to their places.

"Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi please!" I said and they walked forward. I reached into my bag and pulled out three pairs of black gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands. on the metal plates, the golden dragon symbol was.

"These gloves will help you when fighting using the Jyuuken." I said. They thanked me, Hiashi and Neji shook my hand while Hinata and Hanabi gave me a hug. They then put on their gloves. I could see they liked them.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Tenten please." I said. They walked up to me, in Ino's case more like bounced, while Shikamaru walked as slowly as he could, before Ino went and dragged him over. I smiled at them and pulled out seven form fitting suits, each with a name on them. For Akamaru, I pulled out a collar.

"I talked to your parents, or sensei to get your sizes. These are weighted suits. The fabric itself is weighted and once you get stronger, you push chakra into them, and the weight increases. That will enable you to become faster. And in a fight where you have to drop the weight, pull the chakra from the suit into your body again. And yes Lee, with practise you can do it too." I said. Kiba stared at the suit.

"Where is the dragon?" he asked. I pointed to the left part of the chest on the suit. The golden dragon was right over the hearth, but faint, as to not make a target for enemies, but it was there. Akamaru's collar had the golden dragon on the metal piece where it stood that Kiba was his owner.

Ino looked at the suit before grinning and hugging me.

"Thanks so much." She said. The others copied her, except Tenten was the only one to copy the hug part. Akamaru just barked happily. After that they went back and a lot of them stared at the suits, wanting to begin their training.

"Naruto and Sasuke please." I said and they appeared in front of me, both looking excited at me. I pulled out two pairs of black hand guards with the golden dragon on the wrists.

"These hand guards…" I began but Naruto interrupted me.

"Let me guess, they allow me and Sasuke to become invincible?" he asked hopefully. I laughed at him and Sasuke looked sideways at him and muttered: "Idiot!"

"No, they don't. What they do is allow you two to send short messages to each other in complete silence. No one but you two hears what is sent with these. That should be useful on sneaking missions." I said and laughed at Naruto's semi disappointed look.

"Jiraya please." I said and he walked up to me. I handed him a pen with the golden dragon on the shaft.

"Here! I know you are a writer and writers need something to write with. But I would appreciate it if you don't just write those perverted books. Perhaps writing something based on your life would be a success as well." I suggested.

"Yeah right. Then I wouldn't have any excuse to do my research. But thanks for the pen, I'll make good use of it." he said and walked back to his spot next to Tsunade, who bonked him on his head straight away.

"Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura please." I said and the three of them hurried forward. I pulled out three identical pouches with the golden dragon on the middle. The pouches are intended to be carried on the wearer's hip, along with the weapon pouch.

"These pouches are made for medics. Right now they are stuffed with so much medial stuff, I was worried they would rip." I said. All three opened their pouch, looked inside and grinned at me.

"This is great little brother. Thank you very much." Tsunade said and I smiled.

After the now usual hug from the three medics, I looked into my bag, and smiled.

"Kibo please." I said. She looked uncertain but walked forward anyway. I gave her a big backpack with the golden dragon on the right strap.

"Inside this backpack, you will find things I want you to give the king and queen and all of the remaining people in Ryu-kuni once the war is over. It is medicine to help recover, but I want you to take one when we arrive, and also give one to the king and queen. Okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

"No problem." I said and she went back to her spot. I looked at the two people that remained and smiled.

"Namida-chan please." I said and she practically sprinted towards me. Excitement was glowing in her eyes. I chuckled and handed her a little box. Inside the box was a golden necklace. The chain looked my body in dragon form, and the pendant looked like my head. The chain was surprisingly soft, and moved like any other chains, even when looking solid.

"A necklace formed like a golden dragon! Thank you daddy!" Mujaki said and jumped up to hug me. I chuckled, put her down and helped her put on the necklace. I then gently nudged her to go back to her spot. I then looked at Temari with a huge grin on my face.

"Temari-chan please." I said and she walked forward. She looked equally excited as Mujaki, but hid it better.

"What's the big idea with waiting with me for last huh?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know, but perhaps it was because your gift was the easiest to figure out, but much harder to make." I said. I then held the bag upside down to show it was empty and let go of it. Temari looked disappointed at it, but when she looked up at me, her jaw dropped when she saw I was gone. Everyone looked around madly, but relaxed when I landed in front of them again. On my back was something long and slender wrapped. I took the package and held it out to Temari.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't fit in the bag." I said and she took the gift, unwrapped it and nearly dropped it.

In her hands was a large fan, larger than the one she had on her back. She opened it and gasped. It was made up of a hard metal that didn't seem to reflect light and a light but tough cloth. The cloth was dark green with a huge golden dragon over it. The dragon looked like it was about to lunge upon its prey.

"This fan is very strong. You will be able to do a lot with it but it won't break. Also, if you pump chakra into the dragon and wave the fan with all your might, the chakra takes form of a dragon and flies to attack those you wave it at." I said. Temari looked from the fan to me and back to the fan again before she jumped at me and nearly hugged the breath out of me.

"Thank you, so much!" she said and I laughed while stroking her back.

"No problem. Seeing you happy is thanks enough for me." I said.

Then Tsunade stepped forward.

"Okay little brother. Why all this?" she asked and motioned towards all the people behind her. "Why all the gifts? It isn't Christmas yet." She said and I laughed.

"I know Tsunade-onesan. I know, but…let's just say I feel it was about time." I said and everyone looked puzzled at me. I laughed and everyone relaxed. Then Kibo voiced a question.

"How come all the gifts have a golden dragon on them?" he asked. Others also wanted to know. I smirked mysteriously.

"Oh, you'll see. One day."

When I said that, everyone got even more puzzled. I saw that and decided to defuse the situation.

"Don't worry everyone. I just felt like giving gifts. Don't try to read more into it, okay?" I asked and they nodded.

We stayed on the roof for several hours, everyone wanting to at least look at their gifts, and most tried them out. I smiled when I saw that everyone had touched the dragon at least once.

'Good. Now my true gift is passed over to them all. Now when they follow me after this war, they will be allowed to enter my realm.' I thought happily.

The night was cut short however Mujaki sat down and started to nod of, her hand closed over the dragon pendant.

"I think it is getting late. Good night everyone." I said and everyone left, one after another. But not before thanking me one or two, or in Lee and Gai's cases many times over. Those to were also quite loud. Before Gai left, he whispered at me:

"I heard that my eternal rival Kakashi is going to be helping you in your upcoming battle tomorrow. I wish to help as well." He said. I was shocked, more so about the fact that he whispered than that he wanted to help. When I got over my shock, I smiled at him.

"Sure thing Gai. Someone as strong and fast as you would be a great asset to the war. Is Lee coming as well?" I asked and he nodded.

"Lee burns with the fire of youth, and wants to help in this war. I believe Neji wants to help as well, and I suspect Tenten wants to join as well." He said and I nodded thoughtfully.

"I see. Thank you Gai." I said and he left along with Lee, chanting something about the fire and youth. I looked around and saw that most had left. The only ones behind was Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi (fast asleep next to Mujaki), Hiashi, Neji and Kibo.

"Neji, I hear you want to fight as well." I said when I reached them. He nodded.

"That would be an honour Chikara-sama." He said and I shook my head.

"The honour would be mine." I said. Hiashi turned to me seriously, but before he could say anything, I stopped him with a look.

"Well then, it is late, and tomorrow will be a huge day. I think we should all go to bed now." I said. The others nodded, Tsunade and Shizune left towards the Hokage mansion, Temari picked up Mujaki and carried her to bed, Neji picked up Hanabi and he waited for Hiashi, who stood next to me. Naruto and Sakura followed Temari. But Hiashi didn't move but continued to stare at me.

"Okay my friend. Give me the true reason why you gave us these gifts." He said and I sighed. I turned my back to Neji, so he couldn't read my mouth.

"There is no point in hiding it from you is there?" I asked and he shook his head, smiling slightly. I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Alright, as you wish. This war…I…fear I will die in it." I said and I could tell Hiashi was shocked.

"But then…" he began but I interrupted him.

"Those gifts, it is a reason they have a golden dragon on them. I have chosen to give my friends a much greater gift than you know. I won't tell you what, but I can tell you that I am sure you will like it, and that it is nothing bad. The gift will be 'activated' later, when depends on each person. Also this gift stretches from my friends to all those that they care about the most. So my gift will be fore many more people than those that got the golden dragon mark. But please, don't ask anymore about it, since I am not going to tell you." I said and he nodded slowly.

"You really think you will die?" he asked sadly. I lowered my head and nodded.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Of course, when I figured I was going to die in this war, I didn't think I had all your assistance. Now, my chance of survival is many times greater. I am happy because of that. But even if I die, I hope the people I love will live on, and be happy. And safe." I said sadly.

A couple of moments of silence followed before Hiashi placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"I have faith in your abilities. And I thank you for your gift." He said and I smiled at him.

"No problem. I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded. He then walked over to Neji and the two of them left.

--

Temari was waiting for me when I came into our bedroom. She didn't say anything, instead she waited for me to undress before she pulled me to our bed.

We laid down and held around each other, enjoying the closeness. Then Temari asked me a question I guessed she had wanted to ask for a long time.

"What happens if one of us dies in the war?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she was sad but determined to get an answer.

"Don't worry about that Temari-chan. I don't want to think of what would happen if you died. Please, lets just relax and enjoy ourselves." I said and she nodded before rolling onto her side and placing her head on my chest, listening to my hearth beat.

"I love you, with all my hearth." She said. I kissed the top of her head before responding.

"I love you too. Heh, it really is funny." I said and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"We are like two turtledoves. Soul mates, loving each other with all our hearths." I said and she thought a bit before laying her head down again.

"Two turtledoves, forever in love!" She said happily before falling silent.

--

The next morning, a lot of people were assembled by the Konoha gates. Most of them wore war outfits and had backpacks stuffed to the brim with equipment. They were waiting for a certain copy ninja, who was late…again.

Kakashi appeared next to me and I sighed whiled rubbing my head before I turned to the people assembled there.

"Everyone, listen up. Now that we are all here, I suggest we start moving. We are late as it is, and we have to go by Suna to pick up Gaara and Kankurou." I said. Everyone nodded and I walked out of the gates. I turned and looked at all those that followed me, or would be following me.

Temari, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai followed right away. Kurenai and Asuma had also expressed that they wanted to fight. I didn't object at that.

The entire rookie 9 also wanted to fight, but three of them had to stay behind. Ino, who was now currently hugging Sakura and saying goodbye, was injured and would do more harm than good in the war, Chouji, was now saying goodbye to Shikamaru and Naruto, had eaten too much barbeque and was only let out of the hospital to say goodbye and Shino, who had to go on a mission with his family.

Kiba and Akamaru was saying goodbye to his mother and big sister, while Hinata, Neji and Hiashi were talking to some of the Hyuuga elders. Hanabi also wanted to come, but Hiashi had insisted she stay behind, in case something happened to him and Hinata.

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were talking to the council. No doubt discussing what the council should do if Tsunade died.

Anko was saying goodbye to Iruka, who had tears in his eyes from when he had told Naruto to be careful.

Genma and Aoba said goodbye to their loved ones and walked over to me.

Mujaki said goodbye to Hanabi, before she ran to me and stood by me and Temari. Then the rest followed and while waving to the people left at the gate, we started walking away.

--

"That scene was really touching. I don't know if I should feel bad about allowing all of you to come. I mean, this is a war." I said but Tsunade interrupted me.

"We chose to come on our own free will. Don't worry, everything will be just fine. More importantly, when are you going to transform?" she asked me. I smiled at her and motioned for everyone to stop.

I walked a little ahead and turned to the group.

"Right now!" I said and stared growing and transforming.

When I was done, I was almost twenty five meters long and ten meters tall. I lay down, and everyone climbed on me. I spread my wings and when I was sure everyone had a good grip, I pumped my wings and took of. The people at the gates saw me soaring to the sky and waved their last goodbye before I was gone towards the Wind country.

--

We arrived in Wind country later the same day. There we meet Gaara and Kankurou, both looking ready for action. Before we left, I gave Gaara a small gourd with the finest sand he had seen. The golden dragon was on the gourd. For Kankurou I had a puppet repair kit with the golden dragon on the lid.

After they thanked me and climbed on, I speed up towards Ryu-kuni. This time I flew so fast, my passengers got teary eyes.

--

We arrived to see a lot of buildings in ruins; the palace looked almost like Swiss cheese. I landed and everyone scrambled of.

I looked around to see a lot of dead people.

"Kibo, come here!" I said, and she ran up to me.

"Take the medicine I gave you, and give one to everyone you find. Place one on the dead ones chest too. Hurry! We will go to the palace, meet us there later." I said. She nodded and hurried towards the nearest bodies. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't explain. Instead I shrunk to two and half meters long. We then walked or ran to the palace. I walked, while my friends ran, since I took much longer steps.

--

When we arrived at the palace, we had found a lot of people waiting. I didn't stop, but went straight into the throne room. There I saw the king, queen and a lot of high ranked officers. They all turned to see me and my friends walking in.

"Chikara!" the king and queen yelled

"Kin-Ryu-sama!" the officers yelled and I nodded.

"Yes, I am here. How is the situation?" I asked. One of the officers took me over to a map. Temari, Tsunade and Shikamaru followed. I turned to the king and pointed to my friends.

"Can you bring them some uniforms? We have to make sure that everyone from Ryu-kuni is identifiable." I said. The king looked puzzled.

"Okay, but why?" he asked.

"They wanted to help in the war, and when the fight starts, I will begin preparations for my ultimate attack. When it is ready, I will give a signal. When that signal goes, everyone from Ryu-kuni has to get behind me. It will be easy to tell if someone isn't behind me when I can look for our colours." I explained and he nodded.

"But we have our own clothes. Why shouldn't we use them?" Naruto asked. I thought for a while.

"Good point. Okay, I have an idea. The uniform is made up of golden cloth with armour in the colours of all the dragons, right?" I asked and the king nodded.

"Bring enough uniforms for my friends, and they can use some of the cloth and armour. Enough so that I can identify them, and not attack them." I said. Two of the officers nodded and hurried away.

"What kind of an attack are you going to unleash?" the queen asked curiously.

"An attack that will completely destroy the uncharted lands' troops." I said and heard collective gasps around the room. I turned to the king.

"Listen, once I make that attack, the war will be won. Even if some of the uncharted lands' troops should survive, they will not dare go to war ever again. After that, what you must do, is go into the uncharted lands and speak with their leaders. Establish a peace treaty if possible, or threat them with possible retaliation from me. Once you have done that, this war will be over." I said and he nodded slowly. I then turned to the map, and the officer showed me where all the battles had taken place before. I thought for a while before turning to Shikamaru.

"If you were to decide, what would you do in this situation?" I asked and he frowned.

"In shougi, you have to protect the king. Once he falls, it is all over. It is the same here. If we want to win, and want your plan to succeed, the king has to live. The best defence is offence. Right now, all of our forces are here." he said and pointed to the main city in Ryu-kuni on the map.

"And all their forces are here!" he said and pointed to the main camp for the uncharted lands.

"If we gather all our troops, and attack that camp, you can unleash your attack with much greater damage. The fight will be worse before you attack, but it will be our best shot." Shikamaru concluded and I nodded. Turning to the king, I nodded. He nodded back and addressed his officers.

"You heard him. Start preparing for the last battle."

--


	13. Chapter 13

The war, part 2.

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

_Scene change and story perspective. Example: Tsunade's POV (Point Of View): Tsunade is telling the story. Hinata's POV: Hinata is telling the story._

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph

Wordlist: **Konoha** one of the ninja villages, **Suna** another ninja village, **Hokage** leader of Konoha, **Kazekage** leader of Suna, **Sandaime** Third, **Yondaime** Forth, **Godaime** Fifth, **kage** shadow, **bunshin** clone, **jutsu** technique, **Hijutsu** secret technique, **Katon** fire element, **Suiton** water element, **Doton** earth element, **Fuuton** wind element, **Raiton** thunder element, **Iton** healing element(my creation), **kawari** replacement, **shinobi** ninja, **Jounin** high ninja, **Chuunin** medium ninja, **Genin** low ninja, **henge** transformation, **KAI** undo/cancel, **shuriken** throwing star, **kunai** throwing knife, **Hai** 1. yes 2. here, **Yatta** I did it, **Honto** really, **Īie** no, **sugoi** 1. amazing/wonderful 2. awful/terrifying, **Nani** what, **baka** idiot, **dobe** moron, **gambatte** do your best/try your best, **kawai ** cute, **gaki ** kid/brat, **obāsan** grand mother, **otosan** father, **okasan** mother, **onesan** Big sister, 1.**onosan** 2. **nii-san** big brother/brother, **imoto-san** little sister, **ototo-san** little brother, **sama/san** Mr, Mrs, or Ms (formal), **nesan** elder sister(familiar form), **Ero gaki** perverted brat, **Ero-sennin** perverted hermit(Jiraiya), **tenketsu** chakra holes, **Jyuuken** gentle fist, **Gouken ** iron fist, **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu** Fire element, Grand Fireball technique, **Katon, Karyuu Endan** **no jutsu** Fire element, Fire Dragon Flame missile technique, **Katon, Housenka no jutsu** Fire element, Phoenix fire technique, **Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu ** fire element, Dragon Fire technique, **Katon, Gamayu Endan ** Fire element, Frog Oil Fireball (can only be used together with a frog summon), **Dai kamaitachi no jutsu ** great slashing wind technique.

(A/N: I am not going to write down every jutsu name in Japanese. That will be too troublesome. So I'll only write down some of them, the rest I'll use the English translation.)

**Ryu-ichizoku** the dragon clan, **Ryu-kuni** the dragon country, **Kin-ketto** golden lineage, **Infomeshon** Information, **Cymer** Chikara's ninja helper, **Mujaki** Chikara's adoptive daughter, **Namida-chan** Chikara's pet name for his adoptive daughter, **Taiyo-kun** Temari's pet name for Chikara.

Chikara's summons(all are dragons): Kaji (fire), Chikyu (earth), Kaze (wind), Mizu (water), Kori (ice), Raimei (thunder), Seibutsu (life), Yugure (darkness). Chikara in his dragon transformation is called: Kin-Ryu.

Continuation from "The war, part 1"

* * *

After the officers hurried away the two who went to fetch some uniforms came back. I looked on with a smile as each of my friends took something from the uniform and placed it on their own outfits. When they were done, I smiled and shook my head at the colour display in front of me, especially at Gaara and Sakura. Their hair colour clashed weirdly with their new clothes. The king also looked amused at the sight before he turned to me.

"What is their speciality?" he asked. I looked at him before turning to my friends.

"Can you divide into groups? Close quarters, both long and close, long range and medic please." I said. They all nodded, except Shikamaru who mumbled troublesome before placing himself in the both category.

--

The groups:

Close quarters combat:

Hiashi,

Hinata,

Neji,

Naruto,

Kiba and Akamaru,

Lee,

Gai,

Mujaki before I chased her over to medics.

--

Both long and close range combat:

Shikamaru,

Sasuke,

Kakashi,

Kurenai,

Asuma,

Jiraiya,

Genma,

Aoba.

--

Long range combat:

Temari,

Anko,

Tenten,

Gaara,

Kankurou.

--

Medics:

Tsunade,

Sakura,

Shizune,

Mujaki.

--

"There you have their specialities." I said proudly and the king nodded.

"I see." He said before thinking a bit and turning to me.

"Chikara, I want you to have command on the battle field. I think you would be the best choice." He said and I nodded.

"I figured as much. Thank you for your trust." I said and he bowed at me.

"No problem." he said. I turned back to the map and looked at it for a bit, before getting an idea. Holding my claw over some of the, now ruined, uniforms, I made badges. On the badges it stood few words, but much meaning. I handed the badges to my friends and they stared at them. On the badges it stood which group they were in. For example, Naruto's badge said: 'Close quarters combat' while Temari's said: 'Long range combat'

"Get some rest. We move tomorrow before dawn. Be ready, and Kakashi…don't be late!" I commanded and he scratched his head, before following the others to the rooms that they had got.

--

The next day I rose early. Neither I nor Temari had gotten much sleep, for many reasons. We knew this could have been our last night together, and we wanted to enjoy it together.

When Temari too got up and had gotten dressed in her war clothes, and I had transformed again, we went to the throne room. A lot of people were already up, and after a quick breakfast, we were ready. By then, everyone had showed up, even the ever late Kakashi.

I looked around and saw that everyone was ready.

"Okay, this is it. The fight to decide the fate of this country. Fight good, stay safe, and don't die on me!" I said and the crowd in the room cheered. We then started marching towards the battlefield. Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walked beside me while Temari and Mujaki rode my back.

--

The battlefield was a huge plan between two massive hills. On one side, we stood and our hill was cowered in golden. On the other side we could see a huge camp, and that hill was cowered in green. I walked two steps forward the others and called out: "Summoning jutsu!"

Eight clouds of smoke erupted and my eight dragons stood there, just as long as I were. (A/N: two and a half meters in case you forgot) I turned to them.

"Kaji, Chikyu, Kaze, Mizu, Kori, Raimei, Seibutsu and Yugure. Today we fight!" I roared and they joined in. I then turned to the king and queen.

"Are the hospital tents being put up?" I asked and they nodded. I saw that Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Mujaki walked towards me. They hugged me and Tsunade whispered to me: "Don't make me worry about you, okay?" she asked and I nodded. She then let go and walked towards the hospital tents while saying good luck to the others from Konoha. Shizune and Sakura also told me to be careful before following Tsunade's lead. Mujaki didn't want to let go, but eventually she had. Silent tears slid down her cheeks but she smiled back at me when I smiled at her. I nuzzled her cheek and she giggled a bit. With a final hug and kiss, she hurried after Tsunade.

"Seibutsu! You aren't gong to fight. You are going to help the medics. Tsunade are going to give the orders. Ask her what to do." I commanded and she nodded. She then flew over to the medics and bowed to Tsunade, who looked at me before bowing back. I then turned to the king again.

"Are the troops ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"The formation?" I asked Shikamaru and he nodded.

"Everyone knows where they are fighting, and that when you give the signal, they are to move behind you. We are ready to fight!" the king said, and I nodded. I then called all the remaining Konoha shinobi over to me.

"Everyone, it has been a pleasure knowing you. As I said, don't die on me. Help each other, okay?" I asked and they nodded. Temari latched herself to me and I smiled gently at her. "Temari-chan, everything will be alright." I said and she nodded against me. She let go and kissed me, although she didn't like my scales so much.

"When this is over, we'll kiss for real. No scales." I said and she chuckled. The Konoha shinobi then took up their formation along with the rest of the troops. Each of the long range combat group was paired up with two from close quarters. Temari was paired up with Naruto and Hinata, Anko was with Sasuke and Hiashi, Tenten was with Lee and Neji, Gaara was with Kakashi and Kurenai, Kankurou was with Kiba, Akamaru and Gai.

--

I and the seven dragons that were going to fight, took several steps forward. We looked over at the other hill. They had summoned their dragons as well. Twelve grey dragons faced us, varying in size from my size to twenty five meters tall. They looked almost the same as me, except the colour, and their wings were small and useless for flight. I could see that the dragons were going to be trouble.

--

I and the dragons I summoned started to grow. They stopped at twenty five meters long, but I continued until I reached my full length and height, thirty meters long and fifteen high. Now instead of just saw shaped spikes on my back, spikes resembling my claws stood out of my body, making me resemble a pin cushion. A very deadly pin cushion. I looked at my enemies and growled. Most looked scared, but their leader spoke and determination returned to them. I turned around and looked at the people bellow me.

"Fight well and hard. This is to protect your families, your friends, hopes and dreams. We can not fail!" I roared and was met by: "Yeah" roared back.

I turned again and prepared for the battle to commence.

--

When I saw no one of the enemy move, I straightened up and started gathering my power for my attack. It was then that the enemy began attacking. Their leader yelled charge and they moved towards us, the humans running with their weapons flashing in the sunlight, while the dragons were jumping towards us snarling and spitting fire towards us. I roared "Charge!" and flew towards the attackers, blasting out wind to destroy the fire thrown towards us. Behind me the other dragons flew forward as well, imitating my actions by blocking the fire thrown towards us. The troops ran forward, I looked back and saw what appeared to be a golden ocean flow behind me. I turned back as the first dragon reached me. We roared and smashed together, biting into each others necks, clawing at our bodies. Huge gashes appeared on us, and we writhed against each other like two snakes fighting. I managed to get my claws into the dragons back, bit across its neck and rip its head off. Blood spewed forward from its dead body, colouring the ground red. I landed in the middle of the advancing armies, my wounds healing quickly.

--

The two armies charged each other while the dragons clashed and tried to kill each other. The green army from the uncharted lands clashed with the golden army from Ryu-kuni. Fighters yelled out war cries, jutsus flew trough the air. The stench of blood started filling the air as more and more people were killed or injured.

--

_With Temari, Naruto and Hinata_

"Dai kamaitachi no jutsu" she yelled as she swung her fan and created a huge wind that slashed trough the nearest enemies. She looked at the result of her attack, and noted that several of the enemies that had tried to get to her had lost their limbs and some even their heads.

"That jutsu is really effective. Gruesome but effective." Naruto stated while he rammed a Rasengan into someone's chest, killing him instantly.

"Thanks, but I could say the same thing for yours. That Rasengan really deserves its reputation." Temari replied before swinging her fan again and crushing the head of someone trying to sneak up on her.

"These guys are good fighters, but not ninjas!" Hinata yelled. She was surrounded by about six attackers, but thanks to her Byakugan she wasn't even scratched. Instead the six attackers were hardly able to stand. Hinata spun around one time and her six opponents fell down, dead with a kunai in their throats. Hinata then supported herself on her knees.

"So that's how it feels to kill someone. I…I ne…never thought it would feel like this." She said, her stutter coming back slightly. Naruto looked at her and nodded slightly. Both had never killed before, so they felt a bit sick about it. Or rather, very sick. Like they were about to throw up. Temari noticed their expressions, and after swinging her fan to knock some more enemies back, she turned smilingly at them.

"Everyone feels bad when they kill for the first time. Try to think about what will happen if you don't kill these people. If you don't, we will die and then Chikara will be devastated. But if you two feel you have to take a break, then do so. I'll try and hold of any attacks." She said enquiringly, but they shook their heads.

"No, we knew what we went to. We have to keep going!" Naruto said. He got up but suddenly Hinata yelled: "Temari-chan. Duck!"

Temari just managed to dodge a barrage of kunai, but was hit in the leg. She looked up and one of the ones that had thrown the kunai was almost upon her, but suddenly he was enveloped in sand. Temari turned to see Gaara holding the attacker in his desert coffin technique.

"Desert burial" he said and the attacker he was holding was instantly crushed. Gaara then walked over to Temari and examined her wound.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, once I have bandaged this wound up I can fight again." She said and he nodded, pulled out a roll of bandages from his pack and began helping his sister while Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Kurenai fended of any attacks.

--

_With Anko, Sasuke and Hiashi_

Sasuke turned and saw Gaara kill someone and tend to his sister. He observed as Naruto planted a kunai into someone's head.

"Don't worry. Naruto can take care of himself. Focus on fighting!" Anko commanded and Sasuke nodded before preparing a Katon jutsu.

Hiashi was proud of his daughter. With his Byakugan, he had seen when she had made her first kill, and she handled herself remarkably. He himself had already killed a lot of enemies with his very accurate strikes, although one of his opponents had been very good, and had managed to almost disable his right arm with a well placed kunai.

Hiashi had knocked back the man who had almost pierced his bone with his kunai, and Sasuke had killed him with a Housenka in the face, while Hiashi had bandaged his arm before returning to fight.

--

_With Tenten, Lee and Neji_

Tenten, Lee and Neji were a bit farther away from the others from Konoha. Shikamaru had advised that everyone from Konoha would try and fight close to each other, since familiarity would help, but Tenten, Lee and Neji had been driven slightly away from the others. Tenten had used her weapons perfectly and together with Lee and Neji, no one had been able to come close to her. Neji was also relatively unharmed, only slight scratches here and there. Lee was a bit worse, but no serious damage had been inflicted on him.

In fact, they were surprising lot of their allies from Ryu-kuni with their skills. Their skills made their opponents look like beginners. Actually the way Lee and Neji had gotten their slight injuries were because their enemies had piled up on them before Tenten could send a barrage of weapons to help. Right now, things were looking good for those three.

--

_With Gaara, Kakashi and Kurenai_

Kakashi had long since revealed his Sharingan, and had been saved a couple of times by it already. The enemies were so many, swarming on them, almost like bugs. He had to use Chidori several times to be able to fend them of. Kurenai was doing great, her genjutsu was so strong that even the most experienced of the attackers couldn't fight it, enabling her to kill them quickly with a kunai to the head.

Gaara was of course doing very good as well. His sand was flaring and crushing a lot of people. No one had been able to get close to him, apparently he and Shukaku were fighting perfectly together, both wanting to do their best to help Chikara, although for different reasons.

When Gaara saw that his sister was dodging some kunai. When he saw her get hit, he rushed over to her. He was by her side in less than a second, using his two signature moves to kill the one responsible for hurting Temari. Kakashi and Kurenai followed, and while he was busy helping his sister, the others fended of any attack.

_With Kankurou, Kiba, Akamaru and Gai_

Kankurou used his puppets to keep the attackers at bay, shooting poisoned weapons at them, and throwing poison bombs where many of the enemies were. Kiba and Akamaru were using their speed and agility to literally tear enemies apart. When they stopped to catch their breaths, they were both cowered in blood, some of it their own since some of the people they defeated were quick to counter, but most were from others. Gai was slightly cleaner, but had killed a lot too. He, like the rest, didn't aim to injure, but to kill. He had take off his weights and moved so fast he was just a blur. The combination of incredible speed and mastery of taijutsu made him a very deadly opponent.

--

_With Shikamaru_

Shikamaru hadn't planned to actively participate in the battle, but was drawn into it anyway. He used his families jutsus, sometimes capturing his enemies and having others kill them, sometimes crushing their necks with the shadow hand jutsu. To most of the Konoha shinobi, it was a big surprise to see him fight, even if he stayed slightly back, and had a lot of Ryu-kuni soldiers helping him.

Shikamaru's incredible mind allowed him to think ahead in the battle, enabling him to stay relatively unharmed, although he had slipped up and gotten stabbed in the leg, but it was nothing serious. Even so, after he was injured, he started making his way back to get treatment.

--

_With Asuma, Genma and Aoba_

The three Jounin fought side by side, Asuma with his chakra elongated weapons, Genma and Aoba with standard Konoha fighting style, which their enemies didn't seem familiar with, helping to make a quick kill.

They were injured, and like Shikamaru were fighting to get back to the medics. Genma was the worst off; he had taken several kunai to the chest, although none of them pierced deeply. He had left them in to stop the blood flow, but it was rather painful to move.

Genma turned and smiled when he was able to stop fighting and run to the tents, finally receiving the medical attention he needed. Moments later, Asuma and Aoba joined him.

--

_With Jiraiya_

He was earning his reputation as a great ninja. He had only a shallow cut on his right cheek, and a minor burn on his left arm, but he had killed a lot. He had moved away from the rest of the Konoha shinobi and summoned Gamabunta, and together they had literally roasted their enemies with the Katon, Gamayu Endan. Gamabunta was more than happy to help, and had even chuckled when Jiraiya summoned him and crushed a lot of people in the process. A giant toad landing on your head will do that. Unfortunately not only hostile forces had been killed by the toad. Jiraiya prayed a silent prayer for those on his side that he had accidentally killed, and became more determined to kill his enemies, if only to show respect to those that had fallen.

--

_With Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Mujaki and Seibutsu_

The five of them plus several medics and doctors from Ryu-kuni, had began preparing even before the battle started. When she saw her father fighting with that other dragon, Mujaki gasped and didn't move, watching as the one person who mattered most to her fought for those he loves. Sakura came over to her and was about to ask the smaller girl to snap out of it when she gasped as well. Chikara had just ripped of the other dragons head and landed on the ground, taking a ready stance.

"Mujaki-chan, we have to continue. The first injured ones will probably arrive soon." Sakura said and the smaller girl nodded and returned to her duties.

When the injured started coming, either by themselves, or on stretchers, they all got really busy. Most injuries weren't life threatening, yet. Still, they had their hands full. Mujaki rushed between the patients, either changing bandages, which she had become very good at, handing over equipment, or other stuff to help as much as she could. She was disgusted by the blood, but soon found out that if she was going to be of any use, she had to swallow her disgust and move. Summoning up all that her father had taught her on how to act in situations with feelings like this, as well as all the courage and determination they both were known for, she started her work again.

--

_With the king, queen and Kibo_

They looked out over the battle field. Huge craters filled with bodies had been left by the fighting dragons, the most destructive ones were Chikara and the four largest dragons from the uncharted lands. The three royal members of Ryu-kuni could only watch as the four massive dragons clashed. Chikara was flying, but the four other dragons had jumped and attacked him in mid air. The result was that all four of them fell to the ground, crushing, impaling and tearing apart dozens of people from both sides. Kibo saw the anger in Chikara's eyes even though he was probably about five hundred meters away. Then the king pointed to a large group of green clad soldiers making their way towards them.

"We have to stop them." he said. The queen nodded hesitantly while looking at her husband. Kibo understood and began charging her favourite attack, the destruction ray.

The queen followed her daughter's example and soon they both unleashed their attacks, which ripped trough the advancing enemies. The king drew a sword and charged the remaining attackers. His sword gleamed in the sunlight. The people he charged were still disoriented from the attack by the queen and Kibo, and the king smiled grimly as he slashed trough his enemies. However they recovered quickly and started countering. The king was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach, left shoulder and left leg. He was dragged away from the battle by some of his officers, and quickly taken to the hospital tents, where Tsunade treated his wounds.

_--_

_With Kaji and Raimei_

The two dragons followed their master when he charged. Kaji absorbed the fire the other dragons threw at him, while Raimei deflected it with an attack of his own. They chose two of the grey dragons and began fighting with them. Kaji was longer than his opponent, so he could wrap himself halfway around it, holding its arms and legs in a firm grip. The dragon struggled for a bit, but fell to the ground when it tried harder. Warriors from both sides rushed forward and the two dragons couldn't do anything except watch as they were overrun and killed by fighters from both sides.

Raimei saw that his friend was killed, and sorrow flowed trough him. Bowing his head, he hoped that the stories were true, and that his friend would wait for him in the dragon dimension. Raimei then turned to his opponent, and charged. The other dragon was caught of guard, and didn't have time to dodge or block. Instead it felt claw enter its body, and felt rather than heard the jutsu that hit his unguarded back. The dragon screeched in pain, and tried to get away, but Raimei didn't let it go. Instead he drove his claws even deeper into his opponent. Then he bit down onto his opponent's chest, and sent massive amounts of lightning into the other dragon's body. So much, smoke started to rise from it and all internal organs stopped working.

--

_With Kori and Mizu_

The light blue and dark blue dragons kept their distance from their enemies after they saw that Kaji died. Instead Mizu blasted the two grey dragons in front of them with water, which Kori froze. The result after a long time of dodging, blasting and freezing was two dragon statues. Mizu didn't wait long before she jumped, curled into a ball, spun in the air and used her tail as kind of an axe to chop of the heads of the two frozen dragons. Kori watched as her friend acted as a executioner.

--

_With Chikyu, Kaze and Yugure_

Chikyu had quickly trapped the three dragons he was fighting with, while Kaze had used his huge wings to make so strong winds that everyone close was blown away. Yugure had ignored the other dragons, and landed on the middle of a group of fighters from the uncharted lands. Then he had simply allowed his darkness to consume them, and kill them. Their terrified screams were drowned by the wind Kaze made. Chikyu became bored with just keeping his captives trapped, and started squeeze the life out of them. They fought back very well, and Chikyu had to focus entirely on them in order to kill them. Finally he managed to kill one, and the next followed shortly, but then Chikyu was attacked by fighters. He couldn't stop killing the dragon, so he just stood there, slowly killing his captive, while being killed himself as well.

Kaze saw this, and tried to blow away the pesky people trying to kill his friend. They were surprised when the wind suddenly intensified and picked them up. They flew slightly trough the air and landed next to a huge shadow, which swallowed them up, and the last thing they knew were a huge, intense pain before nothing.

Finally Chikyu managed to kill his last captive and fell down, exhausted.

"That…was…tough…!" he said. Kaze nodded and made a protective circle around them using wind.

"We don't have time to rest. Kin-Ryu-sama is in trouble." Yugure said sternly and Chikyu nodded.

"You…are…right. Let's…go!" he said, although tiredly. Kaze let down the wind barrier and they charged the green clad fighters.

--

The battle was fast, the green army wanted to get trough, while the golden wanted to hold the green of until the golden dragon gave the signal. Many had already died or gotten injured, the dead bodies lying everywhere on the battlefield.

The stench of blood would never leave the battlefield, forever reminding those that went there of the sheer magnitude of the battle taking place here.

--

_With Chikara_

I and the three dragons I fought with were using so much power, the shockwaves of our hits made nearby boulder crumble. I was filled with gashes in my flesh, and golden blood dripped down on the ground. The other dragons weren't much better, one of them missing a limb, the largest of them was missing a eye and half his jaw and the last one had his tail crushed. I looked down my body, and saw all the people pierced by my spikes. I was saddened when I saw that a lot of them were from my side. I looked out over the battlefield and saw all the destruction and death. I turned back to the fight when a fireball flew past me.

'Damn, I still need ten more minutes to gather all the power I have. I have to draw this out.' I thought and blocked another fireball. I threw one back but it was blocked. I then charged with electricity running trough my spikes. I spun and formed a cyclone of electrified spikes. Two of the dragons managed to dodge me, but the one with a missing limb couldn't and was at first scratched and cut badly before I turned and started drilling myself trough him with my tail. Soon the dragon fell down, burned, cut, impaled and defiantly dead. I saw from the corner of my eye that the one that was almost as large as me was coming towards me with huge speeds. I managed to pull my tail out of the dead dragon and fly up into the air. The dragons under me roared up at me and jumped after me. They managed to catch me, and snake themselves around me. They trapped my limbs with their bodies. All I could do was fly while they clawed, bit and slashed at me. I tried to use my tail to get one of them, but I couldn't reach them. I started to feel the strain of them on me, but continued to fly and gather my power.

'Five…minutes…left' I thought. I roared when one of the dragons bit down on my throat, trying to suffocate me, while the other started driving his claw trough my chest.

'This is bad. I won't heal now that I am gathering for that attack. Damn, this might be it.' I thought and started to spin. The dragon on my throat had to let go and almost fell of due to the centrifugal force, but managed to bite down on my shoulder to hold itself in place. The other didn't budge and continued to impale me with its claw. I stopped spinning and retracted my spikes for a moment before driving them out again so fast that the two one me couldn't dodge and they were slightly impaled as well. Not to serious, but bad enough. They roared in pain and almost let go. The one who had bitten my throat let go so much that I was able to get hold of him with my tail. I ripped him away, wrapped my tail around him, crushed him so that he couldn't move before I turned in mid air, a huge Rasengan formed in my hand. For a second I let the dragon go and rammed the attack into him, obliterating his head. The dead body dropped to the ground, and crushed a lot of people.

I still tried to get the other one of me, but then I stopped.

'It doesn't matter. I am ready!' I thought as I felt that it was time to unleash my attack.

--

_With Temari, Naruto and Hinata_

They were making their way towards the medical tents. Naruto was unharmed thanks to the Kyuubi, but as his clothes bore statement to the fact that he had been hit by a lot of attacks. Hinata and Temari weren't so fortunate to have the healing Naruto had. Temari was burned slightly on her left foot, and numerous cuts and bruises over her body. Hinata had about a dozen shallow cuts over her body; the most serious one was a cut that almost went down to her artery. She was also almost out of chakra, having used her defence so much it had almost drained her empty.

"We're almost there Hinata-chan, Temari-chan!" Naruto yelled and the two girls nodded.

They hear a roar and turned to see Kaji and another dragon getting killed by a lot of fighters. Temari and Hinata gasped when they saw that, but Naruto continued to drag them towards the tents.

Luckily they followed because a few moments after they left the spot they had been on was hit with a fireball. The three didn't stop however, but continued towards the safety of the tents.

--

_With Anko, Sasuke and Hiashi_

Sasuke was badly injured. His arm was broken in at least six places; he had two cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

Hiashi was in better condition, but not by much. His chakra coils were abused and overused, while his left leg was sprained at best, broken at worst. Four fingers were dislocated and he was empty of kunai, shuriken and explosive tags. But he was at least in better condition than Anko, which he and Sasuke were carrying back to the medical tents.

She was dead. She had pushed Sasuke out of the way of a barrage of kunai, and had suffered a punctured lung and severed hearth. She had died in Sasuke's arms, smiling and hoping that the war would be over soon. Sasuke was shocked over the fact that she had saved him, and wowed to get her body to safety. Anko had smiled and gripped her gift tightly, the package she had gotten from Chikara comforted her in an odd way. And she died with a smile on her lips.

Sasuke and Hiashi looked at each other after she died, and started carrying her towards the tents.

--

_With Tenten, Lee and Neji_

The three of them were still relatively unharmed, but Tenten was starting to feel the toll of using her scrolls to summon weapons all the time. Neji had used one to many kaiten and had to resort to taijutsu. Lee was as energetic as usual, smashing his opponents' faces before they could even react. But even he was starting to feel the strain. He looked over at his two team mates and saw how tired they were. He then looked over at the struggling golden dragon. He reached up and held a hand over the golden dragon on his suit.

'Hurry up Chikara-san. Neji and Tenten can't hold out much longer.' He thought before being forced to move again.

--

_With Gaara, Kakashi and Kurenai and the royal three_

The three of them were by the king, queen and Kibo, protecting them and helping them back to the hospital tents. The king had broken a leg, and Kibo was unconscious with a possible concussion, but otherwise the six of them were alright, although Kurenai made a mental note to start practising her taijutsu when she got back. She caught Kakashi's attention.

"You think Chikara will help me with my taijutsu after this is done? I think I need it." she said and Kakashi chuckled.

"He probably will." He said, and the king nodded in agreement. Gaara kept silent.

--

_With Kankurou, Kiba, Akamaru and Gai_

Kankurou was carrying Kiba and Akamaru back to the hospital tents. They had used up all their chakra doing their families ultimate jutsu. Gai was making way, showing no sign of fatigue. Kankurou almost grinned.

'That guy is incredible. How can he have so much strength left, after so much fighting?' Kankurou asked himself, but since he was a sane person, for the most part, he didn't get a answer.

--

_With Shikamaru, Asuma, Genma and Aoba_

Shikamaru had joined up with Asuma, Genma and Aoba before they got to the hospital tents, but they had been cut of by the enemy before they reached the tents. They had been surrounded, and the attackers had started a restless attack on them. Genma and Aoba were critically injured, while Asuma and Shikamaru were a bit luckier. They were saved when Kori and Mizu came and killed their attackers by either drowning them or freezing them solid. The two dragons saw that at least two of the four were almost dead, so they hurriedly flew them towards the hospital tents.

--

_With Jiraiya_

He was moving closer and closer to Chikara, he and Gamabunta killing left and right. They both knew they had to help the golden dragon, or else he would die, but Gamabunta didn't have much time left before he had to go, and Jiraiya wasn't feeling so great either. Multiple slashed were cowering his body, and he couldn't even begin to asses the damage Gamabunta had sustained.

"Jiraiya, when this is over, you better by me a nice, large drink. And then I mean large." Gamabunta said as he used his huge dagger to chop some more people in two.

"If we ever get out of this, I will personally summon you and give you so much sake you will be happy for months." Jiraiya said and the toad grinned.

"Deal!" he said and they continued fighting, although Jiraiya didn't look forward to the huge bill he would get from that promise. The toad was not cheap in drinking habits.

--

_With Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Mujaki and Seibutsu_

They were extremely busy. Injured people kept pouring in with varying degrees of injuries. Some were small and easily fixed, while others were barely alive. Tsunade already had to make more operations than she had done in the past year, and both Sakura and Shizune had experienced a first. Sakura had for the first time witnessed a patient die while she treated him, while Shizune had amputated a leg for the first time. Mujaki had grown up several years in only a very short while, and was now just as unaffected by the blood as Sakura were. She kept a constant image of her father fighting in her mind, to give her courage and determination. Seibutsu was impressed by the little girl, she was doing very well for someone so young, never getting in the way, but actually saving a few lives.

Tsunade was also impressed and proud of her little niece, and she knew that she could be a medic. But when Sasuke and Hiashi stumbled in with a dead Anko in between them, she was roughly pulled from her mussing. Sakura had just finished with a patient and went to check on the three as Kakashi and Kurenai came in while supporting the king and queen and Gaara moments after, carrying Kibo. Shizune went to help them and Tsunade thought briefly she was going to catch a break. No such luck though, because just then Kori and Mizu came in with Shikamaru, Asuma and Aoba. Tsunade took one look at the three injured people and knew that the missing member would be outside.

"Genma is dead?" she asked while treating Aoba and Mizu nodded.

"He died before we could get here." she said and Tsunade sighed.

"He was a good man." Tsunade said before turning all her focus on the man she was healing.

Mujaki was bandaging a injured solider when Kankurou and Gai came in carrying Kiba and Akamaru. Seibutsu lead them over to a empty bed and started helping them. Mujaki sighed and when she was done with the man she was helping, she looked out of the tent, but couldn't see her father.

'Where is he?' she thought before she spotted Temari, Naruto and Hinata.

"Okasan!" she said happily, knowing she was alright.

"Namida-chan." Temari said, equally happy. Then Mujaki noticed Temari and Hinata's injuries and lead them over to two beds and started helping them, applying some burn ointment to Temari's leg and cleaning all their cuts.

Just when she was finishing up, a huge roar was heard over the entire battlefield.

"The signal!" Everyone conscious in the tent said, and those that could walk ran out to see. Kibo woke up and limped outside to watch as well. What they saw shocked them.

--

While most of the Konoha shinobi had made their way towards the hospital tents, the remaining dragons had tried to get to Chikara, but had been blocked by the remaining enemy dragons. They had started fighting, and the dragons from the uncharted lands were slowly winning until Jiraiya joined in. The combined effort of him, Gamabunta and the four remaining dragons Chikara had summoned overpowered the grey dragons and immobilize them. But when they were about to go help Chikara, they heard a huge roar.

'The signal!' Jiraiya, Raimei, Chikyu, Kaze, Yugure and all the remaining fighters from Ryu-kuni thought, and they looked up. What they saw shocked them.

--

It was clear that the army from the uncharted lands was bigger and stronger at first, but quality went before quantity. Both armies suffered massive loses, but the army from the uncharted lands were suffering the most, mostly thanks to the Konoha shinobi, but also curtsey of three dragons fighting and crushing people in their way. The army from the uncharted lands started to retreat a little, and instead of pursuing, the army from Ryu-kuni started retreating as well. Then they heard a huge roar.

'The signal' they thought and started running back to their side of the battlefield. What they saw when they turned made most of them gasp.

--

In the middle of the battlefield, Chikara stood raised to his full height with a dragon around him. The dragon around Chikara was trying to kill him by driving his claws trough Chikara's hearth, but that was not the thing that had made everyone gasp. What was so amazing, and scary, was the fact that Chikara was glowing. He was glowing with a internal golden light, radiating out between his scales. His mouth was open, filled with the golden light. His eyes were two twin suns, his body tense and filled to the brim with power, his wings spread out, ready to take flight, his tail in a 'S' shape over the ground. To the army from Ryu-kuni, nothing could have been a more welcome sight, since they knew it would mean Chikara was going to end this, but to the uncharted lands that sight made them tremble with terror, since they knew this was the end.

--

_With Chikara_

I looked around and saw that all of the golden clad fighters were behind me, while almost all the green clad were in front of me. The ones from the uncharted lands that had ran behind me were going to be taken care of by the others. I looked down at the dragon trying to kill me. he looked terrified.

"This is the end!" I roared and unleashed my attack at the very same moment the dragon pierced my chest and stabbed my hearth. A blinding flash of light followed and I roared in pain.

--

_With the Konoha shinobi_

They saw that the dragon on Chikara pierced his chest at the very same moment he unleashed his attack. A blinding flash followed and everyone cowered their eyes. When it passed they looked up and their jaws dropped.

From Chikara a wall of light rose up, flowing out of him to his left and right side. The wall went completely across the entire battlefield, and it curved around the camp for the uncharted lands. The wall connected behind the camp. Now there was a thirty meter high wall around the uncharted lands' area of the battlefield. Everyone too close to the wall was instantly consumed in golden fire.

"Kin-Ryu jutsu: Ultimate destroyer!" Chikara called out and the wall started flowing inwards, suddenly stopping being a wall and turned into a golden 'ocean' that was overflowing a tiny 'island'. The people watching could hear the screams of utter agony from inside the golden ocean, but the screams always stopped right after they started. Everywhere the golden light flowed, people died instantly. The dragon on Chikara was no different and was burned away, but the wound he had inflicted on the golden dragon did not heal, nor did it bleed. Chikara was roaring in pain, but his concentration did not falter, and soon all screams stopped and he could see that no life remained where his golden light was.

"He…he killed all those people with one attack." Tsunade said with wide eyes. Mujaki was torn between awe and fear.

"Daddy…" she softly murmured but Temari heard her and looked at her before turning back to see the destruction that was reviled.

Chikara stopped his attack, and the golden light slowly started to flow away, leaving…nothing. Where there had been a lush plain with a green hill on it, but now there was nothing but scorched blackness. Even the hill had been destroyed leaving the blackness even and flat. Nothing would ever grow there again.

Chikara got down on all four feet, stumbled a little but turned none the less and started limping towards where he knew his friends were. That got everyone going and cheers erupted, people were celebrating their victory, happiness was in the air, but sadness as well.

"A lot of people died today, on this field." The king said and the queen nodded. They were both back to full health, thanks to the medical attention they had received and the king and queen started preparing to travel into the uncharted lands right away.

Temari and Mujaki rushed towards Chikara, who collapsed once he reached them. He then started to shrink, and revert back to his human shape. The transformation took only about three minutes and when he was finished, Chikara lay panting on the ground. Temari quickly picked him up and ran with him towards the hospital tents. Mujaki started trying to stop his bleeding as they ran. When they reached the tents, Tsunade had a bed ready for him. When Temari had put him on the bed, Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune and Seibutsu started trying to heal him, but he was not responding.

--

_With Chikara_

I collapsed on the ground when I saw Temari and Mujaki reach me. Transforming back into my human form, I felt relieved. Now it was up to the king.

I could feel myself being picked up and carried somewhere. I could smell that it was Temari that was carrying me but not where. I understood where when I felt the softness of a bed under me, and I could smell three people and a dragon trying to heal me.

'They are trying to save me…' I thought before blackness.

When I returned to the land of the living, I could hear Tsunade's frustrated voice.

"Why doesn't this stupid wound close up?" she said and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. She looked like a mess, sweaty and tired. Sakura and Shizune wasn't much better, but then I followed their hands down to my chest, where a gaping hole was where my hearth was supposed to be. I laughed slightly, but it came out as a cough.

Everyone in the tent looked at me and I tried to get up but Seibutsu stopped me.

"Don't move. We will get you fixed right up." She said but I shook my head.

"Don't bother. You will only be wasting chakra. Heal others. There is no medical jutsu in the world that can save me now." I said weakly and the room was filled with gasp and soon sobs. I could feel tears drip on my left arm and turned my head to see Mujaki.

"Does…does that mean…?" she sobbed and I nodded sadly.

"I am sorry Namida-chan, but if it is any consolation, I have a little time left." I said, and sat up while shaking slightly.

"What are you…" Tsunade began

"I am using what I have left of chakra to stay alive. I don't want to die yet, but since my hearth was removed, no matter how good healing I have, or how good you are, nothing can save me." I said sadly. When she heard that, Mujaki broke down crying. I crouched down next to her and hugged her. She tried to get away from me. I was puzzled by hr actions but her words explained enough.

"Don't you care? Don't you care about me and Okasan? If you die, what are we supposed to do?" she hiccupped slightly after that and I couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my cheek as well. I took hold of her and lifted her up on the bed. She refused to look at me, but I placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at me.

"I don't want to leave, but even I can't hold of death. I am sorry, but in about…a weak and a half, I will die. I can't tell you how sorry I am for this, but at least I will be able to spend the final days of my life in peace with my friends and loved ones." I said and Mujaki's tears began to flow even more. I picked her up and hugged her. At first she wanted to remain angry, but then she hugged me back, hiccupping and sobbing against my shoulder.

The others in the tent was just as sad as Mujaki, but left us at peace. That is until Temari couldn't hold back and wrapped her hands around me and sobbed into my other shoulder.

The tent cleared out, leaving me alone with the two most important people in my life.

--

About half an hour later, I emerged from the tent along with Temari and Mujaki. I looked around and saw that most of the army was gone, the king, queen and Kibo was gone as well. Outside, the Konoha shinobi waited for me and I could see that two were missing. Looking at Tsunade she sniffed, walked over to me and hugged me. I stroked her back reassuringly and she looked at me.

"Genma and Anko are dead, Aoba will never be able to fight again." She said and I nodded sadly. Turning to Aoba, I bowed my head.

"I am sorry." I said but he shook his head.

"If you are talking about my injury, don't. I don't regret coming here. Now I get to retire and spend the rest of my life in peace. Isn't that what everyone wants?" he asked and I smiled.

"That is what I want at least." I said and Temari and Mujaki gripped my hands.

Sakura sniffed and looked at me.

"When?" she asked. She hadn't heard what I said to Mujaki.

"A weak and a half." I said and everyone tensed.

"What do you want to do now?" Shizune asked. I looked around at the saddened faces and sighed.

"I am torn between waiting for the king or going back to Konoha now." I said. Temari squeezed my hand slightly.

"I think we should wait. They have to have a chance to say goodbye as well." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, we wait then." I said.

It took two days for the king, queen, Kibo and the rest of the army to come back. During that time we had helped rebuild the destruction, well I watched and tried to preserve my chakra while the others helped. When the king and company returned, huge cheering erupted when people saw their happy and content looks.

"I take it everything was a success." I said when the king reached me. He nodded while grinning.

"Yes, thanks to you we won't have to fear the uncharted lands anymore." He said and my friends around us stiffened. I smiled however.

"Good. Did you tell them that if they try to attack again, they will face my wrath?" I asked and the king nodded.

"You should have seen how their colour drained from their faces when I said that. And now we are going to have a party to celebrate." The king shouted to the mass of people assembled and I smiled.

"Looks like we will postpone leaving until tomorrow." I said with a grin.

--

The party was held by the palace and everyone had a good time. I sat for the most of the evening but when they played a song that Temari loves, she dragged me out on the dance floor. I had thought that dancing was going to be awkward, but it was really nice.

After the song ended, I was short on breath and sat down while Temari was filled with energy. So she grabbed hold of Gaara and started to dance with him. I chuckled at the sight of the annoyed redhead dancing with my girlfriend. I also noted that every sign of sadness from the fight was at least subdued by joy in everyone's faces.

The night ended when Temari came and sat down next to me and noticed how tired I looked.

"You look exhausted. Come on, we are going back to our room" Temari said and half dragged me back.

--

The next day we left quite early. After saying goodbye to the people and to the king and queen, we left. Kibo summoned Kori and she gave us a lift home. When we arrived in Konoha, Kibo didn't want to leave.

"You have to. Kibo, you are needed in Ryu-kuni. You have to help rebuild it. I am afraid this is goodbye for now." I said. She looked sad, but didn't cry. Instead she nodded, gave me a long hug and left.

--

After we returned to Konoha, we held the funeral for Genma and Anko. Their funeral was oddly like the Sandaime's funeral, or so Naruto told me.

Over the next week, I spent all my time together with all those that I had given gifts to before leaving for the war. We got the habit of meeting in one of the largest training grounds and I spent almost all of my time training and teaching. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya learned something from me during those days and everyone worked really hard. Even Shikamaru worked hard. I think it was because they knew that soon I would not be there to help them any more. They were also treasuring my gifts, and when Moegi accidentally cracked one of the lenses on the goggles I gave her, she was devastated. I felt sorry for her and used my chakra to fix the goggles, much to her delight.

As they trained and I taught away jutsus after jutsus, discussed tactics, helped improve forms and helping master different elements of how to sneak up on someone, we talked and had fun. I focused especially much on Temari, Mujaki, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. I laughed when Temari tried to learn how to combine wind and fire. The result was a singed and angry Sasuke. I smiled when Mujaki mastered the only healing jutsu I could do and when Sakura showed me new forms that she had made to her style. I chuckled when Naruto was caught in a genjutsu I had taught Hinata the previous day.

All in all we hade very much fun together, I even taught Tsunade how to use her insane strength to make shockwaves in the air, allowing her to knock down someone from a distance.

But time flowed and soon everyone saw that my time was nearing its end.

--

My chakra was almost gone when I woke up a week and a half after the war. I woke up lying with Temari, our arms wrapped around each other. I knew that this was my last day, so I just lay there, looking on her as she slept. I smiled and stroked her chin.

'So beautiful.' I thought, content with watching and stroking her. But the moment was broken when a crash was heard from the apartment. Temari's eyes flew up and locked with mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back, although a little weakly.

"Hello Chikara-kun. Have you been awake long?" she asked

"Nah, not very long, and I was enjoying watching you. That is until that crash came. I think we should check it out." I said and she nodded.

She got up, dressed, washed and left the bedroom to go see what the sound was. She didn't notice that I could barely pull myself out of the bed.

--

When I came into the kitchen a little while later, I found Temari smirking at Naruto, who seemed to have…eggs in his hair.

"Huh?" I asked and Sakura turned to me.

"Naruto tried to make eggs, but somehow he knocked over the frying pan and the eggs landed…well, you can see for yourself." she said and I laughed at the boy, who blushed.

"Temari, you have to teach Naruto how to cook." I said

"That explains why he used to eat ramen all the time." Sakura said and the room erupted in laugher while Naruto pouted.

Then Temari noticed how tired I looked.

"Chikara are you…oh no!" she said and mentally counted the days since the great battle. Her face paled. Naruto and Mujaki looked at her with puzzled expressions, while Sakura and Hinata mirrored Temari's pale look. I smiled grimly and nodded.

"Yes, I am almost out of chakra. I think I will last till sundown though." I said sadly. The mood of the room dropped and shattered against the floor. Everyone looked really depressed until I had enough.

"Okay, who wants breakfast? I'm starving." I said and grinned. Temari rolled her eyes and started making the food. We all stayed in the kitchen, enjoying each other's company.

--

After we had eaten, we went to the usual training ground. Again it was filled with my friends, but immediately after I stepped into the training ground, everyone knew this was the day. I was panting from just walking, I was pale and no one could feel my chakra. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and gasped when he saw how little chakra I had left.

"Chikara…" he said and I nodded. Trying to speak was a bit hard until I could even my breath a little.

"I am…sorry everyone…but…today will be my last. I don't think I can see the sun rise again." I said sadly and everyone suddenly understood. Temari helped over to a fallen log in at the edge of the clearing and we sat down on it.

"What…do you want to do?" Tsunade asked after taking a deep, calming breath.

I smiled weakly.

"This is the last day of my life. I want to spend it with all my friends." I said and the whole group nodded.

"Sit!" I commanded and they did. A few moments of silence went by after that until I spoke up.

"Listen, death is a part of life. We can't stop it, and we never will be able to. I am going to watch over every one of you after I am gone, and I don't want you to mourn forever. I won't leave you, even though I won't be here. I ask you, all of you…" I said and looked at everyone in the training ground, lingering more on Tsunade, Shizune, Mujaki and Temari.

"Don't let my death break you. When it is my time, it is my time. I want you all to lead lives of happiness, I want everyone to become stronger and better. I never got to help with the Akatsuki like I was hoping, so you will have to deal with them by yourselves." I said, a sad smile ever present on my face.

No one spoke after my little speech, but some were sniffing, and Mujaki was hiccupping. I then clapped my hands together.

"Now that we have that out of our way, I want to see how much everyone has grown, or recovered. How about a little tournament, with me as the judge?" I asked and was meet with enthusiasm. Everyone got in a line and I pointed out random people to fight each other. The fights were amusing to watch, no one used their full power since it was really all for fun. Many hours left, and a lot of laughter, we went to a restaurant to eat. I didn't eat much, finally feeling death waiting. As the meal ended, everyone got quiet. I looked out of the window and saw the sun was going to set soon.

"Everyone…" I said and they focused on me as I slowly stood up.

"I want to go to the Hokage monument." I said and they nodded. We headed towards the five stone faces and Temari had to help me get there. When we got there, we sat down in a half circle with me, Temari and Mujaki in the middle. We looked out over Konoha as the sun set, bathing the village in beautiful colours. Temari and Mujaki leaned in and hugged me and I kissed both their foreheads.

Time passed in silence before I felt it was very close.

"I think…it is time for the goodbyes now." I said and tension filled the air. Then Gai and Lee jumped up and bowed to me.

"We just want to thank you for all that you have shown us." They said, surprisingly calm and quiet. I smiled at them as they sat back down. The next ones were Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"We…don't really know you very well, but I…we just want to thank you for all that you have done." they said and I smiled. After the three kids, Asuma, Aoba, Kakashi and Kurenai got up. They didn't say anything instead they saluted me. I returned the gesture as they sat down. Then Kiba with Akamaru in his arms, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji got up.

"We are grateful for what you have done for Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and all of us. Thank you!" they said and I grinned while scratching my head in a embarrassed fashion. Then Tenten and Neji stood up. Tenten seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. Neji also struggled to form words. In the end, they bowed down to the ground for me before taking their seats again.

After them, Sasuke stood up. "You save me from that snake bastard's seal. I can never thank you enough for that. Thanks to you, I have a chance of a normal life now, I have friends, I can rebuild my clan and I can grow stronger. I also understand that I can't kill my brother alone, and Naruto has agreed to help me." he said and I smiled warmly at him.

After Sasuke, Gaara and Kankurou got up.

"Normally I would be angry at you since you will be breaking my sister's hearth today, but I realise even you aren't perfect or immortal." Gaara said

"So I guess we will have to let it slide until we see each other again." Kankurou joined in with a joking tone to his voice. I chuckled at his comment.

When the two brothers had sat down, Jiraiya stood up.

"As a token of my respect for you, I will dedicate my next book to you." He said and Tsunade darkened. Jiraiya saw that and added quickly: "It is going to be a book about how my life has been as a ninja. No perverted stuff." He said. Tsunade lightened up but I heard Jiraiya's thoughts: 'Not!' he thought to himself as he sat down.

Then Hiashi and Hanabi stood up. They bowed to me.

"Thank you for bringing the Hyuuga family together again, for being my friend and for helping my daughter realise her potential." Hiashi said and I smiled as a lone tear slid down my cheek. Hanabi didn't say anything, instead she walked up to me and hugged me before whispering in my ear: "I am going to miss you!"

I smiled and patted her back and when she sat down, she tried to wipe of her tears. Then Tsunade and Shizune got up, walked over to me, lifted me into the air before giving me a huge hug. They were silently crying against me, but no words were exchanged. When they sat me down, I almost fell down, but Temari managed to catch me and help me sit. I felt utterly powerless, which I was.

After them, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura got up. They walked hand in hand and stood in front of me. They bowed to me before straightening and starting to introduce themselves.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." Naruto said with a huge grin

"Hyuuga Hinata, future wife to the Hokage" Hinata said, mirroring Naruto's grin

"Haruno Sakura, future medical genius" Sakura said

"My dream is to become so strong that my sensei, Kin-Ryu Chikara, will be proud!" all three said and I was surprised before laughing. Everyone else laughed as well, not a mocking laugh, but a supporting one. My three students sat down and Mujaki got up. She pointed to me.

"Look everyone. This is my father, and I am going to be just like him someday." She said and I probably blushed.

Then Temari got up and joined Mujaki. She too pointed to me.

"This is the love of my life. He has shown me so much, loved me with all of his hearth. I will never forget him, and neither will you!" she said, gesturing to all those sitting around me. They nodded and I felt warm on the inside. I then tried to stand up and Temari and Mujaki helped me. I turned to my friends.

"I love every one of you, and I thank you for all that you have shown me, allowed me to show you and to be for you. I am happy to be here, my final moments in this world are happy ones thanks to you." I said and everyone smiled.

I then sat back down nearer the edge, Temari and Mujaki and everyone else sat down closer as well, Temari sat next to me with her head on my shoulder, Mujaki on my lap with her head on my chest.

The sun was fiery red now, almost completely down. We watched as it sat and when it disappeared over the edge, darkness enveloped Konoha and my head slumped down onto Mujaki.

--


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, other than some events. Warning, does involve spoilers to things that happens in the anime and manga.

-- change in event

* * *

A year after Chikara died, Naruto and Hinata got married.

--

Two years after his wedding, Tsunade made Naruto her successor and started teaching him how to be a good Hokage.

--

The year after he started learning under Tsunade, he was appointed the position as Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

--

Temari and Mujaki continued their lives as good as they could, and after Naruto became Hokage, they moved in with him and Hinata in the Hokage mansion. Life continued as normally as it could, but something was missing from their lives.

--

Four years after Naruto became Hokage, Jiraiya died of hearth failure when he was peeping on the woman's baths and a, to him, extremely sexy girl walked in. Mujaki, who had just walked in to take a bath, heard a muffled noise from outside the fence and a thump as if someone hit the ground. When she went to investigate, she found Jiraiya passed out on the ground. She knew that he had a hearth condition and checked to find a pulse. She didn't find any, so she rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late. At least he died doing something he enjoyed.

--

About half a year after Jiraiya's…rather weird death, Tsunade died peacefully in bed, clutching the gift she got from Chikara. Shizune, Mujaki and Sakura were with Tsunade that night, and they saw the golden dragon on her pouch light up after she died. Mujaki had also seen the golden dragon on Jiraiya's pen light up when she reached him and they started to wonder what it meant.

--

When a person dies, their soul leaves the body and travels to the after life. Which after life is determined by the actions the person had in life. When someone that had received a gift from the golden dragon, in this case Tsunade, dies, their soul leaves the body, activating the true gift. The golden dragon on their gift wakes up and leads the soul to the dragon plane, where Chikara rules. There he is waiting, waiting for his loved ones to come and live with him again. That is what happened to Genma and Anko. That is what happened to all the soldiers of Ryu-kuni. That is what happened to Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were lead to a beautiful forest where dragons played in the branches. And there, on his throne, Chikara waited patiently.


End file.
